Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny!
by dogsfang
Summary: This is the fourth story arch part of Meet Moka's Parents this is set after Rosario to vampire New Horizons. Now poor Tsukune now has to deal with the pains of his five pregnent wives...Enough said!
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 1 A New begining!

Marin suddenly found herself in a mess of people hastily rushing past her with trays lined with plates of food propped up upon their hands. Marin blinked her eyes in confusion as she tried to take a closer look around at where she now found herself only to get tapped on the shoulder.  
The sudden and unexpected action combined with the hellish nightmare she had just been through made her jump into the air.

"Ah!" Marin screamed clearly startled jerking herself around as she struggled to find the person who tapped her upon the shoulder.

"Ehrrr…Excuse me Marin sama….."A young man with black hair and kind brown eyes, who Marin thankfully recognized as Mr Ying her new assistant manager, looked at her kindly.

"I'm sorry for startling you….Um….I'm afraid that we have once again ran out of food in the freezer I was about to go get some more."

Marin swallowed as she struggled to take in what he said to her.

"I…I its fine Ying go and get what you need…." Marin said quickly as her eyes franticly darted around the room. Marin felt her pulse race as her eyes as thankfully took in the familiar bright colored walls, and her ears heard the loud clanking and banging of pots, pans and dishing that seemed to make up a happy little hum of a special type of music that she had learned to associate with only one special place in her life.

Her nose soon caught a meridian of freshly cooked foods being made sending a feeling of warmth and a tingle of happiness throughout her body. Everything she now experienced including the shocking but never unwelcome appearance of a familiar face lead her to one impossible but inescapable concussion even as the answer now was beginning to emerge from inside her mind.  
_  
'I'm home…..I'm back….I'm back at the inn...' _Marin thought still shocked yet not daring to believe it herself as she rushed out of the kitchen. Running to the nearest window she could find she thrust it open only to find much to her shock and happiness to see the bright sandy beach stretching out and the blue ocean happily beating against the shore as kids and adults ran and played happily in its waters as the salty sea air hit her face.

"I don't believe it….This can't be real…." Marin gasped as she ran to another window and threw it open only to get a breath taking view of the city of Tokyo with its massive sky scrapers and assorted buildings catching the light of bright sun hitting them. The happy hum of traffic as it buzzed along the roads reached her ears.

"Hello Tokyo you've never looked so good! Oh its good to be home!" Marin shouted happily as she hugged herself letting sights, smells and sounds around her immerse her in the breath of life that flowed all around her.

"Sun…I have to find Sun!" Marin shouted eager to find the Siren youki she thought of as a daughter. A rush of voices soon greeted the humans' grateful ears as her eyes soon found the dark haired youki girl, dressed in a black a white maid uniform with a smile on her face happily serving a bunch of teenage boys who were staring at her lustfully. The siren happily smiled at the human she had come to think of as her adopted mother, as she quickly deposited the drinks and food on their table and gave the perverted teenagers their change as she dropped her tray on the nearest table only to rush into Marin's arms and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Sun…Oh thank the kami that your safe I was worried….Do you know what happened…I mean assuming that that thing actually happened at all and I'm not crazy?" Marin muttered the last part to herself as she struggled to put into words the events of the last few hours or was it days.

Sun quickly grabbed her sketch pad and wrote.

"I don't know what happened either….I just know that it did….."

Marin quickly pulled Sun away from the table of teens and into her office .  
Sun then wrote . "I remember everything the world ending and the demon youki….…..I remember them invading and I sang my song of protection to protect the other youki and humans but then suddenly I found myself here dressed in this maid outfit…..The humans I've met seem to not remember anything. We have to find the others…"

"Yes Sun lets find the others….." Marin said quickly as she grabbed Sun's hand and went to the door only to see what amounted to a mad house of activity in front of her inn.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this new chapter!

As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 The phantom menece

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, and Destiny! Chapter 2 The Phantom Menice

I have a few various salutes to my favorite movies and tv series in this chapter. I'll do the disclaimer at the end just to be proper.

**************************************

A soft speck of snow played gently on the wind as it fell softly on the nose the pale elegantly dressed yuki-onna that was the snow priestess. She brought up the long blue robe around her shoulders once more as if in a effort to keep out the cold a contradiction if there ever was one in regards to a yuki-onna.

The eldest of the snow maidens shivered as she remembered a few hours or was it days ago getting the horrible vision of the destroyed village from the demon Jack Frost. Knowing time was of the essence she had ordered an evacuation of the villagers into her temple and into the ice cavers below. Thankfully it was something of a miracle, in the snow priestess's opinion, that the snow tree that created the barrier around the village of the yuki-onna had somehow managed to preserve the temple and the ice caverns against the blasts of heat and scorching fire that had rained down from the heavens.

It was there in the safety of the snow priestess's temple that everyone had stayed and watched as their precious village and snowy home land was torn asunder and consumed by fire. Even after everything was obliterated several other yuki-onn could see in the distance the ruins of the once vast sky scrapers of the human world now destroyed as they loomed in the vase distance with the destruction the the barrier and merger of worlds.

The panic and fear gripped every villager and would have consumed them all of their sanity had not The Snow Priestess quickly lied and said that she had a vision that showed her Mizore along with her intended husband were still alive and would fix the problem and return the village to their former glory it just would take time and all anyone could do was wait and have faith in their abilities. That seemed to calm everyone down and then unfortunately brought with it a seemingly endless barrage of questions in regards as to who and what type of monster Mizores husband was.

The Snow Priestess had tried her best to answer the question by saying that Tsukune was a vampire and retelling the tale of how he and his friends had saved the village didn't help things. Granted the answers that she gave to her people only seemed to breed even more questions about the identity of the mysterious human, or was he a vampire?  
At the time Tsukune had been in the village everyone assumed he was just another human; who, along with a group of other youki girls from youki academy, had kept Mizore, the most powerful of her generation of yuki-onna from being forced to marry Miyabi the agent of Fairy Tale. It was only then after keeping, said union from happening, had the group then liberated their village and drove Fairy Tale away.

Despite The Snow Priestess retelling the tale hoping to satisfy the rush of questions and quite everyone down it did little good. Instead it only served to make more questions for The Snow Priestess about this human who was now a vampire.  
When suddenly one small child, who was board from all the adults talking, ran from its mother only to run into the priestess's room and not knowing any better grabbed a black VCR tape and ran back into the room and stuck it into the nearest VCR and pressed the play.

Then, much to the Snow Priestess's horror, to see the happy face of Ms Sonada the dark haired head catgirl maid burst out, the information that she had been trying to keep quite ever since she had found out. The cat girl maid smiled happily as she said that Mizore was pregnant with Tsukune's child. The cat girls statement was then fallowed by the small image of Mizores pregnancy test and several images and brief videos of Mizore awash with her unborn children's icy blue youki which was so strong it was visible.

The Snow Priestess suppressed a groan as the little child had just unknowingly thrown gasoline onto an already out of control fire as more questions hit her head on.

"Vampire?"

"Impossible they never mate outside their species!"

"If Tsukune is a vampire he must be a new breed."

"He didn't act like a vampire did he?"

"Wow...I wander if he's hung like a horse?"

Never the less the whole event had somehow managed to keep everyone occupied spreading rumors and whispering among themselves as to the truth about Mizore's husband and her pregancy.

The priestess smiled to herself as she shivered once more as the memories faded from her mind, thankful for whatever it was that Tsukune and his friends had done to set things right once more, as she stared out her window marveling at the sight of her peoples village, now returned to normal after the bright flash of white light.

The yuki-onna family were now free to return to their village which was glistening in the bright morning sun as the aurora danced over head.  
Yet unknown to The Snow Priestess all that was about to change, as out of the shadows strolled the same living shadow that had chatted with Miyabi's father Aembiy a few hours ago in Marin's inn and who had also saved a few of Hordes eggs that were once possessing several humans.

The living shadow now slinked along the ground until he entered the temple only to see much to his happiness a small snow boy with rich purple hair ran from his mother. His mother, an unwilling participant as he happily played a game of hide and go seek with his tired mother, as she exasperatingly struggled to catch up with her son through the hallways of the temple. Further and further lower and lower into the ice caverns he ran until he came to the dazzlingly white snow tree as it towered majestically in cavern.

It was at that moment that the shadow being lashed out and wrapped itself around the child raising him above his head only to slam the little boy down onto his mist like knee breaking his spine and letting him roll off onto the icy floor of the cavern paralyzed but alive. Its mist like body then rushed forward slamming the older yuki-onna to the ground holding her there as he smiled with his razor sharp teeth that lined his mouth.

He brought his mouth full of teeth downwards as he slowly placed a shaking and trampling arm into his mouth up to the elbow and stopped to admire the look of fear in the womans eyes as he bit down on it loving the blood that flowed down his throat and the feel of flesh and bone between his teeth as he proceed to bite off the yuki-onna's arm as she screamed for help that would never come as her screams echoed throughout the empty chamber for no one to hear.

The shadow being still holding her down removed the arm from his mouth placed it on the ground beside the injured snow boy and began to draw a small glyph on the ground with the blood that leaked from the yuki-onna's arm. He then began to talk softly.

"Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour.  
Send thy warden here this night let his fingers be my light!  
Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour The warden does his work this night, guided by the infernal light!"

The shadow being then watched on with a vile smile on his face as the hand suddenly burst into flame. Flesh began to burn as the fire spread from the hand down to the floor lighting the circle of blood on fire as well.  
Suddenly one of the fingers of the severed yuki-onna hand began to twitch on their own. Slowly the pointer finger moved itself up a inch only to fall to the floor only to rise upwards again as the other fingers of the hand began to move on their own as the arm moved and flipped itself over onto all five of its fingers and walked around the circle of fiery blood as if trapped in there.  
More blood began to leak from the hand as the red substance began to rise up into the air and began to engulf the two injured snow youki as they both screamed as the living blood consumed their bodies and using them to make a body for its host.

The shadow youki then dropped the few viper eggs he collected into the circle of flames as the blood consumed them too.  
The dark ritual done the shadow youki then departed leaving behind its grotest gift.

"The world has not ended…sort of…..I think…Yet why do I still feel afraid." The Snow Priestess murmured to herself as she watched her people as they skied happily down the mountain to their homes in the village. It was truly a beautiful sight to see that brought a feeling of warmth and happiness to the eldest of the yuki-onna family.  
A harsh cough rose from within her throat and forced itself from her mouth bringing with it a rush of crimson blood into her fist.

Hello everyone!

I do not own Starwars The Phantom Menace, The Adams Families thing, The Legacy series, or book The primative believe of the imporatnce of sacrifice to sumon gods.

I hope that all of you liked this chapter as all ways review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Come to the fair

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 3 Come to the fair!

I do not own Rosario to vampire.

"Sun…Oh thank the kami that your safe I was worried….Do you know what happened…I mean assuming that that thing actually happened at all and I'm not crazy?" Marin muttered the last part to herself as she struggled to put into words the events of the last few hours or was it days.

Sun quickly grabbed her sketch pad and wrote.

"I don't know what happened either….I just know that it did….."

Marin quickly pulled Sun away from the table of teens and into her office .  
Sun then wrote .

"I remember everything the world ending and the demon youki….…..I remember them invading and I sang my song of protection to protect the other youki and humans but then suddenly I found myself here dressed in this maid outfit…..The humans I've met seem to not remember anything. We have to find the others…"

"Yes Sun lets find the others….." Marin said quickly as she grabbed Sun's hand and went to the door only to see what amounted to a mad house of activity in front of her inn.

Several large tents and booths were erected each one teaming with various monsters in their true forms handing out ballons and candy. Further down the lane was a very large spooky looking decrepit old house with the large sign with letters that looked like they were written in blood that read Haunted house!

Outside of it stood The Exorcist dressed in his white robes and alongside him now stood the Bus Driver and Touhou Fuhai all of their creepy eyes were glowing ominously deilivering dark warnings against entering the house of horrors. All three of them had creepy smiles on their faces and were gesturing ominously at the haunted house daring people to go in. Several pale faced humans with looks of pure fright plastered on their faces were coming out as bright happy humans eager to be scared were going in.

Across from the Haunted house there was a goldfish booth with scooping goldfish there stood Tsukune and Inner Moka. The silver haired vampire was dressed in a sparkling kimono with a sexy look on her face attracting scores of lecherous teenage boys with her charms all the while having one of her arms wrapped positively around Tsukune.

"What is going on here?" Marin muttered to herself as she saw several what looked like werewolves and a few slug youki walk or in their case slither across her path and scare a few little children who screamed out in fear only to laugh at themselves after it was over.

"Sun correct me if I am wrong but aren't youki not allowed to show their true form to humans?" Marin asked her voice trembling as a few bull headed minators brushed past them wicked spiked clubs in hand.

Sun quickly wrote down. "Yes Marin its not allowed this surprises me as well."

Marin jerked her head sideways as she heard a horrible scream only to see the vampire who called himself Aembiy dressed up in a typical vampire dress of black cape and such sitting on a stool propped up above a tank of pure water with four of the Exorcists guards happily shouting.

"Three balls for a customer dunk the evil vampire! Remember vampires hate water! Just two hundred yen!"

One happy little boy threw a ball at the target striking it and sending Aembiy tumbling into the water. Only to emerge with a very angry look on his face and screaming in pain, as the little boy smiled as he handed the guard another hundred yen as another one of the Exorcists men grabbed Aembiy and put him back on the dunking stool. Only to send Aembiy screaming into the tank of pure water once more with the little boys prize winning pitched hitting the target!  
The Exorcists guards smiling to themselves.

Marin let her eyes dart around as her eyes caught a Yukari and Ruby doing a magic show with real magic the poor human audence beiliving otherwise. In another booth Mizore and her mother and father made snow cones, further down was a maid café. This maid cafe had real catgirls along with various other youki girls all dressed in maid outfits serving food to hordes of perverted boys who all looked like they had all died and gone to heaven.

Beside that stood Kurumu and her mother broth dressed seductively with wings, claws, and tails out for all to see doing a kissing booth which was another popular attraction for many many boys who had drool coming out of their mouths as they approached the booth. Her father stood managing the line and had set up different price ranges for different kisses the two could administer.

***********************

Regular kiss: 100 yen

French kiss: 200 yen

Make you forget you girlfriend's name kiss: 500 yen

Make you forget **your **name: 1,000 yen

Suck your soul out and put it back in: 5,000 yen

****************************************

Marin quickly reached up and brushed a sweat droop from her head and ran over to Tsukune and Inner Moka who were manning the goldfish scooping booth.

"Tsukune what is going on here?" Marin hissed!

"Why has my inn suddenly become the new gathering place for all creatures Youki!"

"Tsukune swallowed nervously as he reached up and scratched himself behind his head.

"Ummmm, well…..you better have a look at this." Tsukune quickly reached beside the goldfish tank and pulled out a newspaper and spread it out for Marin to read.

Marin's eyes widened in fear and alarm at she read the article on the front page.

"Flying saucer lands at Tokyo and abducts the Prime Minister of Japan and visiting President Obama and gives the two of them a lift home to their own galaixy!"

Tsukune shook his head and muttered. "No not that one the one above it."

"Swat Team gets bad tip and blows up high school for the under privileged and extremely gifted."

"Now look below that." Tsukune said quickly.

"Students of Youki Academy put on massive cosplay festival at local hostel in an effort to earn funds to rebuild school! Important business's volunteer to match whatever is earned.  
Their costumes are so real and life like don't miss out. Come out for this one!

"Okay….That sort of explains what all the youki and humans are doing here but what happened when…..You know IT happened…" Marin hissed for fear of someone hearing their coversation.

"Oh that…Well you see from what the two computers Ziggy and Lothos have told us…Was that after the fight started Kyouko and you apparently were sent to the academy with some mystical artifacts called-"  
"The Lance of Longinus and The Sea of Durac."

Tsukune's eyes widened a little as he said.

"Oh good you remember doing that then so to speak…Kyouko remembers as well so she is as confused as the rest of us were at first. You see from what Kyouko and the rest of the girls and the Three Hades Kings recall the bright light ripped out the horde eggs and vipers that possessed all the humans and sucked them into some sort of hell dimension.  
Then it separated the worlds back into their correct places with another flash of white light. Hell, the youki world along with the Academy, or what remains of the academy, are back to where they need to be, and the human world is safe and back to normal and no humans remember what happened.

When the light faded everything was like this everyone found themselves managing a different humans were here and the youki students were transformed and every human that is here was possessed by the horde vipers thinks that this whole thing is a cosplay festival to raise money rebuild the school.  
The other youki students don't remember the attack at the school only that some explosion happened and they think that this is some sort of idea dedicated to raise money for the school and a daring chance to interact with humans as they really are….No human disguises…The good news is most of the youki think that its quite fun….They think that this whole thing was my idea!

Only the rest of the girls, Sun, Kyouko, Haji, Gin and his wife, the parents, The Wongs, and The Three Hades Kings remember what really happened. Anyway after the light faded we found ourselves back here at your inn and everything was like this. The humans who are here now think that they came here to your inn because of what they believe what the news paper is calling some kind of massive power outage and they wanted something fun to do.

We think that the massive discharge of youki caused by Moka's and Kahula's offspring that combined with the Lance of Longinus and the Sea of Durac when they destroyed the horde vipers and separated the deminsions caused some sort of power outage for the humans of Tokyo for a last four days.  
At least that's what the humans say. They claim that everyone has been here putting on this fund raiser fair for the last four days and that according to the other humans who have come here your inn is the only place in the city that has power other than hospitals, due to some kind of emergency generator and everyone who is here eating at your inn and at the fair because they don't have a tv or the internet and are bored out of their minds."

"Oh….Well that explains things sort of…" Marin swallowed.

Sun smiled happily and wrote.

"Well your inn is back to normal and making a profit Marin-san. More importantly both humans and youki are getting along peacefully!"

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this new chapter! I loved writing it. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Orders

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny chapter 4 Orders!

Disclaimer I do not own Burn notice nor the character known as managment. Check out the series its great!

Later that night once the fair had shut down and the humans had long since left several lone shadows crawled across the beach front in front of Marin's inn as their owners clad in black swat armor snuck across the sands.

Inside one of the inns rooms a single cell phone rang out forcing the orange haired vampiress known as Julia to answer it.

A mechanical voice spoke to Julia.

"This is answering service and I have a message for you from Management. Don't talk just listen….We have a burn notice on you. As of this moment you, your husband, along with everyone you know have been black listed. Execution orders have been ordered on everyone at your location and the kill orders are being executed as we speak…. I apologize for this….It went above my head….Stay safe. Management…"

Hello everyone I hope that you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Shocking events

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 5 Shocking events!

Olrin sat happily indulging himself in a glass of warm milk congratulating himself for somehow managing to get all of the youki students hotel rooms in one of his hotels and safely away from the inn.

"They are coming close now…So close….They are here…" Olrin murmured to himself as he felt the killing intent of the legion of vampire assassins drawing closer and closer to the inn.

The aged silver haired vampire butlers Garont and Gilson slowly creped through the hostel and slowly opened the door to Tsukune's room there asleep with all five girls tucked in beside him lay Tsukune.

"Young master and mistress's all of you must come with us now. It seems that we have a problem…." Gilson muttered to Tsukune shaking him along with the rest of his harem awake.

While at the same time the intimidating vampire butler for the house of Shuzen Udo quickly opened the door to Miyabi's and Kahula's room and stuck Miyabi upside his head forcing him awake.

"Unwelcome blood mate to mistress Kahula get up and get mistress Kahula up. You two must come with me now." He growled at Miyabi just as Julia poked her head in a gently shook her daughter awake.

Begrudgingly the two get dressed and went with the butler and Julia.  
Miyabi muttered a curse word and dialed a number on his cell phone.

Just as everyone gathered together outside Marin's inn a loud roar was heard only for Tsukune, the rest of his friends, and the parents to see Marin's inn explode in a sea of crimson flame.

"My inn!" Marin screamed as she saw her dream home as well as her business burn as a large black helicopter descended to the ground. Seeing he would not be able to get his father Aembiy away from the groupd of men in black suits that were the Exorcists guards that held his father captive with their swords to his troat in the beach  
Miyabi quickly shoved Kahula and his mother inside as he got in behind her.

"Father...I'll be back for you!" Miyabi called as the chopper roared to life and it took off into the dark night leaving Miyabi's father behind just as several shadows emerged from the darkness.

Several twenty vampires dressed in swat gear draw long swords at the remaining youki and one human gathered there.  
A cold caluating voice echoed across the sands.

"So Miyabi and Kahula escaped no matter we can kill them latter….Now then….Which one of you is Tsukune Aono?" A practically large muscularly vampire shouted.

"I am!" Tsukune shouted at him as he stepped forward trying to look as brave and intimidating as he could dressed only in a dark robe wrapped around himself.

The vampire took off his mask to reveal a mat of long silver hair with blood red eyes staring coldly at Tsukune.

"As leader of Dark Blood The Personal assassination squad of the council and the Elders it is my duty to kill you!" He shouted making no attempt to hide who had ordered him and his men to come to the human world.

"Shall we proceed?' Another vampire dressed in swat gear asked their leader.

"Yes he is still only human…." The head executioner barked his statement and boasting speech done he and his men rushed forward.

Tsukune rushed forward and leaped into the air and spun around in the air and landed on the head of the silver haired executioner knocking him unconscious while using his momentum to leap into the air once again and land on the head of the next executioner knocking him unconscious while spring boarding off his head leaping into the air and swiftly repeating the same move landing on all of their heads rendering them all unconscious faster than any of the trained killers could react and strike at him.

"You and your men have no idea what true strengh is...None of you have what it takes for the long run!" Tsukune yelled as he  
landing softly on the sand pulling off his holy lock and letting his vampire powers and aura come to him as the bats descended landing on him granting him his powers reveling his vampire self.

Tsukune felt the rush of pride and arrogance as he growled at the executioners who had made an attempt to take his, Moka's and the rest of his friends lives. He rushed over to the first executioner striking his jaw with his right hand, shattering it as he reached inside of his mouth with his left hand and ripped out his fangs, sticking them into one of his pockets of his robe only to repeat the process with all of the unconscious killers who were sent by the vampire council and two elders sticking their fangs into his pocket.

"That was for trying to kill me and my friends….and this is for trying to murder my bloodmate and unborn children…." Tsukune growled as he felt his aura wash over him as his blood began to leak from his palm and collect in it slowly forming a large wicked looking scythe made from his own blood.  
His vampire aura began to gather in his right hand as it began to raise the scythe into the air as his youki whipped the air around him as it grew thick as large dark thunder clouds appeared in the sky above. Then out of the cold grey clouds a bolt of bright blue lightning shot out and hit the scythe of blood in Tsukune's outstretched hand.

The scythe of blood crackled and glowed blue as the lighting danced across it popping and fizzling forged from the pure energy of his youkai and determination to protect what he considered his.  
By this time the vampires were now awake and starting to rushed towards him all of them looking more than willing to rip out Tsukune's heart and crush it in their fists.  
Tsukune swung his bloody scythe out toward the advancing vampires. The lightning leaped from the bloody scythe outwards and shot through the air and hit the executioners with the full force of its blast electrocuting them while they screamed in pain before all of them pass out into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness due to the pain.

The lightning that Tsukune had formed from his youki dissipated as the scythe of blood then began to loose its solid form and revert back into normal blood once again and rush back into his hand.

"So uncivilized…." Tsukune muttered as he slipped on his holy lock and reverted back to his human form.

"Moka are you okay?" he asked tenderly concerned for her well being. Quickly catching the death glare all the moms were giving him, he quickly looked at the other girls and added.

"Ahem..Also are the rest of you alright too?"

The rest of the girls gave no reply only staring in shock at what they had seen Tsukune do.

Outer Moka then came to herself and rushed forward her cheeks stained pink as she blushed looking cute and guilty about something as her green eyes gazed tenderly at Tsukune.

"Tsukune you just beat an assassination squad…They are supposed to be unbeatable…."

Tsukune then reached behind his head and scratched it.

"Oh….I must have caught them on an off day Moka…." Tsukune smiled.

"Umm…Tsukune I was wandering if you….Um Tsukune let me suck your blood..Chapa Chu!" Outer Moka then blushed even harder still as she rushed forward and softly bit into Tsukune's neck letting her fangs sink into his warm flesh as his tasty blood rushed down her throat making her purr with happiness.

'_I never saw Tsukune do something like that before….Um….Clearly the time the vampire general was inside his mind he apparently showed Tsukune thing or two….The other nobles will be jealous of our bloodmate.'_ Inner Moka said proudly to Outer Moka.

"_This will show the council that Tsukune is worthy of being with us and baring children with us.  
No ordinary S class vampire could beat an Execution squad. IF what they said was true then the council and the other two Elders want to kill the children inside us due to their youki being in a class of their own for fear of their powers._

This also proves that Tsukune will be able to protect us as we get further along and get ready to give have them….Although I am not ready to start looking like a watermelon or a beached whale however we may not have a choice…Already both you and I can feel them moving inside us eager to show us their power and pride. I just hope that we can keep them in check and show them their place if they ever get out of line…." Inner Moka said to Outer Moka a hint of worry in her voice as outer Moke drank her fill plus a little extra for the life she now carried with in her.

Then she released her fangs from Tsukune's neck as Tsukune pulled off Moka's Rosario and let Inner Moka out. Inner Moka happily sank her fangs into his neck feasting happily on his blood he so lovingly let her drink on to sustain her and also as of late nurture her babies. Inner Moka was practically humming with passion and arousal as she struggled to keep her hormones in check as they did a little happy dance seeing Tsukune single handily beat a squad of vampires who called themselves members of the elite Dark Blood who, were members of the Execution squad, who worked solely at the orders of the council.

Inner Moka continued to revel the intiment feeling that she shared with Tsukune when she sank her fangs into his neck and drank in her blood mates intoxicating blood. The silver haired vampire groaned as she felt Tsukune's love and enjoyment that he had whenever she sucked his blood. The crimson liquid danced down her throat as Inner Moka drank more than usual making sure to take extra to sustain the precious life within her as she then begrudgingly removed her fangs from Tsukune's neck.  
Turning to his grandfather Tsukune walked over and quickly said.

"Grandfather get Marin, Sun, the other girls and their parents out of here and could you get someone to get the losers in black and bring them with us…..We need to go see the vampire council and The Elders. We need to contact Fairy Tale and tell them what happened and get Miyabi and Kahula to come with us and confront the vampire leadership on this…."

Olrin raised a eyebrow as he chuckled as the Seer wrapped in her green cloak walked out of the shadows.

"You show promise Tsukune…I am coming with you as well."

Much to Tsukune's surprise the strawberry red head Kokoa begrudgingly walked up to Tsukune and snarled.

"You better take good care of my Onee-sama and you had better not do anything that will dishonor or humiliate Onee-sama or any of our race or I will kill you!"  
With that the strawberry red head then rushed over and wrapped herself around Inner Moka's stomach softly pressing her check against Moka's stomach with adoration. While Moka's oldest sister Hoki strutted over and she too pressed her against Moka's stomach.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa asked her voice getting slightly nervous about something.

"When did you get so little hands?" she asked as she felt a small hand briefly touch her cheek and tug at her hair.

Meanwhile Hoki's voice also took on a nervous tone to it as she began to notice something odd about her little sisters stomach.

"Moka….When did your stomach get so….Well…So big all of a sudden? I can feel something that feels like its about the size of a baseball or something against my cheek its feel oddly funny shaped or something…..Also something that feels like a small hand that's touching my cheek…." She muttered as she shifted her eyes toward her sisters stomach as she tried to find out what it was.

Suddenly both vampires eyes widened as they jumped away from Moka only to see two small heads with noses, small sunken eye sockets, two small fangs peeking out from the top and bottom of each of their mouths. Four small hands stretched out in a welcome gesture, along with the two small heads everything wrapped up and cocooned inside the muscles, blood and skin of Moka stretched stomach.  
Moka's stomach clearly being forced to expand beyond its normal means yet not tearing nor did they appear to be causing her any visible pain as they did it, and it now became clear to the two vampires that it was the two babies inside their sister Moka that had been touching them and not Moka as they had originally thought.

"IIIEHH! One-sama! What are they?" Kokoa screamed as she and her older sister bolted and hid behind their father in fear of their new niece and nephews small gesture of affection to the two of them, as the two of them quickly returned to the warm comforting darkness of their mothers body returning her belly to normal.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Going home part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, place destiny! Chapter 6 Going home part 1

Look up the song Going home by Mary Fahulu. Its from the gods and generals soundtrack.  
I wrote this chapter while listening to this song

Previously on Time, Place, Destiny!...

The living shadow now slinked along the ground until he entered the temple only to see much to his happiness a small snow boy with rich purple hair ran from his mother. His mother, an unwilling participant as he happily played a game of hide and go seek with his tired mother, as she exasperatingly struggled to catch up with her son through the hallways of the temple. Further and further lower and lower into the ice caverns he ran until he came to the dazzlingly white snow tree as it towered majestically in cavern.

It was at that moment that the shadow being lashed out and wrapped itself around the child raising him above his head only to slam the little boy down onto his mist like knee breaking his spine and letting him roll off onto the icy floor of the cavern paralyzed but alive. Its mist like body then rushed forward slamming the older yuki-onna to the ground holding her there as he smiled with his razor sharp teeth that lined his mouth.

He brought his mouth full of teeth downwards as he slowly placed a shaking and trampling arm into his mouth up to the elbow and stopped to admire the look of fear in the womans eyes as he bit down on it loving the blood that flowed down his throat and the feel of flesh and bone between his teeth as he proceed to bite off the yuki-onna's arm as she screamed for help that would never come as her screams echoed throughout the empty chamber for no one to hear.

The shadow being still holding her down removed the arm from his mouth placed it on the ground beside the injured snow boy and began to draw a small glyph on the ground with the blood that leaked from the yuki-onna's arm. He then began to talk softly.

"Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour.  
Send thy warden here this night let his fingers be my light!  
Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour The warden does his work this night, guided by the infernal light!"

The shadow being then watched on with a vile smile on his face as the hand suddenly burst into flame. Flesh began to burn as the fire spread from the hand down to the floor lighting the circle of blood on fire as well.  
Suddenly one of the fingers of the severed yuki-onna hand began to twitch on their own. Slowly the pointer finger moved itself up a inch only to fall to the floor only to rise upwards again as the other fingers of the hand began to move on their own as the arm moved and flipped itself over onto all five of its fingers and walked around the circle of fiery blood as if trapped in there.  
More blood began to leak from the hand as the red substance began to rise up into the air and began to engulf the two injured snow youki as they both screamed as the living blood consumed their bodies and using them to make a body for its host.

The shadow youki then dropped the few viper eggs he collected into the circle of flames as the blood consumed them too.  
The dark ritual done the shadow youki then departed leaving behind its grotest gift.

In the land of the Yuki-onna the burnt hand let the blood flow from its opening. It expand until new flesh and bone emerged from it leaving a dark haired man with dressed in a black suit and tie. The man chuckled darkly as he reached down and picked up the deformed yuki-onna hand and walked out of the temple.

********************************************

Two days later…..

"Mizore….Dear what are you doing?" Tsurara said as she saw her daughter make a ice clone of herself who soon walked over and began to pack a suit case full of clothes, while another cat girl brought over a large pile of what looked like request forms, and she sat them down on the desk and handed Mizore a pen.

"The final set of forms you asked for mistress and also I wanted to let you know that the armored battalion which will be transferring Aembiy to the village of the yuki-onna to stand trial will be leaving in two days. When you put in the initial requests forms yesterday we were a little confused with your requests. However you will be pleased to know that we can get everything done by then, so that the second battalion carrying the things you requested will be able to accompany the armored battalion when they return to the village. Also the workers said that they can begin construction two days after the battalion arrives." The orange haired cat girl maid let out a soft mew, bowed to Mizore and left.  
Mizore inwardly groaned as she thought about how many hours it had cost her of sleep filing out the first round of request forms in order to get the things she wanted.

She looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on her stomach as she said.

"The two of you just love yanking me around by on a chain don't you…..IF it wasn't for the fact that I somehow knew what I saw in that nightmare was true I wouldn't even be doing this….." Mizore murmured as she moved the loli pop over to the other side of her mouth as she looked up at her mother who had a confused expression on her face

"Mother….I can't explain this right now just….Trust me." Mizore murmured to her mother as she sat down and began to fill out the forms.

"Dear before Tsukune, Moka and the rest of her family left to go the vampire nation Tsukune made you and the rest of the girls promise to stay here where its safe. Your father and I agree with him. We can all go back to the village when he gets back once that freak is locked up if not executed before then…" Tsurara let herself smile as that happy thought crossed her mind.  
Mizore closed her eyes as her ice clone brushed past her with its arms full of cloths.

"Mother there is something that I have to do for the village and our people and Tsukune can't help me this time….Unfortunately what that freak said about our people is true we aren't strong like other youki. But something tells me that the children that Tsukune gave me and who will belong to the village will change things for our people. Now please I have a lot of work to do before we leave with the battalion that's transferring Aembiy back to the village." Mizore sighed as the snow maiden sat down and began to fill out the mountain of paperwork.

Two days later*****************

Two small armies of armored trucks all armed to the teeth with armed humans broke through the barrier surrounding the village of the yuki-onna. At the very end was a small white limo with snow tires plowing through the snow.

"Mizore its good to be home again. Now you have everything you could ever want….You have Tsukune and two children that will ensure that our house will go down in history." Her mother Tsurara smiled happily at her daughter glad that she had a husband who would take care of her and most importantly love her daughter. The elder yuki-onna was also glad that Mizore would now be contributing to the survival of their race by having children of her own, the likes of which, Tsurara was certain, had never been seen before in the village.

As the armed caravan roared through the village shivers of fear up Mizore's spine when she rolled down the window and let the refreshing cold air waft into the limo.

Strangely the village seemed to be quite usually there were children playing or adults going to or from work, yet it seemed, if Mizore were to, not to put to fine a point on the stituation at hand, everyone in the village of the yuki-onna seemed to have disappeared...  
The battalions stopped in front of the temple of snow where The Snow Priestess lived.

A man in a dark suit opened to door. Mizore, her father Anput and her mother got out.

"So….It begins…" Mizore murmered.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7Trouble in the house of Wong

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 7 Fong-Fongs lady troubles

"All the days of my week,

I love the name I dare not speak,

the boy with the cute panda bear,

my beloved and my despair!"

Ling-Ling Wong said as she brought her hand across the top of her head her face showing a desperate look of longing on it as she read the poem from the small green  
diary in her opposite hand.

LingLing broke into a smile and laughed at her brother Fong-Fong Wong, who was sitting with her at their large dining room table with Touhou Fuhai and his parents Fei-Hung and Tim-Tim Wong.

After the fight at Marin's inn, in the human world and everything had returned to normal Fong-Fong had found himself dressed in his swimming trunks and with a beach towel spread out on the sandy beach with the lady with the lime green hair and green eyes trying to stick her tongue down his throat and her hand down inside his swimming trunks.

She too was dressed in a swimming suit only hers was lime green and appeared to be ninety-nine percent air, with thong in the back. The remaining 1 percent was comprised of a translucent thin green cloth that barely covered her nipples and her lower womanly area, held together with just a few strings.  
Needless to say Fong-Fong was shocked when he found himself in such a position.

To add insult to injury after the fight was over and the world was back to normal LingLing had found herself under an umbrella with a high powered camera around her neck and a video camera clearly spying on her brother and his now unofficial girl friend whoever she was. Ling-Ling looked through the eye piece of her video camera just in time to see the lady in green kiss her brother and put her tongue down FongFong's throat and try to touch his tonsils with it. It continued this way for several minutes until it seemed that the lady in green had spotted the sun reflecting off of Ling-Lings high powered digital camera and ran.

In her haste she ended up dropping her purse with only her diary and a small white brooch inside of it to serve as clues to her identity. So far they had no leads...

However the story was providing everyone in the house of Wong laughs the likes of which they had never had before granted it was all at Fong-Fongs expense. To further add insult to injruy Ling-Ling had taken the camera and gotten the pictures on it downloaded on her computer. The fallowing shots had provided the servants with further gossip material the likes of which they had never had before.

Fong-Fong's panda lay on the floor growling feeling sorry for his master in his own way, as well as the fact that his injuries were still healing although at an abnormally fast rate according to the vet that Fong-Fong took him too.

Since the three of them had gotten back to china from Japan his sister and his grandfather had taken great delight in spreading the story about what happened to Fong-Fong embarrassing him horribly over the lady with the green hair and green eyes who apparently had no inhibitions what so ever when it came to nudity.  
Fong-Fong looked like he wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a corner and die from the humiliation that his sister was bestowing upon him in front of their parents and grandfather…..Not to mention the servants who spread rumors like wild fire.

Fong-Fong inwardly groaned as his sister flipped to the next page of the diary and began to speak in a dramatic voice.

"Dear Diary I have found a man with red hot lips to which I want to kiss. He has a body the likes of which I have never seen before…Its like the statues the humans make, when they try to make the ancient Greek gods of old. Ah…..My precious FongFong you have the body of the god Apollo. You are personification of the perfect male. Make love me!"  
FongFong sank lower in his chair as his father smirked at him.

Fei-Hung smiled at his son and smirked.

"Well son it doesn't seem like it will not be too hard to get her to join the Wong family…You did inherit my god like looks after all." Fei-Hung laughed as he laughed at his son as he poured himself another drink of rice wine.

"Father I do not have the body of a greek god!" FongFong hissed embarised as it was trying to salvage what was left of his pride.

"I don't know it matches your discription pretty well hot lips." Touhou Fuhai laughed as he quickly shoved several shrimp into his mouth.

"Grandfather!" FongFong cried angrily.

The second Hades King smoked his piped and then said solomly. "Oh I'm sorry boy I couldn't resist….Oh who am I kidding no I'm not!" The old man laughed.  
Fong-Fong growled and reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small black cell phone. Flicking it open his cell phone detirmined to call Tsukune trying to see is his human friend had any idea's or leads on who the lady ways.

Fong-Fongs eyes widened as he was shocked to find a picture of the same lady in green on the front screen of his cell phone clad in a pair of scantly lingerie in provocative poss. He quickly shuffled down to the camera part of his phone to erase the picture only to find that he had several more provocative posses of the same woman on his cell phone. Slamming it shut and vowing to get a new cell phone as soon as he could Fong-Fong inwardly groaned.

'_When did she get my cell phone?'_ He wandered.

"Brother listen to this…." Ling-Ling said eagerly.

"I lay naked among the tombs of the graveyard.

My body lay atop the soft grass, flowers and earth that cover the rotting coffin and body beneath it.

My head on the cold firm stone that marks the resting place of the dead.

You come to me like some restless soul seeking comfort and release from your burdens that still bind you to this world.

I wrap my arms around you, as you take me and thrust yourself inside me.

We move and moan out our passions and pleasures to the lingering spirits around us.

Your warmth is all that sustains me against the chill of the dead, who have yet to find their resting places in the next life.

Your precious seed heats my insides like nothing else as we make a child born of our blood that will be blessed by the dead around us."

Fong-Fong my love you belong to me!"

LingLing smirked like the cat who had just spotted a fat mouse.

"Well….Brother dear I never knew you were so serious about this girl…." LingLing grinned.

"It sounds like she and I will get along fine. I don't think that we will have any trouble getting her to join the Wong Family at all….Do you? If you ask me you picked a real winner brother….You don't meet a girl like her every day." LingLing watched as her brother blushed red ten times over from embarrassment.

"Who let the girl who wrote that diary out of the nut house?" Tim-Tim Wong murmured to her husband who gave no reply just as LingLing quickly slid a small envelop over to her parents.  
Tim-Tim opened it only to see much to her shock her son FongFong making out with the same lady on the beach who had written the diary. Her eyes flashed dangerously as an angry look emerged on her face as her eyes looked at every picture that her daughter had given to her. She passed the envelope over to her husband who chugged another bottle of rice wine aparently not concerned.

"Look what your son did with this girl!" She hissed dangerously as she gave her husband a death glare as if he were in some way responsible for his behavior as the head of the Wong family took another chug of rice wine.

Fong-Fong and his father swallowed seeing the angry look on her face.

"Oh father and mother I also have something to show you…." Ling-Ling smiled dangerously as she got up from the table and hopped into the main room where the tv was. The zombie then placed a tape into the VCR.

Fei-Hung, Tim-Tim, Fong-Fong, and Touhou Fuhai got up from the table and came into the living room and sat down.

'_At least it can't get much worse then this….'_ Fong-Fong thought sadly dreading what his mother would do to him latter after the pictures she had saw.

The screen came on and Fei-Hung Wong was forced to spit out his rice wine as his wife slammed her fist into the back of his head at the sight of seeing her son make out with the same green haired mystery woman that he had rescued from the demonic vipers.  
The same woman that he had swore up and down to both of his parents that he didn't know who she was.

Unfortunately for Fong-Fong it appeared now that his parents would soon demand answers that he did not have did not have in reguards to this lady that he had sworn to them that he did not know.

"So Fong-Fong is there anything else that you are hiding from your dear mother..." Tim-Tim said in a dangerously sweet voice that fooled no one.

"Mother I-"

" SILENCE! Fong-Fong Wong go to your room right now young monster!" His mother demanded as she had her pointer finger in his face right between his eyes.

"Mother I can't really explain-"

"SILENCE! Go to your room now! Your father and grandfather will be up to talk to you momentarily." She commanded.

Fei-Hung smiled at his son and said. "Congratulations son you made out with a beautiful woman who is almost as good looking as your mother was before she got older and let herself go. You are now a man!" He said happily slapping his son on the back despite the death glares that his wife was giving him and Fong-Fong.

FongFong swallowed. "So father does that mean that I'm not in trouble?" He said hopefully.

Fei-Hung shook his head and said. "No my son it just means that you are a man…Your still in trouble, but you are a man."  
Fei-Hung Wong smiled as he looked at FongFong and said. "Come with me son you and I need to have….The talk….You know about the birds and the bees….Help me out here will you Touhou Fuhai."  
The Second Hades King puffed his pipe as he quickly hoped over to his room grab a few manga and hentia that he thought would help his great great grandson explain the proscess to his son plus the pictures would help too. He then rejoined Fei-Hung Wong as he escorted Fong-Fong to his room.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 FongFongs Midnight visitor

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! Chapter 8 Midnight visitor

Fong-Fong Wong closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the blissfulness of unconsciousness that came with sleep after the long and painfull discussion about sex and marriage and where babys came from curtasy of his father and grandfather.

However unfortunately for him rest wasn't about to come that evening because a thin lime green mist came in through a crack in one of his windows.  
It hovered and circled around his head. The thin wisp of smoky mist then formed a claw like hand which then reached out and touched his sleeping face reverently, in a loving gesture of affection that was reserved for only him.

The mist began to envelope the room and leak under the door as it drifted into the hallways and throughout the mansion searching for something. Slowly the green mist drifted into Ling-Ling's room and picked up the diary and white brooch and brought them back through the hallways and back into Fong-Fong's room. Then slowly the mist began to take solid form into the figure of a beautiful young lady with only green cloak wrapped around her covering her impressive womanly assets to her name…..A woman with lime green hair and sensual green eyes who seemed to know Fong-Fong, as she reached beneath her cloak and pulled out a large stick of bambo and tossed it over to the panda bear who was sleeping happily on a futon of his own.

The green haired lady then reached beneath her cloak and pulled out her purse, only to quickly put the diary and brooch into it.  
Then she reached inside her purse and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. She then gently moved Fong-Fongs head over to the side of his pillow and then taking the scissors in her hand proceeded to cut off Fong-Fongs long braid of hair that hung down his back.

Smiling to herself has she pulled it from the bed and happily rubbed it against her check and then tucked it away in her purse for safe keeping along with the scissors. Her eyes then glowed as she then smiled to herself at how daring she would have to be to even consider doing something like this.  
She then reached down and pulled the covers off Fong-Fong's bed. She then reached down and rubbed her face against his bare chest purring at the feeling of it against her face. The lady then got on top of the futon and swiftly pulled Fong-Fongs black boxers from his body leaving him naked and quickly putting them into her purse as well.

It was only then did she remove her lime green cloak from around her body leaving her naked as well. Now fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on who viewed it, Fong-Fong began to open his eyes and slowly begin to notice the woman who was on top of him. The lady with the green hair smiled as she bent down as she concentrated and forced her youki to assume its mist like form and wrap itself around Fong-Fong and let at enter his nose and mouth rendering him unable to talk nor defend himself much less move.

"Fong-Fong you belong to me…..I have wanted you for the longest time now…..Unfortunately as I am now I can never be considered worthy by your parents or of your great, great, grandfather of being married to you and helping you to bare the next heir to the house of Wong…..Thank you beloved for remaining loyal to me. You must have known that you belong to me even before I came here to see you, because you have preserved what belongs to me by not allowing another woman to charm you into letting her help you bare the next heir to the house of Wong….." The naked green haired lady then rubbed her bare breasts against Fong-Fongs chest. If Fong-Fong wasn't so scared then he would have been aroused to no end by this lady.

"Fong-Fong please remember me and remain loyal to me until I come to you and am able to be worthy of you. Until that time comes let me give you something to remember me by my precious one…..My Fong-Fong." She smiled to herself as she then reached over into her purse and pulled out a small circle wrapped up into a thin plastic. The woman with the green hair then gently ripped it open.

She then reached down and gently sank her fangs into his neck sucking on his blood, while she placed the condom over Fong-Fong's manhood and began to stroke it softly. All the while smiling as she reveled in the feelings that she was experiencing as well as the pleasure that she was giving to her beloved. Fong-Fongs blood trickled down her throat as she stroked his manhood. Her green eyes were rejoicing as his hardened length emptied his fertile seed into the condom. Fong-Fong shuddered in the throws of his orgasm, his body unwillingly loving the feelings that she was giving him.

She watched as his body relaxed and she began to run her remaining hand across his chest even as she removed her fangs from his neck only to bend down and bestowed several kisses to his chest as she removed the condom from around his length now full of his seed. The woman then stopped her tender touches and reached down into her purse and pulled out a plastic bag in which she deposited the condom.

Quickly sealing it and put it in her purse only to have her private time with Fong-Fong rudely interrupted by a ring from her cell-phone. The woman growled to herself as she reached into her purse and yanked out her green cell-phone.

"Hello who is it!" She demanded angrily not caring who it was on the other end of the line.

"I suggest that you treat A Senior Partner with a little more respect…First sub division deputy leader. I'll over look your blatant rudeness this one time. Anyway you should be proud of yourself…. The Board of Directors of the home office as well as the other Senior Partners have, deemed you worthy of a job here.  
As of two O'clock A.M you are ordered to be reassigned to Japan at the home office.

You will complete your preparations for your move in eighteen hours…Also you will arrive in Japan at the home office in the next two days….Where you will be briefed on your first assignment….The Board of Directors and The Senior Partners will except, no excuses. Just so you know this offer is not negotiable. If you fail to show up by the appointed time frame you will be terminated….No excuses." The voice on the other line went dead.

The lady with the lime green hair then made a cute pouty face as she raised her hand and ran it down Fong-Fong's face forcing him to go to sleep once more.

"Fong-Fong…..Well I guess that this is goodbye…..For now." She whispered as she kissed him on the neck, check and lips before picking up her purse and cloak and putting them on before resuming her green mist form and floating out the window.

Hello everyone!

I hope that all of you liked this chapter.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 Fairy Tales new job

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, and Destiny! Chapter 9 Fairy Tales new job.

The lady with the green hair paced the floor of her underground lab staring at a large clear tank filled with green liquid. A small humanoid thing about a size of a small tadpole was in the vat of liquid.

"I am lucky so far….Fairy Tale has no clue as to what I have used their technology for….I just hope that this works." She murmured as she pressed her nose against the glass and whispered lovingly to the creature in the tank.

"That's it little one….Grow….Grow and grow and then you will help me get what I want from Fong-Fong."

Miyabi muttered a curse word under his breath as he finally finished filling out the small mountain of paper work on his desk.  
Since becoming the new leader of Fairy Tale he had made a decision to relocate Fairy Tales home office from the U.S over to Japan that way he could be closer to Kahula and not have to fly over seas everyday when he went to work, and so he and Kahula would not have to move. Plus there was the fact that if The other Senior Partners who ran the other divisions overseas wanted to speak with him personally, they would be forced to come and see him. So far the board of directors was suffering through the long and painful ordeal with him with him.

Not that Miyabe had given them any choice in the matter. Most of them were more than happy to help especially when Miyabe had brought Kahula into the room and then it became apparent to Miyabe that the secretaries had made it their goal of spreading word of Kahula's condition. As well as spreading word of what they throught that she had done using her youki to the last board of directors, and Senior Partners, who had given Miyabi trouble, to all of Fairy Tale.

The new board of directors knew that it was dangerous with the pregnant vampire in the room, for they believed that if she got upset no matter the reason if they were the cause or not then she would start killing them, just to take out some of her frustrations due to her pregnancy the further along she got. Each of them knew as they looked at the orange haired vampire, dressed with tiara, green arm gloves, and green dress to never call her fat or stare at her when she started to show. All of the new board them had quickly volunteered to do whatever Miyabi wanted of them to for fear of Kahula using her babies youki and doing to them, what she had done to their predecessors and to the previous members of The Senior Partners.

"Damn nothing to distract me now…..On the one hand," Miyabi muttered to himself as he sat behind his oak desk.

"The old bastard is my father…Unfortunately no matter how much I loathe myself to admit it. Mother wants me to mount a rescue mission to the village of the Yuki-onna to get him out and keep him from being executed….Not that doing that would be hard…The snow maidens are like sheep just waiting to be slaughtered.

However….IF my theory is right, then I shouldn't, considering the rumors I have been hearing…According to the phone gossip and bragging that the secretaries at Fairy Tale have been doing about Kahula and the power that her babies have been giving to her, as well as the rumors that they have been hearing from the secretaries at Night Falls in regards to Tsukune being the heir to the Night Falls company. Its unexpected but not a problem…He is too young to lead the company and will soon be too busy taking care of Moka, just like I soon will be taking care of Kahula…

However the rumors that I have been hearing about his school life are troubling. Hopefully this file from Kahula's temporary replacement as Fairy Tales chief assassin will illuminate things. The green haired woman said that it was important that I look at it."

Miyabi opened his desk drawer and pulled out a large file that was stamped CLASSIFIED in big red letters across the top. He opened the file only to see the words TOP SECRET stamped across the front of the next page. He quickly turned it, only see it on every page of the file he had been given the same TOP SECRET words were stamped across every page making the information impossible to read. He growled in annoyance as he flipped through the pages. The dark haired human now turned vampire threw the useless file into his paper shredder. Which then much to his shock exploded sending parts all over his office.

Calming himself down he began to think out loud, trying to remember everything that the bumbling secretaries had said about Tsukune Aono that they had hear from the secretaries at Night Falls.

"According to said rumors Tsukune had a small harem he established when he went to The Academy….Kahula's sister Moka, a succubus named Kurumu Kurono, two witches, Ruby Toujou and a little eleven year old witch named Yukari Sendo. Then last but not least the yuki-onna Mizore Shirayuki.  
Now it seems that he has recently picked up another girl in his harem a werewolf by the name of Mellissa Lunaheart, who happens to be the cousin of Morioka Ginei."

Miyabi closed his eyes as he remembered briefly seeing each of the girls at the mansion that belonged to the vampire High Elder who was now his unofficial father in law. Miyabi shivered at that thought as well at his second wife Kahula's mother the orange haired vampiress Julia…

"I'm not sure who I fear more Kahula's father or her mother….High Elder Mikola could kill me and turn me into a rump roast if he so wished…Not to mention Kahula's mother Julia. That woman's cold penatrating stare could make any man's balls shrivel up, and then fall off. Not to mention she could propably make poor bastard die with if she were to give the man her angry look as well.

"Anyway…..Getting back to the topic at hand….Tsukune doesn't strike me as a pedophile so I doubt he had sex with the eleven year old witch.  
However IF he had sex with the other girls in his harem then there is a chance that similar offspring could have been produced like the type that Moka and Kahula have growing inside them now…..and IF that happened then there is no idea what type of power that they could have…..IF that scenario happened then it would be very troublesome for me.

Then if that scenario is true, than IF Fairy Tale was to invade the land of snow and try to take over the village of the yuki-onna, the home of the yuki-onna family, like we did last the time, and if that frigid yuki-onna bitch Mizore got herself knocked up, and does indeed have a child with Tsukune then there is a possibility that it could be as strong as the two children I have with Kahula…That I cannot allow." Miyabi muttered as he rubbed to sides of his head to get rid of the head ache that was beginning to form.

"I must begin putting assassination orders on each of them. Except for Mizore because if she is pregnant with Tsukune's child I want to have her and her family captured, so she can watch as I kill her parents and then rip the little bundle of joy from her womb and strangle it with its own umbilical cord. Then once her precious family are all dead then I will kill her." Miyabi smiled to himself, as the happy thought was helping to make his head ache go away.

A few hours later the lady with the green hair was dressed in lime green arm gloves as well as a lime green dress with slits up the sides to show off her legs and lime green high heels.

The pair of double oak doors opened another vampire dressed in a suit and tie who called himself Udo and who looked like of all things Odd Job off of James Bond gestured her inside.

Miyabe Fujisaki sat at his desk his eyes were buried in a file in front of his face not even bothering to look at her as she entered.

"Don't bother to sit down you won't be staying here long." He said coldly.

"Mister Fujisaki, Sir it's a honor to met you. First thank you for giving me this opportunity I will not waste it. Sir please forgive my but I realize that this is a bit forward of me. However Mister Fujisaki sir I was wondering if you would give a moment of your valuable time to look at something." The lady in green brought out a lime green folder and slid it across the table to Miyabe.

Miyabe ignored the file she had slid across his desk and keep reading the file in front of him paying little attention to the new temporary chief assassin who would be temporarily replacing Kahula until she got back from maternity leave.

Never one to be deterred the lady in the green dress continued.

"Mister Fujisaki Sir the plans I proposed will be successful sir. I simply wish to ask your permission to implement one….. Considering I have no orders assigned to me because as you know currently there is, surprisingly, no one on our termination list." The lady in green said keeping herself calm and collected.

Miyabi narrowed his eyes at the woman in green as if he had just spotted an annoying fly on the wall.

He reached over and picked up the file that the lady in green had given him and placed it at the mouth of his new paper shredder and pressed the "on" button sending the lady in greens file into it shredding it to ribbons.

"Listen to me very carefully I suggest that you finish stowing your things in your new apartment and then familiarize yourself with the layout of this building. Then until you hear from us in regards to your first assignment you are free to do whatever you want as long as it does not compromise Fairy Tales operations in this city." Miyabe said clearly not paying attention to the woman in front of him.  
The woman in green bowed and thanked Miyabe and left.

'_Thank the kami I got rid of her quickly that was my last file to look at and now I have to get ready and go with Kahula to the youki world to meet the vampire high council. From what she told me our limo and guard vans will meet up with the security detail from Night Falls in six hours. Let me see I have the sample of fathers blood and mother is coming with us too. God this meeting is going to be pure hell. I'd rather take a risk and attack the village of the yuki-onna.'_ Miyabe thought.

"Damn...Oh hell...Knowing mother she will keep nagging me and nagging me until I agree...I'll order a rescue mission to the yuki-onna village when Kahula and I get back...Besides I doubt the yuki-onna family will kill him in the next few days...They will probably have a trial first then execute him."

Meanwhile out in the hallway outside Miyabe's office.

'_He didn't even look at my ideas!_' The lady in green thought angrily!  
'_Oh I'll show Mister Miyabe Fijusaki Sir!' _The woman is green thought angrily as she began to think of the best way to get her personal revenge on her new boss.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Vampire worship

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Worship at the shrine of the four vampire gods

"Grandfather would you tell me what we are doing here?" Tsukune asked as the small black limo roared through the forest of dead trees flanked on either side by ten other security vans fallowed behind by another twenty armored trucks containing the Executioners of the Extermination squad that Tsukune had defeated after they had failed to kill him and Moka. Tsukune noticed his grandfather had kept the fangs that Tsukune had ripped out and put them in individual small clear plastic containers that looked almost like contact lens cases each one carefully labeled with the executioners name and rank.  
The contingent continued through the forest toward the old yet majestic temple.  
Tsukune's grandfather smirked seeing his grandson's confusion.

"We are here to say hello to an old friend of mine I heard that her daughter is expecting a child soon and I wished to pay my respects. She is an old friend of your grandmother Natallia of the house and coven of Uruter. I have managed to keep in contact with her over the last few hundred years and since becoming a vampire I promised myself that I would go and see her again as soon as the situation permitted it.

I have wished to see her for some time and I have a feeling that she will be most interested in you. She's the head priestess at the small shrine dedicated to the four great vampire gods that her family runs and she claims that they give her great power in exchange for her devotion and the occasional sacrifice of a bull in their honor. Your grandmother spoke of her with a great deal of adoration and so I wish for your parents and the two of you to meet her.

Just in case she asks you just say yes you do, do sacrifice and yes you do worship the four gods. Remember the four vampire gods are the Blood god: Nosferatu, or La Magra as he is sometimes called. The goddess of darkness: Yaruo, or night. Allucard: god of strength, protection, aura, pride and vanity. Then finally last but not least, Mirka goddess of fangs, beauty, bloodmates, child birth and great sex.

The reason I am telling you this is because the head priestess is deeply religious so it will mean a lot to her if we were to stop and the two of you do a quick prayer and then go. Natallia your grandmother was her best friend so she felt quite sad when she heard that your grandmother had been executed because of mating with me. Please do this it would mean so much to her, to have her best friends grandson and his bloodmate come and do a quick prayer."

Tsukune and Outer Moka then looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay we'll do it…Just explain how so we don't mess it up and get cursed or something for offending the gods." Tsukune muttered the last part hoping that something like that couldn't happen, but considering what he had seen he wouldn't want to find out.

His grandfather smiled happily as he then said.

"Thank you both. This will mean so much to her….Now then typically there are a few basic steps to visiting a vampire shrine.

When you approach the entrance bow respectfully, then there will be a wash basin filled with blood and a few scoops. Now use the ladle to scoop blood out of the wash basin to wash yours and Moka's hands in it.  
Remember to wash your left hand first, then your right, then rinse your mouth and spit into the spit bucket beside the washing basin. Also don't spit into the blood supply basin or drink from it, it's considered rude to put it lightly.  
After that take off your shoes and socks and then wash your feet. Once that is done simply tip the ladle backwards to wash the ladle handle with the remaining blood and place it opening face down on the rack where you found it.

Next don't put on your shoes and socks when you go into the shrine. Guests are expected, to go inside barefoot when they enter and worship. It's a custom of the shrine priests and priestess's to not wear something to cover their feet when they are about to worship. Before you enter ring the bell outside.  
I know there is a box for donations, and I stuck a check with a few thousand or so yen inside of your right tuxedo pocket that is on the inside of your tuxedo.  
Now after giving donations then bow. Usually just bow twice and then and clap twice will suffice.  
Afterwards put your hands together in front of your heart and step with left foot first when you enter the shrine for your prayers.  
Be sincere and respectful and be quiet.

Once you go into the temple/shrine just go in kneel on the floor, cut your wrists with the small retractable pocket knife I put in your right pants pocket. Don't worry I carved all the important glyphs into the blade and the handle so it will make her happy so you don't have to use one of her daggers trust me you don't want to know why.

Now then, from there simply let your blood flow onto your fingers then flick it onto the alter and small statues of the four gods that are there.  
Once that's done do a quick prayer.  
Go for something simple yet could be construed in any number of ways. You know wealth for the family and look after a relative that sort of thing.

Again I appreciate this the head priestess is a friend of your grandmothers and she is deeply religious, so it will mean a lot to her if we were to stop and do a quick prayer and then go. Natallia, your grandmother, was her best friend so she felt quite sad when she heard that your grandmother had died because of mating with me. Please do this it would mean so much to her to have her best friends grandson and his bloodmate come and do a quick prayer.

Also she is quite eager to meet you considering I am sure that she has heard a great deal of rumors about you….Unfortunately Nightfalls has been spreading said rumors around the blood dispenser at work-"Olrin paused seeing the confused look on Tsukune's face.

"The blood dispenser….Its one of my greatest inventions, every office of Night falls has one. Think of it as, well kind of like a human water cooler, and a coffee maker except it's for vampires. It heats blood to the perfect temperature . 37 degrees the same temperature it would be inside the human body and then it despences it in little paper cups to drink. Then the person can add cream or sugar to suit their desires."Olrin added quickly seeing his grandson's look of confusion morph into one of shock.

"Now then where was I?….Ah yes, and then anyone who hears said rumor around the blood dispenser will then tell the secretaries who will then tell all the major gossipers that they know who will then tell someone else, who will then tell someone else that they know, and then from there they spread like wild fire.  
The whole barge of juicy rumors about the mysterious, enigmatic vampire, and his family who run Night falls, and who are finally coming out of the shadows after all this time for the rest of the vampire leadership to see, after their leaders grandson had the balls to take one of the High Elders daughters as his bloodmate.

Yes Tsukune you are rumored to be quite the ladies man to have gotton Moka as your bloodmate.  
Do not worry, about the whole harem thing at the Youki academy. No one knows about it although if it were to get out it would be quite the juicy tidbit of gossip, and I know how much the secretaries love to gossip.

To most of the other vampires you are the one lucky son of a bitch who took one of the daughters of the high elder himself as his bloodmate. Even more amazing is the fact that Moka's father has given you his blessing and permission to do so. Thus according to vampire law after the two of you exchanged blood and mated with each other in the temple of night the two of you are officially bloodmates and are mated together.

However despite all the amusing gossip that the secretaries have spread about you the more impressive is that the two of are, excepting a baby or babies as the case is. It seems that The councils secretary copied the video Ms Sonada sent to The council and the other two elders on her cell phone and spread it to her gossip contacts as well as over the vampire internet to the rest of the vampire nation.

The display of power that the two of them wielded was beyond imagination. Thus to most of the other vampires this is a big deal. Even now at the home office of Night Falls in the vampire nation they have begun receiving baby gifts from various clans and noble families. Most of them are to suck up to the house of Aono and Moka's house and try to get their houses, covens as well as their entire clans in our good graces.

Needless to say the two of you are the most interesting pieces's of gossip that the vampire leadership have heard in a long time." Olrin chuckled seeing looks of annoyance and embarrassment on Tsukune's and Moka's faces at their personal life being of anyone elses interest but their own.

Tsukune looked outside and he was surprised a temple that was well worn with age apear through the woods. The vampire temple appeared to closely resemble a human temple of the Shinto faith as the group of vehicles got closer. Outside on the steps with a broom in her hand stood a beautiful woman with long gray hair and kind gray eyes dressed in a white and red priestess robe sweeping the steps off.

Tsukune's grandfather dressed in a black suit and tie walked up smiled at her. The lady dropped her broom as she saw Olrin and ran up and hugged him.

"Oh Olrin its been too long. Oh I never did believe all the nasty rumors the council spread about you when they said that you were a human even though you smelled like one….Oh your scent still makes me drool every time I smell it….Oh the pompous old men, how dare they order Natalliea's execution and then keep a genius like you in the shadows. Oh I am willing to bet that The old men know that deep down your stronger and much more cleverer then they are, and each and every one of them knows it." The woman's eyes quickly spotted Tsukune's parents who were getting out of the second limo and then her eyes fell on Tsukune, who was dressed in a black tuxedo and tie, and then on Outer Moka, who was dressed in a crimson red dress that gently fluttered in the breeze.  
The vampire priestess smiled at him kindly.

"Oh look at you…Oh yes the vampire underworld has been a buzz with delightfully wicked rumors about the two of you….Oh yes you're the little lady killer…Oh yes you're the little man who had the balls to take one of the High Elders daughters away from him….Oh yes no wander you came here to my families shine, you want to pray for your safety from your father and mother in law don't you?" The vampire priestess cooed as she reached out with both of her hands and pinched both of Tsukune's cheeks hard as if determined to rip a chunk of flesh off of each one before letting go.

"Oh yes I don't blame you. Oh yes Olrin your wife Natallia would be proud of your grandson…Oh I bet he is quite fertile down there…..Oh yes he has to be considering the rumors about how strong his unborn children are…  
Oh yes I bet your hung like a horse down there aren't you Tsukune….Oh yes I bet you gave your wife a spirited ride eh, you little stallion you….Oh yes it looks like someone has been busy, busy, busy make babies.

Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself! Oh by the goddess of darkness Yoruo's massive breasts I am a forgetfull of my formalities…Oh please allow me to introduce myself properly to the two of you." The vampire priestess then rushed forward and did a quick bow to Tsukune and Moka.

"Oh yes please forgive me, my name is Sheora Sanzena and I am the head priestess of this temple and head of the house and coven of Sanzena. Oh yes now if I am not mistaken you are his grandson Tsukune Aono and you are his bloodmate Moka, now that, that is done with, I am happy to meet you; your grandfather is an old friend of mine."

"Hello." Tsukune gently shook her hand. The vampire priestess quickly lead Olrin, Tsukune's parents and, Tsukune and Moka up the steps to the large building that housed the temple and family shrine. The large sliding door was already open and priestess Sheora gestured for both Tsukune and Moka to go on.

Tsukune and Moka quickly washed themselves with the blood in the washing basin. Then gave the donation and rang the bell. A bright smile was on the face of the head priestess.

"Oh yes that was wonderful, your grandmother would be so pround of her grandson showing proper respect to the gods! Oh yes ,now before I forget my daughter is in there already so she can bless the babies for you." With that both Tsukune and Moka both ventured inside the shadowy interior of the family shrine.  
A sharp gasp came from the head priestess outside as Tsukune entered.

The interior smelled like blood and a bloody red light seemed to shine from nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time.  
All around the inside of the shrine hanging from the walls were the dead flesh of several slain rouges and youkia who had dared to become enemies of this particular vampire clan and coven of vampire priests and priestess's.

Both Tsukune and Moka carefully positioned themselves on the floor, which was littered with skulls, bone and stone. Mostly the bones it seems were of animals and dead youki. At the center of the room was a large square alter covered in bones. A large fire pit in the middle, with a large tower of pieces of wood all linked stacked on top of each other together forming a square with a fire burning in the middle of it that had been erected inside.

A large fat bull lay tied down across the alter. On the far wall behind the alter lay a wall which had nothing but skulls on it and inside each of the eyes burned a single candle. It was only then that Tsukune say another person by the alter besides them. A vampire woman with the same gray eyes and long silvery gray hair was dressed in a red and white miko uniform. The priestess lay prostrate in humble adoration a large thin dagger in her one of her out stretched hands while in another she held a Haraegushi with small vampire glyphs on each of the paper squares attached to the wand.

"I call upon the south, I call upon the north, I call upon the east, I call upon the west, and of the center! Honorable ancestors hear my prayers let my voice rise up and carry beyond the worlds to where the four gods dwell! My Lord Nosferatu, La Magra, the blood god, you who are the giver of all life, the true heart and blood of the vampire nation.

I this lowly servant beseech you along with your brother, Alacard the protector of the vampire nation, and your sisters Yoruo, the goddess of night and eternal darkness, and Mirka goddess of beauty, fangs, bloodmates, child birth and great sex, to please bless my baby. I ask this as I offer up this bull as a symbol of my devotion. I ask this so that my baby will be able to spend her life in devotion to the gods, just as the rest of my house and clan has since time began.

Please this lowly servant asks of you to please bless my baby. I humbly ask the gods to descend to this place where no gods dwell. I ask the four of you to lend your strengh to me as I go through this pregnacy. I thank the four of you, for you have blessed my baby with a youki that beyond all others! My Lords I humbily beseach you to bless my baby and then this house of worship and cleanse it of evil I offer you this sacrifice."

With that the priestess cut her own wrists with the dagger as she waved her Haraegushi with the glyphs on it over the bulls heart letting her blood fall on top of the statues of the four cloaked figures, as she plunged the dagger into the bull killing the animal and letting its blood mix with her own as it dripped onto the alter. The fire contained within the square of logs rose upwards and curled around the wood as if it were alive and then rushed outwards and descended on the dead bull consuming it until only ash remained on the bloody alter. The fire then began to slowly recede until it was once again crackling happily inside the logs.

Her prayer done the priestess got up to her feet and staired at both Tsukune and Moka. Her eyes began to glow with a gray light all her own as a swirl of gray youki began to manifest itself in her palms. Her youki then burst fourth from her eyes and mouth. Tsukune swallowed as he turned and saw his wife Moka's eyes and mouth glow red with the force of his unborn childrens youki as well as the red youki manifesting itself in her palms. Both vampire woman now in the same state showing sighes of all to fimilier contact. Then both Mokas and priestess's youki entered Tsukune and he knew nothing but darkness.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	11. Chapter 11 Going Home part 2

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 11 Going home part 2

Mizore, every proud of her stalking abilities had made a ice clone and fooled her guards and snuck away from them to look around. She slowly opened one of the large beautiful carved doors and entered the temple began to slink along the white corridors being careful not to be seen yet at the same time hoping and searching for anyone who could be around. The guards from the two battalions of Night Falls had split into two groups. One to guard Aembiy and make sure that he didn't escape, and the second one to search the village and see if they could find anyone.

"The Snow Priestess's temple is usually filled with people….Something is wrong."

"Oh yes something is very, yery, wrong." A voice said mockingly.

Mizore jerked her head sharply looking for the source of the voice only to see a lady with green hair was dressed in lime green arm gloves as well as a lime green dress with slits up the sides to show off her legs and lime green high heels.

"Who are you?" Mizore asked cautiously.

The lady in green shook her head mockingly.

"Who I am is not important. However if the two of us were to ever meet again my code name is "Reaper" as in "Grim Reaper" and lets just say that I work for an agency that invaded your home once before."

"Fairy Tale….What are you doing here and what have you done to my people?" Mizore growled as her ice claw formed around her hands.  
The lady in the green dress simply starred at Mizore as if she were a fly on the wall.

"Oh we at Fairy Tale haven't directly done anything to your people….Yet…However what was done to your people here and now is the result of a very powerful being who was summoned here by a man who is more than just a vampire. The vampire who summoned this creature here is something old and very dangerous. It was he, who was taught under one Aembiy Fujisaki.  
His code name is "Death" and it is what he excels at and this was his goal and this is Deaths hour. Don't feel to back you aren't the only race that he has don't this too. You will find other youki besides your people who are infected with this plague as well.

As I said before it was he, who calls himself "death" who summoned a very dangerous creature known as Warden here to kill your people. It was Warden who released a virus into your peoples food and water supplies making them very, very sick. Most of them are close to death now even as we speak. Only precious few remain healthy and its only a matter of time before they too will die from the virus that Warden spread.  
Then the spirit of death will come to this village and consume it." The lady in the green dress, known only as "Reaper", clapped her hands together and said happily.

"Warden can only release his demonic virus and infect them into a race of people only after he has a host inside one of them to modify its virus to the hosts physiology and that of its people. Sure the plague started out in your food and water, but if given enough time, then it will eventually evolve into a air born pathogen, if you give enough time to Warden for him to change it enough so it can infect your people to it maximum efficiency.

A small bright spot if you could call it that is that if you kill the host that houses Warden then Warden will die and stop spreading his virus. However if you do kill Warden everyone who is infected with the virus will die as well.  
My, my, what a dilemma you have….Kill the man who is spreading a virus to you people, save their lives, and stop him, at the cost of everyone who is infected killing them in the process, or letting Warden live and let him continue infecting people with his virus? What will you do now?" The woman in green known only as "Reaper" cooed mockingly at Mizore, as she smiled at the enraged yuki-onna as if wishing her well.

"Now then on a brighter note I will be happy to tell Miyabi about your condition. I can imagine the look on his face when he finds that your pregnant….Due to certain skills that I have I can feel that you have two other souls inside you…Besides your own I mean. Thus I can only conclude that you are pregnant.

Oh joy…So it appears the Miyabi was correct…Let me guess from the rumors about your school life that I have heard, it was a well known fact that you lusted after a vampire boy by the name of Tsukune Aono correct?  
Now if I were to hazard a guess I would say that Tsukune Aono is the father of your children then isn't he?" The lady in green said confidently as she smiled seeing Mizore's look of distress on her face.

Mizore looked like she had been forced to swallow something that she would have much rather spit out.

"Now don't melt on me little yuki-onna for I will do you a favor. You see I was unofficially ordered by our great leader Miyabi to capture you and your parents…  
However I will not execute that order considering it was never formally given to me.  
Now then if you have a way to communicate with the men you brought here I would advise them to start evacuating as many healthy people as you can and get them away from the infected. I took the liberty of painting the doors of the people who aren't infected with an "O."  
That way you can get as many of the healthy out as you can so that way you can just leave the sick there to die.

Also one last bit of advice, in regards to the creature Warden. He needs how shall I put this..An anchor, yes that's it an anchor in order to keep himself grounded in the hosts body. He has to keep it with him at all times. If you take the anchor that keeps him grounded to his host then you can use it to destroy him and then Warden will die along with the virus. Well then enough with the chit chat, why don't you exercise with her for a while…." The lady in green known as "Reaper" smiled as she pointed over Mizore's shoulder. Mizore turned just in time to see The Snow Priestess slam her fist into Mizore's face sending her flying backwards into the wall. Mizore groaned as she got up just in time to see a long black viper emerge from the mouth of The Snow Priestess.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 What was once lost

Rosario to vampire Time, space, Destiny! Chapter 12 What was once lost.

A wisp of shadowy black smoke glided across the barren snowy mountain range that was once the home of the temple of The Order of Light before one of Fairy Tales pet projects had murdered all its members, killed their leader and destroyed the temple. The shadow being smiled to himself letting row after row of sharp teeth emerge as he began to dig through the ruble of the temple. He continued to dig shoving shattered pieces of wood, rock steel, pipes, and the occasional slain blood covered body of a monk of priestess until at last he came upon what he was looking for.

A large piece of stone had been shattered in what remained of the floor revealing a large bolder covering what looked to be a well. The shadow wraith wrapped the shadows around himself forcing himself to become has vampire self once again. Slowly a man with a bald head a pair of red eyes, two fangs, and a vile looking face emerged from the shadows which then seemed to fade into the vampire dressed in combat armor that covered his body, which was specifically designed for vampires.

He cast no shadow upon the snowy ground as he growled as he stalked forward and reached down and heaved the stone bolder away from the well. Putting on his jet black helmet that covered his face, the vampire dove into the water and slowly heaved a stone statue of a nude ferocious looking succubus to the surface and out into the snow.

Yet despite the vicious look she had on her heart shaped face, it was clear that the succubus was blessed with curves in all the right places. As well as an excellent pair of ample breasts and buns of steel, that would seduce any man into promising to kill themselves after having sex with her.

The vampire concentrated as he let his aura wash over him resuming his smoky shadow form. The shadows around him his transformation complete he touched the stone statue forcing his aura into the stone its vile nature repidly breaking through the spells, and incantations The Order of Light had placed upon the succubus named Eve who had once challenged the queen of the succubus Lilith for the right to rule the succubi.

Lilith had defeated Eve and The Order of Light had captured her and imprisoned her with the spell of living stone.

Slowly the stone began to crack as down the middle until it was clear that something was attempting to break out from the inside like a baby chicken would hatch from its egg. A loud cry of anger and rage mixed with sadness erupted from the inside as ten sharp claws soon burst fourth shattering the rest of the stone setting its mistress free.

A pair of jet black wings slowly moved forward and wrapped themselves around the succubus's naked body like a cloak, as her black tail wrapped itself around one of her bare legs. A pair of jet black eyes slowly took in her surroundings. Her claws retreated back into her hand as she reached up and stroked her jet black hair.

"Where am I? What year is this? The last thing I remember is dealing with those damn priests when-YOU! You are the one that freed me?" Eve demanded as she saw the shadow being.

The shadow wraith smiled showing its teeth at her once more.

"Yes I did…Eve….I presume? Well it is an honor to meet you….The world has changed since your imprisonment. Your rival Lilith is dead now. However, despite the passing of the ages her house remains strong…Go take to the skies, return to the realm of the succubi and take your revenge on her offspring for the one who robbed you of the throne that should have been yours!" The shadow wraith known only as "Death" said.

He smiled to himself seeing the fire in the succubus's eyes. Eve then spread her wings outwards and took to the skys determined to fly home to the succubi realm and take her revenge on the house of Lilith and the other succubi.

Hello everyone! I hoped that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	13. Chapter 13 Death has a mistress

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 13 Mr Death and his mistress.

Mizore slashed with her claws and cut The Snow Priestess across her chest staining her kimono red with The Snow Priestess's blood. The Snow Priestess slashed at Mizore with her right hand, as five long ice sickles forming on each of the priestess's fingers.

The Snow Priestess continued to lunge at Mizore, trying to cut her across her face, as a sword of ice formed in her other hand.  
Mizore brought both her ice claws forward in in a x shaped pattern across her face blocking a swift kick from her leg. Mizore grabbed it and did a cartwheel flipping The Snow Priestess over onto the ground slamming her face first into the ground. Mizore rushed forward ice claws out stabbing the snow priestess in her robe destroying the withered hand of the dead yuki-onna and then bring her claws upwards.

"Forgive me Snow Priestess…." Mizore whispered as she sank her claws into The Snow Prestess's chest ripping out the egg sack that contained the viper freezing it solid and crushing it in her claws killing the viper inside.

The Snow Priestess blinked her cool blue eyes as she looked up at Mizore a kind smile was on her face as tears began to run down her face.

"Mizore….Thank you…..You did the right thing….Thank you for having the courage to do what was right. I'm dying. I know it and I can feel it…" The regally dressed yuki-onna whispered softly.

"Listen to me I don't have much time….Mizore the viper egg that you killed wasn't Warden…It was just a piece of his real body. After he implanted me with that egg he left to spread more eggs to the other youki leaders who would then spread the virus to their people. When I when I was possessed I saw its thoughts.  
I can give you the names of the hosts. You must kill them all including the main body that Warden made for himself in order to end this….Kill a werewolf with grey hair named Blake he's a host. Then go to the boarder beings…Jeffy a witch. A human named Drein in the land of the succubus and five vampires named, Gilroy, Henry, Herny, Qweinern, and Gunther…

Warden was once a servant to a very powerful dark youki named Horde who was his master. Now apparently Horde is dead or gone he doesn't know which but he who was once a servant now seeks to become a master himself. He infects only youki in high positions that way his children can get access to area's where they can infect the population. Mizore take the villagers with you….Please…." The Snow Priestess's breathing was now unsteady and heavily labored.

"I will Snow Priestess I will take them with me. Just hang on I need to get you some help." Mizore swallowed as she reached up and stuck her finger into her ear pressing on a small bump on the inside of her ear that activated a small implant inside of her ear, which activated a interface system in the microscopic nano machines that still swam around in her blood stream that were given to her by Ziggy, the living computer that her children and the other offspring had made using their mothers to do their dirty work for them.

As far as Ziggy had said the nano machines were benevolent in nature and would continuously send out a signal that would let Ziggy track her wherever she went and monitor her health and if the special implant inside her ear was activated it would send out a alert for her retrieval.

Mizore reached into a pocket above her skirt and pulled out her crystal blue cellphone. Since being accepted into Tsukune's house by his grandfather the old vampire had made sure that each of the girls and their parents had a cell phone so they could make contact with each other. Mizore quickly flicked down the list and hit the button that would dial her mothers' number.

"Mizore where are you!" Tsurara demanded coldly with the same chill in her voice that she had used when she usually demanded that Mizore speed up her efforts to make Tsukune her husband and bare children.

"Mother don't talk, just listen and do what I say I don't have time to explain right now, just please do what I say. Send the medical team to the Snow Priestess's Temple. The Snow Priestess is dying and she needs help. Also tell the head guard to call Night Falls and get them to bring as many trucks here to the village as they can and begin evacuating our people out and into the human world until we can get this, crises figured out. I am afraid that everyone will have to stay in the human world until further notice. The longer we talk the more of our people are going to die okay. So please Mother just do it!" Mizore said in an equally cold voice that for a few moments Tsurara didn't recognize.

Tsurara swallowed as hearing her daughters voice on the other end of the line.

"Alright Mizore dear I will do what you ask." Tsurara said quickly as she hung up.

"Thank you." The snow priestess said as she let out a cough which ended up spitting out blood from her mouth and onto her aleady bloody cloths.  
Mizore listen to me. Wardens real body….His real body that he made from the bodies of a dead snow maiden and a dead snow boy looks like Tsukune… The Tsukune look alike has burnt finger tips on his right hand… One last thing…Do me a favor….One last wish for a dying yuki-onna….." The elder yuki-onna whizzed out as she put her hand to Mizore's chest.

"Yes I will anything you want name it." Mizore said quickly as she swallowed as she slowly saw the light fading from The Snow Priestess's blue eyes. The Snow Priestess struggled to reach into her robe and pull out an envelope with her symbol on it sealing it shut.

"Mizore. When Warden took possession of my body he drank a great deal of alcohol and when he did he would be put to sleep. I found out when that happened, it was then that during those few precious moments that I could have temporary control over my body back. It was in those moments Jack Frost showed me something…It was my last vision. I wrote my last will and testament down and who I wish to succeed me as the new Snow Priestess. Make sure that it is carried out."

"I will, Snow Priestess I will…..I promise. Just hang on help is coming alright just hang on a little longer…"

"Mizore there is nothing that you can do for me….We both know that. I will tell you who the next priestess will be….Mizore you will lead our people. You will be a Snow Priestess like no other. My last vision Jack Frost showed me was this…Your destiny is clear…..Promise me that you will be happy…Rule well and care for our people….Live long and well with your children and Tsukune. Your children are the hope for our people Mizore…Goodbye….." The Snow Priestess whispered as the light faded from her blue eyes as she closed them one last time breathing her last breath, releasing the snow demon Jack frost from her body.

The snow demon rushed out in a fine mist from the dead priestess's mouth and entered into Mizore's nose and mouth using her body as a host like it had done with the previous priestess's before her. Linking with her body augmenting her youki sending a blast of freezing air, mixed with snow and ice throughout the chamber!

The woman in lime green smiled seeing this with her own eyes was very entertaining.

"Well congradulations Mizore on your acomplishment in becoming the next Snow Priestess all it took you was a simple act of murder in order to do it. Oh yes congradulations Mizore you just committed your first murder….Although I am happy to saw its not the last. You see just in case your forgot, not only did you kill The Snow Priestess your own leader, but in killing that piece of Warden inside her, you just murdered half of your people who were infected and sick with the plague as well….

So that being said I have to thank you for doing me a favor. You see everyone who has died here today I get to take their souls with me for myself. So if you will excuse me I have work to do. Oh yes one last thing." The lady in green reached behind her back and pulled out a package wrapped up in lime green paper.

"Give that to Fong-Fong Wong for me, also this too if you don't mind." The lady in green smirked as she reached over to the straps of her dress and pulled them down letting her green dress fall to the floor of the temple leaving her naked. The lady in green then spread her hands out as a long thin trail of lime green mist began to emerge from her hands and form a long thin scythe, as well as a large green crystal like diamond, that was mounted on the head of a long thing metal staff decorated with symbols and runes on it.

The lime green mist seemed to glow sickly and began to emit a deathly chill in the air the likes of which Mizore had never felt before. It rushed forward blowing past Mizore, however it curled around the dead Snow Priestess in a almost loving fashion as more lime green rushed out the doors of the temple and out into the village. The mist that remained in the room entered the dead body through her nose as more of it circled over her mouth forming a claw like hand as it forced her mouth open and entered inside.

The claw like hand emerged seconds later attached to the face of a screaming pale white ghostly version of the yuki-onna laying on the floor before Mizore, dragging her along back to the woman in green. It soon became apparent to Mizore that the spirit or soul of the dead Snow Priestess wasn't alone for hundreds more screaming pale ghostly white vestiges were being dragged forward against their wills to the woman in green only get absorbed into the crystal head of the staff.

"Well that was invigorating as well as fun.. It looks like my time here is up….One thing before I go please give the package and my dress there to Fong-Fong the next time you see him. Tell him I send my love with it.  
Well I have to be going now bye, bye."  
The naked lady with the green hair who was named "Reaper" swung her scythe downwards in a circle motion as she forced her aura to move around her and let her body become its mist like form as she moved out an open window and out into the cold clear air that was now ripe with the stench of death.

"Mizore!" Her fathers voice shouted as he emerged with the assault team and medical team that had entered the temple in response to Mizores call. Just in time to be to late.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter!  
As always review please.

Cheers Dogfang


	14. Chapter 14 Hour of the wolf part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 14 Hour of the wolf part 1

Servel hours latter Mizore layed herself down on the soft bed in Tsukune's room at Tsukune's grandfathers mantion. Thankfully the evactuations had gone on smoothly and scientices were struggling to find a cure for the plague that they managed to extract from the small remains of the viper egg Mizore had ripped out of The Snow Priestess.

No matter how much Mizore wanted to cry herself to sleep and pray that it was all some horrific nightmare she knew that she couldn't. The now chastised yuki-onna now the new Snow Priestess of the yuki-onna family quickly grabbed her phone and pressed the one number on it she hoped that she wouldn't have to dial.

*******************************************

Across the youki worlds a pile of tangled black sheets were tossed across a large bed as one nervous werewolf paced like mad man across the apartment that he and his mate now shared. Gin ran his hand across through his hair trying to find something to do with his hands, as he nervously waited for Gabberilla to get out of the bathroom with the results of her pregnancy test.

So far it seemed that despite the apocalypse being stopped things didn't seem to be getting any better. The werewolf council had demanded to know the whole story from Gin and Gabberilla about what had taken place.

In the end the two werewolves decided to bend the truth and told them a modified version of events just shy of the truth. They said that a very dangerous old youki had somehow been awakened and had unleashed its youki upon all creation, transforming it into a hellish nightmare along with the humans and youki into those hellish creatures, which was true.

Then they described the fight at the inn as the point in which his vampire friend Tsukune had managed to kill the youki thus setting everything right again. A lie true but the truth was something none of the council would believe. They also decided to leave out the fact that Mellisa, Gins cousin, had mated with Tsukune, a vampire, also not mentioning the fact that Mellissa had turned Tsukune into some kind of hybrid of sorts, because it turned out he could transform from vampire to werewolf.

Instead the two of them had to go with another lie saying when she was at the inn she ended up finding another werewolf, whom neither of them knew anything about, and who was something of recluse, and the two of them ran off together. Her father, claimed that in the end he banished her and disowned her, due to her actions disgracing the family. So Mellissa could not return home if she wanted too.

So far several hundred werewolves were getting weak and deathly sick due to a mysterious virus for which there was currently no cure.

A loud ring bolted him from his thoughts.

He quickly answered it.

"Gin!" A voice cried on the other end.  
Gins grimaced at the loudness of her voice.

"Mizore is that you?" Gin asked shock to hear the sound of desperation in the yuki-onna's voice.

"Yes its me you perverted throw rug! Listen to me and listen to me good! Have you ate or drank anything since you and Gabbrella get back?"

"Mizore we just got back this evening and got some sleep…So no. Right now Gabbrella is doing a pregnancy test. So we are hoping for a blue and two yellow lines or is it a yellow with two pink lines? Anyway never mind about that, so to answer your question no we haven't ate or drank anything if that makes you feel any better…Mizore what is going on?" Gin asked his voice taking on a serious tone due to his friends desperation that he heard.

"Gin do you have any werewolves who are sick with some kind of virus?"  
Gin's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Mizore….How do you know about that?" Gin hissed into his phone suspicious as to how the yuki-onna had gotten a hold of his peoples most classified information.

"Gin shut up and listen this virus is caused by a very dangerous youki…He seems to be related to that Horde creature. He is the one who is spreading this virus to your people! He contaminated your peoples' food and water supplies. The virus takes time to adjust to a new host.  
Do you know any werewolf who has grey hair by the name of Blake?"

"Mizore this had better be you otherwise….." Gin muttered as begrudgingly answered the question.

"Yes I do he is the head Alpha male of the werewolf nation…He leads the council….Why?"  
Mizore swallowed.

"Gin he is the host of the viper parasite things….He is the one who spread this disease. Listen to me Gin do not eat or drink anything alright because, again, that is how you contract it. Have your people test your water supplies and a few of your food storages. I guaranty that you will find traces of the virus in those places, and you will find traces of it in Blake's blood. The parasite demon calls itself Warden and is using him to spread the disease.

The longer Warden is allowed to remain inside the host he will make this virus mutate and then you will have an air born virus on your hands at its most lethal efficiency. You have got to challenge him Gin. You have got to kill him! Kill the piece of Warden that is inside of him, if you kill him than the virus that he spread will die with him to. I don't care how you do it just do it! You can….I don't know, challenge him for the right to lead the pack for whatever it is that your werewolves do! JUST HURRY!" Mizore snarled determined to get her point across to the perverted werewolf.

"Mizore calm down…You sound hysterical…Just calm down and start at the beginning? First how do you know that Blake is possessed by this thing and that he is the source of this virus?"

"Gin just shut up and listen! I know because when I went home to the village The Snow Priestess was possessed by one of those things! I had to kill her in order to kill the piece of Warden that was inside of her. I had to watch as my own leader died at my own hands! Then with her dying breath she told me who and what Warden had done to my people! He then sent his children to possess certain targets so it would be easier to get access to the water and food storages to poison them. Listen the people from Night Falls found traces of the virus in the food and water supplies of my village. That is the same virus that Warden spread in the people of my village!

Wardens' virus wiped out half of my people in the limited amount of time that, that small piece of Warden was here. That piece of Warden can control the plague and if you don't do something about it soon then Warden will transform the virus that is in his blood into an air born pathogen and wipe your people out! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me you flea bitten mongrel!" Mizore screamed at him.  
_  
'Okay that was creepy on how she knew I just rolled my eyes at her.'_ Gin thought quickly.

"Gin listen it takes time for the virus to adjust to a new host but its only a matter of time before it happens. Then what happened to my people may happen to yours. He could destroy you just like he almost did with mine!" Mizore screamed!  
The werewolf cringed at the yuki-onna's tone of voice once more. Never before had the werewolf heard the snow maiden say to kill someone.

"Listen I already called your cousin and she is already on her way there to test the water and food with a contingent of guards from The Luna Foundation. They'll help you. They are also bringing rations if what I think has happened has happened to your people."

"Gin good luck." Mizore whispered as she hung up on Gin.

Gin closed up his cell phone and turned back to check on Gabbrelle only to receive a fist to the face knocking him out.

************************************

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this new chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Passess and Failures

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 15 Passes and failures.

A few days latter after getting back to the realm of the witchs and wizards, The Grand High witch now cloaked in her usual dark black cloak gestured with her long black wand, that was about as big as a yard stick, to the cauldron in which bubbled a complex potion which smelled of rotten eggs.

Yukari held her nose with one hand while she dropped her potion materials into it with the other.

'_AH! This smells like something that died on the highway!'_ The eleven year old witch thought though in the presence of The Grand High Witch she didn't dare say anything. Her peoples illustrious leader gazed over at her with eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything that the little witch did.

"Excellent Yukari...You have passed. That will be all for today." The Grand High Witch said her stern voice betraying a hint of praise for the little witch who was now her aprentice.

Suddenly the door to The Grand High Witches potion room burst open as in walked a man with long curly hair dressed in a deep purple dress, with red lipstick on his lips.

"Jeffy was I not clear about my orders when I ordered everyone that we were not to be disturbed!" The Grand High Witch said coldly as she looked at the cross dressing man.

The cross dressing male witch named Jeffy whipped out his wand which looked like a cross between a tuning fork and a cheese whipper and whipped it in a wide arch over his head sending The Grand High Witch into the wall knocking her unconscious while sending her wand into the air. Yukari ran forward catching it in her hands.

"Uh oh desu!" The little witch screamed as a black snake emerged from inside his mouth as the cross dressing male witch advanced on Yukari.

Bringing her wand and The Grand High Witches wand and swung them at the potion inside the caldron sending it flying out and into the face of the possessed male witch. Yukari rushed forward grabbing Jeffy's wand from him and stabbing him with it destroying the viper egg inside his body killing him as well as the viper.  
Yukari ran over determined to try to get The Grand High Witch awake once more.

Suddenly the door opened and another witch dressed in a yellow robe that hurt Yukari's eyes to look at.

"Your Grandness the disease-" The witch stopped in mid sentence as the life slowly drained from her face. Her body illuminated by a eerie lime green light. Out from behind the witch stepped a lady with lime green hair dressed in a lime green dress, high heels and arm gloves.

"Oh thank you little witchy poo….You just did me a favor and now the fun begins! Ah ha!" The lady in green said snidly as she thrust the staff which had its green crystal head on its top forward smiling sinisterly at Yukari.

"You see what your dear leader has failed to tell a **_sad little innocent _** like _**you**_ is that your people have been infected with a plague and thanks to you everyone who was infected with said plague died here today. Now thanks to you I get to take their souls with me for myself. So if you will excuse me I have work to do. Oh yes one last thing." The lady in green reached behind her back and pulled out a package wrapped up in lime green paper.

"Give that to Fong-Fong Wong for me, also this too if you don't mind." The lady in green smirked as she reached over to the straps of her dress and pulled them down letting her green dress fall to the floor of the temple leaving her naked. The lady in green then spread her hands out as a long thin trail of lime green mist began to emerge from her hands and form a long thin scythe, as well as a large green crystal like diamond, that was mounted on the head of a long thing metal staff decorated with symbols and runes on it.

The lime green mist seemed to glow sickly and began to emit a deathly chill in the air the likes of which the eleven year old witch had never felt before. It rushed forward blowing past her, as it curled around the injured Grand High Witch in a almost loving fashion as more lime green rushed out the doors and windows spreading itself and out into the village. The mist that remained in the room entered the witches body through her nose, as more of it circled over her mouth forming a claw like hand as it forced her mouth open and entered inside.

The claw like hand emerged seconds later attached to the face of a screaming pale white ghostly version of the stern but fair leader of the boarder beings laying on the floor before Yukari. The green mist then dragged the Grand High Witches essence or was it her soul back to the woman in green. It soon became apparent to Yukari that the spirit or soul of the dead witch wasn't alone for hundreds more screaming pale ghostly white vestiges were being dragged forward against their wills to the woman in green only get absorbed into the crystal head of the staff.

"Well that was invigorating." The woman in green stretched her arms above her head putting on a mock look of being tired.

"Now then it looks like my time here is up….One thing before I go please give the package and my dress there to Fong-Fong the next time you see him. Tell him I send my love with I have to be going now bye, bye."

The naked lady with the green hair swung her crystal staff downwards in a circle motion as she forced her aura to move around her and let her body become its mist like form as she moved out an open window and out into the air that was now ripe with the stench of death.

Hello everyone! I hoped that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	16. Chapter 16 Lime chan!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 16 Lime chan!

Before you start reading this chapter look up the song Davi Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean Dead mans chest. I thought that this song suited her just fine.

The woman in green known only to her associates in Fairy Tale by her code name "Reaper," was nervously pacing beside a tank of green liquid at an almost frantic pace."  
Suddenly she stopped as she stood staring into the tank of green liquid in which was immersed a small humanoid like being with five small fingers and toes.

"Damn it! It should have worked by now! You would think making a clone of the offspring of one of the Three Dark Lords would be easier...I was hoping once I had the clone of Fong-Fong I could just take his powers for myself and only then would I be able to go to house of Wong and try to make Fong-Fong mine! Unforunetly it appears as though I have hit one big snag. I thought that my plan woudl work, but it appears that it isn't that simple...

I must be missing something...But what?...Curses and I used up the last of Fong-Fong's seed that I extracted! I thought that it would work but I must be missing something…..But what….The humans can do this with a damn sheep named "Dolly" then why can't I! Never the less….I have no choice but to extract what little genetic material I can from this one and use it to help in creating a better one later….

Of course I need more of Fong-Fong's seed! To that end I need to figure out a way to get it….Its not like I can just ask my Fong-Fong out on a date and then have sex with him afterwards and get his seed then….Wait that's it I know!" The lady in green cried happily as she ran from the room to check something in her library.

All around the walls candles burned along the rocky walls of the underground cavern. Running to a large tome she had recently left open. She ran her fingers over it.

"I know that my Fong-Fong's great-great-grandfather is the second Hades King...But even I am not bold enough to try to outright try to take his power for myself...That would be tempting death...and no mater how much I want to admit it even I am not imortal like my father...I am unforunetly as mortal as my mother...Wait...Thats it...The secret to getting a Hades Kings power...It must not be all genetics...I must need to get blood or something from Fong-Fongs great-great-great grandfather!

Oh I hope that this new theory is right beacuse I am on the clock here and I need this to work. I am about to turn the big eighteeen! Granted thats still quite young even for humans, youki, and even those of my race...But never the less I am a woman gods damn it and I desire a warm strong embrace and a soft touch...Kissess, love, adoration and affection...Things that only Fong-Fong Wong can give me!...That and the other thing that only my Fong-Fong can give me..." The lady in green said a mix of longing and disgust because of her failer. She left the library and entered another room flicking on the light.

Various pictures of Fong-Fong decorated the walls of the room. A large heart shaped bed with red sheets of egyptian cotton lay on it. Along with heart shaped pillows and picture of Fong-Fong sat ontop of the night stand beside the bed. A mirror was attached to ceiling above the bed. The lady in green ran her hands along the sides of her shoulders pulling off the side strapes of her green dress, letting it drop to the floor as she removed her arm gloves leaving her naked. She went to the end of the room and opened a door to a closet. Inside was her long green crystal staff. Inside of the crystal still screamedt the souls of all the youki she had collected.

"Yes...Warden only gave his plague to the witches, werewolves, succubi, yuki-onna, and vampires. I however took a sample of blood from one of the dying and used it to exstract the plague that Warden gave to the other five youki races. I then spread that plague to the other youki races and then used it so that I could rip out souls when they were left weakened by it. Tengu, Sirens, Orks and Ogres, Goblins, hybrids, and the monstrals.

I have gotten half of each of their popluations sick with the virus and then sucked the souls right out of their bodies! But even then I am still denided of what I want." The lady in green then reached inside the closet only to pull out a large over stuffed black and white panda bear that looked to be about as close to the size of the live one Fong-Fong had with him. Grabbing onto the panda she went to her heart shapped bed. She picked up the picture of Fong-Fong that was on the night stand. The image of Fong-Fong silently gazed at her firm, stirn smile on his face. She gently pressed her lips to it. Then she pressed a button of the picture frame.

"Would you like to join the Wong family!" The picture shouted happily it recorded message!

"Oh Fong-Fong will we ever be able to be togeather!" The lady in green moaned as she turned off the light to her room and pulled the large stuffed black and white panda bear to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you enjoyed my chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	17. Chapter 17 Hour of the wolf part 2

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 17 Hour of the wolf part 2

The sight of tall green majestic pin trees greeted Gin's blurry vision. It was soon fallowed by the heavy smell of black earth that rose up to meet Gin's nose. The dark haired werewolf's nose picked up two werewolves other werewolves who were standing beside him each on had a large hand gun armed with anti werewolf rounds "aka"silver the natural enemy of all werewolves. A gust of cold air brushed across Gin's chest.  
Gin shivered as he ran his hands over his now naked body.

_'Great why the hell am I naked and who are those two jokers!'_ Gin though furiously.

Gin smirked to himself as he looked over at the two of them and smiled as he said.

"Hi guy listen my memory is a little fuzzy you know from when I got knocked out would the two of you mind telling me what I am doing here again?"

"I guess that I hit you too hard then...We..that's not a good attitude to have before a challenge. I don't pity you at all you challenged head Alpha Blake to a fight to the death for leadership. Frankly I am betting that you will be dead in a few moments after you step into the ring." He smiled smugly.

'_Oh crap…I didn't challenge Blake so apparently what Mizore said way right….He must be a host to that parasite thing. Great I know what I have to do now…..Just hope that I can do it….'_ Gin thought as he squinted his eyes and began to make out several long torches ahead of him along with a massive stack of wooden logs burned with orange flames casting their dark shadows around the night air.  
Several large plush overstuffed chairs looked out of place sitting in the dense forest.  
Gins eyes widened as he looked as several middle aged men in dark brown and black suits took their seats in the chairs.

"Oh damn…This is just what my son or whatever he or it was warned me about….Crap….Okay think he said that I die…Okay the point would be to not to die. Wait…The silver haired wolf…The I know now…Who the wolf was I fought was is now, one I fought with it was Blake….I only ended up meeting him a few days ago. I get killed by BLAKE!

Oh no way would I every loose to him…Granted the old mans had his day in the sun and it was hoped that he would pick a successor and not have someone challenge him to a fight to rule the werewolf council but it appears as through I have fallen into the very thing that my son or who ever that thing was told me not to." Gin muttered to himself.

Gin looked out through the trees only to see out of the forest walked a very naked werewolf male with a aged worn with hard work. A nest of messy looking gray hair and a stern looking face was on his head.

One of the guards stuck his gun into Gins' back forcing him to move forward.

"Alright, alright no need to get violent." Gin grumbled as he began to move forward into the forest to the fighting ring head held high determined to avoid his own dark fate.

Haji, Marin and Sun stood on top of a large natural hut built from logs and boards attached to several of the trees. Which was Marin guessed was the werewolf equalivency of box seats in the nose bleed section overlooking the fighting arena. Beside the three of them pacing like a mad woman was Gin's wife/pack mate Gabby. The human and siren disliked the fact that they weren't able to get anything closer because the two of them, Hji included were outsiders and this was a werewolf mater not fit for outsiders. Thankfully, so to speak, Gabby had been shoved in with the three of them as well.

From what little Marin had managed to gather about the fight this was to determine their new leader.

"So…Um…Gin just challenged the leader of the werewolf nation…His name is Blake right?" Marin struggled to fill in few blanks that she had about this event while trying to help the werewolf woman with her tention and clear signs of strees.

Gabby stopped nodded her head.

"Yes Gin will fight Blake for the right to rule. These matches are quite bloody and its to the death…No exceptions." Gabby said quickly as she resumed her frantic pacing.

"Fight to the death….Your joking right?" Marin blanched and then chuckled as if expecting the female werewolf to suddenly smile and say ha I fooled you, you stupid human.

"So is this how werewolves choose their new leaders….Ha, ha, well I don't know about you Sun but give me a voting booth and a ballot any day." Marin began to chuckle nervously. As she saw Sun beginning to write GO GIN GO, on her pad knowing that the Sirin's thoughts were the same as Haji's, Gabby's and herself. All four of them were hoping that this would not be the last night that they saw Gin alive.

"Don't die on me now buddy." Haji muttered as he walked over and put a comforting hand over Sun's shoulders trying to give her some emotional support.

"Oh I am sure that he'll be fine." A sultry voice said. The four of them turned and were shocked to see a woman who had suddenly appeared on the tree stand with them. She had lime green hair, line green arm gloves, lime green high heels, and a lime green dress that had slits up the sides to show off her legs. In her right hand was a long thin staff with glyphs on it with a large green crystal on it. In her left land was a long thin scythe.

"Who are you?" Marin asked curiously.

Sun wrote on her pad. "Are you here to see the match to?"

The lady in line green smirked mischievously as she said.

"No, you might say that I'm only here for the…entertainment….. that will come after the fight."

"What entertainment there is never anything that comes after fights like this!" Gabby said angrily, disgusted at the woman who acted like this was some type of joke.

"Oh well lets just say that there was a unexpected, change in regards to this fight. Oh yes I assure you that there will be entertainment afterwards….It will be the likes of which the werewolf nation has never seen before….For now just sit back relax and enjoy the show…...Popcorn?" The lady asked as she reached into her purse and pulled out a bag as she offered it to Haji Gabby, Marin and Sun all of whom looked too nervous to eat anything.

"How can you think of eating something at a time like this?" Haji demanded as he gritted his teeth not liking this woman's causal attitude in regards to a fight to the death.  
The lady in green shrugged her shoulders and smirked at the four of them.

"Ah well that just leaves more for me." She sighed as she lazily flicked one into the air and caught it in her mouth. Grinning happily to herself clearly unaffected by the fear that rose up from every corner of the forest that housed the deadly battles.

From somewhere in the distance a loud horn sounded signifying the begining of the match. Gin took a breath as he entered the ring closed his eyes letting his inner wolf take over. Hair grew all over his face as his nails expanded into claws. His transformation complete he was shocked to see Blake already in front of him. Blake tall silvery wolf form clashed with Gin's duller dark blueish silver.

Blake slung his plaw forward and hit Gin in the face sending him into a large tree. Blake then rushed forward slashing Gin repeatedly with his claws. Gin brought his leg forward and hit Blake in his testicals digging them in deep due to his claws while using Blake brief moment of excruciating pain to slash at Blakes face leaving several large gashes along his face as well as his front, then leaping away behind him sinking his werewolf fangs into Blakes neck tearing it open.

Meanwhile up in the nosebleed section Marin, Sun, Haji, and Gabby were on the edges of their seats leaning against the wooden railing at the box seat.  
Sun was holding up her sign that read "GO GIN GO" only to flip it over and quickly write four more messages flipping them quickly "You can do it Gin! Marin and I love Gin! Please don't die! Gabby needs you! We love you Gin!"  
Haji seeing Sun's last new sign quickly added. "Sure we do buddy in our own ways!...Granted I don't swing that way!"

The lady in green smirked to herself seeing another werewolf dressed in a dark blue suit armed with a high powered rifle stand in the shadows behind the four painfully unnoticed by the four screaming idiots and took aim and fired.  
Using her youki she reached outwards and let her green mist like youki touch the werewolf assassin. The poor creature never so much as whimpered before he could register or felt his soul leaving his body as it rise up and was absorbed into the green crystal that the lady in green had on top of her staff.

The silver bullet roared through the air and hit Gin in the side causing him to double over in pain as the pain flared through his system because of the silver.

Blake rushed forward and grabbed onto Gin lifting him up above his head and slammed him down on his knee braking his spine.  
Only to pick up the now injured werewolf and hizzed into his ear.

"You look bad. Your blood is black that means the bullet went into you liver." He growled.

"You are not the better Alpha…I am more an Alpha then you will ever be Gin. Once I kill you I will personally over see the killing of your mate and your little pups too."

Gin felt like his mind was on fire as his body was racked with pain screaming at him.

Gin he could barely hear Blakes words to him now…Everything seemed to be going fuzzy and dark as Gin knew his body was shutting down.  
He couldn't feel Blake pick his broken bloody body up over his head and he couldn't feel the heat of the flames from the burning pieces of wood Blake had thrown him into. All he longed to do was rest and surrender himself to the darkness around him.

Everything in him was telling him to give up except for a single phrase that keep repeating itself faintly inside his mind.

"I will personally over see the killing of your mate and your little pups too."

"Mate" Gin muttered to himself as the darkness began to deepen.

"Pups….Mate…Gabby…She is pregnant with my pups."

Gin thought to himself. The thought of seeing Gabby her breeding belly ripe, full and big carrying his pups pleased him and a his wolf side greatly.

"I'm dying….NO! I can't die yet I have to go back…I have to take care of Gabby and my pups! I refuse to die!" Gin screamed into the darkness as he felt his mind suddenly clear of the darkness only to once again feel the heat and pain of fire consuming his flesh fallowed by the constant ach of the silver bullet.

Some how by seer strength of will alone Gin somehow forced himself to move and leap forward out of the fire and tackle Black. He repeatedly slammed his claws into his face and down his sides ripping gash after gash into Blakes body never giving him a opening to attack him.

"This is for Gabby and my pups you bastard!" Gin screamed has he sank his claws into Blakes chest ripping out his heart and the viper egg inside of it crushing both with his claws.

Gin let his youki recede as he resumed him human form. Not caring if he was naked or not or who say him, only enjoying his moment of victory as he silently vowed to protect Gabby now that he knew that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile up in the nose bleed section. The lady in green tossed her popcorn bag to the side not caring where it went.

"Well that was fun…Who's for Chinese…." She smirked as she raised her staff sending the same dark lime green youki into the night sky. Only for everyone werewolf or otherwise in the woods to hear screaming as everyone looked up into the night sky seeing what appeared to be the ghostly forms of several werewolves rising up into the night sky being dragged into the box in the nosebleed section.

Marin, Haji, Sun and Gabby quickly ducked not wanting to fing out what would happen any of those ghostly werewolves touched them.  
Only for the four of them to watch helplessly as each of the spirits of the werewolves were dragged screaming into the mysterious inside the woman's greens crystal on top of her staff.  
The lady with the lime green hair smiled to herself.

"God its almost too easy." Turning to Haji, Marin, Sun and Gabby she said.

"Well my work here is done. I got the souls of all the werewolves who were sick with the plague and now I will be taking my leave now. Although I must say I am impressed with Gin he forced himself back to life when he was on the brink of the very edge of the abyss known as death….Well it doesn't matter he will die someday. As the old saying goes: Death is the high cost of living…." The lady in green smirked as she reached over and removed the straps from her shoulders that kept her lime green dress on. Happily letting it fall to the floor of the wooden stand. Leaving her naked, as she then picked up her dress and wrapped it around a lime green package to which she tossed at the four of them.

"Please give that to Fong-Fong Wong. Tell him I send my love with it." She smiled as her lime green youki whipped all around her transforming her body into a lime green mist letting her waft playfully on the cool evening breeze now saturated with the stench of death, letting the sweet perfume that danced on the wind carry her up and away from the werewolves.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	18. Chapter 18 Thirteen ghosts

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! Chapter 18: Thirteen ghosts.

I do not own the movie 13 ghosts. It belongs to director Steve Beck. I am just spoofing the begining of it. Really go see the movie it really isn't a very scary movie. But its still good! Granted I wouldn't show it to a sunday school class full of little children...But that is beside the point...

Piles upon heaps of trash and junk littered the surroundings. Paper cups, broken bottles, used computer parts, other oddities, trinkets, and many other things humans now deemed as useless mixed with the rancid smell that rose up from everywhere in the garbage dump.  
Two large burly ogres brimming with muscles muttered curse words under their breaths as they lugged several large wooden crates each containing a large glass case each one big enough to hold a human inside. Each piece of glass that made up the case had been meticulously prepared carved with various runes, symbols, and glyphs in preparation for this night by the woman in green only known as "reaper."

"Keep going put your backs into it! Must I do everything myself you brainless twits! Your laborers you're supposed to be laboring! I said move it! I don't hear misery down there!" She screamed smirking to herself as a loud groan rose up from the army of ogres and goblins that had been granted to her.

"Snap it up people! Hurry it up faster! Faster! Are all of you deaf as well as stupid, I said move it? Don't make me kill another twenty of you to get all of you to be motivated to move faster?" The woman with the lime green hair and green dress snarled at the small army of youki that she had requisitioned from Fairy Tales labor force! Stupid, brainless creations the ogres, and the goblins were nothing more.

"Remember to be careful with those glass boxes and don't any of you retards drop them! For if you do and if I find so much as a crack in one of them I will kill one of you to compensate for it until I can make another! Now move it!" She screamed.

"God it is so hard to find good help these days…." The lady in green muttered from atop her seat in a cherry picker bucket managing the work force.

The lady in green glared at the labors that Fairy Tale had allowed her to get with the paperwork she had submitted. Granted she could have gotten better help but without her new boss Miyabi's signature and stamp of approval the more competent of Fairy Tales labor force was denied to someone of even her high rank. Unfortunately for her Miyabi had yet to get back from his meeting with The vampire council and The Elders and because of such she had yet to be formally ordered to kill anyone.

Several more goblins stood on the sidelines on top of several stolen fire trucks each having several large tanks attached to the sides brimming with crimson liquid which was hocked up to the hoses of the truck ready to shoot their liquids wherever their leader directed them to.

A small contingent of goblins placed one of the large glass boxes on the ground and ripped away the front of the container marked fragile. Four glass iron manacles had been welded inside each one carved had glyphs and other symbols carved into the, with the same meticulous care of a craftsman.

The lady in green looked at the small group and shouted.

"Now loading team step away! Move it!" She shouted relieved, in a small way, that the stupid creatures had obeyed her command and had quickly moved away from the case.

"Blowers ready! Aim fire!" She shouted once more as the fire trucks started and began to spray their liquid pay load of human blood all over the designated surroundings around the junk yard while another shot it inside the glass box.

"Now bring in the sacrifices!" She shouted once more.  
As another group of goblins dragged several naked struggling humans each one had been selected and personally prepared by the lady in green. Their bodies were cut up with various symbols, runes and glphys carved into their flesh. Several more goblins lurched forward and began to dump fresh buckets of human blood onto each of them as they were shoved into several glass boxes that were their new cages and chained up using the manacles.

"Good now sacrifice teams step away! Gate keepers move in! Be ready to shut the gates at my orders!" The green haired lady shouted.

Several more green skinned goblins moved in and now stood on top of the glass cages and began to hold onto the glass top of the cage that slid downwards.

For a few moments nothing happened.

Suddenly a loud cry split the night air, sent shivers of fright up several goblins spins. The inhuman cry sounded like little more than nails on a chalkboard.

"Steady! Steady! Don't swing your balls or you'll screw this up you maggots!" She screamed.  
Then slowly a bit of blood that had been sprayed in the ground disappeared, fallowed by several more spots of blood disappeared which then lead up to the glass cages with the humans inside.

"AH! Its got me something has got me! YA!" one of the humans screamed as a bloody gash appeared on his chest fallowed by several more bloody scratch marks on his body. Soon the man's screams of agony were joined by all of his unwilling companions in each of their individual glass prisons.

The lady in green smiled to herself.

"Gate Keepers shut the gates now!" She screamed as each goblin shoved their glass covering down over the entrance sealing it shut trapping the humans inside it along with there unwilling roommate. For a few brief moments several dark creatures, that could only be described as living shadows with rows of sharp teeth in their mouths, as they began to wrap their smoky forms around the humans, who were trapped in their cages with them. Each wraith began to sink their teeth into the humans unfortunate enough to be trapped with them ripping them to shreds quickly consuming their flesh leaving nothing behind.

Once the humans that were their food were gone it was the shadow beings that were in for a surprise, for the chains that had once bound the humans in the glass box leaped forward and closed themselves around various misty parts of the shadow like monsters forcing them to conform themselves to conform to something close to a human like form. The mystical manacles began locking themselves around the creatures' wrists, ankles and waists.

"Load them up! Move it!" The lady in green screamed.

"Load up and move out now! Move it ladies move it!" She screamed once more.

"Shadow wraiths…or shadow people….Very dangerous….Soon Fong-Fong…..Soon my love you will not escape me….I will come to you and persuade you to give me what I want. Then when you do we will both be happy." The lady in green murmured to herself.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	19. Chapter 19 Waiting to die part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 19 Waiting for death part 1!

Before we get started I would like to extend a special word of thanks to Alhazad2003 for allowing me to use a portion from one of her chapters of her story Rosario to Vampire Baddest Blood. Her discriptions of the succubi realm and their leader were just what I needed for this chapter. Thank you very much. "Bows in apprication."

Also: Pulchritude means, great physical beauty and appeal.

"Gatling gun with rubber bullets, check, flash grenades, check, youki disrupters, check. M-80's, check, dry ice, check. Twenty stolen military grade U.S AH-64D Apache war choppers, and last but not least…my small compact complete with all my makeup, check. I am ready to go…." The lady in green muttered as she checked her supplies to her satisfaction as the lead chopper prepared to take off.

"Are you sure you got authorization for this?" An ogre muttered as he struggled to keep his human form as he piloted the lead Apache chopper up into the air from the new The Home office of Fairy Tale now located in Japan. It was soon fallowed by the other nineteen who also took off fallowing the lead chopper.  
The woman in green glared at the ogre as if he had just said something stupid!

"No...I just felt like stealing a few of our companies stolen military choppers and taking twenty of them out for a spin around Tokeyo...I was thinking of doing a fly by and buzzing The Prime ministers window making him spill his hot coffie all over himself." The lady in green said sweetly as she batted her green eyes.

The ogre gave her as confused look as Reaper or the lady in green then snarled at him as she grabbed his hair and yanked out a large comp of it from his head hearing him scream in pain only to have her yank his earphones off his head as she yelled into his ear.

"Yes! Yes I have authorization you pea brain! Besides I will be doing all the dangerous stuff alright…So just shut up and fly the chopper!" The lady in green snapped as she screamed at her stupid unwilling traveling companion as she smacked the ogre upside the back of his head. He fell forward against the control stick of the chopper sending it into a dive for the ground. The lady in the lime green dress quickly pulled up on the other control stick in the set next to her pulling the chopper out of the dive and leaveling it out in the air once more getting it back at the front of the in line wtih the other choppers.

"Watch your driving you moron! Do you want to crash and kill us! Get your head out of your ass and start thinking you pathetic ingrate!" The lady in green screamed into his ear as she slammed her fist into the top of his head. The ogre groaned as he struggled to ignore the pain rushing through his head as he continued to fly the chopper.

Slowly but surely the choppers made its way over to the deep forests on the southernmost part of the Japanese peninsula. Inside of which was the village of the succubi, legendary demons of temptation and carnal desires. Their village concealed from human eyes by their protective barrier, the carnal demons of lust existed relatively peacefully for many centuries, ever since they migrated from the far west after The Order of Light had hunted them down to near extention.

The chooper then broke through the barrier that surrounded the village that protected that realm of the seductive succubi. The choppers began to fly over houses and other tall buildings making its way to the heart of the succubi nation.

Set near the far edge of the village was the ruling structure of the succubi, which they aptly named the Palace of Pulchritude. A single tower rose up like a shinning pearl against the heavens, a towering symbol of everything that the succubi stood for. It was comprised of a single tower with several massive smaller glass mirrors all over various side of it. Which looked liked, a human once remarked like the thorns one would find on a rose.

The mirrors would rotate and would follow the sun and track it collecting its light using it for energy. At the top of the tower a massive opening on top of the building opened up as several mechanical arms deployed a thick velvety red curtain outwards extending around the outside of the top of the building. The velvety red curtain acted as a conduit to further absorb the suns rays using them for power. If a person were to look at the red curtain as it would be deployed every sun rise it would look like a rose slowly blooming before their very eyes. As when it was being retracted in the evening an observing human once said that it looked like a rose closing its petals.

It was a foreign structure, first built when the succubi first inhabited the land. Though not nearly as grandiose as many of the more impressive abodes in which dwelt the mighty vampires, it nonetheless denoted a certifiable majesty and splendor that reflected the physical beauty that to which all succubi prided themselves.

The lady in green gazed downward and saw that the entrance to the palace was flanked by two guards. Both blue haired succubi each had long halberds in their hands. Their armor consisted of a single breastplate with two rounded pauldrons, a dubious-looking lower guard that looked more like a bikini bottom, vambraces on their high-heeled boots, long velvet gloves that did little to protect their arms, and a black headband with a rose decoration on the center. They hardly looked like serious warriors, but with the barrier around their village, there was little cause for alarm. However, their presence was still necessary, as they knew from experience the folly of relaxing one's guard too much.

Deep within the palace was the throne room where dwelt the temptress's ruler. The chamber leading to the throne room was vast, with various statues of different beautifully naked succubi wings and claws outstretched each one carved in a different sexual pose that showed off their true nature. Every one of them was smiling alluringly as if trying to seduce the inhabitants within. As well as a single arm or sometimes arms outstretched in seductive, come hither gestures as they lined the soft red velvet carpet that led to the double doors which, when opened would then lead to the throne room.

The throne sat upon a somewhat high dais. Above the throne hung a great crest, which was comprised of a fully-bloomed red rose. Behind the dais was a large wading pool, containing crystal-clear water. The water was poured into the pool by several statues of naked succubui in various strongly seductive sexual possess each one holding a jar or jars on their shoulders or in their outstretched hands or wings that distributed water into surrounded the pool. Also a few even spouted water from their mouths and, sometimes, as a added twist from between their shapely spread legs into the wading pool as well.  
The soothing sound of falling water from the huge jars on the statue's shoulders or hands never ceased.

Upon the throne was a succubus who used to be the embodiment of feminine beauty. In the days of her youth she had once had a seemingly flawless hourglass figure, now it was old and haggard with the cruelty of the power of the virus that now ravaged her body. She was clad in a rich velvet gown, which clung to every inch of her horrible ugly form, that she once remembered used to be quite voluptuous for any man to see.

Her dress had a very high slit up the side, enough to completely expose her once luscious legs, which were now thin pale, withered, as thousands of purple liver spots covered her twisted skin. Her once beautiful wings lay limp and useless from her back, as well as her one beautiful tail lay limp, twisted, broken and useless from her tail bone. Her once long seductively slender legs now were twisted crushed and broken. Just as her disgusting flesh even now barely covered her bones as the once glorious leader, who was once considered to be the most beautiful of her people, now barely managing to get the energy to cross in her pale bony legs that looked like they belonged on a corpse one over the other.

Her once well-rounded posterior lay, flat, covered with boils and open sores as she struggled to sit comfortably upon the cushioned seat of the throne. Across her shoulders and withered and now flat chest was a lavender cloak, bound in the front by a crystalline rose brooch. Her once smooth beautiful, flawless heart-shaped face was now covered with boils and sores as tight pale skin showed off the bones that made up the skull of her face.

A withered left hand, clad in a fine silk glove that exposed her once long beautiful fingers, which were now nothing more than bony pale imitations of their former glory as her hand struggled to support their masters' head. A wealth of indigo hair that used to cascade down her face, beneath her butt and down to her knees now lay in piles on the throne as it even now fell from her head in clumps its roots dying and falling out.

Across her forehead was an exquisite gold and diamond tiara. A brilliant ruby served as the centerpiece of the ornament. On the sides of the tiara were small batlike wings. The succubi queen was in the middle of an afternoon nap. Those who didn't know her would've quickly denounced her behavior as irresponsible. However, the queen knew exactly what occurred within her village. Moreover, in her dreams she was able to reach out to her children abroad.

Even now she could feel that two of her darling children were coming home to a place that would soon reek with the stench of death.

Hello everyone! I hop that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	20. Chapter 20 Aembiy's apprentice falls

Rosario to vampire Chapter 20 Aembiy's aprentice falls

Several lone shadows crawled through the trees in front of their owners clad in black swat armor sneaking through the trees.

Slowly twenty vampires dressed in swat gear drew out several youki disrupters slowly surrounding the single youki that they had been hunting.  
A cold caluating voice echoed across the trees.

The lead vampire took off his mask to reveal a mat of long silver hair with blood red eyes staring coldly at the living shadow that was trying to blend into the darkness.

"Jeffery Dalmer as leader of the second battalion of Dark Blood The Personal assassination squad of the council and the Elders it is my duty to capture you!" He shouted making no attempt to hide who had ordered him and his men to hunt in the youki world.

"Shall we proceed?' Another vampire dressed in swat gear asked their leader.

"Yes he is still only a lesser noble vampire…." The head executioner barked his statement. His boasting and bragging speech done he and his men rushed forward. Blasting the vampire who had became a shadow wraith with their youki disrupters.

The shadow wraith screamed in pain as the blasts of energy disruped his shadow body as he was forced to resume his vampire form. Slowly a bald head emerged in which glowed a set of cold red eyes as well as a set of razor sharp fangs. Out of the shadows which retreated from his body a vampire dressed in the same execution squad armor as the vampires who hunted him emerged.

Aembiy's apprentice, the vampire who had summoned The Creature Warden, was captured and dragged away.

Across the youki world inside the large mansion that belonged the Moka's father. Inside Moka's father and mother gazed upon a grizzly sight. All the vampire servants had been shot in the head their brains decorating the walls of the mansion. As well as four bodies which had been cut up as well as mutilated. Their remains scattered across the main hall of the mansion. Despite the disgust at the situation Mikola and Livia a single look at all four of the heads told both vampires who it was had been killed.

"I see so they would even go this far..." Livia whispered.

"Told you that they would Mikola." Julia said the orange haired vampire betraying a hint of sadness over the situation.

"The coucil and The two elders have believed us to have had out lived our usefullness to them. They have put a burn notice out on all of our heads a assassination order as well. The execution squads will come to kill us too and soon. Just as they came and killed your parents Mikola as well as your parents too Livia. Answering service told me. Management knew and he told answering service to tell me. He would have rejected the assassination order but it went over his head."

"I thought that you didn't talk to your father?" Mikola growled.

"I don't talk to the head of The Assination squads. Managment may be my father and anwering service my be my mother but the moment I married you Mikola the two of them washed their hands of me." Julia growled.

***********************************************

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked this chapter.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	21. Chapter 21 Waiting to die part 2

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! chapter 21 Waiting to die part 2

"Remember the plan barf face and stick to it! Also while we are at it barf face did you and your men set up everything in china and in Japan exactly like I asked you too?"  
The lady in green glared at the ogre who sat in the pilots seat."

The ogre quickly nodded eager to satisfy her. "Yes mistress…..We did….I made sure that everything was perfect."

"Hummph! I doubt that barf face…When I have some free time I will check your and your mens work myself and heaven help you if I find so much as a single flaw on any of the projects I assigned to you and your men. Now remember stick to the plan. The succubi are too weak right now to pose any sort of threat to us right now so we have the advantage." The woman in green snarled as she grabbed his face and brought it close to hers.

"Listen to my words you dimwitted incompetent,….Remember_**. Stick...To…. The…. Plan!**_" The woman in green growled as she leaped from the chopper door and into an open window and into the palace of the succubi and watched as the choppers departed.

Two small armies of armored trucks from both Night Falls and Chronos, the multinational law firm that Kurumu's father had founded, all armed to the teeth with armed humans as both fleets broke through the barrier surrounding the village of the succubi. At the very end were two small black limo's keeping up with the armed battalion as it thundered through the streets. Inside one were Kurumu, Ageha, and Anata. Inside the other were, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Mellissa.

"Anata well its….." Ageha paused as she looked from her husband Anata to her daughter Kurumu seeing their long sad faces. The older succubus sighed. "I was going to say that under normal circumstances I would say that its good to be home again. But now I am not so sure….Well Kurumu you my precious daughter now have everything you could ever want….You have your Mate of Fate Tsukune and two children that will ensure that our house will go down in history." Her mother Ageha tried to smile happily at her comment…However even she could not.

On the one hand Ageha was happy beyond measure that her daughter Kurumu now had her Mate of Fate who would take care and love of her as the woman she is and not just for her succubus powers. The elder succubus was also glad that Kurumu would now be contributing to the survival of their race by having children of her own, the likes of which, Ageha was certain, had never been seen before in the village.

On the other hand she along with her daughter as well as her granddaughters would have to learn to live without Anta. For both succubi were as sure as Anata that he would be killed for his crimes.

"I don't deserve to be in here…I deserve to be in that prison truck along with Aembiy and not in this limo with my wife and Kurumu." Anata muttered unfortunately his moment of self pity was heard by both his Ageha and Kurumu.

"Dear…..You've changed…..Never once in our relationship have you ever tried to murder either me or Kurumu….."Ageha paused catching a glare from her daughter at her failed attempt at making her father feel better.

"I mean…I meant that your law firm is the most successful one in Tokeyo as well as in Japan, not including the offices that you have overseas. Your company and you have done a great deal for my people. It was your law firm that held that bachelor auction for charity that helped to fine no less than fifty succubi their human Mates of Fate. Its become so popular that it practically an unofficial tradition among my people. Every year maidens go into the human world and find Mates and its all because of you. So that has to count for something…..Right?" Ageha said.

"Yet despite my best efforts to help, the succubi as still endangered of dying out." Anata sighed.

"Ageha….We don't have much time…So Listen….I left instructions in my will that say-"

"Don't say it!" Angeha said sharply as the finger nail of her left hand shot out exposing the claw with-in as it shot out and stopped a inch from her husbands' cheek in a silent warning daring him to continue his sentence.

"Besides…" Kurumu said quickly, trying to help in a small way.

"Ruby got a copy of your prisoner file…She said that you told them everything you and Aembiy did, including where you buried all the bodies outside of the village and in the yuki-onna village. So we can give people closure….. That'll help….Also we can use that as evidence saying that you went to prison and that you paid for your crimes and that you have, since then, have reformed and want a second chance. Who knows maybe they courts will give you…..what's the word?" Kurumu struggled to remember the lawyer garble that Ruby and Yukari had gone through trying to help her father.

"Parole fallowed by probation?" Anata put in a slight frown on his face.

"I appreciate the thought Kurumu but that isn't likely…..The courts will want to make an example of me….I know that they will. Also a few of the remaining yuki-onna came here take part in our trial too. Normally we would have been trialed separately, but the mass death in the yuki-onna village made what few remaining yuki-onna who escaped into the human realm with your friend Mizore enraged at Fairy Tale enough so that they sent out an appeal to the succubi who, as it turned out would be more than happy to have both of us tried over here.

As well as executed over here. Both races see us as what Fairy Tale embodies and will make an example of us to try to hurt Fairy Tale in a small way. Especially because I was Aembiy partner and Aembiy killed many of their kind as well as the fact being that he is Miyabe's father and it is Miyabe who is in control of Fairy Tale right now. Also it was Miyabe who lead Fairy Tales forces in the yukii-onn village and it was he who harmed the yuki-onna people and tried to rape your friend Mizore but all he got out of it was kiss.

But never the less it traumatized her so badly….You yourself told me that she tried to kill herself right? Also you told me that she is now the next Snow Priestess after the current one died because Mizore had to kill her to rid her of a creature that one of Fairy Tales agents summoned that spread a plague to her people. Also it was another one of Fairy Tales agents who came seconds afterwards and stole the souls of half the people in Mizore's village.

The remaining yuki-onna will use this as a chance to get back to Fair Tale and its leader in a small way for the pain and suffering that they have endured.  
Also from what the other girls tell me each of their own people have had the same plague and several hundreds of their people have died to and they have seen the same agent arrive and take souls as well. So during this trial both the succubi and the yukii-onna will be tempted to kill the two of us just to hurt Fairy Tales leader Miyabe. Granted I was never a part of Fairy Tale so I don't think my death will mean much to Miyabe, but the death of his father Aembiy…..

This is their one chance to give Fairy Tale a pin prick through its heart. Thankfully I suppose that due to Fairy Tales efforts the respective youki governments are enraged and not allowing Fairy Tale to form many new alliances now. Some are actually wanting to form an alliance with Night Falls. I know that the boarder beings, and the yuki-onna, are sending emissaries flocking to Night falls begging them to help considering the two companies hate each other.  
The werewolves are up in arms as well it seems that this has lead to stronger ties to The Luna Foundation whom Fairy Tale also hates.

A more disturbing thing is that Japan's youki population aren't the only ones infected with the plague…I have heard rumors from my law firm that youki all over the world who live in the human world as well as the ones who live in the youki world have got this plague as well. Hundreds upon hundreds of youki are dying in various places all over the human world and each time they are visited by a figure who is wrapped up in a green cloak with the same crystal staff as the one Mizore described.

Ziggy it seems recorded Mizore's conversation with the lady in green and then Mizore gave it to Garont and Gilson who spread the word about Fairy Tales agent to the various governments about what they have done. Despite that fact, the figure in green keeps coming and reaping the souls of the youki who are sick with the plague taking them into her staff. Leaving the surviving monster population with no plague but decimated.

Even though Fairy Tale is denying it up and down its not doing them any good….and the more they keep denying it the more its making them look guilty. It seems that the only youki in the youki world who don't have the plague are the succubus, and the vampires. Also by some bizarre twist of fate none of the youki in china have it either."  
Anata muttered as he closed his eyes.

"How do you stop a virus with no cure…..That is the question….From what the big wigs have said this virus keeps mutating its now air born…..And its spreading….For some reason none of the humans seem to be effected….No one is sure why though…Anyway enough of my babbling." Anata sighed in disgust as himself. Considering one the last conversations he was having with his wife and daughter was about biological warfare it.

Ageha frowned to herself as she thought. _'Leave it to my mate of fate to have a conversation with Kurumu and I at a time like this…A conversation about mass death when he should be concerned about his own life.'_

Ageha closed her eyes as she struggled to ease her husbands' suffering as she reached over to Anata and pulled him face down in between her breasts, which was a favorite activity of theirs that she knew that he liked to do with her. The elder succubus always did it whenever she saw him, she always made sure to put more "oomph," in her thrusts and bounces whenever he came home from work or had a bad day. She was sure without a doubt that every time she had done it, considering it was one of their favorite sexual activities, it had never failed to make him feel aroused…..or at the very least better…..That is until now. Even as she thrust her breasts up and down bouncing them across his face trying her hardest to get him aroused which would get him to smile; Ageha could see that despite her best efforts Anata clearly wasn't getting so much as a hard dick due to her efforts, nor was he smiling.

Ageha growled to herself seemly taking it as a personal insult that her body and her charms as a succubus, which had never failed to make her husband happy and arouse him, had failed to do so now.

As the armed caravan roared through the village shivers of fear up Kurumu's spine when she rolled down the window and let the refreshing warm air waft into the limo.

Strangely the village seemed to be quiet, usually there were children playing or adults going to or from work, yet it seemed, if Kurumu were to, not to put to fine a point on the stituation at hand, everyone in the village of the succubi seemed to have disappeared...  
The battalions stopped in front of the Palace of Pulchritude where The Holy mother of all succubi lived.

A man in a dark suit opened to door. Kurumu, her father Anata and her Ageha got out.

"This was how I found my village….No one was around, I found out later that everyone had sealed themselves in their houses for fear of going out and getting sick." Mizore said quietly.

"This place it gives me the creeps desu! Then again…I didn't even know that there was a plague among the boarder beings….Somehow the Grand High Witch keep it hidden while she shuffled the sick to a isolated area in the community….That way she tried to make sure that very few got sick. Yet despite her efforts half out people were destroyed. Then it seemed that the virus it went from being spread in our food and water like Mizore said to a physical contain…You had to touch someone who had the plague in order to get it desu." Yukari sivered as Ruby got out and put a protective arm on Yukari's shoulders.

"Yes that's the way it was with my people too. In the werewolf nation it went from being spread in the food and water only to mutate into something else. It then took physical contact to make someone sick after it mutated again. The Luna Foundation ran tests and they confirmed that it was the same plague that hit the other youki as well as my people to. It just took time to adjust to a new host." Mellisa said quickly her nose out in full force smelling for any threats.

Considering everyone suspected Fairy Tale to attempt to rescue Aembiy unfortunately. With that happy thought in mind everyone made their way into the palace.

Hello everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	22. Chapter 22 Waiting to die part 3

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 22 Waiting to die part 3

Also I briefly poke fun at the movie Meet Joe Black. See if you can figure out how.

The lady in green slowly peered out from behind the door to a broom closet in which she now hid herself in.

A sharp ring shot from her purse. The lady with the green hair quickly reached into her purse and yanked out her lime colored cell phone and flicked it open.

"Lime. I want your report now." A womans voice said coldy as her image slowly appeared in the top part of her phone.  
The image of a women wearing a robin's egg blue dress and her hair was pulled up and put into a bun.  
The women's blue eyes were cold like the pond in the dead of winter. She had a look of pure hatred and loathing on her face as she looked at the lady with the green hair. her hair was pulled up and put into a bun.

The lady in green placed her hand by her mouth as if embarrassed about something.

_'Oh no! I forgot send in my report to aunty…..No wander she's angry…..I spent last night masturbating and fantasizing to the nude drawing I made of Fong-Fong. I can't believe that I managed to draw his naked body from my memory of when I snuck into his room and milked him for his seed….Oh that night and yesterday night were great evenings….'_ Lime felt a soft blush rise up to her cheeks but forced it down.

"I will get it to you in a few hours aunty." Lime said quickly as she reached back and flicked a bit of her hair for which she had been named.

"Lime I except no excuses! Remember our history! From the beginning our order Clan Righteous has strived for the perfection of all mankind. A pure fire must burn the wild forests down! We stocked the trade ships with rats to Constantinople , we started the great fires of Europe, and we burned Chicago to the ground. We will purge this world of the original sin. We will destroy all human and youki life to make way for our order to create a perfect world." Lime's aunt cried. Thankfully Lime had turned down the sound so her aunty's raving could not be heard.

"Ummm…Listen Aunty about that… Are you sure that this is what mother and father would have wanted? I mean when the two of them lead the order they wanted to be more like historians and not terrorists, don't get me wrong I'm all for the betterment of mankind and all but-"

"Silence child! You will carry out your orders and not ask questions! It was I who took you and helped you excel yourself among the order when death came in the form of the vampire assassination squads for your mother and father. Remember that when your heart begins to cloud your mind! Remember where you came from. Remember your history! Your father was a powerful vampire noble and your mother was the greatest necromancer of her generation. When your father mated with your mother, it was found out that your father could not give her children, and then your mother then prayed and asked death to come and give her a child. When the two of them made love, death itself possessed your father and put a part of himself within your fathers weak vampire seed and gave your mother her child. You are that child and you have a destiny!"

"Yes aunty I have heard the story of my birth hundreds of times." Lime said as if almsot bord. "After the mind blowing sex with my mother in which death possessed my father, and then after death left my fathers body, father dropped dead. Then my mother died during giving birth to me. " Lime said sadly.

The loud anoying voice of Limes' aunt then barked over the line.

"Now answer my question! Have spread the plague to the humans?"

Lime sighed at her aunty raving.

"Yes Aunty I have done everything that you asked me to do. I joined Fairy Tale's china division, while I stalked Fong-Fong to find the second Hades King,"

'_And in doing so fell in love with Fong-Fong as well but Aunty doesn't need to know about that.'_ Lime thought quickly.

"And then I let myself get possessed by that weak demon Horde even though I could have cast him from my body at any time. Then I Fairy Tale transferd me over to Japan to the Home Office just like you said they would. Now then the virus I created will cause sterility in the humans so they won't know that anything is wrong." Lime said lazily as if she had been asked by her aunty if she had done her homework.

"Aunty listen I have got to go. I have to reap souls from the succubus and the vampires. I should arrive in the vampire nation on the Night of St. Vigeous, the vampire holy night of attack, when a vampire's natural abilities are enhanced. What can I say I studied fathers side of the family. Not that it maters considering most vampires don't believe that their abilities will be enhanced heck most of them don't even celebrate it anymore.

Also while I am in the vampire nation you want me to shatter the prophecy of the vampire with two different destines. You know the one who will either bring about a new age for vampires or bring about the end of the world or something. I know who the child is and you want me to will rip its little body from its mothers womb and use it for a little research that Fairy Tale is unknowingly working on for us. Afterwards just kill it once they are done with it... Okay...Don't worry."

Lime hit the disconnect button and put her cell phone back in her purse and peaked out of the bloom closet to see if the anyone was coming so she could continue on her mission.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	23. Chapter 23 Waiting to die part 4

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 23 Waiting to die part 4 Meeting with the Holy Mother.

Anta stayed with the guards to escort Aembiy to his cell. A shiver went up Kurumu's spine as she watched her father leave and the succubus was sure that her father would quickly be put into a cell alongside the vile man. Kurumu, Ageha, along with the other girls were quickly escorted to the throne room by the scantily clad guards.

A sharp wheeze escaped from the lips of the Holy Mother of all succubi as a now empty golden wine cup with jewels around the sides of it fell from her withered grasp and onto the floor.

Ageha and Kurumu swallowed as the two succubus quickly bowed and kneeled down on the floor along with the rest of the girls. Both succubi struggled to hide their shock and fear at seeing their once glorious leader in such a state.

A set of weak blue eyes stared at both of her children as the leader of the succubi gazed at Kurumu intently.

"Kurumu…..Take her away…..Hurry…..There is not much time….." The aged succubus commanded as a weak tone yet still managed to give a hint of the authority that its mistress once had.

"Hey wait a minute I didn't-MMMHP!" Kurumu screamed as two of the scantly clad guards quickly grabbed Kurumu around both of her arms and another two gagged her and began to quickly drag her away despite her protests.

"Kurumu! Where are you taking her?" Ageha turned and screamed at the leader of her kind only to quickly remember who she was address as she quickly added. "You holiness…."

"Do not interfere." The aged succubus said as she coughed into her right hand as blood ended up in her palm. The old succubus streached out her left hand only for Ageha, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, and Mellissa to see all of the naked statues of the succubi around the wading pool come to life and leap in front of them blocking their way.

"Where have you taken her?" Mellissa demaned as her claws expanded from her fingernails.

The dying succubus then looked at Mizore and smiled sadly.

"So it will be my fate as well…." She murmured.

"Kurumu will not be harmed….She will have to pass several tests…..She will pass because she has no choice but to pass. If she fails then our race will die. Stay….we will watch her progress…"The Holy mother gave another gasp fallowed by another cough.

"Tests desu!" The eleven year old witch laughed. "Ummm….Excuse me your holiness….But I went to school with Kurumu and she doesn't test well…..Her grades are horrible and she hasn't passed a single test in her time before she graduated from youki academy. Kurumu has about as much odds of passing a test that you give her as I have of getting anal from Tsukune-I mean a very special man in my life desu!" Yukari swallowed nervously as she realized what she had almost said.

"Ageha, your Mate of Fate is the great killer of our kind….Yet he mated with you and gave your Kurumu…..Then Kurumu's Mate of fate is a man named Tsukune…Aono….Correct? He is a vampire? Yes?" The holy mother said as she struggled to get the words out.

"Yes your holiness…It is true that My Mate of Fate Anata once killed many of our kind." Ageha lowered her head showing that she was ashamed of that fact.

"Also yes my daughters Mate of Fate is a vampire by the name of Tsukune Aono….I assure you he is worthy and he-"

"I know that he is….I do not doubt it Ageha….Now then your husband."  
Ageha lowered her head and swallowed as she looked at the carpeted floor.

"Please your sensualness, I please beg you that you grant him mercy. He has gone to one of the prisons of the First Hades King and served his time and since then he has been released he has changed. He has done much for our people. He is willing to tell everyone what he has done and go to prison for it if it comes to that but..Please spare his life…."

"I know what he has done and it was he who brought his partner Aembiy to the Yuki-onna so they could put him on trial for his crimes….Your husband is the prefect example of a person who is sorry and seeks forgiveness for what he has done and Aembiy is not…..I saw in a dream that your husband will go from killer to a great savior of our kind when the time comes."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence your lusciousness, but I fear that the other succubi will not see it that way." Ageha said slowly not wanting to offend the holy mother.

"Now…..Listen. Your daugher Kurumu is important to our people….It is from her womb that will spring forth a new race of succubi which will transcend the old. She will be a mother to a new race of succubi as just as Lilith was once to us…Now….We must watch….The time has come."

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. Sorry it is so short I am fighting off a cold and a killer headach that feels like some one is drilling holes in my head with a powerdrill.

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	24. Chapter 24 FongFongs memory

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 24 Fong-Fongs Memory

Lime quickly pressed the redial button on her cell phone.

Her aunts cold voice answered.

"Aunty. Its Lime….Listen there is one thing we need to discuss. Its about Fong-Fong. The cloning experiments have failed and I can't get a Hades Kings power from any of the clones. It appears the genetics aren't the way to go…So listen I was thinking perhaps it would be useful if we were to keep Fong-Fong alive. Fong-Fong is-"

"Your lover….He had better not be….He is a youki and they and the rest of the human race are disease and they need to be destroyed…."

"But Aunty-"

"Silence! We will not go through this exercise again Lime. As you have told me it is clear to me that Fong-Fong and his family have out lived their usefulness….Therefore as your superior I am ordering you to eliminate Fong-Fong and the rest of the house of Wong no excuses!"  
A click told Lime that the line had been disconnected and that her talk with her aunt was over.

"Fong-Fong…Aunty wants me to kill my boy with the cute panda bear…my Fong-Fong...Aunty wants me to kill my Fong-Fong. No…Aunty must be over reacting….I mean I'm sure that I can convince her that we can still use Fong-Fong to our ends. I just have to be creative about it….Then once I do that Aunty will have to let me spare him! Yes it has to work! Oh I'll call aunty back in a few hours then I'll get her to see reason." Lime cooed to herself as she assumed her mist form and traveled up a ventilation shaft.  
_  
'Fong-Fong loves me….He loves me not….Fong-Fong loves me….He loves me not.'_ Lime chan thought happily to herself as she watched the events in the throne room of the Holy Mother of all succubi unfold from the ventilation shaft in her mist form.

_'Fong-Fong oh how I long to impale myself on your thick manhood and have you thrust yourself into me as you give yourself to me mind, body, heart and soul! Oh Fong-Fong in only a week more and I will reveal myself to you and our mating dance will begin! Oh I can't wait until we finally make love and you give me you seed! Unfortunately Aunty will not let me keep you…..So I will have to call up mother and father's spirits for advice on that….On the one hand I don't want Aunty's position as head of Clan Rightous, but on the other hand I can't bare it if I lost you…..So if it means challenging Aunty for the right to lead so be it…'_

In china in the house of Wong!

#########################

"I'm bald!" Fong-Fong cried out as he ran his fingers through his hair and to the back of it that once had his long pony tail in the back.

"Fong-Fong your not bald…." Ling-Ling struggled to contain a snicker as she looked at the horrified look on her brothers' face.

"Your just missing a little hair that's all….Well then again it could be something serious and you could really be starting to lose your hair. The humans call it male pattern baldness and it runs in the family. Supposedly it begins at age fourty, but I suppose in your case it started as soon as you hit puberty! HA HA!" Ling-Ling laughed seeing her brothers distress over the loss of his braid of hair that he had been growing since birth.

"I love the new look son! As the humans say never argue with your barber. HAHA!" His father slapped him on the back as he sat next to his son and their grand father as everyone ate their morning breakfast of rice and fish.

Touhou Fuhai raised a eyebrow and suddenly began to smile at Fong-Fong as he gazed at him as he ate.

"Tell me Fong-Fong," Touhou Fuhai said in a serious tone that sent shivers up Fong-Fong's spine. "Are you in any serious relationships with any girls that we should know about? You know the kind that you would not feel comfortable talking about to your mother but to your father and I?"

Fong-Fong closed his eyes and said slowly gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"No grandfather….I am not in a serious relationship with the girl with the lime green hair." He said tensely as the various servants who were pretending not to listen to their conversation listened eagerly.

The old man smiled to himself.

"I didn't ask that Fong-Fong, however I thank you for confirming something for me. Your smitten with the lady aren't your boy! HA HA! Now seriously Fong-Fong I just would like to give you some advice. Flirting and pursuing a relationship with a mortal enemy is a very dangerous thing. Your father has been there and he knows….Now that that is out of the way I would like to ask you one last time…..Are you in any serious relationships with any girls? If you are talk to her about commitment and what it means to care for one another and make sure that there is something between the two of you than just wild unbridled sex." The aged hades king smiled happily as he shoved five shrimp into his mouth.

Fong-Fong blushed red and then frowned as he gritted his teeth and said.

"For the last time if I was in a serious relationship with a girl then I would tell you…..Please leave it alone all of you have had your fun."

"I see so it comes to this….Fong-Fong I am ashamed of you…. For I at least wanted to give you the opportunity to tell the truth. I am ashamed that you do not trust your family enough to tell us this." Touhou Fuhai said his voice in a fake act of showing sadness and hurt. He turned to Fong-Fong's parents Fei-Hung and Tim-Tim Wong and said to the two of them solumly shaking his head.

"Fei-Hung, and Tim-Tim it saddens me to say that your dear son had a lady up in his room last night. It was attractive lady with lime green hair with a nice pair of breasts and firmly shaped butt who has a fondness for stripping off her clothes….Ahem but that is neither here nor there. I believe that it is the same lady with lime green hair that he has claimed that he didn't know." Touhou said his voice pertending to be showing sadness and shame that fooled no one.

"The lady came into Fong-Fong's room cut off his hair, and stripped off her dress. She then pulled off Fong-Fong's bed covers then pulled off Fong-Fongs boxers then slipped a condom over his penis and then gave him the best hand job will probably receive in his life as a bachelor. Then she left." The second hades king said sadly finishing his tale.  
Only to turn his frown upside down into smile and say brightly.

"That a boy Fong-Fong! That's what grandpa's talking about! I am glad that you used a condom! We don't want any unwanted pregnancies. HA! HA! I always knew that you inharited my talent for wooing the ladies!" He laughed only to see Tim-Tim leap onto the table and slam her fist into Touhou sending him into the wall a look of pure rage was on her face.

"My son would never do something like that Touhou! Right!" Tim-Tim jerked her head at Fong-Fong as if daring him to disagree with her statement.  
Fong-Fong nodded his head quickly seeing the anger in his mothers face.  
The second Hades King picked himself out of the large crater that he made in the wall in the dinning room.

Grabbing a small sword from beneath his robes he leaped onto the kitchen table and ran at Fong-Fong.

"Seal release!" He cried as he thrust the small sword in between Fong-Fong's eyes letting the tip of the sword touch his head.  
Suddenly a torrent of lime green mist rushed out of Fong-Fongs eyes and mouth and engulfed everyone in the room. The dinning room in which everyone sat suddenly changed and began to look like the inside of Fong-Fongs room.

"Where are we?" Ling-Ling asked a she saw Fong-Fong standing beside her and another Fong-Fong sleeping peacefully in bed.

"We are inside Fong-Fongs memories of last night. The lady in green whoever she is sealed this memory away so Fong-Fong would not remember it. Now lets watch shall we."

Fong-Fong along with the rest of his family then watched as a widow opened and a torrent of green mist came in and took the form of the same lady in green in which both Fong-Fong and Ling-Ling both knew.

Fong-Fong blushed ten different shades of red then he watched the scene unfold before him. He looked quickly at his mother who looked fit to kill.

"I will kill that cheep hussy!" She cried as she was about to run at the nude lady as she put the condom over Fong-Fong's manhood.

"Tim-Tim calm down you can't do anything about it…It is in the past and you can not change it….Pretend like your watching a hentia flick with Fei-Hung or something…." The second hades king commanded with a flick of his pipe.

Fong-Fong looked like he was about ready to vomit as he watched the lady in green jerk his manhood to get him aroused and get his sperm.

"Well brother they always say that it's always the quiet ones and your as quite as they come." Ling-Ling joked however even she didn't feel like laughing, for she knew that there was a fine line between the harmless, infatuations of a girl longing for affection of a guy she likes, and a girl out right stalking and becoming a dangerous threat to the boy she lusted after, and this girl whoever she is, was anything but harmless.

Fong-Fong's bedroom disappeared in a blast of lime green mist bringing everyone back to the dinning room. All of the servants quickly rushed off to spread what it ways that they saw as well as avoid the wrath of masters of the house of Wong.

A look of cold hard rage was on Tim-Tim's face.

"Fong-Fong…." She said sweetly in a voice that fooled no one. "You have one chance to tell your dear mother the truth. Now think very, very, carefully and heaven help you if you lie to me…..Now tell me do you or do you not know this girl?"

Fong-Fong swallowed never before had he seen his mother so angry before.

"Mother I am telling you the truth….I do not know that girl." Fong-Fong said praying to whatever god would listen that his dear mother would believe him.

"I see…..Fong-Fong Wong go to your room right now young monster you are grounded for the next two centuries!" She screamed as she jammed her pointer finger in between his eyes.

"Ah my son when you were with that lady you looked just like I did at your age." Fei-Hung smiled at Fong-Fong.

"Father you aren't helping!" Fong-Fong screamed. Tim-Time jerked her head and gave her husband the death glare which made him swallow as he coughed on his rice win as he then said. "Ah the memories...Your mother and I used to do things like that all the time when we were young and our passions were running wild ...Why I remember the first midnight tryst I did with your mother. Her father and mother hated me and this one night at midnight I met you mother secretly, and the two us just went wild-"

"Father!" Fong-Fong screamed angrily not wanting to hear anything about his parents sexual activities.

WHAM! Tim-Tim struck her husbands head with the back of her fist silencing him with a groan.

"I don't think Fong-Fong needs to hear that story Fei-Hung." She hissed striking him on the head once more. "I don't think that he needs any more encouragement as it is!" Tim-Tim turned once more to Fong-Fong and said.

"Fong-Fong go to your room right now young monster and you will remain their until you chose to tell your father and I the truth about this woman….This….This….This….  
This cheap floozy!" She screamed!

Fong-Fong quickly ran from the breakfast table and into his room.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	25. Chapter 25 Waiting to die part 5

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! ch 25 Waiting to die part 5. Tests, and Eve's arrival.

Kurumu felt the gag get ripped from her mouth and blind fold get pulled away from her eyes. The succubus found herself in a small room upon which sat three beautiful necklace's. Beside the table beside stood a man dressed in a brown robe.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked.

The man in the brown robe didn't answer her question instead said a single word.

"Choose a neckless." He said simply.

"Choose a neckless? What do you mean? There has to be- AH!" Kurumu gave sharp gasp as the small room faded from her sight and she found herself in a dark room devoid of all light and sound.

A small girl with blue hair a pair of bat like wings, tail and claws sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

The little succubus looked up at Kurumu with a look of adoration in her blue eyes.

"Mother…Hear me." She said though her words were simple and few they carried with it a sense of authority in it that Kurumu had never felt before.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked feeling afraid of the little succubus in front of her.

"Mother I am the thing that you have wanted the most….Something that only father your mate of fate could give to you….You are my mother and Tsukune is my father and four of us will be happy together…..Mother I am your daughter…Listen to me….Just listen to my voice and do what I say and all will be well….You must not fail this test…You must not."

"Hold on a minute…." Kurumu brought both of her hands infront of her chest in an angry geaster.

"You expect me to believe that you are my daughter? I doubt that I may be pregnant but something like this can not happen no way now how!" Kurumu turned away from the little succubus only to find much to her annoyance the little girl was sitting at her feet as soon as she did so once more. The little girl crawled forward and clung to Kurumu's feet still having the happy smile on her face.

"Mother hold me close….You don't have to understand this just hold me close…..Please that's all I ask." The little succubus said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

_'Hummm…No way….This little girl could not be my daughter…I probably fell asleep or something a few minutes ago and this is all a really weird dream….Yes that's it. Oh well if this is just a dream then I guess it couldn't hurt if I reach down and hold her…..Could it? After all it'll only be a matter of time before I get to hold my own baby daughter for real.'_ Kurumu thought happily as she reached down and picked up the little girl in her arms and held her close to her.  
A feeling of warmth and great joy began enter the succubus as a few tears of happiness leaked down her cheeks.

"Yes mother in a few months our bond will grow stronger…and then you will get to hold me for real….I am what you have always wanted accept me and love me…I am fathers gift to you and your bond will also grow stronger with another as well." The little succubus cooed happily into Kurumu' ear, as Kurumu closed her eyes and simply let herself bask in the warmth that flooded her being.

"Mother listen to me pick the black beads that are around the priests neck." The little girl whispered. Hearing that Kurumu's eyes shot open as her reached forward and grabbed the group of black beads around the priests neck pulling them off.

"Oh ummmm…..Sorry I must have dozed off….."She said quickly trying to cover up her unusual behavior.  
The man in the brown robe said nothing as another group of guards escorted Kurumu to another room.

Another priest sat at a table he drew something on a small pad of paper and put it away in his robes. He then held a deck of simple playing cards in his hand. Another two guards placed a large black screen in front of the priest and Kurumu keeping her from seeing him. The two of them placed Kurumu's arms through a pair of holes at the bottom of the screen.

"I am going to lay out a series of cards. I will pick a card and you will try to find the card I picked by running your hands over the cards. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Joker, one, through ten. " He said simply.  
Kurumu began to feel her eyes get heavy as she closed them only to once again see the cute little succubus in front of her in the dark room.

"Mother listen the goal of this is to try to get you to pick the right card. Now it will be hard considering you can't see where they are but I will help. The priest will lay out the cards in rows of six. Each row will have ten cards in it. Now remember this order. Pick the card that is the last one on the right in the top line closest to the priest. Then count to silently count to twenty during that time he will shuffle and deal the cards out again.

Then go down and pick the card that is on the first one on the left end of the second line nearest to the priest. Then count to twenty that will give him time to again shuffle and deal them out again. After that go to the next row after the second one, then pick the card that is the third one in the third line. Count to twenty and then go down to the fourth line. The card will be the sixth card that is on the fourth line." She said only for Kurumu's eyes to shoot open. Kurumu counted to twently then the priest finished laying out the multitude of cards on the table.

"Pick." The priest commanded.

Kurumu swallowed as she slowly ran her hands over the cards.

Kurumu quickly pointed to the last card on her right in the first row.

"That one."

The priest removed her hands and picked up the cards while Kurumu counted to twenty to herself. The priest layed the cards out again.

"Pick!" He commanded.

"Pick the first one on the left second row, then third card on the third line, then the sixth card on the fourth line." Kurumu muttered as she ran her fingers over the card until she came to the right one.

"That one."

The priest in the brown robe picked up the cards and shuffled them again.

Kurumu quickly waved her hands in front of her or as well as she could with them in the holders.

"What was that you just said?" He asked.

"Oh its nothing…..Nothing at all..Just thinking out loud….."  
The priest ignored Kurumu's comment as he began to shuffle the cards inside his robe only to quickly deal out the cards again as Kurumu silently counted to twenty.

"It's the one first one on the left second line." Kurumu said quickly before she could forget the information. The priest then gathered up the cards and began to deal them out again.

"It's the third one in the row in the third line." Kurumu said quickly as the priest finished laying them out on the table. Only hearing Kurumu's answer he quickly gathered them up again and began to shuffle and deal them out again.

Once he finished. Kurumu quickly said.

"It's the sixth one in the row on the fourth line."

The priest gathered up the cards and pulled out the pad of paper and looked at it a confused look on his face.

Another group of guards then escorted Kurumu back to the throne room.

"Good…..She passed." The leader of the succubi sighed, as she, Ageha and the girls watched from a small tv which had been brought in.

"How did the boob monster do that?" Yukari wondered, considering Kurumu couldn't have seen the cards so she could not have counted them even if she knew how which she didn't.

Kurumu was brought in and quickly kneeled at the throne.

"Your lusciousness, if I may ask what was that for?" Kurumu asked as she bowed.

The Holy mother looked at Kurumu a smile on her withered face but gave no reply.

"Good….I am happy….Oh dear this is going to hurt." She said as she looked over to a window only to see it shatter into hundreds of pieces as the nude form of Eve rival of Lilith came crashing through the window and hit the aged Holy mother successor to Lilith, full force in the chest slamming her into the wall.

Hello eveyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter! Don't worry everything will begin to make since in a few more chapters.

Thanks for putting up with me for this long.

Cheers Dogsfang


	26. Chapter 26 Waiting to die part 6

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! chapter 26 Wainting to die part 6 Evil is allowed to remain.

Eve swung her foot forward striking Kurumu and sending her into the wall. While whipping her clawed hand forward bringing the statues alive sending one of them flying forward pining Ageha against the wall. Yukari swung her wand forward letting a pan fall from the sky striking it on the head with little effect. The stone succubus grabbed the little witch with its clawed hand. Ruby lifted up her wand and sent a barrage of plant vines at the statue which had grabbed Yukari only for the creature to rip them to apart with its one free claw while swinging Yukari over its head and sent the little witch flying into Ruby. The succubus then flew forward slamming its clawed hand into Ruby's stomach which sent both witches into the wall.

Mellisa let her inner werewolf take over as she transformed into her werewolf self. One of the stone succubus noticed her transforming only to rush forward taking advantage of her moment of weakness to bring its clawed fist forward into the transforming wolf only to send her full werewolf form into the wall knocking her unconscious.

Kurumu grabbed onto Eve's clawed hand swinging it backwards breaking it causing the newly freed succubus, who had just attacked the Holy mother, to scream in pain. Eve growled as she used her other clawed head to strike Kurumu across the face sending her into the wall. Ignoring the blood that was coming from the long gash on her face Kurumu leaped forward into the air determined to attack the succubus who had dared to harm the leader of the succubi.

The older aged Holy mother of the succubus looked at Eve and closed her eyes as a black viper emerged from her mouth as she kicked the dark haired succubus into the air only for the aged succubus to catch her in flight and bring her claws forward using them to rip and tear into Eve's chest piercing one of her lungs sending her falling into the ground bleeding slowly dieing. The older succubus then turned her attention to Kurumu and leaped forward.

"Your holiness!" Kurumu gasped as she saw the black viper coming from her peoples leaders mouth. The aged succubus leaped at Kurumu and slammed her into the floor of the throne room.

Kurumu used her on of her knees to kick the older succubus in her stomach while she rolled with her on the floor until The Holy Mother was on the floor with Kurumu's claws around her neck.

"Yes kill me…Its alright. I've lived long enough." The aged succubus gasped.

"Let me make this easier for you….My child." She wizzed as she used the last of her free will to wrap her youki around Kurumu showing her the image of the viper bursting out of her chest.

"Forgive me your holiness. I'm sorry." Kurumu cried as brought her claws forward and sank them into the older succubus's chest ripping out the egg inside of her chest, which she crushed the egg killing the viper inside it.

"Thank you, Kurumu. You did what was right….You did nothing wrong…..Our peoples fate is in your hands now. As of this moment you are the next "Mother of the succubi"...Take the villagers with you….You must get out of here Fairy Tale is on its way…You must go, leave me. Lead them well Kurumu. Live a happy life with your children and Tsukune…" The holy mother gave one last slowly breath and then a rush of yellow energy rushed into Kurumu's body through her eyes and mouth giving her the powers that had been passed down from all of the the previous leaders before her.

"But your Holiness who am I to lead our people!" Kurumu cried shocked the rather large responsibility the Holy mother had left to her.

"Good….Excellent job Kurumu. I saw Mizore kill her own leader and I didn't think that you had it in you to do the same thing to your own leader. Well Miyabe will be happy to hear this shocking bit of news. I'm sure that is a mater of time before the two of you are just like him. I must say that this whole thing went better than I could have hoped." A ladies voice said that seemed to come from no were and yet everywhere at the same time.

A lady in a green dress with lime green hair then seemed to appear out of thin before the two dead succubi. She then streached out her hand which was covered in a green arm glove as a blast of lime green mist shot from it and hit two succubus guards one with green hair and one with blue hair along with a man with greasy slicked back hair dressed in a grey robe.

"Mister Ramesy Drein, and your two little whores. Fairy Tale no longer has any need of your services. Goodbye." Lime chan hissed.

The two succubi and the human named Ramensy howled in pain as their souls were ripped from their bodies.  
The lime green mist then wafted over as it took on the same clawed hands which then ripped the souls of the two dead elder succubi out through their mouths and into Lime chans staff. The five screaming souls were then joined by hundreds more as they rushed through the window and into her staff.

She turned to Kurumu and said. "The three of them helped me to spread a plague to your people little succubus and now a great many of them have now died from it and its all thanks to you. Well I have to be going. I am a very busy woman and I haven't got all day to waste. Bye!"  
Lime chan smiled as she slipped off her dress and tossed a package onto the floor.

"Ah yes before I forget give that to Fong-Fong for me will you. Now then I have to be going there is something else I need to retrieve." Lime smirked as Kurumu rushed forward at her only for the lady to disappear into a cloud of green mist and drift outside.

Lime chan let her mist form drift outside and drift into the truck which contained Aembiy. The old vampire was wrapped up in a strait jacket and chained up against the wall sealed inside in large steel coffin from which he could not move. Lime chan smirked to herself as she let her mist form leak into the coffin loosen the restrains on the jacket and chains surrounding him as well. Soon the locks which held the steel coffin closed were now open leaving the lid to swing forward letting Aembiy loose and free to walk around inside the prisoner truck.

Lime chan brought the toe of her high heel forward and kicked open the doors to the prisoner truck sending the small force of armed guards still guarding the truck flying into the wind shield of the armored truck that was behind it. Lime chan reached into her purse and grabbed onto two flash grenades. She jammed one into the tail pipe of another armored truck in front of the prisoner truck, then she threw the other into the cab of the armored vehical behind the prisoner truck. The resulting explosion quickly rendered the humans inside unconscious.

While the other grenade caused the truck to explode due to the fact that it exploded and hit the gas tack. Lime chan then grabbed onto Aembiy's collar and threw him up into the air. He quickly grabbed into the outstretched hand of one of the gobins whom had come with Lime chan on the mission and was helped into the chopper. Lime chan then leaped up on top of the truck and then grabbed onto the leg of one of the choppers and swung into the chopper and rushed forward and began firing rubber bullets at the battalion, while she had the goblins begin dropping flash grenades and the M-80's to confused the small army below. While the dry ice caused a thick mist to the cover the surrounding area ensuring their escape.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	27. Chapter 27 Lime in the Coke

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 27 Lime in the coke.

The lead chopper landed on the roof of the Fairy Tales headquarters in Japan. Lime then let her lime green youki wash over the goblins quietly ripping out their souls as Aembiy walked out onto the roof of the building happy to be free of his imprisonment. Lime then swung her staff behind her back as she rushed forward behind the newly freed vampire and swung her staff forward striking him across the back of his head rendering him unconscious. She then raised the staff and plunged it onto his back dangerously close to his heart. Lime then stretched out her hand and let her lime green youki wash over him ripping out a piece of his soul and forcing his mind to be submerged into a nightmarish fog and his body to be put into a vegetative state in little more than a coma.

Lime chan then flicked out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mister Miyabe sir, well I have good news oh and bad news sir. Which would you like to hear first?" Lime chan said happily putting on a fake smile and happy yet hesitant voice as she brushed back her lime green hair as she talked to her boss,

"What is it? Reaper? Just get to the point." Miyabe grumbled as his limo driver continued to drive further into the vampire territories.

"Yes Mister Miyabe sir. Well sir I did something stupid now please promise me that you won't get made….Well…You see Mister Miyabe sir I sort of forged your signature and barrowed the stolen military choppers we recently stole from various military agencies in the human world.

Now the good news is I took good care of all of them and they didn't get a scratch. Also it gets better I managed to rescue your father Aembiy from the combined forces of the succubi and the yuki-onna."

"That's wonderful Reaper because me hearing that you may have just saved not only your job but your live as well." Miyabe said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes sir mister Miyabe sir….However you know and remember that bad news I was talking about….." Lime chan paused pertending to be afraid of telling the rest of the information to Miyabe.

"Well Mister Miyabi sir I am afraid that I arrived too late for your father so to speak. You see it appears that the yuki-onna nearly drained him of his blood, then stabbed him with an ice sickle, then tossed him out into a blizzard naked and left him to die. Well sir I managed to get to him just in time and he is alive. However once we returned to Fairy Tales headquarters in Japan and warmed him up and began to pump new blood packets into him, I am afraid that he slipped into a coma sir. His survival chances are unknown at this point. Perhaps it would be better if you and Kahula returned to headquarters and left the nasty business of the assassination attempts to your wifes half sister and her husband….What are their names again….." Lime chan paused faking a lapse in memory.

"Ah yes Tsukune and Moka. I am sure that they will be able to figure this mess out. I am sure its nothing more than someone neglecting their paperwork. I am sure that someone forgot to dot a few I's and cross a few T's as they say. Anyway your father is stable at the moment sir but there is no guaranty that we can keep him this way."

Lime chan heard a brief gasp on the other end of the line and she smiled to herself as she heard Miyabe command the driver to turn around and return to headquarters.

"Reaper do what you can for my father and I will read your report when we get back."

"Thank you mister Miyabe sir. Also one other thing...I was wandering if you would aprove a plan of mine. How would you like to kill not only one but all three of the Hades Kings sir. I admit Mister Miyabe sir that it sounds imposible but I asure you sir that I can do it if you give me that chance. If you give me aproval then I will only risk my life and no one elses. If you give me just enough rope than I will hang all three of them myself...Let me explain."

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	28. Chapter 28 A chat with daddy

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! chapter 28 Chat with daddy.

Two weeks after the village of the succubi was evacuated and the villagers were moved into the human world.

A long thick door with bars on it slammed shut sealing its only inhabitant inside.

A man with thick dark hair dressed in an orange jumpsuit, sat down on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that was in his jail cell. His eyes wandered over to the small toilet that was jutted out from the wall as he slaid down on the thin mattress that was on the meager bed.

'_The countless interrogations and physiological evaluations I have been through have been tiring.'_Anata thought as he rubbed his hands over his face getting the sleep from his eyes. Kurumu's father Anata sighed.

'Even though I could simply escape from this cell easily, I will resign myself to my fate…Despite the fact that I helped with the evacuation of the succubi from their home because of the virus spread by Fairy Tale, the succubi still treat me like this….Then again….I shouldn't expect anything less.'

A human guard dressed in a blue uniform with drool dripping down his face escorted a young lady dressed in a rich velvety red dress, with a lavender cloak around her shoulders with a crystalline rose brooch on the front. A fine silk glove that exposed her fingers as one of her hands reached up and gently scratched a small part of her head just under her forehead beneath an exquisite gold and diamond tiara, a brilliant ruby served as the centerpiece of the ornament.

In which on the sides of the tiara were small batlike wings. The exquisite formal wear temporarily hid the familiar blue hair and a large bust that Anata knew well. Beside the younger succubus stood the familiar succubus with the long hair and large chest that Anata knew well. Both succubi had six scanty clad female guards on either side beside the two of them.

Anata blinked a moment as his tired mind took several moments to register who it was in front of him.

"Hello daddy." The younger succubus said quickly.

Anata blinked in disbelieve at seeing his only daughter dressed in the formal dress of the Holy Mother of all succubi.

"Kurumu? Ageha what's going on here?" Anata asked in disbelieve.

Kurumu looked at her father as an embarrassed look appeared on her face as she said.

"Oh….Ummmm….Well you see daddy you know all thoughts times that you wanted me to pass a test at school and I never did well...Lets just say that the one test I did pass was the one that really mattered to everyone." Kurumu swallowed. "The Holy Mother gave me the test of foresight and I passed it with flying colors…Daddy I am in a pickle now because I am considered the next priestess." The younger succubus had a look of abolut fright in her face as she said so.

"Daddy who am I to lead my people...I can't do this on my own...I mean don't even have the benfites of the last Holy Mother to lean back on...If I screw up I not only mess up my life I mess up my peoples as well...I mean at first I really didn't think that I would be chosen because you know the rules about how the next Mother of the succubi is chosen. Its decreed that every succubi maiden is tested for the gift of foresight when they become of age. The test is administered and unto every generation there is one maiden who will show the gift of foresight and that maiden will be the next Holy Mother and lead the succubi. So far the priestess's and priests have said that my foresight is the strongest they have seen in all previous generations that they tested. I got tested two weeks ago when we got back to the village and I passed. I was the only one who had the gift of foresight."

Kurumu pressed her face up close to the bars and hissed. "Plus it I don't have the gift of forsight...The baby does and she told me what to do so I would pass the tests!"

"Now like it or not I am now the leader of the succbi." Kurumu stopped to take a breath in her ramblings only to see the look of shock and amazement his face.

"Daddy there is something else you need to know." Kurumu said sadly as she swallowed and quickly pulled her face away from the bars because of the funny looks her guards were giving her.

"Daddy I...Daddy you see I had to kill the Holy Mother…." Kurumu's voice faltered so for a few moments she sounded like a little child who had done something wrong and now had no where to go but home expecteding to get scolled and yelled it because of what she had done.

"Daddy you see she was possessed by one of the same parasites that we saw before at Marin's inn. I ripped it out and killed it along with The Holy Mother when I did it. The Holy Mother was dying and she passed her powers on to me….What few succbi scientists we have are looking at the parasite egg that I ripped out. The good news is that they confirm what I told them and from what everyone saw when Horde brought hell on earth…

The succubi remember because the barrier keep the temple safe and everyone huddled inside. The priests and priestess's are grateful that I killed the parasite egg and infected our leader and that she died free. Now I am expected to lead the succubi…..Everyone has been saying that there has never been another Mother like me before….

For one thing I am not a virgin as the rules say that I am supposed to be, and I am also pregnant both of those things are considered to be a major no, no, because according to the laws that Lilith set down. The Mother of all succubi swears a vow of celibacy and has no children and in doing so passes on her powers by doing the tests to find the one maiden who has the gift of foresight to pass on her powers to…. The priests and doctors have been examining me and they can tell that the succubus that I carry inside of me is growing at an abnormally fast rate and they can tell that her youki is quite strong. Considering everything that has happened and what everyone has been saying most of the other succubi think that all these events represent some form of either a new beginning or an ending for our race." Kurumu sighed as she took a breath as she spilled out her fears.

"Daddy I am not the Holy Mother…..Not just yet anyway the other priestess's and priests are amazed at what they saw me do during the tests and are willing to bend the rules. Considering that there is no other maiden who showed the gift before me. The priestess's claimed that my foresight is the strongest they have seen. They think that they baby's youki will be in a class all her own, and they want to see what the baby can do…I haven't told them anything about Tsukune yet….I want to wait until he gets here…..Anyway they have been giving me daily medical examinations to make sure that I am okay and will make sure that the baby is alright." Kurumu paused once more as she then looked at her father and said that.

"Daddy it also turns out that Tsukune's grandfather Olrin was right when he last talked to you. It turned out that Fairy Tale did have sleeper agents in the village. Don't worry the three are all dead now…..Along with the previous Holy Mother and much to everyone's shock the legendary succubus Eve who was Lilith's cheif rival. Everyone is shocked to learn about how deep Fairy Tale had their agents as well as Lilith's legendary rival showing up after untold centuries. Also Daddy…Daddy I..." Kurumu's voice faltered for a moment as she looked at her mother and her father.

"Also before you ask no…..I can't just pardon you for your crimes….It doesn't work that way. Believe me I have had the other girls look through the laws looking for some way to save your life but it looks bad. It would have been better if Aembiy had been able to stand trial for his crimes against the yuki-onna. Because then we could have been able to say that you brought the psychopathic man and partner who convinced you to murder innocent succubi. However he escaped and, well your intent to do good was good but it would have meant a lot more if Aembiy had been forced to stand trial. Granted Mizore, who it seems is now the new Snow Priestess much to everyone's shock is sure that the yuki-onna would have just found him guilty after two weeks of a trial, then stabbed him with a few hundred icy sickles, drained his blood, and then thrown him out naked into a bizzard to die."

Anata swallowed. "Well….Thats a nice thought. Kurumu look whatever happens at the trial tomarrow please live a good live with Tsukune and the baby for me."

Lime chan let her mist form fall to the ground outside the ruins of The Academy for youki. She gradually began to let her lime green mist youki flow out and into the ruble until it came out with a large iron mask. Lime then clutched the grisly troaphy to her side as she let her youki flow over it letting her mind see how the mask had gotten from the prison dimension to the youki world. She smiled as she then transformed into her mist form and into the basement of the building that had once been The Academy for youki, unconcerned about being heard.

A large iron mask that had once adorned the face of Miyabe's father Aembiy was clutched in one of her hands as she strolled forwards and picked up the set of chains and dark puzzle cube that had been left behind when the demon Ashur had sacrificed herself to save the human, and youki worlds. The demon had used her life force to power The Sea of Durac and The Lance of Longinus to separate the hell dimension, the human world and the youki worlds back into their right places and rip out the Horde eggs that had infested the humans and youki.

Granted the demon may be gone but the artifacts that she left behind still carried her powers inside of them. As did the mask the Aembiy had left behind still containded a shadow of the psychopathic vampire's rage as well as his own pain. Such artifacts would be invaluable to her plan.

"The mask that once covered Aembiy's face, a very powerful artifact. A mask that cancels out youki, and I would have thought that it would be so simple to steal…..I must admit that I would have failed in stealing it if not for the stupid guards who had previously visited the prison in the pocket dimension and saw the slaughter of his brothers and brought the mask with him when he came to the Academy to tell The Board Chairman what had happened. He dropped it when the chaos of Hordes men attacked. Oh things are going perfectly….Soon my Fong-Fong I'll have your naked body all sweaty and in my bed all to myself." Lime chuckled to herself as she disappeared in a swirl of green mist.

Hello everyone! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	29. Chapter 29 Changes in Miyabe's father

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! Chapter 29 What happened to Miyabe's father?

Before we get started did anyone see the latest naruto shippuden episode? Its the one where Hinata confessed her love to Naruto and her willingness to die for him. I can't remember the name of it...I keep wanting to call it Hinata's brave confession of love on the battlefield. But I know that it isn't right. Any way I saw the episode and I cried so hard when she confessed to Naruto and then gave her all to try to save him only to get bet by Pain. I haven't cried that hard since I read the manga version.

Cries really really hard onto Tobi, the laptops keyboard.

I hope that later in the future, damn I can't remember the name of the author of Naruto, anyway I hope he makes Naruto and Hinata a couple. Forget Sakura all she ever seems to do is abuse Naruto and she is still hung up on Sasuke after he went and left the village and joined the really really bad people, to put it kindly, of the naruto universe.  
Anyone who likes the Naruto and Hinata pairing give a shout out in a review!

Ahem! Now that I have gotten that off my chest lets go and get to the chapter desu!

Cheers Dogsfang 

Miyabe, his mother Trisha and Kahula entered the medical wing of Fairy Tales home office. Aembiy lay in a hospital bed with several tubes connected to several bags of blood that were being pumped into him.

A hybrid youki in a white doctors outfit walked up and placed his stethoscope across the injured vampire.

Suddenly one of Aembiy's fingers twitched fallowed by a slow moment behind one of his eye lids.

Slowly both of his eyes shot open however something seemed different this time. Somehow they seemed to be missing the usual coldness and over all contempt he had for all living things.

The doctor jumped back for fear of getting injured by the vampire.

"I….what had happened to me? I feel different somehow…." He said slowly trying to put into words what he felt inside himself.

Miyabe narrowed his eyes hearing his fathers tone of voice. There was no cold superiority or arrogance in it as per his usual tone that he had.

"Miyabe my son…..Come closer there is something that I have wanted to tell you."

Miyabe narrowed his eyes as he approached the hospital bed half excepting his father to try to strangle him when he got close enough.

"Miyabe….I failed you as a father and I am sorry."

Miyabe narrowed his eyes further as he leaped on top of the bed and wrap one of his hands around his fathers throat and the other around one of his fathers hands. He quickly squeezed around his wrist breaking it and his hand, only to quickly repeat the process with his other hand. Only when Miyabe was sure that he had broken his fathers hands did he then get up on his feet on the hospital bed and us his other hand to pick up his injured father and slam his face into the back of the wall in which the bed sat.

"Old man don't you lie to me! You don't love me and we both know it!" Miyabe growled as he picked his father up by the throat and slammed him into the wall once more. Not carrying as he saw the blood flow down from his injured head and down on the sheets of the bed.

"Son I am telling you the truth…..I failed you as a father due to my own insecurities and my inability to express my love, affection and pride I felt for you. I was wrong to rape your mother….." Aembiy gasped out as he felt his son slammed his face into the wall once again.

"Don't you lie to me, love and affection are just words to you they get caught in your throat just like I once hopped that you would someday choke on your own blood when I was a kid!" Miyabe scream and he reached out and wrapped his hands around Amebiy's neck and twisted it breaking it and let his fathers limp body fall to the bed below.

He got off the bed. Turning to his mother and wife he said. "That thing is not my father. I know that its not an ice clone, but that is not my father…..You heard him it sounded like him but the noise it made was totally different."  
Miyabe turned to the youki doctor. "Run a full physical and compare his blood with what I have on file. I want answers and I want them now." Miyabe growled as he reached into his pocket and pull out his cellphone and dialed a number.

_

"Its done." Lime said happily as she finished attaching the different tubes to the gallons of lime colored liquid that sat in one corner of the lab. Chained down to several tables several different mutilated creatures squirmed. Each one had long since censed to resemble anything that could have looked like a, witch, werewolf, succubus or a yuki-onna.

Lime let her green dress twirl in the cold air of the lab as she watched the lime green liquid flow into the different youki. Allowing herself to enjoy her victory.

"I riped out the vile part of Aembiy's soul and Miyabe does not supsect a thing...OH joy! It was I who preformed the lobotomies, I am the one who made the chemicals, super soldier serum, and nanotechnology that I pumped into their brains and that even now also flows through their bodies. It was I who stole the bodies from their respective villages after they evacuated, and I was I who took control of the instrumentality project from the rogue vampires, and it was I who destroyed Fairy Tales china division. Finally my plans are about to come to fruition. Soon my Fong-Fong you and I will embrace in our bed and you will give me what I want more than anything else."  
A loud blare of her cell phone interrupted Limes dance of joy as she answered it switching her tone of voice as she did so.

"Mister Miyabe sir what can I do for you?" Lime paused as she heard Miyabe's demand.

"Yes sir I am sure that it was your father I rescued….Well sir he was half frozen into a popsickle when I found him, but when I got him warmed up he seemed a little unusual so to speak…..Let me explain…..It's possible due to his traumatic experience with the yuki-onna, more specifically when they drained his blood to near depletion, combined with the injuries he suffered at their hands, and the full force of the youki enhanced blizzard that they threw him out in.

I think that everything combined caused him to have some sort of physical as well as emotional trauma that manifested itself in a psychosomatic episode….In other words sir I think that he has no memory of what happened to him in the land of the yuki-onna and I think it somehow changed him on an emotional level sir. In otherwords I think that in essence the experience dramatically reversed his personality to something that is directly a polar opposite of his truly evil nature." Lime said quickly.

"Granted its just a theory and nothing has been proven."

Lime chan inwardly sighed as she heard Miyabe mutter something that sounded like "thanks for nothing" as he hung up.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	30. Chapter 30 Meeting a priests Parents

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! chapter 30 Meeting a priests parents.

Eoko exchanged a scared look passing from himself and Senda both human and vampire were both nervous. Senda at having to meet Eoko's parents and Eoko having Senda to endure the pain of having to meet his parents and grandmother whom the vampire assassin had once been ordered by the council to kill his best friend Tsukune and who also had known about his grandmother being captured by the vampire leadership for her gift of foresight. Thankfully Senda had agreed to lie to the council and let Eoko's grandmother go in exchange for important information that she gave to the council.

While Eoko and his parents knew about vampires and youki in general he wasn't sure about how his parents would react to see Senda.

The two now stood in front of a single oak door that lead to the inside of his parents penthouse suit.

Eoko gently ran a comb threw his hair and let it fall back neatly on his head.

Senda was dressed in a nice sun dress and he was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a brown shirt that Senda had picked out for him forcing him to wear it muttering something about her bloodmate having no fashion cents and him being so stupid that he couldn't put together an outfit to save his soul if it wasn't for her.

Slowly the door opened and both of them were greeted by a sight of a little old man with a small pointed beard on his chin. He was dressed in old Shinto robes with a large bowl of water in his hands.

Senda looked at the large bowl of water took a quick sniff and stiffened.

_'Holy water! What does this old fart think that he's doing? That vile substance smells like poop to all youki! If I get it on me it'd be like spilling acid on a human. I'll be weakened for weeks if not months if that old geezer-'_Senda thought was interrupted when the old man shouted.

"Evil demon be gone from this world! Go back to the underworld oh vile temptress who dares to seduce my nephew for his sperm!" He cried as he threw the large bowl of holy water onto Senda.

"AH! Why you senile old man!" Senda screamed angrily as she brought her raised her fist up determined to drive it into the old mans head as the vile substance dripped from her body.

Right then and there Senda's eyes widened as two very imporant things were becoming apparent to the vampiress. One…She wasn't screaming in pain due to the purifying powers of the water and two, her flesh wasn't being burnt all over her body by the holy water.  
She was just simply…Angry...and wet.

Much to her shock the holy water wasn't hurting her.

"Uncle what do you think your doing!" Eoko cried as he franticly began to dry Senda off with his coat trying to get as much Holy water off of her and get her body dried off as soon as possible knowing full well what holy water does to vampires as well as any other youki.

Suddenly a long slender fist struck the old man across his head as a woman with black hair tied up in two buns on her head dressed in a blue dress appeared from behind the door along with a man with black hair dressed in a brown suit and tie.

The lady with the two buns of hair on her head smiled pertending to be embarrassed and angery about what the old man had done.

"Uncle Rorry what have I said about throwing holy water on guests." She said sweetly as she quickly ushering Eoko and Senda inside the large penthouse. In a rocking chair in a corner sat Eoko's grandmother gray haired grandmother wrapped up in a blanket. Her hands fiddled with a pocket knife unknown to her son and his wife.

"Senda….Eoko" She said quietly as she hid the pocket knife in her blanket making sure that no one saw it.

Eoko's mother quickly faked a blush on her face clearly not sorry at all for what her senile older uncle had done to Senda as she showed her to the bathroom to dry off.

She came back a few minutes latter with a few of her spare cloths for Senda to change into. She passed them into Senda saying

"I'm sorry my uncle is old and senile and he needs to be committed to a rest home because as you can see he sees demons everywhere." She chuckled trying to fool the vampire that her uncle had just thrown holy water on. "So…..You must be Senda…Brabra Eoko's grandmother has told us a lot about you….Here I hope that these cloths will fit you. I'm so sorry. "

Senda gave no reply as she walked calmy into the bathroom to change into the spare clothes.

"Oh how dare they throw holy water onto a mighty vampire." Senda muttered to herself expecting more from Eoko's parents than a façade she could tell they were putting on.

"I don't know why I am not screaming in pain right now but I am betting it has to do with the fact that I drank MY Eoko's juicy blood." Senda muttered once again as she let her silvery sun dress fall to the floor of the bathroom as she picked up the sickly brown shirt and tight jeans that were on the floor and began to put them on.

"Hump. The brown shirt is barely fits and its tight across my breasts and the jeans are hugging my ass like perveted man does his right hand...I suppose that they will suffice for the time being."

Meanwhile outside Eoko's mother smiled at Eoko as she keep her voice calm and even.

"Eoko dear what have we told you about vampires?" She said tensely.

Eoko smirked embarrassed at seeing his mothers notorious happy anger that didn't fool him one bit. "Mother I know what you are thinking and-"

"Really Eoko…I doubt that…Son do you remember the talk your father had with you about youki woman?" Her voice demanded yet still keeping its happy cheerful tone.

"Mother I remember-"

"Really….I doubt you remember." She said in her venomously sweet voice.

"Eoko youki women especially vampires in general are like prostitutes and porn modals. Sure they may look like they would be fun to play with but underneath it all are they are filthy, sick, disease ridden, power hungry, corrupt and each and everyone of them will use you until some better little human comes along that they can exploit. At the end of the day each and everyone of them deserves nothing more than to be beaten, tortured and dragged out into the streets and shot dead." Her mother said with a happy smile on her face beaming happily at her son.

"Mother! Senda is-"

"A monster, Eoko dear nothing more." Eoko's mother said her calm happy façade cracking for a moment showing the coldness and disappointment that she was feeling only to resume itself as Eoko's mother once again smiled and said.

"I was happy to find out that you had yourself a lady friend but I expected to see something more in the human variety…more specify of the human priestess variety…..Son I have told you hundreds of times that youki are not to be trusted, and here you bring one home with you. To add insult Shortly before hand to which you dear grandmother tells us that she is a vampire and said she had a dream and says that she saw the two of you fucking like rabbits and that the hell spawn in my bathroom is now carrying my precious freak of a grandson."

"Son." The dark haired man that was Eoko's father said quickly. "What your mother means is something like this...Sort of...Its like this…Imagine if you will a big juicy porter house stake with no fat on it, with a big juicy potato with sour cream and bacon bits on top of it and a nice fluffy roll .

Now imagine someone taking the lid off of a filthy disgusting garbage can and using that to serve all of that great for you on. All of that nice food wouldn't be quite as appetizing to you would it?"

"No father I guess it wouldn't….But father I understand the risks-"

"No you do not young man! I think that its time to nip this thing in the butt and until you come to your scenes we will do the thinking for you!" His mother screamed her calm facade finally breaking.

"What is the problem with you stiffs!" His grandmother cried out from her rocking chair.

"The master of the Order of light said that Eoko was to be his apprentice despite the two of you having the same amount of spiritual power as a carrot. Granted both of you have gotten much stronger but that does not matter. You two remember what he said on the day Eoko was born. He said that Eoko had a destiny and the master said that Eoko would do something that no priest has ever done before and that it would be his offspring which would do incredible things! Or have the two of your forgotten that!"

Eoko looked at his grandmother like she had just grown ten extra heads.

"Ummmm grandma if that is true then how come I am only hearing about this now?" Eoko said angrily as he looked over at both of his parents both not trying to deny it.

Eoko's grandmother smiled sadly as she said.

"We did not want you to be burdened because of the prophecy or even worse develop a large ego because of it. Now regardless of having our blessing to mate with Senda….Go forward and live a good life with her. They two of you must leave now….Go the shrine of the four vampire gods you friend Tsukune is there and will need your help. Even now a demon known as Warden is their planning their demise. He is dangerous. The demon was once summoned during the dark ages and is considered to be quite powerful. He is called Warden because once summoned into this world he infects people with his children and in doing so they become his prisoners. It was he who has brought death to many hundreds of youki. The two of you must go now. Time is short.

Remember this hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour. Send thy Warden here this night, let his fingers be my light. Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour. The Warden does his work this night guided by the infernal light." Eoko's grandmother said as Senda emerged from the bathroom.

Eoko's grandmother got up from her rocking chair and looked at the silver haired vampiress as the sharp smell of blood began to grow strong. Senda narrowed her eyes as they looked at the old woman only to see two long sharp cuts across both of her wrists. Blood began to flow downwards onto the floor and then it shot across the floor only to rise up into the air and begin to flow to Senda's hands only to be absorbed into her palms as a sharp swirling vortex of purple light began to resonate from her palms taking the blood into her body like a baby would eagerly suck on a bottle for its milk. All the humans and the single vampire stared in shock as this dark wander took place. Eoko's grandmother began to look deathly pale as the color began to drain from her face.

"What have you-" Eoko's mother began to shout only to be interrupted by a sharp crack split the air as the door to the apartment bust open reveling ten vampires dressed in SWAT gear.

A single vampire stepped forward looking at Senda and Eoko a look of disgust was behind his masked face.

"So," He said. "The rumors that the councils adivors said about you were true….You really are shacking up with a filthy priest! Traitor! In this case it will be a pleasure to kill you!" He shouted as he and his men rushed forward swords and guns out.

"Eoko remember what I told you." The old lady said quickly as she slowly spread her arms out and pointed toward her grandson and Senda and the other hand she pointed to the advancing vampires. For a few minutes time seemed to stop as the everyone in the room including the attacking vampires stood frozen in time as the last human oracle used the last of her powers to force her grandson and the vampiress Senda to walk out onto the fire escape and out into the parking lot.

The old lady let her arms drop as her spell ceased as she closed her eyes and prepared herself to let the darkness that was death take her. That is until something caught her eye. A woman dressed in a lime green dress with a long staff with a green crystal on top of it in her hand said in a mocking voice said. "Bravo oracle…Bravo you passed your powers on to the freak that's growing in the vampires womb didn't you….Well it doesn't really matter…Your not the only person able to see the future….Lets just watch as this fight begins and how it ends shall we."

Eoko's grandmother strained her eyes and watched the action unfold.

Hello everyone! I Hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	31. Chapter 31 Eoko's Family's noble end

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 31 Eoko's family's noble end.

The old man who had thrown holy water on Senda leaped forward and threw a paper charm on several of the invading vampires. Each of them began to howl in pain at the Holy energy at attacked their bodies and began to burn their flesh. The lead executioner swung his sword forwards and cut off the old man's head while he swung it upwards unhindered aiming to cut down Eoko's mother however at the last second Eoko's father blocked his path with his own body getting the lethal weapon thrust into his chest. Despite the pain he was feeling he grinned at the vampire and said.

"I have no regrets about fighting all of you to the death, let us journey together into the neatherworld. Gods of the North, South, East, and West lend your strength to me take this house and cleanse it of evil I offer you this sacrifice." Out of the stab wound leaped out a barrage of fire that danced along the swords blade and leaped at the vampire who in his shock dropped his sword as the fire leaped upon him and his brethren quickly spreading around the room rapidly consuming everything in its path. The injured vampires rushed to the door thrusting it open only to get blasted against one of the burning walls of the penthouse suite by a blast of blue and pink light.

"A barrier!" The leader growled as another vampire rushed to the window thrust it open only to get repelled by the same light that surrounded the penthouse.

Eoko's father yanked out the sword from his chest as he held his wifes hands in his.

"I am sorry it had to end like this….My love. At least we go together, like it should be….." He whispered into her ear.

Eoko's mother nodded sadly even as the fire tore and burned her flesh she felt no pain as her body grew numb and she began to grow sleepy.

"Its alright….I just wish the last meeting with our son had gone better." She whispered to her husband as a blast of fire shot up her arm.

"Well if this gets any more romantic I am going to stick my finger in my mouth and call it suicide." Lime muttered as she raised her staff and let her green mist like youki flow out and ripe out the souls of the injured vampires, and the priests.

She turned to Eoko's grandmother who said.

"You add up the mistakes, pain, suffering, and misery, of your life and call them your destiny…..You want love from the man you stalk, you want the man you love to marry you and give you a child, and you want him to come to you willingly and start a family with you. But you don't know how to go about wooing him and trying to get his heart and the things that you want from him. You are afraid that the man you love will reject you….Turn from your present path and you may yet be able to get what you want. If you don't then you will suffer greatly for your stupidity."

Lime smirked at Eoko's grandmother and said. "So you are still able to get a vague impression off of me despite the fact that you gave your powers away." Lime shook her head and laughed not bothering to deny anything of what Eoko's grandmother had said.

"You know you are absolutely right. I'll go to the Three Dark Lords and confess what I have done. They will sit me down and while I'm buttering my scones they'll ask me what punishment I should get…..and I will say I want to be Fong-Fong's sex slave forever….Oh I doubt that you old hag! I doubt very much that that will ever happen!"  
Lime growled as she raised her staff and let her youki rise up as it ripped out the last living soul in the room. Lime chan closed her eyes as she felt the barrier the priest had made dissipate. The lady with the green hair let herself slip into her mist form as she drifted out the window.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	32. Chapter 32 The DarkLords meet

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 32. Darklords meet and Fong-Fongs nightly problem.

China in the house of Wong.

Touhou Fuhai sat on a ornately carved chair smoking his pipe. Looking at The Board Chairman and The Bus Driver carefully, each one was sitting in a chair looking at the other in a triangle pattern.

"So the two of you are sure about not rebuilding the academy until all of this business with Fairy Tale, the vampire council, the demon Warden, and Clan Righteous is done with? That could be considered risky considering the two of you don't have a place of power anymore. Such a action could be considered to be a sign of defeat. Then again considering what most of the other youki races have gone through most of them would want to keep their families close.

Wardens virus has ravaged the youki world decimating various youki who are already so close to near extinction. Warden himself hides among the vampire council they know what he is and yet they do nothing….They fear the child of the prophecy over this devil. Its hard to believe that they would even sink so low as to make a deal with him to let him and his children kill their own people in exchange for him killing the boy Aono and the girl Moka and the two children that she carries." Touhou Fuhai said sadly quickly letting a little smoke escape from his mouth letting a small smoke ring rise up.

"Yes. What you said was true." The Board Chairman said he smiled. "Also in regards to Mr. Aono Tsukune and the new Mrs. Aono Moka the two of them are like an investment that it seems will pay off vastly more than anything the three of us have ever imagined." The Exorcist smiled as his eyes glowed eerily.

The Bus Driver smiled as well letting a smoke ring of his escape from his mouth.

"Yes also lets not forget that Tsukune spread his _**wild oats**_ or in his case _**wild oat bran**_ to the other girls in his harem. The next few months will be very exciting for them. Heeee…Heee. That's not including when the little bundles of joy start to discover their powers…Which brings me to this question….Should we three be taking steps to protect our….Investments?" The Bus Driver chuckled darkly.

Touhou Fuhai chuckled at the Bus Drivers analogy.

"Hummm….Perhaps…..The two of you told me that one of the son's of the Fourth said to keep them away from the vampire nation and yet both Moka and Tsukune are practically at their door front door….More over Gelnarf told the two of you to be careful of who the two of you trusted. I was thinking he could have, like most spirits do when talk to the living, meant more than one thing….." The old man cocked his head back and closed his eyes as he said.

"Have the two of you investigated the possibility of traitors?…Humans who could defect to Fairy Tale. Granted it seems impossible, but not improbable."

The Exorcist let his superior frightening smile slip into the shadow of a frown hearing that as he said.

"Yes we have considered that possibility. Since the school was destroyed we have conducted searches and background checks to make sure that no one at the school work for Fairy Tale. Thankfully it seems that no such traitor is in our ranks. I assume that you have done similar checks as well?" The Exorcist said his smile grew a little as he said so.

The second Hades King returned a narrow smile of his own.

As he said. "Yes I have….Now then-"

"One moment….If we are discussing risky business." The Bus Driver said as he took a puff from his cigar and smiled as the smoke rose out of his mouth like a one would see coming from a dragons mouth.

"It is a dangerous game you play with your Heir Fong-Fong and how did you best describe the lady…..…..Ah yes…..You called her death's illegitimate daughter the lady with the lime green hair…Its clear to us now that she if the offspring of a vampire who was possessed by the spirit of death and a necromancer. Some of the old stories call her Nakties D. Avisia, or Mistress of endless night. A demon in Lithuanian folklore who seduces men and takes their souls in exchange for giving them power." The Bus Driver smirked as he inhaled his cigar.

"There has not been another like her in many centuries. She is the last of her kind. So let us hope that your heir can keep his libido in check." The Exorcist said. As he looked at the large crystal orb sitting on the table that Touhou Fuhai was looking at.

Touhou Fuhai and the other two dark lords watched Fong-Fong, through the crystal orb, get out of the shower.

"I disagree…I want Fong-Fong to win her affections. The wards that I planted in his room will do nothing to deter her from entering…In fact the spells that I put on them will be like love potion number 9 to her. Now when we last met we agreed to walk open eyed into the trap she has prepared for the three of us?"

"So you are willing to sacrifice Fong-Fong including his family if nessicary in order for this plan to work? That is a very dangerous gamble..." The Exorcist proped up his elbows on the arms of his chair and linked his fingers together and gazed at Touhou Fuhai through them.

"Yes. However its not really a gamble when the person betting knows who is going to win the game now do you?"

The Bus Driver and The Exorcist both smiled and nodded.

"Good then we agree to let her catch us and assuming the rest of the plan is successful and Fong-Fong does his part well, he will be able to turn her into an ally.  
However the only problems are, we will be putting our lives in the hands of my heir as well as gambling on which of Lime Yamaguchi's more basic desires will triumph….Her lust for power or Fong-Fong's good looks and charm." Touhou Fuhia said looking at the other two hades kings.

"You mean Limes lust to get inside Fong-Fong's pants and get him to give her a child…." The Bus Driver said bluntly. "Hee, hee, I guess the old saying is true...You always hurt the one you love."

Touhou Fuhia took another puff on his pipe and nodded his withered old head as he said "Yes. I Am confident that Lime will turn from her wicked ways in exchange for a single chance at achiving her dream of getting my great-great grandson for herself, and getting all that she desires as a woman from him. If she can be turned to our side she will be valuable to us. Even more so if Fong-Fong's affections turn to her as I suspect that they will and if the two of them create a child…Such a union, the offspring will be the true heir of the house of Wong and it would be a invaluable asset to the three of us…." Touhou Fuhia smiled at his two friends who he could tell that his idea had sparked their interest.

The Bus Driver puffed his cigar and smirked. "Well lets hope that you know what you are doing…..This whole plan could blow up in your face you do realize that?"

The old man didn't bother replying as he looked into the orb and muttered. "Yes Lime will hurt Fong-Fong deeply. Yes she will hurt the one she loves...But for now lets just watch and see."

Touhou Fuhia smirked like the cat that caught the canary. As he and the other two dark lords gazed into the crystal orb and continued to watch Fong-Fong.

Fong-Fong wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out of the shower. Sure the shower was ice cold but it managed to help him with a not so little problem he had been having the last few weeks. Despite the mysterious lady in green had not come to "visit" Fong-Fong again since that one night, Fong-Fong still felt on edge and the dreams he had been having weren't helping any either.

"Go down will you." He muttered had he looked down only to see the large tent rising up from the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Oh for heavens sake it was that good of a dream anyway….I think..."The heir to the house of Wong muttered to himself as he dried himself off and put on his boxers. He thought of his soft mattress with the blankets on it, only to have a quick shiver of fear shoot through him as he struggled with the thought of getting into his bed once more. A gentle roar rose from the room next door signifying to Fong-Fong that his pet panda was once again laying peacefully snoring away on his mattress stuffed with leaves of mambo.

Fong-Fong opened the bathroom door that connected with his room and look at the various paper talismans that Touhou Fuhai had put up around his room. His great great grandfather Touhou Fuhai had reassured his mother numerous times that it would keep the lady with the lime green hair or as his mother had dubbed her "the cheap floozy," out of Fong-Fong's room. Fong-Fong sighed thankful for the perverted old mans help. However despite Touhou Fuhai reassurances Fong-Fong still didn't think that it was smart of the old man to go about making the various paper wards and talismans that now decorated his room from copies of the old mans best hentai.

"Oh of all the different girls who have rejected me I somehow managed to attract the nymphomaniac from hell."  
Fong-Fong groaned as he looked at the clock in his room, which now read four o'clock in the morning.

"It's the same every night since that woman came to me….…I wake up at 11:50P.M only to fall back asleep after ten minutes of tossing and turning. I then have the same erotic yet disgusting dream involving that lady with the lime green hair. Once the dream ends I bolt upright in my bed covered in a thick layer of cold sweat. I get up from my bed and look at the clock and find that it is exactly three o'clock in the morning.

I get up and take a cold shower for an hour to calm my nerves and then fall asleep for the rest of the night. It happens like this every night since that woman visited me and now I,-" Fong-Fong paused as he suddenly realized what he was doing. "And now I am slowly going insane talking to myself….." Fong-Fong yelled as he rubbed the sides of his head as he got into bed and struggled to fall asleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	33. Chapter 33 The Seers Noble end Part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 33 The Seers Noble end part 1

A full moon hung high in the sky as Olrin attempted to enter the shrine only get shot backwards into the stone steps.

The Priestess smirked seeing his attempt to enter.

"Well Olrin," The Priestess raised her hand near her face and chuckled. "Your grandson and his wife have set the record for longest amount of prayers ever said here. Your party arrived here are noon and its now midnight. Then again considering all the rumors I have been hearing about the two of them in the rumor miles in the vampire gossip network in the vast vampire underground its not surprising. I'm betting that young Tsukune is praying very hard for protection and acceptance for him from his new father in law, and his new mother in law.

Now then as to your problem with the barrier that protects my families shrine and temple, I don't know why the barrier has become active once more after all these years….. However I am sure that it will fade in time as it always has once danger has passed."

Olrin sighed in embarrassment at the situation.

"We have been sitting here for thirteen hours…..Not that I am not one for paying quick lip service to the gods but what could be taking them so long? Oh yes thank you for providing food, and blood, while we wait for my grandson and his wife to get done." Olrin said quickly wanting to not offend their hostess.

"Father Kasumi and I will rest for a while in the limo." Asumi said quickly as he could see his wife blink tiredly.

A silver hair vampiress wrapped up in her green cloak got out of the limo she was in just as the sun began to set and the moon was starting to rise. She approached the shrine. She was followed by several of her amazon like body guards dressed in black sailor uniforms along with her usual hand maidens dressed in their usual black robes and that concealed their faces.

The Seer approached the shrine and watched Olrin, and the shrine keeper as they stood patiently waiting for the last few hours for both the shrines keeper daughter, Tsukune and Moka to emerge from inside it.

"The time has come…..Carry out my final orders…..You know what to do." She said to the lead handmaiden and to her personal heard guard.

The two of them bowed in reverence as the two of them replayed sadly.  
"Yes Seer sama…"

The vampire oracle closed her eyes and spoke to the darkness all around her and said softly.

"I know that all of you are here show yourselves."

Out of the darkness of the dead forests surrounding the temple and shrine stepped five silver haired vampires who were the chief advisors to the vampire council, Gilroy, Henry, Herny, Qweinern, and Gunther.

"I see the puppets but where is the puppeteer?"

The out of the black shadows of the forest stepped a person wrapped up in a long black cloak he pulled it downwards reveling the picture perfect image of Tsukune Aono.

Olrin's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment only to narrow quickly realizing that this person was not his grandson.

"Warden….." The Seer said her voice dripped with her vampire pride and vanity.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	34. Chapter 34 FongFongs sparing match

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 34 Fong-Fong's sparing match.

"Fong-Fong don't you think that is enough!" His mother Tim-Tim shouted at her son who, clad only in his black boxers spared with twenty of his men, from across the large sparing room. A thin rubber mat separated Fong-Fong and the twelve men he was sparing with from colliding face first into the cold hard cement floor. The heir to the Wong family paid his mother no mind, as he consecrated and swung his two long black youki centapiedes, that were each wrapped around both of his arms, around his head.

Each of them swung them forward wrapping themselves around the necks of two of his opponents sending both of them flying through the air towards Fong-Fong. Fong-Fong leaped into the air towards them flying up over both of their heads while yanking backwards hard on the centaipiedes bringing both of his arms upwards while landing down onto the ground. The resulting whiplash quickly broke both of their necks rendering them unable to fight.

Fong-Fong flicked his wrists forward and the centapiedes detacted themselves from around their masters' opponents neck flying through the air and wrapping themselves around Fong-Fong's wrists once more. Fong-Fong looked upwards just in time to see a large eighty pound sledge hammer aiming directly at his head swung by one of his most strongest men who was brisling with muscles. Fong-Fong ducked and rolled out of his reached across the floor. The muscled man picked the hammer up and ran at Fong-Fong, who was running for the door that lead out of the room.

Then much to his mothers and sparing partners shock run at the door placing one of his feet up against it while bringing his other foot forward keeping his momentum up and partially walking up the door, only to leap off of it curling his legs up against his chest and land behind his adversary. Using the brief element of surprise Fon-Fong grabbed onto the handle of his hammer and brought it backwards slamming the massive instrument against the mans face knocking him unconscious.

The two centapieds then wrapped themselves around each other forming a long hard staff.

FongFong Wong then leaped over the remaining sixteen men, twisting his body in the air, only to then direct his landing so that he slammed his staff into the chest of one of the men bringing him to the ground. He then swung his staff backward striking another on his head rendering him unconscious while he then kicked another man in his chest while throwing his staff into another mans stomach making him double over in pain. Fong-Fong grabbed onto two more men slamming both of their heads together sending them to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile he swung his foot forward kicking his falling staff forward into the air only for him to leap into the air and catch it in his out stretched hand.

Fong-Fong back flipped in the air driving his staff into the head of another man while grabbing another by the hand swiftly swinging him around and hitting other men sending them into the walls only to fall onto the rubber mat below. He let go and sent the man flying and letting him hit another four of his opponents. Fong-Fong then thrust out both of his fists striking two men in their faces knocking them down only for Fong-Fong to jump into the air and kick the two men in their chests as they fell and send them against the wall. The Yasha youki grabbed his staff with both of his hands, while kicking another man's chest while using his staff for balance, quickly aiming another kick at the other man right beside him.

FongFong, quickly used the momentum from his kicks to swing his body into the air. Fong-Fong swung his body in a circle while laying down a barrage of kicks directly to the faces of the surrounding party of men knocking all of them to the ground and out for the fight. FongFong gently touch the ground and breathed a sigh of relief seeing there were no more of his men to fight he walked over to his mother who had a towel in her hand. Fong-Fong grabbed it and sighed and thanked her as he wiped his face and slung the towel over his shoulders and headed to the showers.

Tim-Tim left the room and quickly walked down the hallways until she came to where her husband, Ling-Ling, and Touhou Fuhia sat in silently watching a t.v which had been recording the sparing match.

"That is impressive another twenty men with broken ribs, cracked skulls, and ruptured organs. Fong-Fong is quickly running out of men who will spare with him….I have had to double their pay for the ones who do so and pay for their injuries. Which it seems are not so easily healed from, as the doctors say thats there's, something about the venom in the centipedes that he uses when he fights the men. They always wrap themselves around his fists or form weapons, so that whenever he hits someone with them they bite and the venom is injected and slows the opponent down and weakens their body.

Even once the match is over the venom still delays a full recovery for several weeks at best. I, Touhou Fuihui, or Ling-Ling have never seen Fong-Fong fight with such furiousness before. He has done so for several weeks. Ever since he found what that woman did to him….I believe that he is embarrassed and humiliated by it. He fights so hard to cover up his own pain. So far we have had no leads about trying to find out who that woman is." Fong-Fong's father sighed as he picked up a bottle of rice wine and began to drink it.

Tim-Tim wrapped her arms around her husband. "Yes husband I feel sorry for Fong-Fong. It seems that ever since that night it's the same thing. Every night at eleven fifty he wakes up and tosses and turns and goes to sleep ten minutes later and starts moaning, and groaning, only for them to turn into inhuman screams and howls. Its like that for three hours until three o'clock and then he wakes up in a puddle of cold sweat. He then takes a shower and then goes to bed at four then wakes up at eight in the morning looking deathly pale and horrible like he had no sleep at all. Then tonight it will be the same thing." His mother said sadly.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter!

As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	35. Chapter 35 Eoko slays a demon!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! chapter 35 Eoko slays a demon.

Eoko sat pacing the apartment facing the still sleeping Senda talking to himself slowly as he did so.

"Great my family gets killed by the Assassination Squad. I would love to break down and cry right now but I can't. Grandma praticly tells me that I get told to kill Warden. Oh grandma what were you thinking! Warden oh that demon is extremely powerful. The ritual to summon him up was first done during the Dark ages. He's called Warden because those who have the pleasure of meeting him become his prisoners. His children take control and he spreads death and destruction whereever he goes.

Senseia used to show me texts and told me horror stories of that guy. According to legend he was the one who developed The Black Plague!" The priest shook his head and began to reach open the door to her colset to get all of Senda's cloths. Despite being a vampire she was also a woman and the gods only knew how many cloths she had in her closet and dumping them into the bathtub and soaking them in water. Heaven knows Senda had mad it painfully clear that if he were to touch any of her cloths she would then break a bone for everyone he touched.

He walked back into the room and looked at the naked sleeping vampire and began to talk to her softly.

"Senda can't come with me its to dangerous, besides last time I checked loving a priest is a serious no, no to vampire kind. Good I am glad that you agree with me. Besides Tsukune and I have a plan. Also thanks for the map to the shrine it should come in handy. I just hope that the number for the vampire limo service for between realm travel will work." Eoko muttered as he dialed a number as he shut the door and activated the seals he had put around the room keeping Senda inside.

_

"The time has come…..Carry out my final orders…..You know what to do." She said to the lead handmaiden and to her personal heard guard.

The two of them bowed in reverence as the two of them replayed sadly.

"Yes Seer sama…"

The vampire oracle closed her eyes and spoke to the darkness all around her and said softly.

"I know that all of you are here show yourselves."

Out of the darkness of the dead forests surrounding the temple and shrine stepped five silver haired vampires who were the chief advisors to the vampire council, Gilroy, Henry, Herny, Qweinern, and Gunther.

"I see the puppets but where is the puppeteer?"

The out of the black shadows of the forest stepped a person wrapped up in a long black cloak he pulled it downwards reveling the picture perfect image of Tsukune Aono.

Olrin's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment only to narrow quickly realizing that this person was not his grandson.

"Warden….." The Seer said her voice dripped with her vampire pride and vanity.

"Warden kill her The Seer and the rest of her lesbian harem have out lived their usefulness'." Another voice said out of the darkness of the forest.

The Seer raised an eyebrow hinting at her shock.

"Elder Tranhane, and Elder Trohane, and the five members of the council as well. Why don't all of you come and greet all of us properly." The green eyed vampire's eyes narrowed in disgust as the other silver haired elder vampires emerged from the shadows fallowed by five members of the vampire council. They were not the only ones to emerge from the shadows at the leaders of the vampire nation stepped out of the shadows so did an entire legion of several assassins squads of Extermination squad.

"I will fight all of you myself." The Seer growled as her guards grabbed Olrin and the head priestess and thrust them into her limo and locked the door securing all of them inside including the guards.

"God of the North sea, god of the south sea, god of the east sea, and god of the west sea. The four gods guardians of us all take this evil and disperse it to the four winds!" A voice screamed as a long thin paper sutra flew through the air and wrapped itself around Wardens chief body that looked like Tsukune. Warden howled in pain as his left arm exploded and flew through the air and into Eoko's outstretched hand. The green eyed priest now swallowed seeing the mass gathering of vampires all around him.

'_I hope that these's guys are greatful to me after I kill this demon otherwise I am in deep trouble. Oh well I'd rather have all of these vampires angry at me then Senda when I get back. She is going to kill me for stripping her naked then taking all her clothes and sealing her inside the hotel room so she couldn't come with me.'_ Eoko thought as a shiver shot quickly up his spine at the thought of his favorite vampiress who was surly going to beat him till he was half dead when he got back.  
Reaching into the folds of his robes and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and dumped the contains of it on the fingers of the hand he had just blown off of Warden.

"This had better work." Eoko swallowed looking at the demon who looked like his best friend. Then lighting the fingers on fire with a small lighter he quickly grabed a bottle of holy water to which he began to douse the holy water on the burning fingers and then he began his spell.

"Hand of glory, hand of power, conjured in the witching hour. The Wardens work is all unfurled; the Warden must depart this world! With every douse I thee confound and dig thee deeper in thy ground, and at the last I then command return to hell without thy hands!" Eoko cried only to see much to his happiness the vampires who were possessed by Warden and the bad Tsukune look alike bust into flames and explode in a blaze of bloody red light along with the hand he had severed.

"Priest my men will strangle you with your own intestines for this!" One of the Elder shouted.

"Priest go into the limo with the others. Hurry….You have my thanks." The Seer Whispered as she prepared herself for what was to come.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	36. Chapter 36 That old black magic!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! chapter 36 Nothing like that old black magic!

A shower of lime green passed back and forth through the trees a mile away from the vampire shrine. The lady with the lime green hair paced back and forth the cold wind blowing her green dress upwards exposing naked body underneath to the night air. However she ignored the cold wind along with the heavy weight of the lime green backpack on her shoulders and the weight of the staff in her hands, along with the screams of the vampire souls that were even now pouring into the lime green crystal at the top of her staff. Under normal circumstances she would be happy getting souls and reveling in her conquest but not tonight as she paced back and forth in her lime green dress and lime green spiked high heels pondering her dilemma among the dirt and shadows of the forest.

"My lusts, sexual fantasies, love and desire to have Fong-Fong love me, give me a child and a family, or my loyalties to my aunt who in truth hasn't been very much of an aunt to me….." She paused as she angrily stepped on a dead branch with her high heel snapping it in half.

"My loyalty to Clan Righteous and to my Aunty only goes so far…..Granted it was Aunty who raised me and sheltered me when both my parents died. She also made sure I wanted for nothing basic. Granted neither me nor any member of the order was ever living in luxury by any means. Aunty also kept the other members games of "beat the lime haired freak" from going too far.

I always hated it whenever the other members beat me down and then gave me swirly after swirly in the water purification tank. Then they always threw me into the waste disposal unite afterwards. I always climbed out covered with filth and excrements. Aunty also kept them from outright killing me granted some of the tortures the other members inflicted on me many times nearly did kill me." Lime shivered as she continued to walk back and forth in the dead trees outside of the shrine pondering her dilemma.

"Aunty taught me about the outside world and how everything worked. She took me out of the darkness and into the light up above. She also taught me everything she knows about the dark arts and of my necromancer, my vampire, and demon heritage. I'm not a necromancer like my mother, nor am I a vampire like my father, I'm not even skeleton like being wrapped up in a dark cloak, a reaper, the face of death itself like my adopted father either….I'm not one thing and I am not wholly any of any one race either…

Truth is I am not really anything….I am really am a freak just like the other members said. There are no other demons like me anymore. I really am death's illegitimate daughter, the offspring of a vampire who was possessed by a reaper the face of death and a necromancer. All I really am is vampire DNA mixed in with Reaper DNA the blood of death and necromancer DNA." Lime said bitterly as she brought her hand up to her face and brushed away the tears on her cheeks.

"I remember when Aunty told me that I am not the first of my kind and there had once been others like me. She said that the unusual union between my parents was not the first time its happened. She said that once before a vampire and necromancer mated but the vampires seed could not give the woman a child so the woman developed the ritual to summon a reaper the face of death and get it to add its power and blood to the vampires.

The Reaper took possession of the vampire and added its power and blood to the vampires and the woman gave birth to multiple daughters. Granted the vampire and the necromancer both died soon afterward but the daughters that the woman bore were anything but human. They were human like demons who could suck souls and feed on them and they were abandoned and grew up wild and then terrorized the world until they were slain….

I was so happy in finding out that I was not the first of my kind that it didn't matter that the ones who came before me were monsters. I was so happy that I hadn't been alone so to speak…I remember that Aunty said that the old stories called those beings and a creature like me Nakties D. Avisia, or Mistress of endless night. She said that I was a type of demon found in Lithuanian folklore who seduces men and takes their souls in exchange for giving them power…..Aunty gave me a purpose for that I am thankful to her, but some powerful demon I turned out to be…..I can't even get the man I want!" Lime chan dug her heel under a stone and kicked it into the air angrily.

"Part of me wants Fong-Fong for the potential power and mastery of the dark arts I see when I look at him, and the other wants Fong-Fong for his spirit. Ever since that night when I milked Fong-Fong for his seed to try to do my experiments I've fallen more and more in love with him….For those few seconds I was able to touch his soul and I got a taste of it as well as his blood….True I've ripped out souls before, but when I touched Fong-Fongs soul and tasted his precious blood the sensations I felt nearly made me nearly lose control. I want to feel his blood on my fangs and in my mouth as well as the pleasure that comes from having his life force slowly enter mine and nourish me….

I could have thousands of souls nourish me with their energy and it still wouldn't compare to having a little bit of Fong-Fongs life force enter me and sustain me….." Lime chan moaned… Fong-Fongs life force is special to me...I desire his blood and life force above all others

"I would sacrifice all the hundreds of thousands of the human souls as well of the hundreds of thousands of youki souls that I have in my possession that help sustain me just to get Fong-Fong to give me a little bit of his life force regularly. Willingly without restaint."  
Lime closed her eyes and let a picture of her beloved Fong-Fong rise up into her mind.

"Fong-Fong I want you to belong to me…I want to make you mine in mind, body and most importantly soul. I want to run my fingers through your hair and let my tongue dance over your over perfectly sculpted butt as I give you a tongue bath and hear you scream as you thrust your dick into me. Fong-Fong want you so badly it hurts. Granted your butt and dick are only side benefits that I would enjoy when I claim you for myself just I am getting impatiant." Lime paused and growled in frustration.

"Oh what am I to do! The man I want doesn't even know that I am alive!  
Now because of my Aunty's desire for mass genocide I have to pick. My desires as a woman to love Fong-Fong as my mate/husband, and then get him to give me a child and a family that I want badly or to side with my Aunty and the rest of the order of Clan Righteous and destroy all youki and human kind…" Lime chan moaned.

"My Fong-Fong or my Aunty….. Power or love…..One thing is certian...I know that if I choose to fallow my Aunty down that road that she travels then my precious Fong-Fong won't be waiting for me at the end of it….." Lime closed her eyes.

"The choice is clear to me now…..Fong-Fong forgive me for what I am about to do….." Lime whispered.

Lime chan sat her backpack on the ground and began to empty its on the ground. Inside was a large wooden box, a beautiful brown blanket though stained with red with blood, a small statue of a decamping rotting man dressed in regal robes.

Lime chan opened the large box and took out several plastic containers and opened them.

Inside was a lump of grey shriveled matter that was a human brain, the crimson red heart that once been beating inside a human, along with liver, lungs, stomach, and intestines. Then she took out another plastic container and opened it and sat it on the ground. Inside was what looked like a black earth and soil. Then out of her large backpack she took out a large stone urn covered with symbols and glyphs on it. Then lastly she took out a large iron bell that had a handle on top of it for which it could be swung and rung.

Lime set the wooden box on the ground and sat the bloody blanket on top of it along with the statue of the dead man. She then sat the plastic containers of dead human organs on the blanket along with the large urn and bell.

Lime then let her lime green youki flow out of her as it rose up into the air and formed a circle a brief window into an extravagant office that used to belong to her replacement of the head of Fairy Tales China division. On top of the desk was the same small altar and statue along with dead organs that Lime had with her now.  
True Fairy Tales China division was destroyed by her own hand but even in death the decaying bodies that littered the office floors could and would still serve her purposes. The altar that she had with her and the altar that she had erected in the top office of Fairy Tales China division would be the link between the youki and the human world so she could force her youki across the barrier.

She let another rush of her youki flow up and form a circle in the air this time showing Fong-Fong shirtless and tossing and turning caught up in the grip of the same nightmare that he had had for numerous nights now.  
Lime ignoring the still screaming souls of the dead vampires streaming into her staff she brought her wrists to her mouth and used one of her fangs to cut a thin cut across both of her wrists. She then let her mist like lime green youki rise up from her hands taking the large amount of her ruby red blood along with it, as it wafted through the portal into the human realm and drift peacefully onto Fong-Fong her youki and blood entering his body unsuspectingly through his nose and mouth with him being none the wiser.

"Fong-Fong tonight I give you a portion of my blood and youki for you to keep and use." Lime chan whispered as she softly blew a kiss in Fong-Fong direction. Turning her head away from her beloved she turned to the other altar sitting on top of the desk.

"Let me see I have the human organs check, the graveyard soil check, the statue of Branik the god of Zombies check, the urn of the zombioid check, and the bell of Geradius check."

Lime opened the lid that was on the urn that was on the bloody cloth.

Out of the urn clawed an ugly slimy little green creature about the size of a quarter. It had small spikes all across its hard shell with many tentacles coming from underneath its hard shell covering its back which helped it to move with the many little centipede like legs under its body. A small gapping mouth with many tentacles coming from it licked at Lime chans fingers like a pet dog would lick its masters' hand. A pair of small black eyes on either side of its head looked at Lime chan like a dog would its master.

Lime gently pressed her lips to the top of the small creatures head in a simple show of affection.

"Now go my pet you remember what to do." She whispered as she stretched forth her hand into the portal to let her hand temporarily enter Fong-Fong's room as she dropped the little critter into his room.

Lime then watched as the little fellow crawled its way through the halls until it crawled under the door of Ling-Ling Wongs room. It slowly crawled up on top of her bed and up close to the sleeping zombies' ear. It lets its tentacles caress her earlobe and the inside of her ear in a grotesque gesture of affection. From there it began to slowly crawl over her face and up close to her nose.

It then began to lets its tentacles expand and crawl inside of it letting its tentacles explore the inside of her nose. The little creature happily let its feelers eagerly take in the precious nourishment of bacteria it could get from the inside of the zombie girls nose as its tentacles then receded back into its mouth and the little monster began to crawl back upwards towards Ling-Ling's ear only to then crawl inside of it. Ling-Ling's eyes shot open as she screamed as she felt the little creature inside her ear.

She franticly got up and pulled off her head separating it from her body as she jammed her pointer finger into her ear trying to get it out but to no avail. The little creatures tenticals touched the ear drum as it slowly let a thick layer of slime touch the ear drum as the creature chewed its way through it letting its slime heal the injuries to the host that it was causing as it made its way up to Ling-Ling's brain.

Lime chan smiled seeing the zomboid do its work to Ling-Ling as it finished taking control of the zombie.

Zomboids are very dangerous creatures in the old days necromancers would train them and send them out among humans or youki to crawl into their ears and eat their brains thus killing the host and turning the human or youki into a zombie that was loyal to the necromancer in question. Granted such was the case as long as the zomboid remain it the hole in the skull where the brain used to be. IF however the zombiod was removed then the body would die.

However Lime had discovered that a zomboid could still control its host without eating their brains all it had to do was burrow inside the hosts head and wrap its tentacles around the brain thus keeping the hosts alive while controlling it as well. It was for this purpose that Lime had trained this zomboid to carry out her will and most importantly she had trained it to not eat Ling-Ling's brain.

Lime chan then turned her head to the office with the dead fox demon laying on the floor. Lime then closed her eyes as if praying.

"Hear me Death to life! Life to slaughter!

Arise dead who reside in the earth.

Arise dead of the forests,

arise dead of the fields,

arise dead of the air!

Dead arise!

Arise and come forth all you who have died violently!

Arise all you who were murdered!

Arise all you who can not find you eternal rest!

Dead hear me!

Now is the hour in which you have wanted and longed for!

Rise up all you who have died a dishonorable death!

Rise up all you who still cling to your cold shell of a body!

Hear my voice and I bid you rise up and walk among the living once more and do my bidding!

The dead shall walk, the dead shall speak!

Let the evil from the past breath again with deathly blast, let the dark wind whip the night to blow away the force of light.

Dreadful darkness hear my cry, bring back those who can not die! Let the dead who perished there live again and reappear!" Lime chan shouted!

The stone statue of the zombie god bust into a sea of green flame as it disintegrated, taking the make shift altar, bloody blanket, along with the graveyard soil and human sacrificial organs with it leaving nothing behind.

The green fire done with the dark offerings it rushed forward and leaped through the portal then it began to encircle the altar that was on top of the dead youki's desk, that was in the office of Fairy Tales China division. The fire rose up sharply only to suddenly go out leaving behind a trail of smoke to waft throughout the building that had now become little more than a morgue for all the dead youki there.

Lime chan smiled as she looked at what had just happened with the joy of a woman who had just baked a bento.

"Good my sacrifice and offering was accepted by the zombie god now to finish this."

Lime chan then brought up the bell.

The bell of Geradius Lime remembered from her studies was a bell forged by a necromancer and used to absorb the aura of the dead. If rang three times it could bring the dead back to life and if rang three more times it could send the dead back from whence they came. Granted it had its limits it could only bring one dead person back to life at a time but with Limes sacrifice and lengthy prayer and spell to the zombie god the bells power should be enough to accomplish what she wanted.

Slowly Lime chan got up and swung bell once, twice, three times. and then she smiled as the deathly hunting melody touch her ears as she put the bell back into her backpack. Spreading her hands outwards the small portals she had made into the human world closed shut. She then put the bell back into her backpack and started off for the vampire shrine.

Granted the vampire souls that she had finished collecting from the hundreds of vampires who had died of the plague were significant however she could tell that there was still a few more to come.

Elsewhere in the human world a shroud of somber thick white mist began to envelope China.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you had a safe and happy fourth of July! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	37. Chapter 37 The gods must be crazy!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 37 The gods must be crazy!

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself on his hands and knees in an ever present darkness all around him. His bare feet and hands were touching something wet, sticky, and red.  
He looked around and saw all around him was the same red substance and the same ink like blackness.

Tsukune lifted up one of his hands to his mouth and carefully put a bit of the red substance on his tongue to confirm his suspicions.

"Blood…All of this is blood…What's going on here?" He wondered as he looked around.

He shivered as he felt four dark youki unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Despite their immense power each of the four aura's could almost be kind or even benevolent at least from a vampires perspective that is. The four aura's that tsukune was feeling at this time were sending his inborn youki detector wild. From Tsukune's limited exposure to vampire culture from being around Moka he knew that vampires begrudgingly respected other youki due to the amount of brute force, strength, and power of the strength of aura that they possessed.

Both Inner and Outer Moka had once told him that the first time each of them had felt his vampire aura it was dark, powerful, and menacing. Yet he still had the same kindness for which the two of them loved him so. He had a vampire's power and strength and yet he still had that same caring nature he'd always had. He was both strong and gentle; he was everything the two of them had ever wanted in a boyfriend.

His vampire aura that always surrounded him, the one that scared off others, to a vampire it was attractive, almost physically arousing, Tsukune could tell it whenever either Moka was looking at him he could feel their desires rising to the surface as well as the pride of knowing that only the two of them were the only ones to claim him as their precious Blood mate.

Tsukune closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling the four different Aura's. Letting them wash over him, two of them could, if Tsukune were to put a human label on what the vampire part of himself was feeling at the moment, could perhaps be a mix of fear and respect as well as the happiness and pride one feels when a boy is praised by his father for some good deed done.

An impossible contradiction of course but there it was. The other two aura's then were a equal enigma as well. For both of them seemed to echo the love and affection a boy receives from his mother and grandmother while at the same time echo the all to familiar dark, menacing and powerful vampire aura that the vampire part of Tsukune found sexually arousing whenever Inner Moka was released from her Rosario seal. Even now Tsukune could feel an erection forming in his pants because of it no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"Moka this aura isn't you-what where's Moka?" Tsukune cried out as he looked into the ever present darkness.

"Moka! Where are you?" Tsukune called out into the darkness.

"Tsukune! I'm here!" Outer Moka shouted fear was present in her voice as Tsukune finally managed to spot her crawling on her hands and knees in the massive blood pool toward him. He got up to his feel and ran to her embracing her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Moka are you okay? Are you hurt at all?" Tsukune whispered as he kissed her and then held the pink hair vampire in his arms letting her head fall against his chest letting her listen to the comforting sound that was the rhythm of his heart beat.

The pink haired vampiress closed her eyes and let Tsukune's comforting heavenly human scent wash over her. It intoxicating power over her ever reminding her that Tsukune was the source of her strength and her nourishment as well as the fact that he would do his best to protect her if anything tried to hurt her in whatever or wherever the two of them were now.

"Tsukune…I...Ummm…I want your blood. Capa-chu,-UH!" Outer Moka gasped as she was about to sink her fangs into Tsukune's neck only to suddenly feel Tsukune's erection poking her on her thigh. The pink haired vampire blushed.

"Ummm Tsukune this is neither the time nor the place." Outer Moka blushed as her face turned crimson at the thought of Tsukune drinking her blood as well as ravishing her and having his way with her in this mysterious world of darkness and blood.

"Tsukune I'm here too! I am going to spank both of our children for whatever it is that they have gotten us into now!" Inner Moka shouted sounded none too pleased with whatever it was their unborn kids had gotten all three of them into now.

Out of the darkness crawled Inner Moka, she too wearing the nice skirt that her outer personality was wearing a few moments before their unborn had taken control and transported them to la la land or wherever it was they were. Both Outer Moka and Tsukune ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Tsukune remind me once we get out of here to show both of our children their place in this family! I am getting sick and tired of the two of them leading us around by the nose and taking control of our body whenever it suits them! Once we get out of here I will spank the two of them so hard that they won't be able to sit down for the next eight months!" Inner Moka growled!

The silver haired vampire was helped to her feet by Tsukune and Outer Moka her blood red eyes burning with anger at what her two children had done without either Outer Moka's nor hers permission once again despite the fact that both of them had promised that they would behave.

Slowly out of the darkness and blood crawled a silver haired vampire woman dressed in red and white miko robes.

"Am I dead?" She asked. Looking both frightened and happy at the same time if that was possible.

She looked over and looked at Tsukune, Inner Moka and Outer Moka.

"Then again I could be…" She paused as she thought a moment and asked. "Who are you? Are the three of you dead too….Because I think that I am?" She said in a nervous voice yet had a hint of wonder in it.

"Uh…" Tsukune reached behind his head and scratched it nervously.

"Well…..I don't know about the whole dead thing….I really hope not." Tsukune paused as he looked at the woman dressed in the priestess robes.

"What a minute you were in the shrine with us?" Tsukune said quickly.

"Where are we?" Inner Moka growled angrily as she struggled to hide the fear that she was feeling. The dark menacing, aura of power that both she and her Outer self were feeling was beyond anything that either of them had ever felt before, as both she and Outer Moka grabbed onto a different arm of Tsukune's and pulled Tsukune to their chests trying to take in the soothing presence of his alluring human scent and the comforting beat of his heart.

The vampire dressed in the red and white miko uniform looked around her and gasped.

"We've died and we are about to join the gods. I hope so at least…"

"What are you talking about?" Inner Moka demanded sharply not liking at all this crazy woman who was talking about being dead so happily.

The priestess looked at both Moka's and Tsukune like the three of them had just grown extra heads only to then shake her head and laugh.

"Oh you stupid nobles you obviously have never been taught the old faith! HA! This is all so new to you….Hummm the three of you had obviously done something good otherwise you wouldn't be here….." She chuckled.

"It just occurred to me after the shock wore off…..This place is the fountain of blood from which all vampire kind sprung….Just like the book of Aramis says."

Seeing the confused looks on all three of them she said.

"I'll give you three a crash course in our peoples' religion after the fact." She chuckled.

"The book of Aramis it's to all vampire kind what the Christian bible, the Torah, and The Koran is to the other religious humans. It's the holy book for our kind its the vampire bible. It tells us where we came from, our origins and it hints at our future as well. All vampire blood resides here and it flows out across the worlds and out into the veins of all vampire kind and if we die honorably our blood dries up and flows upwards into this fountain of blood and gets to flow back into the veins of our offspring to give them strength and our souls get to spend the rest of eternity with the gods in the eternal palace wanting for nothing! This place is like heaven." The vampire priestess said looking slightly nervous as she looked around as if expecting someone to show up and point her in the right direction as which way to go to the palace.

"Wait a minute you think that we're dead!" Inner Moka demanded as she rushed forward and tried to grab the priestess only to stop short as the massive pool of blood began to rush about around her as four vampires each with silver hair and red eyes emerged from the pool of blood. Both Inner and Outer Moka recognized the four of them at once as the two of them had looks of shock on both of their faces's.

A vampire with a white mustache wearing a white suit and tie looking a little like Mark Twain smiled as he and the other four walked forward and embraced both Inner and Outer Moka.

The vampire with the white mustache smiled and said. "My precious granddaughters….Oh I will miss the two of you so much even that knuckle head that the two of you mated with….Imagine my shock when I got here and learned the truth….Its always the quite ones and that boy that two of you married is as quite as they come."  
Both Outer and Inner Moka both had shocked expressions on both of their faces as both vampiress's growled and raised both of their fists and slammed them into the old mans face.

"Prove you're my grandfather!" The two of them shouted angrily thinking that this was some sort of trick that their children were playing on them.

"AH!" The old vampire cried out as he got up from where he had landed in the pool of blood.

"Dear you talk to the two of them." He growled as another familiar face came and smiled showing fangs at the two vampires.

"Moka honey," Another silver haired vampires whom both Inner and Outer Moka both recognized as their grandmother on their fathers side now spoke to the two of them. "I know that this is hard to believe but your grandfather and I along with your grandparents on your mother's side of the family," She pointed to the other two vampires standing beside her as well. "Are dead."

Inner Moka raised her head up and scoffed at the words that she was hearing. "Grandmother if that is who you really are you can not be dead because Outer Moka and I just saw you a few weeks ago and few youki would ever dare attempt to kill a mighty vampire so I doubt very much that you are even here right now. This whole thing is some kind of sick joke being played on us by my unborn children who think its fun to play games with mommy well I have had it!" Inner Moka shouted angrily.

"The two of you are in deep trouble now! Get out here right now and face your punishment for disobeying your parents!" Inner Moka screamed into the darkness determined to carry out her previous threat to the two little children who eagerly called her and Outer Moka mother.

"Perhapes I had better try to make them understand." Moka's other grandmother said as she quickly interrupted Inner Moka's shout of anger.

"Moka I know that this is hard to understand but bear with me dear." The older vampiress said.

"First you, Outer Moka, Tsukune, and the priestess over there are not dead only the four of us are…" She paused waiting for Inner Moka to take in her words.

"When Outer Moka was getting ready to get ready for the festival in the valley of darkness I told the two of you how your grandfather was gentle with me and it helped to calm both of your nerves that night….Now I am the only one who knows that. Please we have very little time to talk so would the two of you please listen to your old grandmother one last time." She said firmly. Both Inner and Outer Moka both recognized that tone and quickly shut both of their mouths.

"Good thank you. Listen Moka as I said before the four of you are not dead alright now listen your grandfather and I, along with the rest of us are dead, we died due to an assassination order on our heads that the High council and the Elders ordered.

The two of you must listen to me both of you have got to remember everything I tell the two of you the fate of the vampire race depends on it do you understand?"

Both Inner and Outer Moka nodded their head quickly getting the impression that this was not a joke played by their unborn kids any longer.  
Their old grandmother looked at the two of them and smiled. "My little Moka I wish I had more time but I don't….Listen and memorize everything I tell you. Go into your fathers house in the fire place is a loose brick. Now beneath that brick is a small silver and red square box covered with vampire glyphs. That box it contains a piece of all four of our youki. It's a ancient training device once part ancient vampire youki one part ancient vampire science. We made it years ago and have constantly been putting out youki into it until the day we left this world. It has all of our knowledge and techniques we learned from your great grandparents. Use it to help and nurture the next generation of our family Moka that's its purpose.

Also there is an old tape drive get it and read it. It has two lists on it. The first is a list of friends of ours, other vampire nobles who know the truth about what the council is doing like we do. Get them to go into voluntary exile with you into the human world. Have Night Falls fake their deaths it's the only way that they will be safe.

Then the second list is a list of executive orders on it. Hidden inside that list of orders is the kill list of all the nobles that the assassination squad had been ordered to kill. You must get the nobles who are on that list out of the vampire nation and into the human world.

Afterwards get your father, mother, Julia, Kokoa, Kahula, and Hokii to go into hiding in the human world. Its what's best for all of them if any of them stay then they will die when the assassination squads come for them…The councils and the two Elders goal is to start a war which they believe will cleanse the vampire nation of all the vampires who are weak.

The official order that The Vampire council and The two Elders list the assassination order under is Executive Order sixty six they called it. Remember this line of code, Management Security Division, Security regulation three-zero-nin-zero, seven, seven, eight, two. Access code R20055. Then look up the file. Authorization for the file is, nine, four-eight-AR-RMOC-666-02-AK.

An Assassination Squad came for us and murdered us trying to get that information. The council and two of the three Elders wanted to make an example of us for the nobles of the other noble houses who they believed to be threat to their rise in power. The council and two of the Elders are corrupt and power hungry. They have started something very dangerous, ordering the Assassination squads to kill the nobles of other prominent houses.

To that end they may bring about their own. You and Tsukune must live in the human world for sixteen years. The council and the Elders will be hunting their own kind down until they believe that their position is secure.

The two of you and Tsukune are our races only hope. Please do as I ask. Seek out The Exiled vampires they will be an invaluable asset to you latter Moka remember that. Also send Tsukune to Las Vagas Nevada. Tell him to find a singer there by the name of Wyne Nution. He is a fangless vampire. Have Tsukune meet him and then have Tsukune ask Wyne if that is his real hair. Then have him say that Wyne has the same hair on his head as Elvis once did. Then say Elvis is not dead he just went home.

Have Wyne meet with Kasumi then the other Fangless vampires will trust her. The Fangless vampires aren't extinct like the purebloods believe…. They are still around its just that they have had to go deep underground to hide from the other vampires. The Fangless vampires will be an invaluable asset to you latter…Along with the ludo or the humans who have been transformed into vampires….Have Tsukune go meet with Fong-Fong Wong he will take you to the Ludo vampires. The Ludo will listen to Tsukune and they will help you as well.

Now last but not least. No matter what happens, no matter how safe it may seem to be, you and Tsukune must not go back to the vampire nation, especially on The vampire Holy Night of Attack. Do not let the council or the Elders see your babies for if they do they will attempt to destroy them. You must stay away from the vampire nation for sixteen years, because if you do go there for whatever reason then your children will suffer for your foolishness!" She said sternly. Moka's grandmother reached up and caressed Outer and Inner Moka's cheeks tenderly.

"Moka its time…We have done what we needed to do…The four of us can rest now in the light…..I have got to go now Moka dear…. We have to go now….The two of you have always been strong and together with Tsukune the three of you make an invincible partnership always remember that… Moka live long and well with Tsukune…This is goodbye for the last time sweety….We will always be with you." Moka's grandmother whispered as the ocean of blood rose up around the four of her grandparents and consumed them back into its vastness leaving nothing behind.

A small voice then echoed out through the darkness as three small children came into view. All three had silver hair, one of them was wearing a small red and white miko uniform like the vampire woman in front of Tsukune and both Inner and Outer Moka, the other two were wearing smaller versions of Youki' Academy uniforms.

The little silver haired vampire boy dressed in a youki academy uniform then turned to Tsukune and said.

"Father hear me the priestess beside you her daughter, who is beside us now, is like us….She's a Krusnick like we are. She and her mother will need protecting otherwise the vampire coucil will kill the two of them."

The little boy then turned back to his sister and the little silver haired vampire dressed in red and white robes.

Slowly the three small vampires spoke together into the darkness and blood.

"We have come to the Eternal Palace because the sacred rules have been broken. The vampire nation is crippled now nearly beyond repair because of The Demon's Horde and Warden…Granted both have been destroyed however their influence remains among the vampire nation."

Slowly up out of the massive pool of blood all around them rose four figures wearing red cloaks.

The little silver haired vampire girl dressed in the same red and white miko robes lowered her head to the pool of blood and said.

"Welcome four gods. This is a unexpected pleasure and we are honored by your coming here. Thank you for coming and joining us were no gods dwell."

One of the cloaked figures spoke in a cold voice.

"I am La Marga the blood god and as the rules state that the three of you are granted three questions, one for each, use them well."

The little vampire boy stood up and gave a quick bow and scrape and said.

"The first must be….Why have the four of you and the rest of the powers allowed such a thing to come to pass? The laws of nature keep the various realms separate for a reason and then Horde shows up smashes them all together in effect destroying all of creation and we along with the others had to set things right. Then Warden coming and causes hundreds of thousands of youki to die. The rules say that upper level demons can't come through without destroying creation itself which they did. So I think an explanation is in order." A hint of anger was present in the small boys voice just below the surface.

Nostrafue or The Blood god then spoke in an arrogant voice as if he were about to reminded the three children to do their homework or worse yet eat their vegetables.

"We do not control the destiny of humans or youki." He said coldly.

Another cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Everyone posses the power and ability to change their own destiny and fate…Even you young one….You of all people know what is at state in your future." Alucard replied in an equally cold voice echoing of vampire pride.

"Nostrafue, and Alucard are correct young one," The third figure spoke up in a firm voice. However unlike the other two it seemed to suggest that its user was female instead of male. "We can do nothing to affect free will. The three of you know this and yet you come to us and expect us to solve your problems for you, when it is not our job. The problems are of mortal causing and thus they must be solved by mortals." The goddess Yoru said crossing her arms over her chest effectively putting an end to the discussion.

"So the four of you will stand by and watch the vampire nation die? So the four of you will do nothing at all and watch as your precious children destroy themselves and die?" The smaller vampire wearing the same red and white robes of the High Priestess cried out angrily.

"You are correct. The ability for a race to prosper and to exist as a species is not a right, it's a choice." The fourth figure the goddess Mirka, then stepped forward and said in the same cold arrogant tone as Yoru, Alucard, and The Blood god had used before.

"Is their anything we can do to stop this?" Tsukune's daughter cried.

"Only when The Master sits on the throne of the vampire nation will it truly be safe." Mirka said coldy as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The vampire god of blood then turned to the three small children and said. "The four of us accepted the priestess mothers' gracious invitation to meet. Now your three questions are up, and it is time to leave. Now go!"

"Wait!" The little vampire dressed in the red and white robes cried.

"The four of you are not the four great vampire gods of legend.

The four cloaked vampires shifted angrily beneath their cloaks as each of them drew themselves up to their full high until each of them towered over all three children.  
"Who says that we are not!" The Blood god demanded.

"How do we know that the four of you are the four great vampire gods? The four of you could just be messengers for all we know…I mean the four of you can't be the four great vampire gods of legend my mother has read to me about. She reads The book of Arimas every night and I hear her. She is devoted and loyal to the four of you!

She does weekly sacrifices and believes in the four of you and I am starting to believe that it was all for nothing. I can't believe that the four great gods who protect and nurture the vampire nation have grown so weak and powerless that they can't even do something so, simple as say….A small miracle for the people that they claim to look after! The four of you want to be gods than be gods! Right now the vampire nation needs a miracle!" She cried angrily.

"I know what the four of you are thinking," The little priestess continued. "No one has offered up a good sacrifice in the last eight hundred or so millennium. Right now it's all lip service and going through the motions just for the sake of appeasing the priests and lets just say that even some of them don't believe anymore. I mean it's a new age and no one wants to believe in hero's or gods anymore….

Well I say lets make them believe it again! Make it rain blood on The Holy Night of Saint Vigeous, the vampire holy night of attack. You know the story, on that night a vampire priest named Vigeous was escorting a punch of vampire children home when they were ambushed by human monster hunters! Vigeous fought the human monster hunters. He managed to kill them and get the children home to their parents only to die on their doorstep due to his injuries. Its said that on that night the abilities of vampires are enhanced by the gods in honor of his noble sacrifice. Of course no one really believes in the old story any more. I dare all of you to make it rain blood on the Holy night of Saint Vigeous and see if the vampires keep giving all of you lip service afterwards!" She cried happily.

"You dare much young one….." The Blood god muttered.

The Four robed beings then looked at each other and nodded.

A bright flash of blood red light blinded the vampire priestess, Tsukune, Outer, and Inner Moka.

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself, Outer Moka and the priestess back inside the creepy interior of the shrine/temple. Bones still littered the floor as well as the walls and the same altar of bones still resided in the center of the shrine. Tsukune looked around more only to see his blood as well as Moka's blood on the statues of the four gods.

"Okay what the hell just hapened!" He cried angrily.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! Trust me this chapter has some important stuff in it for later

As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	38. Chapter 38 Liar Liar!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! Chapter 38 Liar Liar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Liar Liar. It was written by Tom Shadyac & Mike Binder. The movie stares Jim Carry the man is a genius!

Aembiy lay in his hospital bed and cried! Frustrated he once again began the activities he had been struggling to compete without success for the last few hours.

The dark haired vampire grabbed a small blue pen in his right hand and said with a look of determination on his face.

"The color of this pen is rrrrrr…..The color of this pen that I hold in my hand is-rrrr, rrrooooooyyyallll bbbllllue! AH!" He screamed angrily at himself as the evil vampire watched in shock at his right hand that he grasped the pen in turned toward him and quickly wrote ROYAL BLUE across his forehead and face in blue ink. Aembiy threw the pen away across the room in disgust!

"What the he-heeeee,H-E double hockey sticks is going on here?" He screamed as he slapped his hands across his mouth suddenly realizing what he had just said.

'_What is going on here? That is not what I wanted to say! What is wrong with me I can't lie and now I can't swear! What is happening to me?'_  
Aembiy thought furiously as he reached over the bed the for the box in which contained the porn magazines that Miyabi had begrudgingly brought in for him thinking that his father while recovering would need some reading material to keep himself entertained so that he wouldn't rape the nurses.

The old vampire opened up the first one on the stack and waited for the warm arousing erotic thrill that came with opening a porn magazine of either human or youki and his eyes feasting on bare naked flesh of the luscious ladies within. But much to his surprise nothing came. Instead of the heated erotic thrill that he was used to Aembiy felt something new and entirely foreign to him.  
He felt dirty…..Like the images contained within offended him.

Aembiy growled and took his right hand and stuck it down his pants and gave his manhood and quick jerk as he struggled to picture himself rapping the naked woman only no matter how hard he tried the image would not form inside his head. Then to add insult to injury the vampire looked down and could tell that his and his member weren't getting aroused no matter how much he tried.

'_Why am I looking at this image of this naked girl…Its someones precious little girl who's exposing herself and grinding herself up against that cold hard pole…All for the money and entertainment of perverted strangers who could, and probably would rape he if they got the chance. She should be doing that she should be going to collage or getting a job.'_

Aembiy banged his hands against his head struggling to find out what had made him think of that.

"What is wrong with me! Its like I have a choir boy mentality and there's not a single dirty, word, or thought inside my head! I can't lie, I can't look at porn and get dirty thoughts or get aroused by it, nor can I masturbate and get an erection! I CAN"T LIVE LIKE THIS!" The evil vampire screamed furious at his sudden change in deminor!

Hello everyone! I hoped that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	39. Chapter 39 The Seers Noble End part 2

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! chapter 39 The Seers Noble end part 2

First off I do not own Rosario to vampire. IF I did Tsukune and the girls would be more than happy to go the harem route. Also I would like to thank Alhazad2003 She helped me write this chapter in her own way.

Now on with the story.

'_So the rats have come for the lion hummm…You and your men are wasting your time I can see a hundred punches ahead of what's coming.'_ The Seer thought. '_In spite of this….I will not die by your hands…My whole life has been building to this moment and now its my time….Everything has its time and everything dies…. I am a vampire, immortal, proud, strong a god of this world, and yet there comes a time when even gods have to die, and now its time for me to once more understand something that I once understood when I was once human…._

Before The Master Vampire bit me and The Empress of Eternal Night the vampire queen bit my brother Julian and transformed us both into vampires.…We were the first of our kind…I a vampire and he a fangless vampire. I remember it all so clearly now…..It almost seems like yesterday…..We were take the weak, the sick, the dying, people that no one would miss and transform them into vampires and fangless vampires….

Even then there were rules to fallow…..We had to tell the human or humans what we were, and give them a choice on if they wanted to become a vampire or not. Then we had to drink their blood and share our own blood with them, and then promise that we would teach them about what they were to become and take care of them until they could make their own way in the emerging vampire nation…So its been for countless ages and I have done so with every one of the other vampires I have sired even the ones who even now have long forgotten what I have done for them and now seek to take my life…Ungrateful little yuppie larva how dare they!The green eyed vampire thought sadly as she raised her head up high and drew herself unto her full high and said proudly."Come at me from all sides and with everything that you have….I will show you my determination and my pride! I will show you the strength of the first vampire sired by The Master himself!"

I just hope and pray that the rest of the women of the village that I founded have what it takes to make it without me…If I am to die here at least I will get to see my brother and his wife again…Fate and destiny seldom and rarely call upon us at moment of our choosing…Kasumi my precious niece the fate of the fangless vampires are in your hands now, I pray that you will lead them well.

The vampire Gelnarf once told me that it was my job as well as my brothers to sheppard the younger generation of vampires and when my time came, I was to step aside and let them come into their own and let them grow into their own destiny….I have done so time and time again through countless generations and now I get to once more understand the great mystery that I understood when I and my brother were once human…..The mystery of death…..'

The numerous vampires dressed in the black armor of the dreaded Extermination squad rapidly surrounded the vampire in the lime green cloak. Each of them aimed their guns took aim and fired. The Seer rushed forward and swung her arm forwards and out of the tip of her pointer finger erupted a brilliant whip of green light that was a manifestation of The Seer's aura.

It curled and circled around her like a green garden snake only to quickly spring forward striking the bullets that were being propelled towards her and sending them back to the executioners who had fired them striking them all in their heads killing them. The green eyed vampire, didn't stop to enjoy her victory as she swung her arm upwards forcing her green energy whip to surge upwards into the night sky and broke apart into hundreds of small orbs of green light. The remaining Executioners quickly drew their swords quickly realizing that bullets and their guns were going to be useless and rushed at her.

The Seer stretched fourth her hand in a sweeping motion and unleashed a massive blast of her green aura which threw more of her adversaries into the air. Even then her auara continued to cause pain to the attackers by swiftly breaking their bones and rupturing their internal organs killing them despite the fact that they had yet to hit the ground.

"That is what you ass holes get for trying to shoot my hair!" The Seer muttered as her palms began to glow with an eerily green light. The green eyed vampire swung herself around and slammed her fingers through the skull of the first vampire councilor and out the other side before he knew what was happening. Swiftly pulling out her fingers she stopped for a second only to growl in anger.

"The son of a bitch broke my nail!" She screamed as she ducked a punch from another councilor while she grabbed his fist and drove her opposite hand through his head killing him even while The Seer directed at high kick to another vampire councilor putting her green high heel through his skull killing him. The green eyed vampire leaped into the air faster then twisted her body around in the air flying through it only to land directly behind the last two of the vampire councilors, swinging her hands downwards letting her hands reached outwards. The Seers hands ripped through both vampires backs breaking through the layers of flesh, blood, and bones only to shatter their rib cages that surrounded their hearts. The Seer quickly reached inwards and grasping the frail red organs with her bare hands ripping them out of their chests killing the two of them.

"And so it ends…" The Seer whispered as she let her green eyes flicker over the eighty dead executioners whose remains and were scattered all over the dead forests that belonged to the family of vampires.

The green eyed vampire then closed her eyes and let the blood begin to flow from the palms of her hands just as Tsukune, Moka, and The High Priestess's daughter exited out of the shrine.

The Seers ruby red blood shot down the shattered remains of wood and stone as if it were being drawn to by a magnet to its new master or is this case mistress. The Seers blood wove its way between the crumbled up bodies of several dead vampires who worked for The Extermination squad as well as the broken bodies of the five council members of the vampire nation. It surged forward and wrapped itself around the shocked High Priestess's daughter and began to be absorbed into her flesh nurturing her precious unborn baby Kresnick.

The Seer smiled happily as she closed her eyes feeling the last of her immense strength leave her and flow into the girls baby daughter. "And so it ends…This is the last time I can be the all seeing eye of the vampire nation…I hope that I have done the right thing. The girl is just a child but sometimes children can accomplish amazing things….My part in this story is over…..Now the fight has to be continued by others…I just hope that I have made a difference in this world."

A rush of darkness over came the mighty Seer a important image flowed into her minds eye. One was of a powerful vampire priestess dressed in red and white robes with flowing silvery gray hair and red eyes waving her shide wand with vampire glyphs on each little square at a rice straw rope adorned with bones of dead youki around a scared tree. In a flash of red and white light over came the vision in her minds eye and for a few moments The Seer was blinded by it, for it drove away the darkness and then The Seer could see something incredible that not even her visions had shown her.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	40. Chapter 40 FongFongs plan

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! chapter 40 Fong-Fong's plan.

"Good I have got what I need from Touhou Fuhai's library….I have been at this since three thirty in the morning ever since I woke up from that nightmare…..I can't make that nightmare go away….However I think I understand what its trying to tell me sort of….I just hope that my plan works as well in real life as well as it does in my nightmare….Because if it doesn't well if it doesn't that's not a option…" Fong-Fong muttered as he quickly shoved the last of Touhou Fuhai scrolls back into the wall shelf that held them securely behind the fake book shelf behind which they were hidden. He then shoved his phone into his pocket and then pushed the book shelf into place just in time to see Touhou Fuhai come into the room dressed in a sleeping robe.

"Fong-Fong what are you doing in my library at six in the morning?" The small old man asked suspiciously seeing Fong-Fong looking at the shelf in which he had his hentai collection?

Fong-Fong swallowed a moment as he struggled to think up a lie that would appease his grandfathers question.

"Oh ummmm….Touhou Fuhai I couldn't sleep I had a horrible nightmare. I woke up at three a.m and couldn't get back to sleep. I was looking for something to read and I then I thought of the manga that you loved so much and then I started looking for a copy of the manga that you love so much…..You know the one with that alien girl with the pointy horns, the tiger striped bikini, and the green hair." Fong-Fong said quickly praying that Touhou Fuhai would believe his mixture of truth and lies as he pointed to the poster of Lum hanging on one of the walls of Touhou Fuhai's room.

The old youki beneath the dark shades of his glasses narrowed his eyes not believing Fong-Fong's lie for one minute as he said.

"You mean Lum from Urusei Yatsura?"

"Yes that's the one. I was thinking how the girl with the lime green hair looks a lot like her." Fong-Fong quickly shut his mouth and quickly regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"Ummm yes she does Fong-Fong how interesting." Toufou Fuhai muttered as he pretended to look at the poster he had hanging on the wall.

The old youki turned and gazed sharply at Fong-Fong and said. "Fong-Fong don't lie to me. The shelf that you are at right now is the shelf that I have my hentai on. Now the shelf to your right," The old youki gestured quickly to the book shelf to Fong-Fongs right with his pipe. "Is the shelf that has the manga on it, which leads me to believe that if you were looking for it as diligently as you claim you were, you would have found Urusei Yatsura at the next book shelf to your right, at the beginning of the very first row after quickly realizing that the shelf that you are currently at is nothing but hentai." The old youki said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Now tell me the truth Fong-Fong…..The truth is that you snuck in here to look at my hentai and masturbate didn't you!" Touhou Fuhui said as he struggled to keep a angry look and tone to his face and voice knowing full well what Fong-Fong had been doing before he had come in.

Fong-Fong quickly had a tomato red blush on his face as he said quickly trying to get out of the room before his grandfather figured out the real reason as to why he was in his private library in the first place.

"Well Touhou Fuhui you're right I was doing the….You know I did do the thing….Well I have to be going I have to ummm change my you know what and then I have a lot of stuff to do today and I don't have time to waste bye." Fong-Fong said quickly as he ran from the room so as not to arouse the old mans suspicions.

Once in his room Fong-Fong carefully flicked open his cell phone and looked at the pictures onto which he had copied the information that he needed.

"Good I got what I needed I just hope that I can master all these techniques in a few hours. I only have less than twenty four hours to get everything done. I have ten hours to get everything set up and then I have fourteen hours to get everything done otherwise my window of opportunity will be gone." Fong-Fong quickly, as he quickly took a shower and changed his cloths. He took a bambo stick and tossed it to his panda who was still asleep on his fluffy mattress. Fong-Fong walked over and patted him on his head gently.

"I'm sorry boy but you can't go with me this time….Where I'm going you can't fallow I'll be back soon." Fong-Fong his good bye said quickly flicked his cell phone to the correct picture with the instructions he needed. Thankfully the instructions weren't all that complex and hard to fallow. Fong-Fong quickly sat cross legged on the floor and began to meditate picturing his youki flowing all around him and letting it whip around him and he began to picture in his minds eye sitting beside him a picture perfect image of himself. Fong-Fong's youki whipped around himself expanding itself into what Fong-Fong desired.  
A hand tapped him on the shoulder and Fong-Fong opened his eyes and blinked there in front of him were seven other Fong-Fong Wongs each one dressed and looked exactly like him.

"Wow I didn't even think that it would work on the first try….Oh well like father always says it helps to be lucky…..Now then the scroll said that I would only be able to make the maximum number of clones of myself based off how strong my youki is…I assumed that I would only be able to make one or two not six…..Humm I must be stronger than I thought…..Anyway the point is that it worked, now I can get things done in half the time."

Fong-Fong turned and looked at the youki clone that had tapped him on the shoulder and said.

"Hi duplicate number1…I'm Fong-Fong."

The youki clone reached out his hand and shook Fong-Fong's hand.

"Charmed Fong-Fong."

Fong-Fong reached back and scratched his head.

"Hi listen duplicate number 1 you contact the other youki bosses of china and tell them to meet me at….I don't know a youki strip club or something. Tell them the heir of the house of Wong has a proposal for them. Tell them that it will make them filthy rich and that its in their best interests to agree to it."  
The clone of himself that Fong-Fong had made from his youki saluted him stood at attention.

Fong-Fong turned to another version of him and said. "Okay duplicate number two you get all the paper work ready for all the dummy corporations and other fake legal businesses. Duplicate number 3 you get in touch with all the house of Wongs contacts and tell them to go all of the strongest offices that Fair Tales has abroad except for the one in Japan and stake them out. Most importantly do not get caught, and while you're at it memorize all of these's." Fong-Fong quickly shuffled through the pictures on his phone and showed several different seals to the clone of himself. "Also after you get that done make several hundred paper sutra's for each of those seals okay. Use your blood okay that way they have more effect."  
The clone nodded.

Fong-Fong took a breath and said. "Okay clone number four you start hacking into the computers of the humans in china as well as a few of the other major human countries who are important and make sure that some of our youki have identities. Remember give them a few times were they were late for work, a few sick days, a few speeding tickets or a few run stop signs just to make it look good.

Also you get into contact with what few humans we have working for us and make sure that they have no criminal records. If they have criminal records erase them as long as its something trivial like a bounced check, stole a vehical, drug running or illegal arms deals and the like. Except for the humans who have murdered other humans order them to be hunted down and locked up we can cut them loose."

Fong-Fong turned to the fifth one of clones that he had made and shifted through the pictures of his cell until he came to a picture of a round green grape like fruit fallowed by a picture of a small sutra and then said.

"Alright duplicate number five you make paper work declaring the house of Wong owning rights to the field in the youki world where you find that grape. Now its in the youki world and once you do find it set up a net of paper sutras with that symbol on it. They will make sure that no one starts snooping around and damages the seeds. Once you set the barrier up then get samples of the seeds and then go back to the human world and start growing the weed and the seeds that will eventually bear the fruit that we need. Go to an isolated warehouse and start growing it. Remember to used graveyard soil that works best in getting them to grow faster. Remember do not get caught."

Fong-Fong sighed as he turned and began to write down things on several pieces of paper as he said to his second to last clone. "Okay dublicate number six you stay here and practice everthing I am compying down for you."  
The clone nodded and after several minutes Fong-Fong then turned to the last of his clones and began to write something down on the clones hand as he spoke and said.

"Duplicate number seven you start making the substance that we need. The stuff you use to make it is on your hand. Remember to wash it off once you get done making it."  
All seven of his clone gave Fong-Fong a salute and turned and began to walk to the door of his room.  
Glad to see his clone was obeying him quickly remembered something and blocked the door stopping them as he said.

"Okay guys remember all you must not be seen by my parents, Ling-Ling or by Touhou Fuhia. Do you understand me?"

All six of his clones nodded and as Fong-Fong let them go out to the house.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	41. Chapter 41Changing your fate and destiny

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! chapter 41 Changing your fate and destiny!

An ever present white light was all around The Seer as she got slowly a small vampire girl with long silvery hair dressed in red and white priestess aproached the green eyed vampiress as well as a lone figure dressed in a long black robe that covered his face. Its midnight black robe cast an ink like blackness on the surroundings like a stain on a sheet of pure white. For a few moments the happy feeling that The Seer felt wavered as the figure stretched out its hand out to The Seer.

"Am I dead? I feel different I feel whole complete somehow…..I feel hope, I feel joy and peace…" The Seer swallowed as she saw the light all around her. The little vampire slowly walked over to her and smiled.

"Seer sama thank you. You have given me a great gift and I am unworthy. Listen to me its not too late to change your fate. Everyone can do it….Its as simple as making a choice. You don't have to die and go into the light and rest….You can chose to live."

"I saw my fate little one I am supposed to die here." The Seer said sounding a little confused about the situation.

"Fine then if you will not listen to me perhaps you will listen to someone you do know." The little vampiress said simply as she reached out with her right hand and pointed over The Seers shoulder.

Out of the blinding white light stepped a man with short muddy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a brown suit with a black undershirt and brown pants.

The Seer turned around and saw who the little vampire girl was talking about.  
For a few moments The Seer couldn't breathe as she took in the face of someone she had not seen in many years.

"Brother? Its you….Oh I missed you so much Julian! When I heard that The Extermination squads hunted you and your wife down and then you had to give up Kasumi I felt horrible…..I…I." The Seer blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The brown haired vampire smiled at his sister looking almost amused about something.

"Alive….." He whispered as his image faded from The Seers sight leaving only herself and the small vampiress.

The green eyed vampire turned around and faced the small vampire priestess.

"What does this mean? Is my brother still alive? Well from the way he sounded he made it seem like he was alive….If he is alive then where is he and why hasn't he made contact yet? Then again maybe he can't or he won't because it could expose where ever he could be hiding. If Julian is alive then he will need my help….After all I was the smartest one of the two of us." The Seer said quickly as she looked down at the pint size vampiress in priestess robes and asked.

"Do I have to stay here? I mean that is if I really am dead? But if I'm not then I want to go back…..You can send me back if I am not dead can't you. That's what this is about I am having some sort of near death experience right? So that means that I am not dead and I can go back! The problem is choice I can choose to die and go into the next life or I can chose to live right? If that's the case I want to go back….Heck send my back right now you little mystical midget!" The Seer cried as she picked up the little vampire and hugged her to herself as a flash of red and white light blinded The Seer, only for her to begin to feel heavy as a sharp pain shot through her stomach as she opened her eyes to find the little vampire girl gone and a woman dressed in a lime green dress with lime green high heels give her sharp kick into her stomach once more.

The Seer blinked as she struggled to take in her souroundings along with the sight of the hundreds of vampire souls getting sucked into the lime green crystal which was ontop of the staff which was in the woman with the lime green hairs hands.

Lime chan gazed down with a look of amusement in her green eyes at The Seer.

"Oh I see you forced yourself back from the brink of death didn't you…That's why I didn't get your soul….Well it doesn't matter really I got what I want…All the souls of the vampire high council, as well as the Exterminations Squad members that were here today as well as the ones that were captured in that prisoner truck too. All in all its been a good night so the loss of a single soul isn't that bad to me although it can be argued that one soul isn't equal to that of another other, considering your soul is special…..However I can live without it." Lime smiled content with her load of souls that she had collected as she reached down into her back pack and picked out a small package wrapped in green wrapping paper with skulls on it.

"That being said my business here is done. However," Lime turned and looked over at Tsukune who had a shocked look on his face along with everyone else present.

"Please give that to Fong-Fong and tell him hello for me, and tell him I will come for him soon." Lime raised her staff in a mock salute and said. "Here's to the once glorious vampire race their and their houses of blood, power, darkness and night who once rained supreme among the youki. Ahem and here's to naughty little youki boys who practice the dark arts and may they find their way into my bed and my they give me a child sooner rather than latter! Bye!" She called as she stripped off her green dress and disappeared into a cloud of green mist.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	42. Chapter 42 Advise from a old friend

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 42 Fong-Fong's fight and advise from an old friend.

Disclamier I do not own Rosario to vampire.

Also a few quick notes.

**XI-WANGMU:** The DAOist Goddess of Immortality, owner of the Heavenly Peach Garden, and Queen Mother of Paradise West.

Trust me that is important later!

Now on with the story!

Fong-Fong quickly made his way through the crowded streets of Hong Kong brushing past the many humans who were painfully unaware of the existence of the hidden world of monsters but for a select few.

He quickly looked past the large corporate buildings on his right and to his left sparing them a quick glace before moving onwards only to stop if only for a moment to look at a single large corporate building that was coming up ahead of him. Although to the unsuspecting eyes of a human the building looked to be inhabited with cars parked out in the lot and human looking window washers cleaning windows, however Fong-Fong tell otherwise.

"So that's Fairy Tales china headquarters….Its right where I thought it would be." Fong-Fong smiled as he slowly walked onwards quickly weaving his way past more of the humans until he made his way to the more down trodden of the china neighborhoods. Old buildings in various states of decay and which were otherwise condemned by the government.

He quickly ducked under the caution yellow tape and leaped over the barbed wire fence that surrounded one broken down home. Its windows were broken out and it looked like it was about ready to cave in at any moment never the less Fong-Fong ducked inside.

Inside Fong-Fong found two old women and two old men dressed in old worn out closed and who were all huddled close around a fire.

'_Okay now I have to try to be nice about this…Here I go.'_

"Ummmm….Hello I don't mean to intrude," Fong-Fong paused as the four of them quickly got up and moved away from the fire in fear of Fong-Fong. "But I noticed your fire and I saw the condemned sign in front. I was curious, considering I didn't expect anyone to be living here. Do the four of you have some place to stay? If you don't I would be happy to help….I don't like seeing others-oh damn." Fong-Fong swallowed as the four humans transformed into four massive beasts and bust out of the condemned building.

"Oh damn I'm in deep trouble," Fong-Fong cried angrily. "Of all the youki Touhou Fuhai had to pick to guard his private stash of things it had to be the Si-Ling and The Four Dragon Kings!"

_Bite size monster dictionary: The Four Dragon Kings and The Si-Ling:DRAGON-KINGS: The Four Ocean Dragon Kings of China, top-ranking members of the Dragon species. They are the Guardians of Wetness in every form — rain, river, and sea. They each control one of the oceans that surrounds the world, and have connections with the **JADE-EMPEROR**, who tells them where rain is needed._

**AO-CHIN** (South), **AO-JUN** (West), **AO-SHUN** (North) and **AO-KUANG** (East).SI-LING: The Four Holy Animals of Chinese Mythology.

The Si-Ling:

They are **FENG-HUANG**: the Phoenix, **GUI-XIAN**: the Tortoise, **LONG-WANG**: the Dragon, and **QI-LIN**: the Unicorn.

Each beast has its own domain and associated creatures, but together they oversee the state of the nation and protect China's prospects.

Fong-Fong slid his summoning coins out along with eight paper sutra's as one of the five dragons swept downwards and grasped him in his jaws trying to swallow him. Fong-Fong grasped the dragons tongue between his legs while he slammed the sutra along with one of his summoning coins onto the roof of the great beasts mouth.

"Binding sealing, reverse summon!" Fong-Fong cried praying with every fiber of his being that his youki despite being already split up into seven pieces already among his chi clones would be enough to bind one of the dragons to his will and onto the paper talsman so he could escape. Thankfully it worked for the dragon that was attempting to swallow him began to melt all around him dissolving into black ink and disappearing only to reappear onto the talisman as a picture leaving Fong-Fong to fall in the sky. Luckly or perhaps not the flaming firy phoenix keep him from falling to the cold hard ground. The firy bird made Fong-Fong feel like he was standing on the sun as he struggled to hold onto its burning wings while struggling not to jump off and take his chances falling.  
Gritting his teeth he slammed a sutra onto the flaming bird and screamed.

"Binding sealing, reverse summon!"

The phoenix let out a fierce cry as it dissolved into ink and reappeared onto the paper talisman.

Fong-Fong's struggled to catch his breath as the strain of sealing and binding such strong creatures onto the seal took it told on his energy. Never the less his centipedes quickly shot out from inside the folds of his coat sleeves and wrapped themselves around the throat of another green dragon. Fong-Fong, using the centipede as a ladder, managed to clawed his way up to the dragons head. Fong-Fong wrapped the centipede firmly around his arm like a cowboy would wrap rope around his hand when riding a wild bull.

"Ah! I'm getting air sick up here!" Fong-Fong screamed as the dragon he was one plumated dangerously close to the ground only to pull up at the last minute like a wicked roller coaster ride. Thankfully Fong-Fong still managed to hold on and with the sutra in his teeth and with his right hand free he managed to slam another talisman onto the dragon even as it bucked and leached struggling to get Fong-Fong off his back even as his remaining brothers lunged at Fong-Fong from above struggling to ripe him off their brothers back.

"Binding sealing art, reverse summon!" Fong-Fong screamed as he swung below to the underside of the green dragons throat he was riding. The centipedes began to loosen their hold on the dragon he was riding as the great green beast began to dissolve into ink and onto the paper talisman.

"I think I have just enough energy left for one last binding so I better make this count! AH!" Fong-Fong cried as he dispatched his centipedes out each one with a paper sutra attached to it head and they began to wrap themselves around the remaining dragons, the giant tortoise, and the scaly flesh of the unicorn as well as its wild mane and horn even as their owner fell to earth.

"Binding sealing art, reverse summon!" Fong-Fong cried forcing his youki into this centipedes and down into the talismans.

Thankfully it was something of a small miracle to Fong-Fong when he saw all the remaining five guardian beasts dissolve into ink and apply themselves to the paper talismans. The centipedes then began to wrap themselves around Fong-Fong's legs while extending themselves to the ground slowing their masters decent to earth.

"Oh thank you great Kami it worked! I really didn't think that it would work but it did. Oh thank you, oh great Kami!" Fong-Fong cried happy to be alive and back on the ground once more. The young yasha youki took a few deep breathes and savored his impossible victory as he quickly walked into what remained of the broken down house after the eight beasts had broken out of it. Old broken dishes, rags that used to be cloths, and disgusting garbage littered the floor.

Suddenly a pile of rags began to move on their own. Fong-Fong quickly threw back the pile of rags and got into a fighting stance expecting another one of Touhou Fuhui guards only to see an old woman dressed in tattered worn out old cloths emerge with a frightened look on her face. Her gray hair was falling out and her eyes sight was failing her. Fong-Fong looked closer and it appeared that she didn't have any possessions on her except for an old wicker basket of filled with ripe yummy peaches.

Fong-Fong quickly held up his hands trying to look non threatening as he said.

"Ummmm…Ma am….I'm not going to hurt you….Are you alright are you hurt?"

She looked at Fong-Fong and smiled at him kindly and said in a weak voice.

"You are a youki aren't you, a young yasha youki with the ability to summon other monsters?"

For a few moments Fong-Fong debated lying to the old woman about youki but something told him that he couldn't lie to her and she wouldn't know about it and shame him for it.

"Yes that's right I am a yasha youki, and now if you know about youki then what were you doing here? Never mind that now….This place is dangerous, come on I am getting you out of here…You can stay with me but we have to get out of here before more guards come." Fong-Fong quickly reached out and grabbed her arm determined to get her to safety and forgetting about reaching his goal for the moment.

The old lady then chuckled a little. " Fong-Fong Wong you have good soul and your handsom too thats a good combination for any man, human, youki or a god to have. Although you don't look like your great great grandfather Touhou Fuhai but you possess his chivalry and his ability to woo the ladies, even though you don't realize that you had done it as of yet. You certainly have his skills with summoning and sealing youki. You have your mother Tim-Tim's face and your father Feui-Hung hair color…You will be a youki among youki and so will your son Fong-Fong Wong as will the rest of your offspring down through the ages who lead the house of Wong."

Fong-Fong's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you are you with Fairy Tale!" Fong-Fong demanded as he firmly grasped the old lady.

She chuckled once more as she replied softly "No."  
Only for Fong-Fong to stare at her in shock as the old womans frailty and ugliness melted away before his eyes to revel a beautiful woman with long moon kissed silvery blue hair.

Fong-Fong stared in shock at the lady in front of him.

"Touhou Fuhai had the exact same expression on his face when I did that for him. I have been watching you for a long, long time Fong-Fong you might say that I am the patron goddess of your house. I've had many names down through the years not that any of them are any of your business of course. But I like you, you have ambition, drive and you are seeing a opportunity here and now and are taking it when others would waste it. Here take this,." The woman reached into her basket and handed Fong-Fong a beach.

"Go on now and eat it. It will enable you to keep your soul and stay alive when you finally make love to the woman whom you will marry and who will also bare you a son. The gods have a plan for you as well as your friend Tsukune too. Very seldom do we interfere in lives of mortal man and youki, however when we do don't waste our kindness. As the old saying goes why ask the gods to do something for you when you can do it yourself or we prefer why do for humans and youki what they can do for themselves…."

Fong-Fong could do nothing but stare in disbelieve at the woman and her words.

"I assure you the peach isn't poisoned. Believe it or not it takes a thousand years for my peach trees to blossom and these peaches only ripen once every nine thousand years. So that being said it takes a while for me to get these so I wouldn't waste them like that. Believe it or not your perverted old grandfather Touhou Fuhia himself nearly ate one of my peaches but I stopped him by slapping him in the face and kicking him where no man human, youki, or even a god for that matter likes to be kicked by a woman. Of course once he recovered he tried to touch my breasts so I ended up having to beat him until he was unconscious. But that's history, now go on eat it." She chided as if reminding a child to eat his vegetables.

Fong-Fong nervously ate the peach which tasted surprisingly good as the juice rand down his throat and gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Considering I like you so much Fong-Fong I'll help you a little, go back to your home and pack a lunch of sweet rolls plus a little wine. Then go into the rundown park down this street. You will see two old men playing checkers. Silently offer them your sweet rolls and the wine. Now this is important no matter what happens _**don't talk to them**_. No matter what they say, no matter what questions they ask to you, no matter what they do to you keep your mouth shut and stay with them until they finish eating your lunch and they will give you information.

Once your lunch is gone simply go and don't even thank them just go and then return here to get the items in which you wanted to barrow from Touhou Fuhai. Hurry now they will not be there for much longer…" She chuckled as a sudden gust of wind made Fong-Fong close his eyes for a few moments only to realize that the beautiful woman was gone.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	43. Chapter 43 A chat with grandpa

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! chapter 43 A chat with grandpa!

I borrowed a funny part off of the movie Robin Hood Men in Tights by Mell Brokes. The man is a genious! I would love to see him make fun of the Twilight movies ha!

I also barrow five or six lines from Lord of the Rings The two Towers movie by Peter Jackson. I wish he were hurry up and make The Hobbit!

"Fong-Fong!"

The young dark haired youki froze as he recognized the voice of Touhou Fuhia coming from behind him.

Fong-Fong turned and smiled at the old man eyeing the exceptionally large boxed lunch and the two bottles of his family's best wine along with the paper cups all inside the large basket that he had quickly gotten.

"Fong-Fong something is different about you…Your aura is different not to mention you smell like peaches….Tell me where have you been, and what are you doing with the large box lunch and wine?" The old youki asked narrowing his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Oh I…Well you see Touhou Fuhia I would love to answer your question but I can't, you see I am kind of on a tight schedule and have to run and meet two people. So I will tell you later, I have to go so bye!" Fong-Fong quickly grabbed the basket and was about to run for the door when he felt his grandfathers withered old hand around his wrist stopping him.

"I see….Fong-Fong you are almost a man and as such I have something I want to give you here." The man reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a small thin green crystal square with the emblem of the house of Wong in it center in black attached with a thin chain on either end of it. Touhou Fuhai slipped the mysterious gift around Fong-Fong's neck and said.

"Fong-Fong inside that crystal carrying case is the key to the greatest treasure in all of china. Also there is this." The old man reached inside his robes and pulled out a small miniature version of what looked like a guillotine along with a pencil.

"Now Fong-Fong considering that you are almost a man I want to give you a circumcision don't worry I was taught by Moyle himself how to do this."

Fong-Fong eyed the sinister looking device in the old youki's hand and asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Touhou Fuhai what is a….circumcision?"

The old youki laughed as he said. "Oh Fong-Fong it's the latest thing among the humans and other youki…All the ladies love it...Here its simple….I take my little machine here," The old youki playfully shook the small guillotine in his hands for effect as he picked up the pencil as well.

"Then you pull down your pants and I take your little thing and slip it into this little hole right there." The old man placed the pencil into the small hole of the guillotine as he continued to speak. "I then flick this small switch right here and then bingo off comes the tip!" The old man smiled as he watched Fong-Fong eyes full of fear as they watched the blade fall down and cut off the sharp pencil tip leaving it smooth and dull once more.

"Don't worry it only hurts for a minute and just put some ice on it and it'll be fine! So lets get started!"

Fong-Fong swung the basket down between his legs unconsciously as if determined to protect his man hood from the old youki's perverted device.

"Ummmm Touhou Fuhai I really have got to go so thanks for the gift I'll treasure it always bye!" Fong-Fong cried quickly as he ran out the door determined to get away from his grandfather.

The old man chuckled as he smiled and said.

"That's for getting into my scrolls Fong-Fong….. Now I get so see if you are worthy of leading the house of Wong…." The man walked back to his room as he and the other two Hades King resumed looking into his crystal ball.

Meanwhile on the island nation of Japan the stars twinkled over head and moon showed half its face giving its pale light to the world belong oblivious to the massacre that was about to begin below. A few miles away from the barren run down outskirts of Tokyo Lime stood at the head of a massive army of all the dead youki that she had collected, minus the vampire bodies, all dressed in black cloaks and each had a gas masked covering its face. Beneath each mask each super soldier stared into space oblivious to the fact that each of them were about to attack and kill their own people in a matter of hours.

"A new power is rising! Its victory is at hand! This night the human world will be stained with the blood of the remains of the youki! You will march to the Sanctuaries where the raminents of the youki are and leave none alive! To war!" She cried as the dark army of the dead marched forward to carry out their mistress's command as Lime watched from a distance.

************************************************************

Anata closed his eyes as he laid his head down on his lowly mattress inside his jail cell and tried to sleep despite what he knew was coming in the morning.

A large ink like blackness greeted him as the small form of a little dark haired boy dressed in a youki academy uniform with jet black wings and a tail greeted him. A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up at him happily as the little boy got up and rushed forward and wrapped himself around Anata's leg in a show of affection and adoration.

"Grandfather it's you! Oh I knew that you would come!" The little boy quickly let go of his leg and yanked him into a sitting position beside him.

Anata could only stare in shock at the little boy with wings and a tail.

"A boy…..Now its impossible succubi can only give birth to other succubi, which means that whoever the male is that they mate with they always produce girls. What's going on here?" He muttered.

"Grandfather listen time is short now pay attention because I will help save your life! Now in exchange for my help I asked only one thing." The little boy said quickly wanting to hear his grandfathers answer.

"Oh sure you name it…What do you want? Let me guess the little gel they put on your mother is cold and you want them to warm it up right?" He asked jokingly.  
The little by cocked his head as he thought for a moment. "Okay make that two things then…First the gel its too cold get the doctors to warm it up a little. Whenever the doctors but that stuff on mom its like someone laying one of those big bags of ice on her. Also the second which is the most important of all, do not tell anyone my gender, what I am and look like!

This includes mom and grandmother especially grandmother! For one thing Mom wouldn't believe me and grandmother, well you know how she is whenever she hears something juicy! The other succubi are just as bad. Right now grandmother has been bragging nonstop about mom's Mate of Fate and Destined One being a vampire. The good thing is no one believes her considering vampires are cold, fierce, dangerous and are just downright anti social with other monsters except with other vampires. The point is that no succubi would believe that a vampire would mate with a succubus considering they are considered weak. Thank the kami for small favors."

"Why don't you want anyone knowing about Tsukune being a vampire and for that matter why don't you want anyone knowing what you look like or that you're a boy?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Grandfather you don't understand mom hasn't seen me yet she has only seen my sister and I want to keep it that way for a long time…..Its bad enough that I had to short-circuit the stupid sonogram machine that the succubi doctors used on mom….I made it so that sis and I would only look like little blobs of black and such and not as we really look like.

Its bad enough that sis just had to show off and do the famous stretch the stomach joke when the doctor examined mom…..Sis just had to put her face, arms along with claws stretching out mom's stomach and tried to touch the doctors face. Oh yes it's a good joke sis. Granted the poor lady fainted and we could have just passed it off as her being over worked but that is not the point. The security camera in the room caught the whole thing and the stupid security guard on duty saw the whole thing copied the tape and put it on the succubi internet!

The little so and so just had to show off, and in doing so showed the other succubi our power! Now because of her actions she made the doctors along with all the other succubi even more determined to see what we really look like and who moms Destined One and Mate of Fate is. The examinations on mom used to be once every week now they have upped the medical examinations to once a day every day! Its only a matter of time before they get a clear shot of what we are!" The little boy cried frustrated.

"Why don't you want anyone to know what you really look like?" Anata asked kindly to the angry little boy.

The little boy turned back to his grandfather with a look of anger in his brow eyes. "Grandfather don't you know anything…..Haven't you figured out what I am yet….." The little boy gestured to his wings and tail as he said.

"Grandfather I am an incubus a male version of a succubus and I am the last of my kind…The only one of my kind more specifically…..The other incubus were all slaughtered by The Order of Light long ago when they came and invaded the succubi realm. An incubus is worth more to the succubi then having say a normal human or other youki mating with a succubi, because they are meant to be together.

An incubus if they mate with another succubus can produce multiple children I am not talking one or two here I am talking several as in the double digits here and they wouldn't just all be succubus there would also be incubus as well. Whereas if a succubus were to mate with a human or other youki no matter the race a single succubus would be born. That is why the Order of Light killed off the incubus they understood that."  
Anata streached his head and looked at his grandson struggling to understand as he said.

"Well if that's true then how could you be here if the incubus, were all destroyed and succubi can only give birth to other succubus?"

The little incubus took a breath and said. "Normally that is true however Father is the single exception to that rule…Father has a blood line that is vastly superior to that of any other monster then again so does mother but she doesn't know it yet….In order to create a incubus both monster and succubus have to be extremely powerful as well as the blood lines they have also has to be great as well. Not to mention the two of them have to have a great strength of mind as well as body. Father has such and so does mother even though she doesn't look it. Most important of all both parties have to love each other and want to have children….Think of me as an added bonus….Something mother would have never gotten had she mated with a human or any other monster other than father…That is the truth about me birth."

"Okay thats new..." Anata swallowed amazed that the little boy would know so much.

"Now also if I were to do the horizontal dance with a succubus I would have multiple children who would be both succubus and incubus and then I could have sex with another succubus and have the same result multiple children of both succubus and incubus. Do you get the picture now? Look let me put it into terms that you can understand. Find a penny, pick it up. Double it, you have two pennies, double it again, four. Double it twenty-seven times and you've got a million dollars and the IRS, all over you demanding their share of it.

Heaven knows what the council will do to me when they find out that mom has a incubus growing inside her. Heck they could start some sort of breeding farm for succubus, were all I would ever do is have sex morning noon and night with various succubi with the only goal would be of producing offspring. I do not want that and after this virus destroyed half of the succubi I wouldn't put it past the council to do something like that to me…..I don't want that to happen to me…Sex with someone you don't love is just sex, easily forgotten and brushed off kind of like when you bump into someone on the street and your forget about it and move on…But sex and bonding with your Destined One your Mate of Fate is to be treasured above all else…..

Grandmother Ageha taught me that from her memories I get from Mom. I don't want to leave a string of fatherless children behind me do you understand? I only want to have children with my Mate of Fate who is my Destined One just like mother did…"

"Oh…" Anata swallowed as he struggled to take in the magnitude of everything he had just heard his grandson say to him.  
The little boy dressed in a green youki academy uniform smiled sadly at him.

"Ummmm….Listen….Damn you don't have a name yet…..Kurumu and Tsukune are going to have to think up a name for you…..Anyway look I am positive that your mother and father would never allow anything like that to happen to you. The two of them love you and would stop it from happening I'm sure of it."

This seemed to perk the little monster boy up for he rushed forward gently soaring through the air on his jet black wings, tackling Anata wrapping himself around his chest in a hug that felt like his grandson was determined to squeeze the life out of him.

"Oh grandfather! You really mean it don't you!" He cried happily as he continued to hug Anata happily.

"Air!...Grandson air….I need….AH!" Anata gasped as the little incubus let go of him from his vice grip hug as the little boy said.

"Grandfather to look beyond tomarrow and see into the future is not a easy thing…The future is not solid the future is liquid and there is a possibility of you dying because of your previous actions and I don't want that to happen…So I will help you save your life…Think of time this way….Its like a parade…You see time from a observers stand point watching the parade pass them by…Where as we can see time from someone who is up above it all in a balloon…. We can see all the twists and turns it can take and try to direct the parade where we want it to go…..But that is neither here nor there….Any way the person….The murderer you once were is dead now, killed by Anata the lawyer he was…

You have done a lot of good for the succubi and you can do a lot more too…..Even though you think of yourself like Aembiy you are not like him…..You are genuinely sorry for what you have done and want to make it right and Aemiby is not. You grandfather want to expose what you have done not for the sake of making yourself feel better, but because it is the right thing to do. You seek to turn away from the path of blood and murder and better yourself as well as others. After you went to prison you changed yourself for the better, you repented and started a new life. The lives you touche, touched others and those lives others. After you went to prison you changed yourself for the better, you repented and started a new life.

Mother is your legacy and she would not be the mother that Father, sister and I love without you…Grandfather trust me you deserve a second chance. You can and will be a invaluable asset to the succubi latter. Trust me. I barrowed moms body and put a few things in the limo that were not their before and the investigators have found them so to that end I will give you a little of my youki that will let you hear me as well as it will amplify your alchemy for what you need to do tomorrow. Just repeat what I am saying tomorrow when I tell you to do so. Then everything will be fine…..Sort of…"

The little boy then placed his hands over his grandfathers and let his youki flow into his grandfather for what he knew was coming.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please! It only takes a second.

Cheers Dogsfang


	44. Chapter 44 One heck of a lunch!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter Fourty Four. One heck of a lunch!

I use the story of Shou-Xing as a template.

"Oh I don't know why I am doing this…." Fong-Fong sighed to himself as he entered the old run down park. Broken swings and worn down play equipment littered the area. When suddenly there at an old worn concrete table playing chess just like the lady had said were two old men who looked anything but rich. If anything, the two of them looked destitute. One had a kind look in his eye despite he was fighting male baldness with only a few white strands of hair on his bald little head with pants and a shirt on that looked like little more than rags. The other had a cold look about him. He looked dirty and smelled like something that had died. Not to mention the numerous blood stains that covered his ragged shirt and pants that were both covered with holes.

Fong-Fong silently approached them remembering not to say anything to them as the woman had instructed.

Fong-Fong calmly reached into his basket and pulled out the boxed lunch. Picking up two chop sticks he picked up a rice ball and silently extended it over offering it to the first man without a word.

He smiled at Fong-Fong as his liver spotted hands grasped the rice ball and ate it quickly. Fong-Fong quickly dove back into the boxed lunch and silently offered the other man a rice ball with his chop sticks. The other old man grasped the rice ball and ate it quickly pausing only to spit in Fong-Fongs face. Fong-Fong whipped it off and gritted his teeth and quickly gave both men a napkin and began to pour the wine he had brought into two little cups which he then offered to them. The two men seeing Fong-Fongs generous offering quickly chugged the cups of wine down.  
The first man smiled and smirked at him as if amused about something. The second man stood up and pulled down his pants exposing his hairy wrinkled butt to Fong-Fong's face farting as he did so only to pull his pants up once more to move a piece on the chess board.

Fong-Fong bit his tongue and lip resisting the urge to hurt the man and then leave.

'_He is just old, senile and probably doesn't know what he is doing! Calm down… Endure it…..Something tells me that I didn't come here for nothing.'_ Fong-Fong thought silently to himself as he continued to give the two men the collection of assorted foods that he had the servants quickly make for him along with the wine.

Fong-Fong was starting to get a bit peeved that both men had yet to talk to him when the first man used his napkin to get the last bits of food from his mouth only to then turn and look at Fong-Fong and say in a happy voice that was full of cheer and happiness despite him being destitute.

"Hello Fong-Fong Wong….XI-Wangmu said that you would be stopping by to see us. Its been a long time since I have met a member of the house of Wong. I know of your Mother Tim-Tim, your Father Fei-Hung and your founder Touhou Fuhai. Ah the last time I saw him he attempted to eat one of Xi-Wangmu peaches. She slapped him and kicked him in the groin for that. Of course once he recovered he tried to grope her breasts and she had to beat him until he was unconscious but that is ancient history. Now it seems that she gave to you freely what the old man could not get….She must see something special in you to give to you immortality…..Now then as to my friend over there….Please forgive my friend he is just angry that you're…..What is the word the humans use now a days?...Ah yes! I have it now you are going to be shacking up with his illegitimate/adopted daughter. Anyway you have a lot of questions and you do want answers…..However you are not allowed to talk to us because if you do then this meeting is over or it ends once we get done eating your lunch so there." He chuckled at Fong-Fong's problem.

Fong-Fong quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pad of paper.

The old man grabbed it and Fong-Fong watched in horror as it turned to ash inside the mans hand.

"Oh your good Fong-Fong, you have guts young one…..Now then allow the two of us to introduce ourselves to you properly. Believe it or not I am the god of birth. I knew you before you were a gleam in your parents eyes, and my rather rude friend over there," The old man pointed to the blood stained man seated across from him. "Is the spirit of death or a reaper the face of death."

The old across from him said nothing to Fong-Fong except raise his middle finger solo in the air at Fong-Fong's direction flying the bird.

"Please he is just angry and trying to scare you away from trying to get his daughters affections. The truth is he has been watching you for quite some time. You have a good resume and you look good on paper as the humans say." The old man or god chuckled as Fong-Fong slipped him a sweet roll and another cup of wine listening to him.

The other old man growled at Fong-Fong as he turned to him and said. "You boy just because you are as immortal as my daughter now and can not age doesn't give you the right to treat her like crap! Remember this boy, I may not be able to take your soul through aging however you and her can still die if you bodies as deathly hurt. That though aside IF you ever hurt my precious darling Lime Yamaguchi," Death paused a moment and reached beneath its jacket and pulled out a small green spiny creature a zomboid the same creature that Lime had put into Ling-Lings head. "I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your immortal life naked chained to damp wall with this little guy winding its way through your bowls. Oh you will scream in agony and pain as it feasts upon your flesh from the inside out only to have your internal organs renewed a fresh as soon as it gets down only for it to burrow back inside and for it to begin anew once more…."

Fong-Fong swallowed as the man put the zombiod back into his coat pocket as he continued to stare at Fong-Fong with cold eyes.  
"My baby daughter is born of part of my flesh, blood, and spirit, along with the flesh and blood of a vampire who I was possessing at the time, as well as a beautiful necromancer. Lime gets her lime green hair and her beauty from her mothers' side of the family. Limes' vampire blood that she has gives her the all the strengths of vampires but none of their weakness's. She can suck out souls and feel the presents of death and she can tell when someone is going to die. She gets that from her mother not to mention she has my powers as well…..What those are I will leave unsaid.

She is not the first of her kind there have been others but the are all dead now thanks to humans and youki down through the ages…. Some of the old stories call her Nakties D. Avisia, or Mistress of endless night. A demon in Lithuanian folklore who seduces men and takes their souls in exchange for giving them power. She feeds off souls and she has to keep feeding off souls until she finds her soul mate. As long as you know what she is you should know how she feels about you…..She is in love with you and wants you to be hers and hers alone.

To that end she will keep coming after you until you agree to give yourself to her and become hers. She has tasted your life energy and once she did she will never stop until you to bind yourself to her, mind, body and soul. Demons like her are extremely picky to whom they consider theirs. Sure its all business when they seduce other men and give them power and get their souls. But as with succubi there is always this one special soul to which they seek out and crave. A soul which gives them power beyond all others. A single soul in which they can't suck out but can still feed on, and the man who has that soul will be the one in which they choose to bind themselves to, and stay with for all time.

Once they find that man they will sharing their immortality and powers with the man who will be their "soul mate" as they call it. He also will be the one in which they can have children with. All other men will never be able to give them children. She wants you. She longs to give you the test and see if you are the one who can give her what she wants the most."

Fong-Fong swallowed nervously hearing deaths chilling tale.

"After you get done with your business here, go to the city of Polarmo Italy. There you will find the famous catacombs. Go into them there among the bodies of the dead you will find a single baby perfectly preserved, embalmed and contained inside a glass case. Take it out of the catacombs and then go to the Ukraine in the city of Odessa to the catacombs. There you will find a necklace of skulls and a video tape and a diary all of them are very precious to Lime. They belong to her and it was left there by her mothers chief servant. Find them and take them.

From there go to Germany to the Castle of Shortsval. It's a beautiful castle built in a forest near a cliff side. Go there and you will find a large red orb along with two urns inside one of the rooms. Remove the orb and urns from their resting places in the castle then leave. Once that is done go to Paris France and take everything the embalmed child, the necklace of skulls, the diary, the video, the two urns and the orb into the cold homes of the dead and then search for my daughter with the lime green hair there. Beware you will not find Lime, she will find you." The god of death chuckled as Fong-Fong offered him and the other old man who claimed to be the god of life another sweet roll and another cup of wine.

The god of death laughed as he looked at Fong-Fong putting on a look of no fear on his face as he struggled to hide his true feelings.

"You boy once you find my daughter Lime tell her that bitch of an aunt lied to her about everything and that she had better see the truth for what it is. To that end you had better take good care of her during the limited amount of time that the two of you have together and if you do a good job and gain her trust she might give you the test and if you pass Lime might just let you"Jump her" and give her what she wants. I would advise you to get all that done in nine days because in nine dies you will die and the person who will kill you will knock four times. Now we have finished your lunch and its time for you to go." The man lowered his voice which sent shivers up Fong-Fong's spine as he turned to see the old men on his right and to his left disappear from view.

Hello everyone! As always review please it only takes one minute.

Cheers Dogsfang


	45. Chapter 45 FongFongs lesson

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 45 Fong-Fong's lesson!

Fong-Fong returned to the broken down old home and quickly shoved the broken table off the floor. He pulled a wooden floorboard off the floor as he bit his thumb and let his blood drip onto the muddy floor. For a few moments the ground moved upwards flowing outwards from the ground only to reveal a simple scroll. Fong-Fong grabbed it and opened it only to read much to his dismay the fallowing words.

"Hey stupid I robber I fooled you! HA HA ! Anyway if its you Fong-Fong I leave this message.

Nice try Fong-Fong but not good enough. However congradulations on defeating the guards and making it this far, but you are still young and you have to learn, as well as understand and remember that there are no short cuts in life to become a great monster among monsters, just as there are no magic items or weapons that turn weakling losers into heroes. True strength, greatness, and power must be achieved by the person who seeks them on their own or not at all. If you want to be a youki among youki then strive for that to which you desire and you will attain it someday I am sure of it."

Touhou Fuhai.

P.S Get your ass home at once! Because if you get caught by your mother, considering you are still grounded and you left the house without her permission, I will not cover for you!

Touhou Fuhai

Fong-Fong gritted his teeth angrilly and put everything back in the house where it belonged and began to quickly make his was back home.

Hello every one! I hope that all of you, or what few of you who are still reading this and bother to review, enjoyed this chapter.

As always review please it only takes a minute.

Cheers Dogsfang


	46. Chapter 46Wheel of Destiny turns part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 46 The wheel of destiny begins to turn Part 1.

Lime stood on the outskirts of the underdeveloped area of Japans poorer districts her gaze every watchful at the slum of broken down houses as well as condemned buildings and motels that could have housed the poor or otherwise destitute of Japan. However she knew that the disgusting neighborhood as well as other buildings before her, were nothing more than a cover front that housed the remnants of the youki who had escaped the plague that she had spread.

Hundereds of werewolves, boarder beings, succubus, yuki-onna, as well as a massive assortment of other youki lay comfortably housed beneath the façade of the otherwise abandoned homes and other buildings. The lime haired demon waited patiently for the blood bath to begin silently grimacing to herself as she placed her pinky and her ring finger into her mouth. She swiftly bit down on them hard tearing off bits of flesh and blood letting them fall to the ground. Letting her lime colored youki flow out and onto them consuming them only to have her bits of flesh and blood expand and grow outwards until both of them formed two perfect images of herself.

"Perfect two homunculus just what I needed." Lime turned to her two clones that she had made of herself and said.

"You go to the lab and get the chains and puzzle box that we got from dead demon Asha, also give the mask to The Doctor tell him that we changed it to suit our needs, then get the syringe filled with APTX 4869. Then go to the vampire nation, find Moka and Tsukune, and inject Moka with it then you," Lime turned to the other clone of herself, "Go and get Fong-Fongs boxers, the condom that still has his seed and the lock of his hair, then go to the penthouse that belongs to Kahula and Miyabi and take from Kahula what belongs to my Fong-Fong." Lime said curtly as she turned back to watch her troops advance as both of her hamocullius disappear into the night.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	47. Chapter 47 Whell of Destiny turns part 2

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! chapter 47 The Son also rises.

This chapter is dedicated to my uncle and cousin who taught me the magic of make believe and the power of the human spirit.

Here as some funny Anime laws I love and have examples of in this chapter see if you can find them all. Go on my homepage to go and read them all.

#14- Law of Inverse Lethal Magnitude- The destructive potential of any  
object/organism is inversely proportional to its mass.

First Corollary- Small and cute will always overcome big and ugly. Also  
known as the A-Ko phenomenon.

#15- Law of Inexhaustibility- No one EVER runs out of ammunition. That is of course unless they are cornered, out-numbered, out-classed, and unconscious.

#16- Laws of Inverse Accuracy- The accuracy of a "Good Guy" when operating any form of firearm increases as the difficulty of the shot increases. The accuracy of the "Bad Guys" when operating firearms decreases when the difficulty of the shot decreases.

(Also known as the Stormtrooper Effect) Example: A "Good Guy" in a drunken stupor being held upside down from a moving vehicle will always hit, and several battalions of "Bad Guys" firing on a "Good Guy" standing alone in the middle of an open field will always miss.

First Corollary- The more "Bad Guys" there are, the less likely they will  
hit anyone or do any real damage.

Second Corollary- Whenever a "Good Guy" is faced with insurmountable odds, the "Bad Guys" line up in neat rows, allowing the hero to take them all out with a single burst of automatic fire and then escape.

Third Corollary- Whenever a "Good Guy" is actually hit by enemy fire, it is in a designated "Good Guy Area", usually a flesh wound in the shoulder or arm, which restricts the "Good Guy" from doing anything more strenuous than driving, firing weaponry, using melee weapons, operating heavy machinery, or doing complex martial arts maneuvers.

Fourth Corollary- The more times the "Bad Guy" fires, the fewer times he will hit.

#23- Law of Juvenile Intellectuality- Children are smarter than adults. And almost twice as annoying.

#27- Law of Conservation of Firepower- Any powerful weapon capable of destroying/defeating an opponent in a single shot will invariably be reserved and used as a last resort.

#42- Law of Juvenile Omnipotence- Always send a boy to do a man's job. He'll get it done in half the time and twice the angst.

#44- Law of Nominative Clamovocation- the likelihood of success and damage done by a martial arts attack is directly proportional to the volume at which the full name of the attack is announced (known as the Kamehameha effect).

#51- Law of Uninteruptable Nominative Clamovocation- This law is a mixture of Laws 44 and 45. Regardless of how long or involved the Spell or projectile attack is, and the likelihood of success and damage done by the volume at which the full name of the attack is announced, or how many times they've seen it before, any "Bad Guys" witnessing a hero/heroine quoting the incantations for an extremely powerful attack are too stunned to do anything to interrupt it. (Also known as the "Dragon Slave Phenomenon")

#54- Law of Old Man Comic Relief- Comic relief comes in the form of a short, bald, wise-mouthed dirty old man or alien. Or the combination of any two of those traits.

First Corollary- If old man is present, and is acting too horny, stupid,  
etc., there will invariably be an old woman to whap him over the head with a frying pan or something.

#55- Law of the Wise Old Man- Little old Japanese men always know how it ends and withhold the ending from anyone, especially the hero. This includes special power weapons, ancient relics, and people who know everything.

#59- Law of Ammunition Accuracy- When there are multiple types of ammunition available (paintballs, speaker pods), non-lethal rounds will always be more accurate when compared to "standard" or lethal shots. (Macross Plus for paintballs, Macross 7 for speaker pods)

#62- The Law of Inverse Training Time- A person who has been training for 3 years is never as good as someone who has been training for one month.

#75- Law of Celestial Body Control- At a dramatically correct moment, a hero can summon a sun/moon/halo to appear behind him/her to cause a dramatic silhouette.

#78- Law of Inverse Coping- Any single event will happen to the ONE character LEAST capable of dealing with it.

#79- Law of Martial Arts Training Invulnerability- The Myth that certain martial arts will enable you to become so strong, that you can stop a nuclear warhead with your bare palm. Unfortunately, for most otaku, they found the hard way that it just doesn't work in real life...

#81- Law of Shades/Coolness Factor- Shades can make you instantly cool, even if you're normally a klutz.

#83- Law of Understatement- Anything that is deemed too impossible will become possible.

First Corollary- Any "Bad Guy" stating "T-that's impossible!" whenever the hero is accomplishing some new feat/move/projectile will find out too late that he is wrong and will invariably be toastied.

#84- Law of Dormant Powers- Anytime a hero is somehow outpowered and/or outclassed by the villain, he will invariably release powers/new moves he never knew he could accomplish... but his old teacher did!

#85- Law of Style Coefficient- In a situation where a Good guy may be in dire straits, he will become stronger, smarter and more cool in a matter of seconds. (see Laws #67, 69, and 84)

**************************************88

A ocean of warm darkness greeted a small boy dressed in a long white coat with a braid of long dark hair. He opened his eyes along with the third one in the middle of his head and looked around seeing no one except for a single slightly older boy with silver hair and red eyes dressed in a green uniform and black pants.

"Who am I?" The little boy called out to the older youki boy.

The older vampire boy smiled flashing his fangs at the smaller boy as he said.

"You are who you are and no one can take that away from you. Your one of us aren't you….Yes….I can tell simply by looking at you….True you may not have been created and brought into this world in the usual way but here you are none the less….. Remember how a person comes into this world is not important, however what is important is what they grow to become…..Do not allow anyone to tell you different or convince you otherwise…."

The young vampire boy paused letting his face flicker showing a brief moment of pain flash across it.

"This isn't good…..I'm running out of time…" He murmured to himself.

The vampire boy flashed his fangs at the little youki in front of him. As the darkness rose upward forming four pictures of each member of the house of Wong floating in mid air around the little boy with the braid of long black hair. His three eyes stared at each one in childlike wander as the older vampire boy pointed to each one.

"Listen to me and remember what I tell you. Fong-Fong is your father he will find you and take care for you. Tim-Tim is your grandmother and Fei-Hung is your grandfather. Touhou Fuhai is your great grandfather. Call him pervy sage he'll love that…Have him read you Ranma ½ and Urusei Yatsura…. I'm sure that you'll love those stories it'll help you bond with your family…

Also remember its okay to be an otaku and cosplay and have fun as long as you don't take it too far…Now remember this phrase Touhou Fuhai will love you for it: 2D girls last forever! And they will never betray you. One final thing remember this picture…..For this picture is your mother…Go with your father when he sets her out just don't let yourself be seen until the right time. Remember everything I told you for this will be the last time I speak with you." The older vampire said as he pointed to a final picture as it emerge from the darkness.

The little boy nodded quickly.

"Good your ready….Be safe…." The vampire boy said quickly just as two living shadows emerged from the darkness.

The vampire boy looked at the two dark haired vampires whom had invaded his consciousness.

"I figured it would be a limited amount of time before the two of you showed up…..So after all this time the wheel of fate begins to turn and Lime is the one who turns it." The vampire boy said as the little boy with three eyes disappeared.

"If the two of you think that you can beat me you're welcome to try." The like vampire said quickly striking a fighting pose trying to look brave.  
The two vampire sneered as they let their vile aura spread like a cancer upon the boys dreamscape.

"I think that we won't have to do anything…." One said.

"Yes for you see your space now belongs to us, and you will find that the rules have changed and not in your favor….For you see," The second vampire advanced upon the little vampire boy grabbing him by his throat effortlessly.

"Impossible you shouldn't be able to hold me….." He gasped. The other vampire laughed as he rushed forward slamming his fist into the boys chest forcing him to caught up blood as he did so.

"Now in here we make the rules and in here we're gods…..Not you….."

The two vampire laughed as the warm comforting darkness that they small vampire boy had loved so much became defiled as the two vampire turned and dragged him deeper inside of it.

"Fong-Fong concentrate! Focus boy! Focus!" Touhou Fuhai cried as he clung to Fong-Fongs naked back. Fong-Fong stood barefoot dressed in his black boxers in front of the suit of armor concentrating on his fist as he watched it pass through the suit of iron armor and out the other side of it. He watched as the armor fell apart due to his blow looking like it had been cut in half with some kind of invisible sword.  
The withered old youki smiled putting his hand proudly on Fong-Fong's shoulder.

"That Fong-Fong is called The Crushing Dimensional Sword I developed the technique. Your father could not do it however you can and I trust that you will use it well Fong-Fong, because with great power comes even greater responsibility. So in teaching you this technique and having you master it, you are now a man and full member of the house of Wong. In doing so I taught it to you and so you will one day tech it to your son one day and that is an encouraging thought….." The old youki smiled as he puffed his pipe.

He sniffed as he let go of Fong-Fong's back and dropped to the floor.

"I love these tender family moments…..Which brings me to my next point Fong-Fong. I'm old and I'm not going to be around forever I want to make sure that you find a good strong woman who will do your cooking, clean your mansion, assuming you get one when you move out that is, hey when you're eighteen we are kicking you out boy! Anyway as I was saying you need a strong woman who will love honor, cook, clean, dress up in kinky outfits, have lots of great sex, give you a strong son and personally obey your every whim…..Ah good woman like those are hard to find….."

Fong-Fong resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You had better pray that mother doesn't hear you talking like that."

"Please I do not fear your mother she can-"

"I can what." A female voice said dangerously as it came from the door way.

Touhou Fuhai quickly spotted Tim-Tim Fong-Fong's mother dressed in a blue dress with a pretty fan in hand covering her face. He swallowed as he said.

"Well I have to go Fong-Fong Sailor Moon will be on in a few minutes….Bye!" The white haired old youki laughed as he exited the training room.

"Touhou Fuhai come back here! You just taught me the technique ten minutes ago! I haven't even mastered it yet much less the basics! Get back here!" Fong-Fong called.

"Fong-Fong my son stay I want to talk….I am sorry that I have been so hard on you its just that….I….I mean your father and I want you to be happy and find the right woman for you…..not some cheap street urchin hooker of a whore….You know what I mean. My son, ignore whatever Touhou Fuhai said. Your father and I share the responsibilities of running the house of Wong equally. A relationship with a woman is like a tree that grows, it takes time to grow into its full maturity until it is strong. You have the rest of your life to find a woman who will love you for who you are. Let me tell you a story Fong-Fong. When I fell in love with your father my grandmother told me that before you make love to the man you love you must also remember to make the love you feel for each other work everyday between the two of you.

There is nothing I love more than wakening up and seeing your father next to me, seeing the love in his eyes and face falling in love with him over and over again every morning….I love running my hands across his scared face knowing each one of those was given to him when he fought protecting me from all the other perverted men my parents arrange to try to win my heart. Those men were only interested in my body and not my needs as a woman.

Your father was kind and a gentle to me not to mention determined to get me for his own. No matter how many times I beat him down and bloody he always came rushing to my aid to fight off the suiters my parents arranged. He had to fight me and get me to open up my heart to him but I did. Then the two us realized we had feelings for each other and started having sex but that's another story….Anyway Fong-Fong," His mother looked at him with kind eyes.

"The point is your father is faithful to me and I know that. Love can be a bit short sighted at times Fong-Fong but it is never blind and love will present itself it you and you just have to recognize it when it does….The point that I am trying to make is you have the rest of your life to make your dreams come true they just don't have to come true tomarrow….." Tim-Tim said warmly.

Fong-Fong returned his mothers smile with one of his own.

"Mother…." Fong-Fong sighed as he continued to practice.

A few hours later.

Fong-Fong closed his eyes and stepped outside his families' mansion into the ever darkening night as the sun quickly set. All six of his aura clones now stood beside him each one had thankfully given him good news on the tasks he had assigned to them.

"Its time…..All of you know what to do. Stay safe guys." He said carefully as he watched as each of them disappeared into a flash of lime green smoke as they entered the teleportation circle at he had made.

Fong-Fong stepped inside and felt himself get transited to the location he desired.

Fong-Fong felt himself land onto the concrete outside a fairly large office building that was a base of operations for Fairy Tale. He looked behind him for a moment admiring the view of the magnificent bridge miles behind him that the humans had named "The Golden Gate Bridge."

Fong-Fong quickly spotted the small blue car that he knew one of his men drove. The man in dark shades sat behind the wheel happily eating a ice cream cone.

Fong-Fong quickly approached the spinning glass door that marked the front entrance to one of Fairy Tales headquarters.

Entering quickly Fong-Fong felt his centipedes crawl under the folds of his long jacket.

Brushing past the hair brained blond youki woman in disguise that was the secretary who yelled something at him about if he had an appointment.

Fong-Fong quickly pushed the elevator button and entered it. He pushed the button for the Basement and let the doors close. It was only then that he pushed open the top escape hatch at the top of the elevator and got on top of it shutting it. Quickly spying another elevator going up just as his was going down he leaped from his onto the top of it and smiled as he silently counted the floors as it climbed higher and higher into the building. He then opened the door at the top of the elevator and looked inside silently counting his blessings that there was no one inside. Fong-Fong jumped down and let his youkai centipedes curl around his arms ready for combat just as the doors opened. A man in a dark suit and tie entered and paid Fong-Fong no mind.

"New here?" He asked

Fong-Fong smirked as he said crypticly as he exited. "Yes you could say that."

"Well good luck I got go there some intruder in the basement or something…..So far the guards haven't found anyone. Personally I just think that it's a false alarm." The man smiled as the doors were about to close on him only to get yanked through them by Fong-Fong's centipedes. Fong-Fong sprang into action snapping the mans neck before he could scream and transform. Stripping man of his cloths and quickly dressing the man up into his cloths and dressing up into the dark suit and tie Fong-Fong pushed the elevator button and attaching a small sutra to the man as he shoved him into elevator and sent it downwards.

Fong-Fong looked around and spotted a door that was marked Security and silently opened the door a crack too see inside.

Inside sat two bald men fat men dressed in blue suits looking like typical human security guards staring mindlessly at a set of monitors clearly board out of their minds.

"You know Fairy Tale don't pay nearly enough for this gig."  
One man snorted.

"Yay! Ever since the humans of the U.S have gone into a recession Fairy Tale has had to kill all the weak workers in order to keep their profits up by claiming that they have fired workers. Ha! I have half I mind to quit and go to NightFalls. I hear that they don't kill their employee's and they at least pay well and most important off all they at least give out free food from the employee recreation room. HA! HA!" The other fat man snorted clearly not paying attention to what was going on.

Fong-Fong quickly drew himself up to his full hight and said in a authoritative voice.

"Alright you two new orders just came down from the boss. There is a intruder in the building and they want all elevators shut down and stairways blocked off. Have secretary check everyone here we may have a double ganger. Remember they could be anyone here and question everyone. MOVE!" Fong-Fong shouted.

The two men sprang into action carrying out Fong-Fongs orders.

Fong-Fong quickly ducked out and proceed past the rush of youki guards who had ditched their human forms and were now rushing to carry out Fong-Fong's orders diverting their attention from his true target, even while some more were now chasing after the dead man he had put into the elevator and who was now thanks to the sutra walking around aimlessly in one of the middle levels being hunted by the guards who had spotted him.

Fong-Fong spotted the twin doors that gave way to his targets. He pushed them open and was greeted by the looks of several angry looking youki who were the current board of directors of the San Francisco branch of Fairy Tale.

A spiky looking kraken youki looked at Fong-Fong in annoyance.

Fong-Fong didn't give him time to speak as he leaped forward wrapping his centipedes around the kraken throwing him into an ugly ogre youki. Bringing his right foot forward kicking the horrible creature with everything he had sending him and the ogre out a high story window onto the rushing traffic below.

A Fox youki using Fong-Fong's distraction summoned up a large lance of pure flame and threw it at him determined to turn the young yash youki into a flaming mash mellow. Fong-Fong felt the heat of the flames of the fox youkai lick at his flesh as he jumped onto a chair leaping backwards over the foxes head when his centipedes wrapped themselves around the youki's legs yanking him out from under him while enabling Fong-Fong to get another few centipedes to take on their sword form and stab the fox in his heart silencing him while the pair about his legs curled around and threw him out the open window as well.

Letting his summoning coins fall from the inside of his sleeve Fong-Fong quickly ducked and rolled out onto the floor narrowingly avoiding a punch from a vampire with dark hair and cold red eyes. Seeing the other remaining six youki including the vampire advance on his position Fong-Fong quickly let his youki crackle across the coins letting the creature he wanted appear in a flash of fire and light blinking all. The large flaming wings of the crimson phoenix that Fong-Fong had summoned burned the office all around him including the remaining weak level youki reducing them to ash before disappearing in a flash of light and fire leaving only Fong-Fong and the vampire remaining.

The vampire rushed at Fong-Fong whom reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb dropping it creating smoke around him letting Fong-Fong hid in it for a moment.

Fong-Fong quickly got near the open window and waited for the smoke to clear.

The vampire growled at Fong-Fong. "You may have killed off the slackers and weakling so why don't you try killing me!" The vampire shouted through the smoke feeling Fong-Fong's aura a few feet from him not moving.

"Fang face I bet you can't kill me! You're too slow and you couldn't catch a cold! Oh yes can't see me but I can see you! So this is the true power of the mighty vampire race to just sit on your bottom and let me die of old age! HA!"

The dark haired vampire rushed fist raised at Fong-Fong feeling his aura and telling that he hadn't moved determined to punch him in the face through the smoke that keep Fong-Fong from his sight.  
Fong-Fong could hear the rushed of footsteps signaling the vampires approached. He quickly shoved at chair in front of his approach causing the vampire to do something truly unbecoming of his species….He tripped on the chair blinded by the smoke.

"Crushing dimensional sword!" Fong-Fong cried.

The vampire momentarily distracted, Fong-Fong's centipedes wrapped themselves around the vampires neck while Fong-Fong concentrated and focused as he delayed the exsestance of his hand letting it pass through the vampires heart as he shoved the chair out the window letting it fall while his centipedes closed around his neck snapping it sending him into falling downwards.  
Fong-Fong quickly brought him up and back into the building quickly stabbing the vampire through the heart killing him just in time to see security burst through the door.

"I and I alone killed this one!" Fong-Fong shouted trying to act like he was proud of what he had just did despite the contrary, to all the shocked youki who now saw their leader laying dead at the hands of a lesser youki.

"Now all you have a choice….All of you can either serve the House of Wong and become a part of our organization or you can fight me for the right to lead and I can kill you….Take your pick. Now keep in mind that I just killed all your other bosses and this vampire and compared to him all of you are well, significantly weaker…..." Fong-Fong smiled trying to make himself look dark and menacing as he did so.

A single youki with a massive amount of spikes on his face dressed in a black suit and tie whom Fong-Fong guessed was a hybrid youki or perhaps a rouge, or Monstrell as some called them said.

"In Fairy Tale you keep what you kill…So we will serve the house of Wong…."

"Good choice excellent idea….Now my men will be up in a few minutes to give you guys your new orders. Also keep in mind that if one of you kill any of them then I will know about it and I will kill all of you just for spite." Fong-Fong smiled as he walked out of the office

Fong-Fong quickly got on his cell phone and began to talk to the men in the little blue car.

"Hello Zin this Fong-Fong begin the set of instructions that I gave you. The youki here will fallow you alright. Now I have to be going I have a long night ahead of me." Fong-Fong said as he hung up leaving the man in blue car shocked but never the less determined to carry out Fong-Fong's instructions.

Fong-Fong ducked into a broom closet and quickly took out a small sutra with a seal on it that was written in Fong-Fong's blood which made him disappear into cloud of green mist.

A bright full moon hung high in the sky as a piler of dark clouds swiftly canceled it and its soft light.  
A layer of thick grayish mist began to move curving and twisting its way among the brightly colored booths and stands which lined the streets, swiftly bringing a ominous and oppressive atmosphere to the happy people as various dancers put on loud shows for people to watch as families sat out small offerings of vegetables at their homes on their alters trying to honor the dead with their prayers. Their words as well as the noise of the marry making mixing into the dark night with the chanting of the Buddist priests, and Toaists performing their rituals at the temples to give the dead that were now believed to be mingling freely among the living to relieve them of their suffering. The steady stream of burning of incese and marry making of the happy people of china on the festival of hungry ghosts was about to be brought to a close…..As the lights all over china began to go out one by one as the mist began to envelope everything in the aura of the dead.

Out of the cold grey mist lurched a single dirty figure with sunken eyes. Deathly pale skin clung to him as he slouched and lurched his way into the open streets mimicking a very zombie like pose as he did so. He was soon joined by eight more, people whom looked like they had emerged from a graveyard, the eight were followed by twenty and the twenty were followed by forty. Each person lurched across the streets looking ghastly as he or she did so.

An american man with a camera dressed in short sleaved shirt was backing up to take a picture with his camera bumped into one of the people who had suddenly emerged from the mist. The american quickly held his nose.

"Oh buddy what happened to you? Did you have sex with a two dollar whore and she die in your pants! Grab a bath will ya-AH!" The American screamed dropping his camera upon feeling the man sink his teeth into his neck ripping his throat open sending him falling to the ground leaving him to bleed to death on the streets.

In that single act set the once bright and happy festivals into disarray.

People rushed away from the scene knocking over chairs, small alters, in a frantic panic trampling on each other desperate to get as far away as they could as they rushed to get way.

Out from buildings burst clear translucent beings sometimes resembling humans some looking like horned winged beasts of demonic legends of old

**************************************************  
"Sir." A tall man with dark hair bowed as he addressed the man sitting in the chair with a flash light.

"Sir its pandemonium out there sir. First there was this eclipse of the moon and then suddenly a massive power outage all over china sir. WE don't know what's causing it. We have rookie cops and meter maides out there chasing what appear to be…..dead people sir zombies if you will and…..ghosts sir. Don't worry we can handle it, that is I think that we can…."

The second man sitting the chair rubbed his head angrily. "I see then while your working on it china is getting sucked down into the tenth level of hell!"

The first man looked uncomferably at the second man in the chair.

"Well sir we are currently trying to contact the Americans….They after all have The Ghost Busters….and if our information is correct they are in the process of making Ghost Busters three sir. We are hoping that they will loan them to us for a small fee…However it appears that none of our calls are going through its some kind of interference sir."

The man sitting in the chair didn't look very happy.

Fong-Fong paid the black outs not to mention the screaming people rushing to get away from the nightmarish hellish creatures no mind as he grabbed the papers and the flashlight from his limo. His gaze lingered briefly over the once neon sign that would have normally been flashed with the pink and blue neon highlighting the figure of a woman signifying the enterance to the club he and two of his men entered. Happily clicking on the flashlight he walked into the strip club.

With every pass of his flash light Fong-Fong could see half naked youki girls. A few succubi with red, blue, blond, or brown hair sat claws and wings outstretched along with their massive chests thrust into the faces of a few men who were reduced down to looking more like kids in a candy store trying to pick out which ogre, hybrid, succbi or fox youki to take home for the evening. A few fox girls had their flaming tails giving a pale orange glimmer of light in the club with no power what so ever.

Fong-Fong swung his flash light over illuminating the pale silvery head of the wicked looking vampire bouncer. Fong-Fong flashed him the fake I.D and the vampire let him enter without complaint.

Another pass of his flashlight latter he illuminated the head succubus a busty redhead who thrust her chest out in front of Fong-Fong face.

"Hi….I'm looking for the VIP room I'm meeting some people." Fong-Fong said quickly trying not to take in too much of the succubus's charms.

"Take the stairway it's the last door on your right. Your with the Party of Wong right? Maybe after your done with the girls you can come back and have some fun with me." She purred as she ran her claws up the front of Fong-Fong's shirt.

Fong-Fong swallowed. "Maybe some other time, well I have to be going bye!"Fong-Fong said quickly as he bolted up the stairs as his men struggled to catch up with him.

Fong-Fong took a deep breath and sighed calming himself as he opened the door just as his two men caught up with him.

Fong-Fong swung his flash light illuminating the rapidly graying heads of six other major youki bosses of china's youki criminal underworld each one with a different striper sitting on his lap clearly forcing him to pay more attention to her rather than to Fong-Fong.

One of the six turned his head and glared at Fong-Fong and said coldy.

"So your father sent boy to do a mans job…..You dare much ordering us to come here Wong…" He glowered.

Fong-Fong paid him no mind as he said.

"First off I thank all of you for coming….And for the record I come of my own accord but lets not get off track…"

"As all of you are aware of the current balance of power here in china I'll make this brief and to the point. Fairy Tale, The House of Wong, and The House of Meiu make up the three major players in the youki criminal underworld of china…..Now look at these two pictures for these pictures are a small picture of the future…..." Fong-Fong said crypitcly.

Fong-Fong opened his brief case and took out two single photo's. One was a picture of himself, Ling-Ling, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Mellissa, Gin, and Tsukune's friend Eoko, and Senda standing in front of the inn that the human Marin and the siren Sun owned.  
The second photo was of Miyabi and Kahula.

Fong-Fong passed the photos around to the six bosses and it was clear that each of them wasn't paying any attention to them as the last boss passed them back to Fong-Fong. It was clear to Fong-Fong that none of them were taking him seriously.

"What do these two pictures have to do with the future? Get out of here little boy!" One boss snorted annoyed at Fong-Fong.

"Well it easy to see if you can put everything together….but considering all of you can't I'll just say this…In a few hours the balance of power in the youki criminal underworld in china as well as the global youki criminal underworld will shift. The house of Wong will rise in power and I wanted to give all of you the choice to join the house of Wong while you have the chance.  
Because if you chose not to the House of Wong will let our friends hunt all of you down and throw all of you into prison. It would be wise but considering all of you aren't taking me seriously I will leave all of you and your domains to your fate. Just know that my offer is only good until I walk out this door and by this time tomorrow morning all of you will be begging the house of Wong for an alliance. That is….if all of you are still alive to see the sun rise in the morning. Now then goodbye." Fong-Fong smirked as he put the pictures in the brief case and closed it. Leaving the room and exiting the strip club. He got into the limo and told the diver to go the headquarters of Fairy Tales China division.

Thankfully the strip club was only a block away from the building that Fong-Fong knew that Fairy Tale was using as their headquarters for their China division.

Fong-Fong got out and approached the swinging glass door and slowly pushed it open. Keeping his eyes open he looked around. All around the open entry way was covered in blood and the bodies of youki whom looked like they had been struck down fighting each other ripping each other apart in mortal combat.

Slowly two fox youki emerged from the shadows their throats ripped open while their tails set aflame with their own fire as the lurched toward Fong-Fong.

Fong-Fong consecrated and swung his two long black youki centapiedes, that were each wrapped around both of his arms, around his head.

Each of them swung them forward wrapping themselves around the necks of two of his opponents sending both of them flying through the air towards Fong-Fong. Fong-Fong leaped into the air towards them flying up over both of their heads while yanking backwards hard on the centaipiedes bringing both of his arms upwards while landing down onto the ground. The resulting whiplash quickly broke both of their necks which would have killed them rendering them unable to fight. However it appeared to do little to slow them down.

Fong-Fong closed his eyes and concentrated as he calmly swung his hand forward letting it pass through both of their neck cutting them off with the crushing dimensional sword.

Fong-Fong flicked his wrists forward and the centapiedes detacted themselves from around their masters' opponents neck flying through the air and wrapping themselves around Fong-Fong's wrists once more.

The young yasha youki looked upwards just in time to see a massive fist descending downwards directly at his head swung by a hybrid who was brisling with muscles. Fong-Fong ducked and rolled out of his reached across the tiled floor and ran up the stairway up to the next level. The muscled youki then began to run after Fong-Fong.

Fong-Fong slammed his foot against the door kicking it open only to reveille hordes of undead youki just waiting on the other side. Fong-Fong slammed the door shut only to see the massive muscled hybrid youki standing behind him with his fist rapidly descending. Fong-Fong ducked as the hybrids fist struck the door sending it flying off its hinges flying through the hordes of undead youki turning them into piles of blood and guts.

Fong-Fong opened his third eye while he concentrated letting his youki flow through him quickly doing a slashing motion with his hand letting it pass through the body of the hybrid cutting the creature in half. Fong-Fong spun around sweeping his hand down and around cutting several more hybrids in half while he let his youki flow onto his coin sword summoning the youki he wanted. In a blaze of fire and light a massive Phonix emerged scrunching itself into the narrow hallway unleashing its fire upon the inhabitance turning them to ash and quickly disappearing.  
Fong-Fong quickly ran forwards up another level quickly opening the door only to hear a sharp "Bang" and feel the rush of air blow past his head as the bullet streaked forward embedding itself into the wall beside his head. Fong-Fong looked ahead only to see a group of men dressed in swat uniforms.

"Fairy Tale probably coming to check on their work." Fong-Fong muttered as he ran at the wall bracing his foot against it using it the vault himself up into the air narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets that emerged from the guns of Fairy Tales men. Fong-Fong landed on the head of one of the man letting his centipede youki out to snap the youki's neck while Fong-Fong- swung his arm forwards cutting off the head of another one of the men.

Fong-Fongs' centipede's grabbed onto another man bringing him forward slamming him into another armored man while Fong-Fong cut off another's head using the dimensional sword. Two more centipedes straitened themselves sticking their legs out. Fong-Fong grabbed them and swung them forward focusing his youki into them applying the same principles of the dimensional sword to the centipedes delaying their existence letting them cut the hybrids and rouges in half with ease with every pass of Fong-Fong's arms even as more centipedes emerged from the tight suit that Fong-Fong had gotten from the Fairy Tale agent striking piercing the skulls of their masters opponents killing them.

Fong-Fong quickly ran up another hallway striking down any rouge or undead hybrid that stood in his way with the centipedes reducing them down to worm food with ease.

Suddenly the elevator doors behind him exploded outwards as another undead youki along with several other hybrids reared their ugly heads.  
The vampire that faced Fong-Fong looked like it had gotten its throat ripped out along with it other internal organs.

Fong-Fong quickly run at the nearest door, he placed one of his feet up against it while bringing his other foot forward keeping his momentum up partially walking up the door. Only to leap off of it into the air swinging his foot forwards striking the vampire against the side of its face. At the same time as soon as he landed his centipedes were already wrapping themselves around his legs shooting him into the air once again faster then the dead vampire could see. Fong-Fong curled his legs up against his chest and land behind his adversary. Using the brief element of surprise Fon-Fong's centipedes grabbed onto one of the vampires fists and brought it backwards slamming it against the vampires face leaving Fong-Fong to cut him in half as his hand passed through him with the deminsional sword.

The two centapieds then wrapped themselves around each other forming a long hard staff.

FongFong Wong then leaped over the remaining sixteen undead, twisting his body in the air, only to then direct his landing so that he slammed his staff into the head of one of the zombies bringing him to the ground. He then swung his staff backward striking another on his head rendering him dead while he then struck another zombie in his chest while throwing his staff into another one's stomach making him fly into the wall. Fong-Fong grabbed onto two more zombies slamming both of their heads together sending them to the ground dead. Meanwhile he swung his foot forward kicking his falling staff forward into the air only for him to leap into the air and catch it in his out stretched hand.

Fong-Fong back flipped in the air driving his staff into the head of another zombie while grabbing another by the hand swiftly swinging him around and hitting other zombies sending them into the walls only to fall onto the tiled floor. He let go and sent the zombie flying and letting him hit another four of his opponents. Fong-Fong then thrust out both of his fists striking two more zombies in their faces knocking them down only for Fong-Fong to jump into the air and kick the two zombies in their chests as they fell and sent them against the wall. The Yasha youki grabbed his staff with both of his hands, while kicking another zombies chest while using his staff for balance, quickly aiming another kick at another zombie youki right beside him.

FongFong, quickly used the momentum from his kicks to swing his body into the air. Fong-Fong swung his body in a circle while laying down a barrage of kicks directly to the heads of the surrounding party of zombie youki decapitating them sending their bodies to the ground and out for the fight. FongFong gently touch the ground and breathed a sigh of relief seeing there were no more of zombies to fight

Fong-Fong quickly checked his watch.

"Good its time the sun is about to rise…." Fong-Fong said quickly as he kicked down the door in front of him and quickly spotted the bloody alter Lime had set up to the zombie god Branic.

Fong-Fong quickly focused his youki into his fist and let it cut through the disgusting alter that bled of vile dark magics.

Slowly the first rays of sun light broke through the mass of black youki that had enveloped china driving the shroud of death and darkness away with its bright warm life giving rays.

Else ware out on the streets of china the living dead that had recently had risen up to plague the living dissolved into the same dark mist summoned back into the great beyond to rest and sleep once more. All over china humans that had once been faced with the walking now shook their heads in confusion chalking up the damage to their homes to mudslides, floods and bad dry wall that fell down.

"Well done Fong-Fong." A musical voice said happily. Fong-Fong turned around only so spot the same silver haired woman he had met earlier.

"Xi-Wangmu why are you here?" Fong-Fong asked.

The queen mother of paradise west and keeper of the heavenly peaches smiled at Fong-Fong as he looked out the window.

"I came to congratulate you Fong-Fong. So as I said before congratulations for you saved china from the darkness. I knew that you could do it. The house of Wong as some good looking men after all even when they get older, except of course for Touhou Fuhai the perverted old freak, I'm glad that I cursed him to not attract woman when he got older! Anyway you Fong-Fong and nine others have already taken the first steps in becoming Dark Lor-, well never mind Fong-Fong. But that would be telling wouldn't it. I must remember I'm not allowed to tell youki and humans about their destines its not allowed." She smiled as he reached into her peach basket and pulled out a piece of paper with a address on it and gave it to Fong-Fong.

"Anyway now then go to this address. Tell your men to secure the area after you go inside. Remember this phrase Ranma ½ it will help. Once you get inside break the prison of glass and take what is inside of it back to your home. Take it and raise it as your own and then you will find that it will be a invaluable resource for the house of Wong." The peach goddess disappeared leaving Fong-Fong alone once more.

Fong-Fong looked at the address and walked down through the hallways littered with the dead youki who used to work for Fairy Tales china division.

Fong-Fong gave the address to the driver and they drove off.

After twenty minutes driving the limo parked in front of a abandoned sewage treatment plant.

Fong-Fong got out and told the driver to call the mansion and have men sent into secure the building that Fairy Tale used to run and the treatment plant.

Fong-Fong gently opened the door a crack. Several of his centipedes crawled inside looking for any traps that were within. One of his centipedes crawled up the door and let its pinchers snip through a thin cord of wire that was connected to a grenade that was attached to the door rigged to blow up had someone opened it.

Fong-Fong slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. One his centipedes crawled up his the black suit and up to his shoulder and began telling him were all the booby traps were set up. Fong-Fong slowly made his way down stairs until he came to a large iron door with a small key pad.

"Password identification please!" A voice chirped.

"Ummmm…Ranma ½." Fong-Fong said quickly hoping that it would work.

"Password excepted, DNA identification please!" A voice said happily. "Place your hand on the scanner." The voice beeped, as a small pad in the shape of a hand slid out from the wall.

Fong-Fong placed his hand onto the pad. Fong-Fong felt a small prick on the underside of his wrist as the machine took a small sample of his blood.

"DNA accepted!" The voice chirped as the door swung open. Fong-Fong let his three eyes scan around the libratory. All around him were different body parts of both human and youki floating in jars of green goo as well as beakers full of strange liquids bubbling and brewing on flames of pink, blue, green and black flames.

Eager to leave the lab of doctor frankenstin Fong-Fong entered into the next room. There a computer sat happily beeping monitoring something that was floating submerged a massive glass tank of green goo. Various wires and moniters along with a breathing hose and mask were attached to the creature in the tank. Fong-Fong got up closer and pressed his face against the glass trying to see what was inside the tank due to the heavy obstruction of green goo. Suddenly a small cute face with a breathing mask attached to its face pressed itself against the glass.

"Ah! What the hell?" Fong-Fong cried as he jumped away from the glass momentarily shocked at what he saw.  
Slowly Fong-Fong got closer and looked once more. Whatever was inside looked to be almost human save for its third eye in the middle of its forehead. It had two arms, two legs, five fingers, as well as five toes right were they normally were on a human and a long braid of long raven dark hair came down from the back of its head. For the most part the baby looked shockingly like a picture perfect version of Fong-Fong much to the youki's shock.

All three of the baby's eyes gazed at Fong-Fong lovingly as it blinked as it streatched its tiny little fingers outwards and touched the thin sheet of glass separating the two of them. A long thin glowing chain with a skull attached to the end of it wrapped around his right wrist. Along with a small locket of sorts wrapped around his neck.

"Okay this is a little creepy so this is what you wanted me to see isn't it…Amazing he looks just like me….." Fong-Fong murmured.

"I'll get you out." Fong-Fong said as he pressed his face against the glass only to quickly walk to the computer trying to find a mechanism that would open the tank. Fong-Fong quickly typed in Ranma ½ thinking perhaps it would help.

"I wonder…..If….Bingo!" Fong-Fong cried happily upon the entering of the code word he saw a list of files and commands for the tank.

Fong-Fong quickly clicked on "open tank" and soon the green goo was rapidly being drained and the monitors were being disconnected from the baby leaving him clad in a small cloth diaper of sorts decorated with little skulls and tombstones on. Fong-Fong quickly removed the jacket and wrapped it around the baby trying to keep him warm and comfortable.  
Fong-Fong quickly got up to the lower levels and barked a few quick orders to his men to secure the area and lab inside.

Fong-Fong got inside the limo and gave the driver instructions to drive back to the mansion.

An hour later Fong-Fong arrived back at the mansion. Taking the little bundle of joy in his arms he shut the door and began to walk away only for the limo to explode in a sea of crimson flames.

What the hel,…I mean, oh am I going to get it." He swallowed as the driver kick open the door and got out, thankfully unharmed. He shook himself off and he opened to door to the mansion. Fong-Fong walked down the hallway only to hear his voice coming from broom closet.

Fong-Fong ducked inside only to find all six of her aura clones crunched inside.

Clone one smirked at him and said proudly. "Don't worry we got everything done that you wanted us to do. We fought our way through the hordes of Fairy Tales guards and killed off most of the leaders of Fairy Tale except for Miyabi. But other then that most of the rest of Fairy Tale now work for us! Also don't worry Mother and Father didn't have a clue on what was going on."

The clone touched Fong-Fongs hand only for himself and the other five clones to disappear in a whisper of green smoke and get reabsorbed into his body.  
Quickly Fong-Fong got out and kept walking down the hall until he came to the dinning room and saw Touhou Fuhai, his father, mother and sister sitting down to breakfast without him.

"Long night son?" Father laughed. "Ah my son you have taken another step into manhood by sneaking out when your grounded."

"So father does this mean that I'm not in trouble?" Fong-Fong said already knowing the answer despite the fact that his father wasn't looking at him.

"No my son you're almost a man, but you are still in trouble." His father smirked.

"Okay….Father mother I could lie to all of you about what I did…...But I won't…..Let me see ummm." Fong-Fong paused finding the fact that no one was looking at him disheartning as he wondered where to begin.

"Father do you remember our limo?" Fong-Fong asked.

"Yes I-wait what do you mean remember?" His fathers voice lowered dangerously.

"Father you see-"

"Fong-Fong were is the limo!" His father cried angrily his eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned around and faced his son paying no attention to the bundle his son held in his arms.

"Yes Father you see I took the limo out and apparently someone put a bomb on it and it exploded a few minutes ago….Now don't worry I'm fine the driver is fine….Its just that the limo is now a really big paperweight-"

"Never mind that Fong-Fong where were you last night and don't you dare lie to me young monster?" Fong-Fong mother interrupted. But not waiting for her son to reply she said. "Never mind the human garbage that's on the news is saying some sort of freak natural disaster happened and hundreds are dead. We have been getting reports about ghosts, demons and zombies swarming all over china! Our men have been at it all night trying to protect people! We really could have used your help but we couldn't find you! Your father, sister, Touhou Fuhai and I just got in a few minutes ago from working all night protecting humans and we are all very tired. You have one chance to tell me the truth young monster!" His mother turned around eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at her son.

"Well you see-"

"Silence Fong-Fong." Tim-Time snapped quickly leaving Fong-Fong to tremble as his mothers rage took over.

"Your father and I have been getting reports from various trusties none stop since we got in whom are calling in giving us reports of operations that you set up. Telling us that you somehow got several key factions in Fairy Tale all over the world to somehow defect to the house of Wong and work for us, something about you killing their leaders or something….Not to mention we have gotten several reports for another group of ours saying that you single handedly destroyed Fairy Tales China division.

More over this doesn't even count the number of requests from the six various mob bosses requesting to meet with us, something about you meeting them telling them that the balance of power was going to change and that they should form a alliance with us. They keep telling us that they had their men fallow you and then they saw that you destroyed Fairy Tales China division. Now on top of that I find this!" Tim-Tim flicked her fingers as they shot out pulling out the fake I.D along with a napkin with the name "Deathly Desires strip club" written on it from Fong-Fong pocket. Tim-Tim glared at the red lipstick kiss mark on it along with a number.

"A strip club! Fong-Fong Wong go to your room right now young monster! Your father, Touhou Fuhai and I will be up to talk to you now march!" Tim-Tim cried

"Hold on now dear I want hear some details, yes that's my boy..I..I mean that was very, very, wrong Fong-Fong." Fei-Hung Wong said as he withered under his wifes death glare.

"You can tell me give me the details later." Fei-Hung added quickly.

"That a boy Fong-Fong way to sow your wild oats, or wild oat bran in your case! HA HA!" Touhou Fuhai laughed.

"Silence! " Tim-Tim screamed at her husband as well as Touhou Fuhai.

"Fong-Fong I go to your room right now! I am -oh how cute!" Fong-Fong's mother cried out happily as her tone did a complete reversal from angry mother to the universal expression all woman had when presented with a baby and being uttery mesmerized by their utter cuteness. For it was at that moment when the baby in his arms started to poke his little head three eyes and all out from under the coat.  
Tim-Tim smiled looking happy and joyous as she rushed forward snatching the baby from Fong-Fong.

"Oh aren't you a cute little one…Oh yes you are…..ooh chee chuuchee chooo….." Fong-Fong's mother cooed slowly reaching out and began to playing with her lips making funny noises with it as well as funny faces for the baby's amusement.

Fong-Fong gazed at his mother with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh Fei-Hung can we keep him?" Fong-Fong's mother asked with that same tone a child would use when asking a parent if they could keep a puppy they had found on the side of the road.

"Dear its is a baby not a lost puppy….Whoever the boys parents are I am sure that they will come looking for him and then we will have to give him back." Fong-Fong's father said firmly.

Fong-Fong's mother looked like someone had just rained on her parade.

But her eyes quickly light up as she said. "But what if his parents died in that youki attack last night and he has no family left…Then we can keep him right Fei-Hung?" Tim-Tim cooed loving flashing her husband a cute yet sexy look trying to win him over.

Fei-Hung sighed as he said. "Yes I suppose that we could-"

"Yes!" Fong-Fong's mother cried happily. "You hear that little one you get to join the house of Wong assuming we can't find your family….IF we're lucky then they all died in the attack last night…I mean it would be bad if they died in the attack last night. Oh I can start planning what your room will be like. We can paint it blue and I can't wait to all the shopping spree to get all your-" Tim-Tim's baby raven was interrupted by Fong-Fong when he said.

"Umm Mother Father there something that you need to know. I don't think that he has a family to go back to…..When I found him he was submerged in a tank of green goo in a underground lab beneath a sewage treatment plant. It looks like Fairy Tale was conducting experiments on him or something." Fong-Fong said sadly.

"What!" Tim-Tim gasped in shock dropping the little baby only to quickly catch him in the air before he hit the floor.

"According to the files the baby or Ranma as the doctor called him was involved in a project Fairy Tale called Ranma ½ . What the project is I don't know but whatever it is we can't let Fairy Tale know that we have Ranma or they will come after him."

Fong-Fong turned to Touhou Fuhai and said. "Touhou Fuhai I met a friend of yours today a woman she said her name was XI-WANGMU. Does that name-"

No sooner did Fong-Fong mention her name than Touhou Fuhai leaped from his chair and grabbed the neck of Fong-Fong's collar.

"What did she look like? Did her breasts still look big and did she still have that basket of beaches with her?" The old youki demanded.

"Ummm yes she had the basket of peaches with her and no I didn't pay attention to how big her breasts were Touhou Fuhai. She's the one who told me where to find Ranma and said that we should take him and raise him as our own. She was really nice to me and she even gave me one of her peaches to eat….Tasted pretty good too.

She said something about them taking nine thousand years or so to ripen I think. She also said that you once tried to grope her breasts and she had to beat you unconscious to get you to stop. Also something about you tried to eat one of her peaches and she beat you until you were a mess blood, broken bones, and ruptured organs. Does that ring any bells? She also said something about the house of Wong having good looking men and something about cursing you to be unattractive to woman when you got older, because of what you did to her….Oh yes and something about being a goddess who likes our house or something like that. Frankly I don't-AH!"

"She let you have one of her peaches!" Touhou Fuhai growled tighning his hold on Fong-Fong collar!

"Ummm yes!" Fong-Fong gasped!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! I review is like a bost to get my writing brain to work on the next chapter faster and its also a boost to my ego! So the more reviews I get the faster all of you get the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	48. Chapter 48 Ranma and Jichan grandpa

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny chapter 48 Ranma and Jichan.

A pair of small hands reached down and began to lift a thick withered, page in a heavy volume wrapped up in a thick leathery substance. Slowly a pair of cute all too innocent eyes gazed upon forbidden words that which were transcribed in a thick red substance that to the untrained eye appeared to be nothing more than ink. 

In the coldest regions of space the monstrous entities Ogdru Jahad-the seven gods of chaos- slumber in their crystal prison, waiting to reclaim earth….and burn the heavens. Des Vermis Mysteriis page 87

The little baby with the long dark hair which was wrapped up in a long pony tail shifted his gaze to a second forbidden tome of dark lore upon which he had liberated from Tou Fuhia's book shelf at no small feat.

His eyes swiftly took in the words that were upon the blackened page.

_"__That is not dead which can eternal lie,__  
__And with strange aeons even death may die.__  
_  
The small youki trembled as he slowly turned the page and let his eyes move slowly over the blood that made up the ink on the page.  
_  
Born from the bowls of the old ones,_A shiver shot up Ranma's little spine as he quickly turned the page of the horrible book and took in the words on the next page.

A warning! Go no further dear reader unless you are magic born, for if your eyes gaze upon the pages you will render its words of guidance and protection useless against demons and other monstrosities, and damn the world for your foolishness.

Wanderer of the dark passages,

He watches the world through human eyes,

The eye of man his darkest passage,

The world he rules, and the world which he covets,

Beaphore, lord of all which is vile.

_So it can to pass that the St. Dionysius the Areopagite, who warded off demons, gathered up salt from the tears of a thousand angels, and use it to restrain the essence of Sammael, the hellhound….For the aged human knew that for every time the horrific demon died, two more arose from his dead flesh anew and ready to feast upon the living….. This demon is the seed of destruction weather with its life or its death._

Sammail the desolate one.

Lord of the shadows...

_Son of Nergal,_ _hound of resurrection...Harbinger of pestilence, a bringer of plagues, and carrier of the seeds of destruction. _  
_— The __Necronomicon_Ranma continued to let his eyes wander over the pages of the cursed tome not even hearing the soft footsteps of the aged dark lord whom the vampire boy had said was his great grandfather.

"Ranma," Touhu Fuhei called in a even soft tone not wanting to alarm the little youki whom looked like his grandson Fong-Fong.

"Ranma give me the book please. That book is for adult reading and not for you. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, it contains bizarre burial rituals and demon resurrection passages. It was never meant for the world of the living, much less your innocent little eyes."

Ranma turned his head and looked at the aged youki before closing the book and gently pushing the two books over to Touhu Fuhia with a sad look in his eyes.

Seeing the look in Ranma's face the darklord got down on the floor near the bookshelf and pulled Ranma into his wrinkled arms.

"Now, now Ranma I'm not angry at you…..You didn't know that you weren't supposed to look at the books."

'_Ranma was probably attracted to the books because of their dark aura's….I'm going to have to give them better hiding places next time….Thank the kami herself that Ranma can't read yet….'_ Touhu Fuhai thought with a small sigh of relief as he sat Ranma down and put the cursed books away back into the bookshelf. He once more picked up the little youki and walked over to another bookshelf. This one sat beside a poster of a woman with green hair and she wore a stripped bikini.  
Beside the poster was large scroll unraveled hung on the wall with a phrase written in kanji "Believe in Jiraiya porn will save the world."

Ranma let his eyes wander over the poster of Lum from Urusei Yatsura.

'_She looks like mama…..I miss mama.' _Ranma thought sadly as he began to let out a wail and began to cry as he continued to look at the poster.

Touhou Fuhai stuck his arms out and took a quick sniff to see if Ranma needed changing which, thankfully, he did not. The old youki then softly pulled Ranma closer to him and began franticly looking at the bookshelf stacked to the brim with manga comics for something to appease the crying baby youki.

"Now, now Ranma don't cry Jichan's here." Touhu Fuhai said trying not to panic at the sight of Ranma crying. The darklord began to wrap the baby up in the folds of his robes and rock him softly in the crock of one of his arms while showing Ranma the manga book with his other hand.

'_Jichan, where did that come from? I am too old to be a Jichan!'_ Touhu Fuhi thought annoyingly as he continued to rock Ranma back and forth.

'_Humph, well I suppose that it will work for now….. I'll teach him how to say my name latter….' _

"See, here is something very special it's the first volume of the series Ranma ½ autographed by Rameco Takashai…Its rare and very special, just like you….Look closely it has the same name too….See Ranma ½, just like you."

Ranma's eyes flickered over to the book and to the title of it. Interested his crying stopped and he began to calm down. Touhou Fuhai then sat down with Ranma and wrapped him in the folds of his robes and turned the page and began to read the manga to Ranma.

Outside the room Tim-Tim sat in a chair sipping tea slowly. A maid came up beside her and informed her that her bath was ready.

"Thank the Kami that Fong-Fong is handling the mess he has made with the other mob bosses. It seems that what he said and did last night was true then….I'm going to have to talk to him further but right now…..Ohhhh I have blisters in places I didn't even know I had…..Not even eight hours of training in the martial arts could give me ach's and pains like this…..But it was worth it to go rushing around the human malls baby shopping and hear all the ladies be they human or youki in human disguise say how cute Ranma was…..After my bath I'll have Fehui rub my feet….." She sighed as she got up only to have another servant this time a man dressed in black suit and tie.

"Excuse me but we have a situation ma'am…..You ordered us to check the lab where Fong-Fong found the baby and I'm afraid that we found something rather disturbing. Your going to have to see it for yourself. Also you ordered us to check the baby's DNA to see what type of youki he is. Well we did ma'am and I'm afraid that there is a something all of you need to see." He said hesitantly. 

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! I review is like a bost to get my writing brain to work on the next chapter faster and its also a boost to my ego! So the more reviews I get the faster all of you get the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	49. Chapter 49 Agressive Nagotiations

Rosario to vampire Time, Space, Destiny! Chapter 49 Rise of the House of Wong! Part 1 Fong-Fong's Negoseations.

Tim-Tim sat in a chair sipping tea slowly. A maid came up beside her and informed her that her bath was ready.

"Thank the Kami that Fong-Fong is handling the mess he has made with the other mob bosses. It seems that what he said and did last night was true then….I'm going to have to talk to him further but right now…..Ohhhh I have blisters in places I didn't even know I had…..Not even eight hours of training in the martial arts could give me ach's and pains like this…..But it was worth it to go rushing around the human malls baby shopping and hear all the ladies be they human or youki in human disguise say how cute Ranma was…..After my bath I'll have Fehui rub my feet….." She sighed as she got up only to have another servant this time a man dressed in black suit and tie.

"Excuse me but we have a situation ma'am…..You ordered us to check the lab where Fong-Fong found the baby and I'm afraid that we found something rather disturbing. You're going to have to see it for yourself. Also you ordered us to check the baby's DNA to see what type of youki he is. Well we did ma'am and I'm afraid that there is a something all of you need to see." He said hesitantly.

Fong-Fong resisted the urge to press his hands against the black suit and tie he had on as he looked at his father, whom had on a similar clothing. The two youki sat in two overstuffed chairs looking intently at the other two youki mob bosses, along with their small army of guards whom had gathered at the Deadly Desires strip club that had been agreed upon as "neutral territory."

Fong-Fong quickly found the table that sat between his father, himself and the other mob bosses interesting as his cheeks were quickly stained red with the fire of his blush. The young youki quickly averted his eyes from the scantily clad succubi flapping their leathery wings, while thrusting their chests up in the faces of the two human looking youki. Yet not one succubi danced, nor tried to seduce Fei-Huin nor Fong-Fong as if they were scared of the two of them.

"You boy, you don't look like a strong enough youki to have destroyed Fairy Tales China division not to mention supposedly killing several of Fairy Tales leaders and assuming control of their operations." A man dressed in a tailor made suit of the finest silk said skeptically, as he reached up and cupped the chin of the busty succubus whom was stroking his bald head. The youki's golden eyes were filled with lust and it was clear that paying attention to Fong-Fong and taking either youki of the house of Wong seriously was the last thing on his mind.

"I agree," the other youki said arrogantly as Fong-Fong watched another succubus run one of her hands through his clean cut dark hair. While she used her other hand to caress his chest through his dark itallian suit. The youki boss narrowed his dark eyes at Fong-Fong, "However my sources tell me to take you seriously….So lets get on with it shall we….Don't make me sorry I came here boy. Remember your playing with the big boys now…." He said dangerously.

Fong-Fong silently took a deep breath as he said.

"Well I'll keep that in mind. Now I'm sure with all of your collective wisdom I'm sure that all of us will be able to work out an arrangement, which will be mutually benifical and enable us a avoid any unpleasant confrontation between all of our factions. But before we get started the house of Wong would like to give each of you a gift to show all of you our…..Intentions. Then we can talk."  
Fong-Fong reached up with his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Then two men in dark suits entered the room each of them carrying a large box wrapped in beautiful pink wrapping paper with a bright yellow bow on top of it with a small card upon which was written their respective names.  
Each of the men sat their packages down on the table in front of the two youki bosses.

"Go ahead and open them, I think all of you will be interested in what is inside." Fong-Fong said cryptically as he picked up a large glass filled with saki and swirled it around in a subtle flick of his wrist.

Each mob boss slowly began to run their hands across the wrapping, beginning to unwrap the package even as each put their hyper sensitive youki eyes, nose, and ears to work straining to detect anything out of the ordinary in regards to the mysterious gifts from the house of Wong.

The first boss, the youki with the bald head opened his only to get the smell of copper rise up from within the box as he looked at the blood stained wrapping paper covering the object inside.

"Blood….What is this some kind of joke?" He snorted.

The boss took another sniff as if to confirm its containts.

"Blood…." The boss narrowed his eyes further at Fong-Fong whom, looked back at him and smiled.

"Fong-Fong what have you done?" Fehi-Huni whispered quietly.

Fong-Fong gave no reply to his father rather as he turned to the boss and said.

"I assure you it isn't dangerous…anymore…..Go on, unless of course you're afraid?" Fong-Fong said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Fong-Fong what are you doing?" Fehi Hun hissed dangerously into his sons ear however Fong-Fong ignored it.

The first boss snorted at being insulted by one so young as Fong-Fong as he slowly reached inside only to feel something warm, wet, hairy, and squishy. The mob boss pulled away the bloody wrapping paper that covered the object all the while getting his hands covered in a few inches of blood when he reached inside of the box. He took a hold of the round hairy object and pulled it upwards only to be greeted by the gastly sight of a beautiful looking head with black hair. His red eyes were wide with horror, while flashing a pair of sharp fangs. Its mouth was open as if screaming in pain before its owner had died.

The various well busty succubus whom seconds before were pampering the two bosses with their "affections" scattered like leaves before a angry wind into the dark corners of the strip club.

Each of the six guards that the two bosses brought with them suddenly shifted around uncomfortably and then seemed to know where their guns were and how long it took to draw them for each had suddenly developed a very itchy trigger finger.

If the boss was startled and troubled by the horrific gift from Fong-Fong he didn't show it as he replaced the head back down into the blood that covered the inside of the box. He then swiftly put the lid back on top of the box while letting his hands drip blood down onto the table.

The boss narrowed his eyes at Fong-Fong and said with a hint of amusement and new found respect.

"I was not aware that the house of Wong possessed such iron…Gozu is said to be one of the best vampire assassins in Fairy Tales employ…Next to Lord Shuzens' second oldest daughter Kahula, as well as the House of Miu's Black Devil Akuha and China's divisons Reaper."

Fong-Fong looked at the other boss and nodded for him to open his package.

He seeing his friends "gift" opened it only to find a decapitated vampires head covered in blood. The second boss snorted pretending to not be impressed with Fong-Fong's morbid gift as he replaced the head back into the box.

Fong-Fong flashed a quickly grin at the two bosses as he leaned back in his chair and flicked the saki in his glass around inside it with a flick on his wrist.

"Gentlemen I trust that you believe the rumors that you have heard now…..Believe me when I say that I alone killed both Gozu and Mizu…Along with the others, but lets not get off track here…..I'm not here to make enemies, I'm here to make friends." Fong-Fong said looking from one youki boss to the other.

"Mizu, brother of Gozu…It takes skill and strength to kill a vampire of their caliber. Tell me how were you able to kill these two.….. "

Fong-Fong flashed the two youki a predatory grin that would do a vampire proud as he chuckled darkly and said.

"That's a story for another time I'm afraid, for you see my time here is rather limited. I have to get the limo back by midnight otherwise it turns into a pumpkin and I have to get back before my curfew is up otherwise my poor mother will ground me and I'll never be able to do anything fun like this again."

"So to start of our talk how would the two of you feel about going into a legitimist business practice? You know working with the humans?"

Fong-Fong asked.

The two youki bosses laughed as if Fong-Fong had just told a joke and they were the only ones laughing.

"Ha! I'd rather sell my own mother to human poachers and let them turn her into pair of boots then do what your just said!" The bald youki laughed.

"Think about it, if we form legitimate business's in the human world and, along with our usual youki activies by interacting with the humans we will get riches and power that we haven't dreamed of. That is as long as we don't harm them than we will be fine."

The two youki bosses snorted not believing Fong-Fong's sales pitch.

"Perhaps I need to make the two of you see….What do the humans call it…Ah yes the big picture…" Fong-Fong paused as he looked the two youki.

Fong-Fong then reached into the inside pocket of his suit and took out two pictures from inside it. One was a group photo of Tsukune, the girls, Eoko, Gin, and Fong-Fong standing in front of Marin's inn. The other was of Miyabi and Kahula.

"Look closely at these two pictures, for they show a great deal about the future." Fong-Fong said slowly as he continued.  
"Look at everything the humans have done….They have superior numbers and superior technology and they have a, shacky world government. Still they aren't perfect, but what race is. We youki can learn a great deal from them…" Fong-Fong stopped and spread his hands out as if to encompass all the youki in the room.

"Great change is coming the old, chaotic order of things, will be thrown down and in its place will rise anew order…I'm giving the two of you an opportunity to be a part of it. Humans and youki are if you think about it simple creatures if you give them enough rope they will hang themselves….." Fong-Fong said darkly with a small chuckle which sent shivers up his fathers back.

"Fong-Fong you're starting to scare me here. What are you doing?" Fehui-Huni said softly into his son's ear. Fong-Fong ignored his father and continued as he pointed to the picture group photo of Tsukune and his friends.

"Now for those of you who don't know this person," Fong-Fong held up the picture and pointed to Tsukune. "Is the heir of the vampire agency called NightFalls. It handles the day to day interactions on behalf of the vampires with the humans. Its resources and power are vastly superior to Fairy Tale. They have a great deal of humans who work for them. Thankfully all the higher ups all know about vampires and youki in general."

Fong-Fong then pointed to the pink haired vampire that was Moka and said. "This is one of Lord Shuzen's daughters and she is married to the heir of NightFalls."

Fong-Fong then moved his finger and pointed to Kurumu, "This is the current Queen Lilith of the succubi. Her father runs a worldwide law firm, Kronos, which also employees a great deal of humans which thankfully the higher ups know about succubi and youki. They help safe guard the succubi and handle their interactions with the humans, for Succubi sometimes reproduce with humans in order to save their dying race."

Fong-Fong's finger moved to Mizore as he said. "This is the current Snow Queen or Snow Priestess for the Yuki-onna. Yuki-onna are famous for kidnapping human men to give them children to save their dying race."

Fong-Fong moved his finger again this time pointing to Gin as he said. "This is the current head Alpha of the werewolves. Werewolves have a unwritten rule of it being forbidden to mate with humans however its also tradition of them to sometimes looking the other way when one of them transforms a human into one of them as long as that human has wealth and influence in the human world that the house can use.

Over the years a werewolves pack has made a agency called the worldwide agency called the Luna Foundation which handles the werewolves interactions with the humans. The werewolf leader is friends with Gin and the heir of the vampire agency." Fong-Fong paused again as he moved his finger over to the picture of Eoko and said. "This is the leader of The Order of Light which is a group of monks and priests who kill youki for a living. He is a personal friend of the heir of the vampire leader of Nightfalls."

"Just get to the point," The bald youki growled, "Or we will be here all night!"

Fong-Fong let out a small humph as he let his finger drift over to the picture of Ruby and said, "This witch is the personal assistant of The First DarkLord and this," Fong-Fong moved his pointer finger over to the little perverted witch Yukari and said. "This little witch used to be the apprentice of The Old Grand High Witch and her mother now leads the boarder beings."

Fong-Fong picked up the second picture and said. "This if Miyabi Fujisaki current leader of Fairy Tale and this," Fong-Fong pointed to the blond vampire beside him. "Is his wife Kahula whom is also Lord Shuzins's daughter. Now as all of you know Fairy Tale acts as a legal human business and so do the other agencies who help guard the various youki whom I mentioned.

As long as no youki goes about harming a human then The Three DarkLords will not sick their guards on the offenders. Now all the youki in the previous picture are friends of mine and we know each other and all of them are allies of all three DarkLords. Now then when I put all of these facts together I see a great opportunity."

Fong-Fong paused and then said. "Surely all of you can see where I am going with this?"

The other two youki bosses apparently didn't look like they had connected the dots as good as Fong-Fong had.

Fong-Fong looked like a teacher who would have to explain basic math to a bunch of adults whom had smoked their minds higher reasoning and brain functions because of marijuana use.

"Between the three of us we represent the major youki powers in china and I suggest that we work with the other youki and form our own agency that will protect the youki of china and help them prosper, unseen and unknown to humans but for a few whom will help guard our exsistance. As long as we act legal for the humans, and don't hurt them, as well as keep our youki activites secret from them than The DarkLords will have no reason to arrest us for anything.

The best part is Fairy Tale is crippled, and some of whom will end up working for the house of Wong, which give us ample time to lay the ground work and make sure we get off to a good start. I believe that we can expand our legal youki business and our underworld mafias beyond China's borders worldwide like the others. Besides if we succeed then we don't have to destroy Fairy Tale we just have to help the other youki organizations keep it in check. Also considering one of Lord Shuzen's daughters helps run it, I doubt we could destroy it completely. Not only that but as long as Fairy Tale is still around we can use all our illegal activities to get information on them and pass it off to the other agencies who dislike them. So what do you say?"

Both youki bosses looked at like Fong-Fong like he had drank too much for the two of them just laughed at him and his plan.

"I see than it seems that we have nothing further to discuses then….and I have nothing further to say to the two of you except goodbye."  
Fong-Fong closed his eyes and reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a small black box the size of his fist and opened it only for the box to spit fourth its deadly contains in a thick liquid which covered the guards and the youki bosses.

The guards raised their guns and prepared to fire only to stop as if frozen in place by a yuki-onna's ice, however no ice was present. Instead the guards began to drop their guns and grasp at their throats as they fell to the floor screaming. Each then watched in horror as their flesh began to turn a dark grey and shrink back upon them exposing the bony flesh of their youki selves as if it were several sizes too small.

Only to further horrify them as one by one their boney fingers along with bits of their legs, arms. They continued to scream as various parts of their bodies began to shrivel up as they die crumbling into dust to fall upon the floor a hassle for the cleaning crew.  
Fong-Fong then looked at the two youki bosses who were also suffering the same fate and said.

"Well I gave the two of you the chance to join we willingly and I could have giving you and your organizations power beyond your wildest dreams however its your loss. Let me give you a piece of advice, the next time a Wong offers you a deal I suggest that you take it, oh that's right there won't be a "next time" for all of you will there. Well I have nothing further to say to the two of you except goodbye."

Fong-Fong spun around bringing his right foot forward kicking one of the guards shattering his broken decaying body killing him, while he brought right hand out sending it through another guards chest reducing him to ash. Fong-Fong letting his right foot fall onto another killing him and his decaying body even as he sent his left hand forward grabbing a guard whom was screaming as his body was being consumed throwing him into four guards sending the dying guard into the four dead youki reducing their bodies to ash crumbling to the floor as he struck them.

Fong-Fong looked as the two youki bosses were standing still as statues as their bodies were consumed turning into dead flesh.  
Fong-Fong steped forward bringing the pointer fingers of both of his hands forward giving each boss a gentle push to their fore heads sending them down back onto the overstuffed chairs, their bodies crumbling into dust as they hit covering the chairs in a fine chalk white dust.

"Fong-Fong look what you did! I can't believe what you did! Look at the mess you made!" Fei-Huin screamed shocked to see his son that.

"Father a little mess is unavoidable if you get exposed to pressurized salt acid. But never mind that lets go home." Fong-Fong said as he grabbed his fathers arm and pulled him toward the exit of the strip club.

Hello everyone! As always review please! I love reviews the are like a boost to my ego to get the next chapter going! Also PM's are welcome too.

Cheers Dogsfang


	50. Chapter 50 Assassins Part 1

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny!

Chapter 50: Assassins Part 1: Never an absolution!

If you want to, read the first part of this chapter with the fallowing address on youtube.

Youtube (Dot) com/user/caraAlves18#p/a/u/1/8jlsOCgy7Jo

Its by Carla Baptista Alvis: World Music for Babies. She is singing Sarabande G.F. Handel

It's a voice and music I thought best brought out the angelic voice of Sun.

A soft hand reached upwards and brushed against the large red ribbon in the back of her hair in a gentle motion then moved downwards softly brushing her black hair aside from the sides of her face to flow elegantly in a messy sort of way down the sides to her shoulders. A poka-dot dress fell gently down to her knees with a big red ribbon on her chest and a long-sleeved shirt with a thin ribbon around one of the sleeves.

Sun Otonashi, the former leader of the News Paper club of Youki Academy closed her blue eyes as her placed her hands around the thin notepad that served as the power limiter for her powers. Sun tried to relax as she heard it close softly with snap. The siren began to shiver slightly as got close to the microphone that a human had set up which would, he said, carry her voice though out the underground structure and offer the youki some comfort. Sun then looked at the one human whom she had looked upon as a mother figure to her and began to unleashed her heavenly voice upon the youki inhabitance hoping to bring all of them some comfort. Marin closed her eyes as she listened.

(Start song if you wish)

_'Great Sun and I are homeless along with all these youki…..I'm just barely getting my head around werewolves but all these youki are amazing….In a frightening sort of way. Here we are cramped, scared, and not to mention angry. All of them have a right to be considering all of them have been driven from their respective sacred lands and homes from Fairy Tale, whoever they are?'_Marin felt her thoughts leave her for a moment as she temporarily lost herself in Sun's song. Marin closed her eyes and took a breath as she clenched her fists only to hear Sun's voice and let the gentle song sooth her once more . Even now as Sun's heavenly voice offered, not just to her, but to all the other youki, if only for a moment, a reprise from the pain of the hell that everyone, residing in the massive underground had experienced days before, not to mention the stressful situation that they now found themselves in.

'According to Sun's friend Gin from all the other youki he's talked to each race had somehow had been infiltrated by this organization and sold out. On top of that each youki race has been visited by the same woman with lime green hair and forced to watch as she sucks the souls, if that's what they really are, out of their loved ones bodies as they die of a plague that she spreads."

"Werewolves, Succubi, Yuki-onna, along with witches, and wizards." Marin shook her head slightly trying to wrap her head around the different youki she had met in the last few days.

"Everyone is all being forced to room together in this amazing place that offered us sanctuary. This place its like a underground city down here…" Marin opened her eyes and looked at the endless barrage of little cute pink bunnies which covered the walls. Marin resisted the urge to roll her head at the bizarre choice of wallpaper that covered the walls of the nursery in the large infirmary.

"Even days later after fleeing here along with Sun, Gin, his cousin, along with rest of the surviving werewolves the whole thing seems at times a nightmare to me." Marin sighed. The complex was still receiving youki whom were wounded or showing symptoms of being sick with the same virus which had killed hundreds of their own people. All around Marin could see scared and worried youki parents in their human disguises softly rocking their babies to Sun's enchanting voice and song while giving the occasional soft words of comfort to their small children whom looked like mini monsters like a human would find in a fun claw machine on Halloween.

Several humans from NightFalls and Kronos, had been dispatched here and even now aided in giving care for the wounded youki and sick youki but it seemed that it wasn't nearly enough.

_Meanwhile inside Miyabi's newly remodeled penthouse suite._  
Miyabi once again found himself in a dark void strapped down to a guillotine covered with a ruby liquid that every vampires favorite substance blood. The same girl with long dark hair was dressed in a black dress sat atop of Miyabi's chest as her cold black eyes gazed down upon the man that was her father. She twirled the long thin cable that controlled the blades decent in her fingers yet keeping a tight grip on it to keep it from plunging into Miyabi's neck.

To make matters worse the same boy dressed in a black suit and tie with black hair and the same cold black eyes slowly walked around the guillotine holding a series of sharp daggers in each of his hands.

"Father why do you and mother delay!" The boy demanded as he plunged one of his many daggers in between Miyabi's thumb and pointer finger on Miyabi's restrained hand with lethal accuracy.

"Yes daddy we asked you kindly several weeks ago that you and mother to give the two of us names." The girl said in a sweet voice like poison honey.

The silver blade hung suspended above Miyabi's head suddenly dropped with lightning speed downwards only to stop just short of sinking itself into Miyabi's neck. The head of Fairy Tale looked up only to see the dark haired girl, whom called herself his daughter, carefully holding the cable in her hands smiling almost like a human child would hold its pet dog or cat with the same affections. The blade now hung precariously close, less than a hairs breath from plunging into his neck.

"Daddy don't make me ask again. You and mother have had several weeks to think and consider our request. Now what is my name and what is my brothers name." The girl said sweetly.

Miyabi tried not to sweat as he looked over and say the boy plung another dagger between another two of his fingers with lethal accuracy!

"Why is it so important for the two of you to get names?" Miyabi asked praying that neither the little girl nor the little boy would try to kill him because everything felt frighteningly real to Miyabi and he didn't want to find out if a person died in this dream like state it meant death for the physical body too.

"Father a name is more than just a bunch of syllables, western letters or Kanji that is used to identify a person or a youki. A name also, in a way, describes a piece of you, at least a little. There is power in a name. A dark arts user could curse a human if they were to get their whole name from the humans own lips. When parents be they human or youki name their children, they have a great deal of pride in it and in doing so the act of giving the child their name creates a bond between them. That is why we want a name. Now what is my name?" The boy demanded as jammed another dagger between another two of Miyabi's fingers.

Miyabi gave no reply as he swallowed nerviously as he watched the girl give the cable a yank with her small hands pulling the silver blade upwards until it reached the top only to have the girl let go and the blade once more fall.

In retrospect Miyabi probably wasn't thinking because he blurted out the first two names that popped into his head. Surprisingly he opened his only to find himself out of the guillotine and the daggers back in the boys hand.

The little girl in the black dress ran forward and grabbed onto Miyabi in rib crushing hung as she cried happily.

"Daddy, oh thank you! You love me don't you?" She cried happily as Miyabi fell to the floor the girl wrapped around his chest determined to crush his ribs with her strength in a show of happiness. The boy on the other hand stood beside Myiabi as he said simply. "Thank you father, I approve of the name that you have given me. I will make sure that other vampires fear me. Now another thing you need to hear about."

The boy pulled his sister off Miyabi as he looked at his father and said.

"Father listen in two hours Fong-Fong Wong will lead a attack on Fairy Tale and he will destroy many divisions all over the world including China's. This is important you most let him do it. In doing so it will give us an opportunity like never before. Another thing as soon as you wake up order an assassination order on one Lime Yamaguchi. She used to lead Fairy Tales China division also she was their best assassin as well. However she was transferred here by you to replace mother until she got back from Maternity leave. There is something that you need to know. She betrayed us and sold out Fairy Tale to our enemies. Not only that she used Fairy Tales China division as a sacrificial lamb to get what she wanted!"

"What exactly does she want anyway?" Miyabi asked.

The girl smiled wickedly as she said. "She is in love with the heir to the house of Wong, Fong-Fong. She sold out Fairy Tales China division along with the rest of Fairy Tale out to Fong-Fong. Father go to-ahhh!"

Miyabi looked at the two small vampires only to see both the boy and the girl fell down on their knees and began to cough up blood.

"She is here…..Father protect me…."The girl whimpered as she looked up at Miyabi and for the first time gone was the cold, arrogant aristocratic small vampire girl, and now in its place was reduced down to a small frightened little girl who was crying out for her father to protect her from the boggyman.

"She is here…..Father protect me…. Kill her and ship her body back to the house of Wong." The girl grasped her stomach and began to cough up more blood as screamed out in pain.  
The boy's cold eyes began to roll back into his head and he began to thrash, twitch, and roll around about even as the boy began to vomit up blood.

Meanwhile…..In Miyabi's suite, the dark haired vampire struggled to toss and turn as his mind was locked in a nightmare, all the while wrapped up in the tight embrace of the blond vampire that was Fairy Tale chief assassin as well as his wife. Kahula unconsciously pressed her naked chest into her husband's as she sank her fangs into his neck feeding on his warm tasty blood while he was asleep.

Neither of them where aware of the fact that out of one of the air vents rose a lime green mist. It rose upwards then begin to swirl around in the air and disappear leaving a woman with a deadly youki with lime green hair. Her lime green high heels clicked softly on the floor as she entered the bedroom and saw both sleeping vampires.

"Consider this my two week notice of me quitting and handing in my resignation…" Lime chuckled darkly as she reached into her lime green purse and pulled out a withered brownish skull that was covered with various runes, pictographs, and demonic symbols, along with a nail gun loaded with silver nails. Taking careful aim she fired, and then began to chant as blood began to flow from Kahula and into the eyes of the skull…..

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! Reviews are like a boost to my ego and help me get the next chapter out!

Cheers Dogsfang


	51. Chapter 51 Assassins Part 2

Rosario+Vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 51 Assassins Part 2 Death Rattle.

Touhu Fuhai sat a small hand on Ranma's shoulder and once more wrapped Ranma up within his robes. Using his other hand he quickly pulled open a large plastic container which sent the scent of beef and noodles into the air. Lifting a pair of chopsticks into the container and extracting a healthy portion of noodles and chunks of beef the aged darklord happily smiled at Ranma as he said.

"Ranma this," Touhu Fuhai gently brought the chopsticks full of beef and noodles in front of Ranma so he could see it. "Is Ramen, its the food of the gods and hero's be they human, youki, or 2D character like Naruto."

He chuckled as he began to lift the ramen to his mouth and then he dipped the chopsticks into the container once more and got a small helping of ramen and gently began to feed it to Ranma. Once Ranma had ate the small amount of ramen Touhu Fuhai then feed himself another helping of ramen with the chopsticks and then feed Ranma some.

"Ranma you are precious and we will protect you. I know you have yet to speak a single word and yet you have a desire to learn about your powers but I will tech you little by little. But not yet, first you must master the sacred ways of the otaku, learn how to cosplay and attend a anime convention with me. Only then will you be considered a man and member of the house of Wong. I have something for you." Touhou Fuhai reached into his robes and pulled out a small glasses case and opened it. Inside was a pair of black sunglasses like the type the darklord himself wore on his face. Touhou Fuhai picked them up and gently set them on Ranma's face. Surprisingly they didn't fall down nor did Ranma try to pull them off.

"There now we both look cool." He chuckled happily only to raise a withered eyebrow as he pushed his dark glasses up his nose shocked to see Ranma streach out his right hand as a torrent of dark green youki arose from it forming a small post that held a small sign which had the words. "More Ranma1/2 manga Grandfather!…..More Ranma1/2 anime Grandfather! More Ramen Grandfather! 2D girls last forever and they will never betray you…..even though they have cooties."

Touhou Fuhai smiled as tears of pride stung his eyes that were covered with the dark sunglasses when he read Ranma's words and took in Ranma's small achievement as he thought it over.

'_Ah this is proud day for the house of Wong, even though Ranma is not of our own blood he is adopted into our house. However its strange that Ranma was able to do that even small feet even with the locket that is also a seal for his powers around his neck and the seal around his wrist….Not to mention the sunglasses that I gave him that will act as a seal as well…..Ranma how interesting seeing how strong you are….You're impersonating the sign method that Genma uses when he's stuck in his panda form to talk to Ranma in Ranma ½. Good boy Ranma you'll become an otaku after my own heart.'_

Touhou Fuhai smilled. "Yes Ranma your right on your way to being a little otaku the girls will love you." The DarkLord laughed as resumed reading Ranma1/2 to Ranma.  
_  
_The words on Ranma's sign disappeared only to be replaced with new words.

"Grandpa Fehei-Huin, and Father have yet to be otaku and don't know how to cosplay, and the two of them haven't been to a manga convention. So does this mean that they aren't members of the family?"  
Touhou Fuhai narrowed his eyes beneath the sunglasses as he put two and two together, he paused and tried to find the words to the question that he feared an answer too.

"Ranma do you who your father is?" Touhou Fuhai asked slowly as he looked at Ranma.

The words on Ranma's sign disappeared and then more words came.

"I don't know I just know."

Ranma smiled sadly as he watched Touhou Fuhai read the sign he had made.

"Ranma who is your father?" The aged DarkLord asked once more afraid of his answer.

Ranma lifted up his right hand and began to fiddle with the gold heart shaped locket around his neck, as the words on his sign changed.

"Mother made the locket it for me and a vampire friend of mine said that one picture is of my mother and the other is of my father." Ranma flicked open the little gold locket that was wrapped around his neck securely by a gold chain, only to show much to the darklords shock two familiar pictures and one of them was of Fong-Fong.

"I see….I never knew, no….I knew on some level…I just didn't want to believe the truth when I saw and felt Ranma's youki…I know that I wanted a powerful heir to the house of Wong…But not like this." Touhou Fuhai whispered sadly as he picked up Ranma closing the locket with a soft touch of his thumb and forefinger as be once more began to rock Ranma and read Ranma1/2 to him.

Tim-Tim sat in a chair sipping tea slowly. A maid came up beside her and informed her that her bath was ready.

"Thank the Kami that Fong-Fong is handling the mess he has made with the other mob bosses. It seems that what he said and did last night was true then….I'm going to have to talk to him further but right now…..Ohhhh I have blisters in places I didn't even know I had…..Not even eight hours of training in the martial arts could give me ach's and pains like this…..But it was worth it to go rushing around the human malls baby shopping and hear all the ladies be they human or youki in human disguise say how cute Ranma was…..After my bath I'll have Fehui rub my feet….." She sighed as she got up only to have another servant this time a man dressed in black suit and tie.

"Excuse me but we have a situation ma'am…..You ordered us to check the lab where Fong-Fong found the baby and I'm afraid that we found something rather disturbing. Your going to have to see it for yourself. Also you ordered us to check the baby's DNA to see what type of youki he is. Well we did ma'am and I'm afraid that there is a something all of you need to see." He said hesitantly.

Tim-Tim looked at the servant and said coldly. "Show me."

Fong-Fong went around his room and grabbed a large gym bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked over to his chest of drawers and he began shoving cloths inside of the gym bag quickly.

A large shadow crossed the floor to his room as a familiar voice said in a stern voice.

"Son where are you going, we just got back from the strip-club. Which by the way what were you thinking when you killed the two other bosses? The House of Meiu will not like it when they hear that you killed their leader! The house of Meiu in case you have forgotten also has Akuha Shuzen whom is Lord Shuzen's eldest daughter who is the house of Meiu's chief assassin The Black Devil. Also the house of Meiu has an alliance with Fairy Tale both will retaliate against us for what you have done! Never mind the house Riyue!" Fei-Hung

Fong-Fong ignored his fathers protests.

Fei-Hung grabbed Fong-Fong's shoulder and spun his son around forcing him to look at him in the face.

"Fong-Fong what do you think you are doing! What are you planning? No forget that what is wrong with you? You haven't even told your mother and I the whole story about how you managed to kill several of Fairy Tales leaders and get their underlings to work for us, not mention how you destroyed Fairy Tales China division. Add on top of that the mass of dead bodies that came alive that same night and disappeared at the rising of the sun because you said that you "took care of it," yet you have never once given your mother and I a strait answer of how you did all that in one night. Moreover at the end of the night you bring home a baby yashi that looks exactly like you when you were that age and that you claim that you found him in a secret lab run by Fairy Tale that even we didn't know about. Now your mother and I demand that you give us some answers!" The sorcerer that was his father demanded, glaring at his son in the eye.

"Father you want answers I'll give you some….I intend to start an insurrection a revolution if you will, in the global youki criminal underworld ran by Fairy Tale and once I'm done everything will be different and the house of Wong will have complete control of it and I will hold it in the palm of my hand. Killing Fairy Tales leaders and getting the lesser weaker youki who work under them to work for us was just the first step.

I've dealt a crippling blow to Fairy Tale true but as I said before I don't need to destroy Fairy Tale in order to achieve my plans. The plan I told you and the other bosses about, the one that involed the creation of a agency devoted to protecting the secrets of China's youki, well lets just say that that's just the tip of the iceberg as the humans say. In every revolution there is one man with a vision and I have one hell of a vision father. Lets just say that its to die for." Fong-Fong looked at his father and shrugged off his grip and continued packing.

"I'm going to the city of Polarmo Italy to the catacombs. Then I'm going to the Ukraine to the city of Odessa they have catacombs there as well. From there I'm going to Germany to the Castle of Shortsval. It's a beautiful castle built in a forest of pine trees near a cliff side. Once I'm done there I'm going to go to Paris France into the catacombs under the city the cold homes of the dead. I'll be back in a few days father I promise." Fong-Fong sighed his packed done began to walk to the weapons locker to get some fire power.

Kurumu lay down on the cot that served as her bed and pulled up the woolen blanket over herself as she struggled to ignore the six guards who were posted inside of her room as security for herself and her mother whom she was also sharing the room with that could have doubled as a small janitors closet.

Her mother was dressed in a thin red silky whisper of cloth that could barely call itself a nightgown. It did nothing to hide her gorgeous figure as the red fabric was practically see through. Kurumu looked at her mother whom was also laying on a thin cot with a woolen blanket saying nothing.

'_Normally mother would be complaining about the pathetic single room, with no bed, no furniture, cold water, and horrible food. It turns out that the meager accommodations that this place has for us is universal. All the other succubi I've talked to have said that its like this for everyone youki and human alike.'_ Kurumu sighed softly as she looked briefly to her mother whom she had looked up to and thought of as the perfect example of what a succubus should be. But now despite her usual busty and luscious body that all succubi were born with she looked weak, sick and fragile if not in body but in spirit. Gone was the flirtatious, seductive, personality that Kurumu associated with her mother and in its place was something totally frightening to her. It was as if her mother was simply going through the motions of simply getting through the day but never bothering to interact with anyone. Just simply existing in her own little world.

_'Its like mothers depressed or something….She's been like this ever since she found out about what daddy did with that…..Aimabiy. Mother hasn't even once bragged about how I'm the new queen Lilith and that I'm pregnant and carrying the child or children of a powerful vampire. Its true that most succubi are afraid of vampires considering they're cold, have temper, a vast amount of pride, aristocratic, insanely strong, and treat other youki like their nothing more than the dirt that's beneath their boots….But if they were to meet Tsukune I'm sure that, that would change. Tsukune and the rest of his family, despite their vampire natures all of them are kind, and lived among humans all this time, granted Tsukune's parents didn't know that they were vampires but…Still…'_ Kurumu sighed as turned over and struggled to get to sleep but still couldn't help but think about her mother. Kurumu shivered slightly at that thought.  
_  
'I bet mom never thought daddy would do something like that either….Its hurts to think about what he did to those other succubi. He murdered them in cold blood and he and Aimbiy took pleasure in it.' _The blue haired succubus hugged herself as she struggled to hide a shiver once more. Kurumu closed her eyes as she unconsciously let one of her hands drift down to the slight round bulge that her belly had as she paused to take in the magnitude of what that single sentence meant to her and to her people.

'Mother I don't blame her for her reaction. I mean if I found out that my Destined One, my Mate of Fate Tsukune had…..Then again Tsukune would never do something like that…I know Tsukune…Just like mother knew father…'

'Then again father said that he changed after he got out of prison and he's never lied to me or mother….Not until now at least….No father never lied to us about his past he just never told us certain facts is all…..If I were a mother, no wait I am a mother now…. I'm pregnant with Tsukune's child…'

'So much has happened the whole thing doesn't seem real yet…..If I were someone else and I had a daughter I wouldn't want that, that thing out of prison and out with other succubi under the promise that he had reformed and he had changed. What if he hadn't and it was just a act then he would be out and he could find prey and begin again…Then again I know that he's not just a monster…..He's my father too…'

Kurumu struggled to hide her newly formed tears from her mother. Even as she looked up to see the elder arch succubus's cheeks puffy and her eyes swollen from her tears, despite the fact that Ageha had covered her face with makeup and blush. Despite her efforts all Ageha really did was make herself look no more pretty and appealing then a well cooked stake and potato meal would when a human put it on a garbage can and tried to served it to someone. _Normally she'd be trying to seduce someone into getting a better room for us but she isn't because-.'  
_  
The sound of her mothers voice broke Kurumu's thoughts as she heard her mothers voice which sounded cold, hallow, and lifeless deprived of its usual seductive energy that she had come to associated with her. Slowly from the other side of the small room as if in a trance and not really aware that she was talking to her daughter Ageha spoke softly and slowly in a voice that was deathly quiet and barely a whisper.

'Mom never wears makeup…..It isn't like her at all…..This shock hurt her the most of all….Not even news of my getting Tsukune nor pregnancy has cheered her up.  
I put my father on a pedestal, perfect, untouchable, and he was the man whom I thought of as the perfect example of what a Mate of Fate, a Destined One is and should be to a succubus. All that has now been shattered….My fathers gone from a godlike being in my eyes, to being just a man. Its true that Mother and I wanted and longed for nothing and he was kind and gentle to us. He always, despite his human upbringing, gave me a smile and praise whenever I completed one of mothers lessons in stripping, erotic masturbating and using a dildo to practice giving a blowjob to a man. Father was also the one who gave me the application to Youki Academy and told me to go there to find my Destined One, my Mate of Fate and the only reason I know Tsukune is because of him… Tomarrow is the trial and the thought of the kind gentle man who was my father alive and in prison breaks my heart and yet the thought of what he has done what he could do again it hurts me and breaks my heart even more….I have to believe that Daddy's changed…He's just going to have to convince the others of it too and mother most of all. She looks like a shell of former herself. Its' almost as if someone has ripped off her wings and tail and then told her that she would never be able to fly again.

"Do you know what a Destined One is to a succubus Kurumu?" Ageha said. Kurumu opened her mother to reply but shut it and swallowed as she struggled to keep a look of fear from her face upon seeing her mother's face and the distant sullen look upon her with eyes that were once bright and full of life now looking cold and dead was enough to silence her. Ageha continued oblivious to her daughters distress.

"A Destined One, A Mate of Fate, they are the very purpose of a succubus. Our souls and emotions are only focused on that one special person for our whole life. That is what a Destined One is to us. We Succubi only find our Destined One once in our lives. All other men we seduce and have sex with are simply just toys, playthings, nothing more than mere entertainment to us nothing more…Sex with a harem of men can't even compare to the heavenly bliss and pleasure we get when we are with our Destined One. Each freely giving of each other with no restraint only love. We succubi give our Destined Ones our bodies and they in turn give us a piece of their soul which bonds with a piece of our own …Our Destined Ones give us so much and sacrifice so much to be with us." Ageha continued to look at Kurumu with the dead look in her her pale blue eyes. Almost as if she were a woman on her death bed trying to tell her daughter all she could before the end of her life while at the same time struggling to find the words to say that she loved her.

"Its true we may feed on the physical energy of other men while we have sex with them which will kill them if we take too much along with their soul…..But our Destined One's are special. Its true they give us a piece of their soul that merges with a piece of our own, but its more than that…Its so much more….Their soul and ours are forever linked and the bond is strong enough that our Mate of Fate dies than a part of us dies with them and we are left empty a howl shell of ourselves. Listen to me Kurumu…..I have so much I want to tell you before the end….So listen and remember this last time with your mother….." Ageha took a ragged breath and let out a soft hiss like an eerie death rattle.

"It's bond we share with the one we love through the merging of a piece of our soul with a piece of theirs that gives us the precious gift of life that lets us continue our race. The soul that is born from that union is the spark, the breath of life that enables a succubi to get pregnant, carry the child, give birth and in doing so bring forth a new generation of succubi into the world. Our Destined Ones ARE our only one true love and the only ones who can give us the children that we desire above all else. Nothing, no harem of men no matter how wealthy, handsome, or fertile they are is more important to us than our Destined Ones. That just simply is a fact. Its been that way from the beginning of things."

Ageha closed her eyes for a moment and said. "Kurumu I have never felt happier and prouder of you when I found out that you had found your Destined One, then you were also now Queen Lilith, and pregnant. You will be bringing fourth a new succubus, my granddaughter into this world. I'm not going to be around forever and I want to make sure that you and my granddaughter are taken care of and provided for and I know Tsukune will fulfill everything that is expected of a Mate of Fate because you judged him worthy for him to be yours…If something happens to your father and I then control of Kronos and the Deadly Desires Strip club go to you Kurumu. I've taught you everything you need to know Kurumu, now all you need to do is learn how to say goodbye…" Ageha then let her sullen blue eyes slip silently shut as she drifted off to sleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please. I review helps boost my ego into working on the next chapter faster!

Cheers Dogsfang


	52. Chapter 52 Assassins Part 3

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Assassins Part 3 Visions

"Grandfather hear me." A small voice echoed in the small cramped cell for a moment before Kurumu's father Anata brushed his unkempt black hair from his eyes as he forced his eyes closed as he struggled to get to sleep.

Kurumu's father once more found himself in a dark void facing the small dark haired boy whom at first glance looked to be no more than two or perhaps four at most that was his incubus grandson.

The boy looked upon his grandfather with a happy smile on his face, as opposed to Anata's grim expression upon his face which reflected the equally grim reality of Anata's situation.

"Grandfather I know that you will never be able to forgive yourself, and I know that you are sorry for what you did. You are different form Aimbiy, because you have changed and reformed and he has not."

Hearing his grandson's words did little to comfort Anata as shook his head as he sighed and said. "Its not that simple…..I am….a sinner."

The boy closed his chocolate brown eyes and leaped into the air and began to glide through the air and darkness, as if sailing on an invisible wind that only existed for him, only land with a happy cry into Anata's arms.

"Grandfather that was sixteen years ago….Your different than you were then. You must go. Open the cell door, go down two flights of stairs and then take the elevator you find there to level 42, that is the residence area's as well as the medical area.  
You must get there now or a great deal of people will die. Even now the enemy is here, and they are coming….. You can't change what was but you can change your future. The future is predetermined by the character of those who shape it…..This is a chance for you to earn forgiveness, redemption from your sins." He boy said giving his grandfather the best cute look he could give to persuade him to go and do what he wanted even as he wrapped his soft warm leathery tail around one of Anata's arms.

"Grandfather if you will not fight for yourself, then fight for others so that they may be saved through your efforts. Go even now the enemy comes to attack, dressed in black cloak, smelling of grave yard soil. "Be though for the people." That is the code of the alchemist, and you are the last one. If you want to die than die with honor by helping the other youki as no one else can. Alchemists believe in the five elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit. Remember fire burns, water puts out fire, earth absorbs water, wind scatters earth, and I shall quill the wind…"

The darkness faded leaving Kurumu's father alone in his cell once more.  
Now it was time for Anata to make a choice.

Kurumu shook her head and closed her eyes once more struggling to get to sleep, only to catch the faint smell of blood in the air only for it to grow stronger to her with each passing moment. Kurumu got up and quickly went past the guards and opened the door only to see a mess of blood littering the hallways of the underground haven along with piles of pale skin and bones of various youki too covering the halls. A transformed fox's head lay bobbing up and down in a bucket of soapy water like some kind of disgusting onion in a soup. Fire, along with broken pieces of glass, concrete, and steel lay broken and shattered all around her mixing with the gore all around her.

"What happened here?" Kurumu cried in shock and horror only much to further horror to see the scene dissolve into nothingness all around her leaving nothing but a dark empty void of blackness in its wake. That is of course save for a small girl with blue hair, blue eyes leathery wings and long pointy tail which stuck out of the small girl whom looked to be no more than four dressed in a small youki academy uniform.

"Mother hear me….." She spoke in a soft voice.

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked slowly as if afraid of her answer.

The girl looked at Kurumu and smiled happily as she leaped into the air and began to glide through the darkness, as if sailing on an invisible wind that only existed for her, only to land with a happy cry into Kurumu's arms wrapping her warm leathery tail around Kurumu's arm and nuzzling into the warmth of the busty succubus's chest. The girl looked upwards into Kurumu's blue eyes and said sadly as she frowned.

"Mother do you not know your own daughter?" The girl cried sadly only for it to turn into a hurt tone as she said. "I helped you pass the sight tests when the Queen Lilith demanded that you take them too! Also grandmother is sad, she believes that grandfather will be executed. So strong is her belief that she has lost the will to live and is slowly dying because of it."

Kurumu's eyes widened as she nearly dropped the baby succubus that was her daughter, in her arms.

"Mom's dying! Can't you do something?" Kurumu asked considering everything she had seen her unborn daughter do.

The little succubus looked at her mother and bowed her head sadly and said. "Mother grandmother is not going to die today or tomarrow so we have a little time. But unfortunately grandmother is not the reason I come to you now. Youki from Fairy Tale are coming to destroy this place, and they will be here in a few minutes. Go out the door, down the hallway, then go to the left and you will meet them head on. You must get up and stop them. That is what they will do to this place if you do not stop them, for that is what you saw a few moments ago."

"Assassins?" Kurumu said in sight disbelieve as she blinked her eyes only to find herself back in her room speaking allowed to no one. She quickly spotted her mother whom was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Your lusciousness are you alright?" One of the scantily clad but tough looking succubi guards asked concurred.

Kurumu looked up and the six guards whom had previously guarded the previous queen and said. "We have to go. The six of you go to the residential area's and get every able succubus to help you defend them. We're going to have company, and they aren't going to stop until everyone here is dead." Kurumu got up and began to get dressed.

"Mom, get up we have to go now!" Kurumu called.

Mizore closed her eyes as she tried to get to sleep in the not so cold environment. Sure the air conditioners were all turned up to MAXIMUM and all of her people she had helped evacuate from the village had lollipops to help keep them cool, but it did little to ease the suffering of the yuki-onna family. Each of them be they human, snow boy or yuki-onna all of whom were still miserable, all still weak, wounded, driven from their homes, each ones heart was heavy and saddened by the loss of a friend or loved one whom had died from the plague that had decimated their village.

Along with the horror of seeing their loved ones souls ripped from their bodies. However only Mizore had seen them get absorbed by a youki with lime green hair whom worked for Fairy Tale. In the safe haven in which Mizore had taken them to, most of the wounded had been cared for and each had been given a cot, blanket and thankfully air conditioning for all the good that it did. The rooms were cramped and pushed to the limits as it was forcing families of four to share a single room. Mizore struggled to close her eyes as she watched her father covered with cold water emerge from the restroom, towel wrapped around his waist trying to look as cool as 007 in a tuxedo as he put on his purple boxers and got into bed next to Tsurara.

"Mizore this is not your fault. If it wasn't for you then a lot more of our people would have died…Besides your people need you….Your the new Snow Priestess now." Mizore's father paused as he struggled to smile as he said. "So had any visions of the future yet?"

"Daddy I can't be and I won't be the new Snow Priestess. In case you forgot I had to kill our leader because she was possessed by demon and in doing so she gave me her power. I don't consider myself worthy of the title father."

Mizore's father nodded slowly taking in every word his daughter had said. "Mizore The Snow Priestess won't have given you her position and her power if she didn't think that you were worthy. People sometimes think that hero's and leaders are born that way, but in truth they aren't. They are just ordinary people doing the best that they can living though extraordinary times and sometime they have a great deal of responsibility and power thrust upon them. Fate and Destiny rarely call upon us at a hour of our choosing Mizore.

If it wasn't for you then many more of our people would have died. You said to me that your baby, my grandson or was it a granddaughter anyway you were vague on that point but anyway, you said that they baby had the gift of foresight and it seems only right that The Snow Priestess chose you to assume her position in this case you too were meant to have the gift of foresight too and this is an encouraging thought. Right Mizore? Mizore are you-"

Her fathers next words were lost to Mizore as she took a sniff of the air around her and began to catch the faint smell of blood in the air only for it to grow stronger with each passing moment. Mizore got up and quickly went past the guards that protected her room and opened the door only to see a mess of blood littering the hallways of the underground haven like some kind of disgusting paint. Broken bits of concrete and steel rose up along with an arm, or leg which poked themselves out from underneath the ruble hinting at the owner who laid underneath.

A transformed fox's head lay bobbing up and down in a bucket of soapy water like some kind of disgusting onion in a soup. Fire, smoke made Mizore sweat and cough as she spied more twisted pieces of glass, concrete, and steel, broken, shattered and twisted all around her mixing with the blood and gore all around her, when suddenly she found herself in a dark void facing a little girl with icy purple hair, violet eyes, ice claws, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Mother hear me." She whispered. Then from behind her arose a small white youki dressed in what looked like a jestures uniform.

Mizore regarded the snow demon coldly as she looked at it and said.

"You're the snow demon Jack Frost?"

Jack Frost had a devilish smile upon his face as he looked at Mizore and gave a mock bow.

"Snow Priestess sama…..Your daughter though that it would be good that we get to know each other….." He swept his hand gesturing to the girl with purple hair.

"You, you showed me the future didn't you." Mizore said trying to keep the anger from her face.

"Yes, as you well know I get a host to live in and in exchange for that I give the priestess a vision of the future and advise her on it. Now you are probably my best host so far…There has never been a yuki-onna with vampire blood in their veins….Well except for your dear daughter over there….." The snow demon cooed.

Mizore's daughter looked at her mother and said. "I know what Jack Frost showed you mother for it was also in my visions too." She said slowly.

Mizore's eyes widened, "Visions what do you mean visons?" Mizore asked.

"Father's blood lets me see a glimpses of what the future could be, like Jack Frost can do."

The snow demon smirked as if he had just thought of a amusing joke as he said.

"Tell me Mizore sama do you know how many yuki-onna have had a friendship of any kind with a vampire your grace?" The little demons eyes glittered coldly as if mocking her and knowing Mizore would know the answer.

"Tsukune, when he was possessed by a spirit of an ancient vampire said that the first Snow Priestess had sex with a vampire and got the land in which to establish the village on it. She made a deal with you and you helped her to create the village."

"That's right," The little demon smirked evilly bobbing up and down in the air happily clapping his hands. "Though most snow maidens don't know the truth about the first and her relationship with the vampire general Gelnarf. Though she didn't have vampires blood in her veins like you do, her relationship with Gelnarf was purely sexual…The two of them loved a good aphrodisiac…They would set a bunch of snow whites flowers up in the tent they were using and then go at each other like a bunch of horny gerbils. HA! HA!" The snow demon suddenly stopped his laugher and floated on the air to gaze at Mizore closely. Mizore looked like she wanted to vomit kind of feeling like someone whom had been forced to hear a neighbor gossip about his best friends' sex life

"Humm it must be fate in that you look astonishingly like the first Snow Priestess Izioyi with her power sealed….." The snow demon mused solemnly only to break into a demonic smile a few moments later as he leered at her and asked. "Considering that you look like her I wander if you can give as good a blowjob to your mate Tsukune as Priestess Izioyi gave to Gelnarf! Ha! Ha! Oh you will remember to tell me when next Tsukune graces your bed…..I'm sure that you can prove that nothing burns hotter than ice! All you have to do is just swirl and twist your tongue around his dick and I'm sure that you'll make him beg for release till he feels like he's dying! I'm sure he'll scream about how someone so inexperienced could be so damn talented!" The snow demon laughed amused by his perverse joke at Mizore's expense.

"Stop! Enough!" The little girl cried out, then the demon Jack Frost suddenly jerked in surprise as if he had been forced to stop his happy laughter.

"Mother bad youki are coming to take your life away." The little girl said.

Jack Frost gave a small "Humph!" As if annoyed at the girl.

"Yes Priestess your daughter is right," The snow Demons voice seemed to suddenly take a more respectable tone as he spoke to Mizore. "Assassins from Fairy Tale are coming to take your life. The vision I showed you is what will happen to everyone here when they get here. I suggest that you surrender yourself into their custody to save everyone's life so-"

"No! There is another way…Mother could defeat them." The girl cried as she clung to Mizore.

Jack Frost shook his head and said. "Sorry junior but mommy isn't that strong and she doesn't have that type of power. My suggestion is the best one."

"No mother can defeat them with my help, besides they are all weakling S-class youki. No more than six in number all of whom I could defeat easily. All mother has to do is trust me and do as I say….Then victory will be hers. Mother what do you want to do?" The little girl asked putting on her best cute innocent eyes looking up at Mizore.

Mizore paused and thought about it. While neither choice sounded appealing to her, but like it or not she didn't have much choice. Still she would rather fight for her life then surrender willingly and go to her death knowing what Miyabi would do to her when she got to Fairy Tales headquarters.

"Okay how do I go about killing six S-class youki?" The purple haired yuki-onna asked.  
The small yuki-onna in her arms pulled herself close to her mother and then whispered softly. "Hold me close and take a shower of cold water then gradually turn it up to hot. That is a good place to start after that turn it into snow and rub it all over your body. Don't worry you won't be hurt mommy." She said as a flash blue light blinded Mizore and she found herself back in the small cramped apartment her father asleep.

The purple haired yuki-onna shook her head in an effort to clear it of the horrific visions of blood and destruction in which the snow demon Jack Frost had only moments ago shown her. Mizore shivered as she got up she looked back over her shoulder at her cloths laying on the floor of the restroom.  
'_Tsukune I wish you were here to protect me…I just hope that this works.'_ She thought as she immersed herself into the warm water of the shower. Thankfully it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would as she forced her youki form to the surface and reached a ice claw out and began to turn the water up to hot as the darkness descended. Out of the blackness behind Mizore stepped a little girl who at first glance looked like a younger version of Mizore about four years old with a long purple hair and cold violet eyes.

A pair of ice claws reached out and embraced Mizore from behind as she whispered happily.

"Mother hear me."

Mizore paused as she reached around and pulled the little girl into her embrace.

"I did what you asked….Now-" Mizore's breath left out when out of the darkness beside the girl bobbed the ghostly snow white youki form of the snow demon Jack Frost.

"Priestess…." It whispered in a mocking gesture of friendship. Its good that you have accepted the words of your unborn it could save your life against them. Now go out the door and to your left down that hallway and you will try to change your fate" Jack Frost smirked as he watched Mizore fade from view signifying that she was waking up.

Mizore blink at feeling the heat from the hot water yet for some reason it didn't bother her. She quickly got out and used her youki to freeze the water in the shower and the water in the mist all around her turning it into snow. The purple haired yuki-onna quickly rubbed it all over her body loving the short sharp sting contrast between the hot and cold as the snow covered her body.

Mizore then got dressed and then began to rose her parents and the guards to protect the residencal area's.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please because a review is like a boost to my ego to get me to work on the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	53. Chapter 53 Skeletons in the closet!

Rosario to vampire Time Place Destiny! chapter 53 Skeletons in the closet!

Tim-Tim narrowed her eyes dangerously as she turned to the servant whom now had a flustered look all over his face.

The man in the black suit swallowed as he struggled to find the right words.

The man swallowed several times before speaking slowly to the wife of Feh-Hung. "Ummm…Mistress….How to put this delicately-"Only to be interrupted with a happy look on her face as if someone had just gave her a map to the ashes of the first emperor of Japan.

"Mistress ohhh this is pure scandalous!" The maid cried happily as she spun around on her tip toes. "Oh the house of Wong hasn't had such a scandal since you married into it! Oh this is big, no bigger than big! I can't believe that line of human shit that Fong-Fong was spilling about not knowing the woman. Oh he's a cunning little heir to the house of Wong isn't he mistress, well like father like son. Oh to think all this time, I assumed he liked boys, and all this time he was secretly stuffing a woman's eggrolls, if you get my meaning mistress! Oh and little Ranma is the product of all that clandestine relationship under the cover of darkness doing all that late night secret _**stuffing her eggrolls**_."

The maid smiled happily, as she said. "When I brought two of the guards a bento lunch when they were guarding that lab thing I hung around and spied on them and explored the lab. Then when I did I managed to piece the whole thing together and when I learned the truth I was so happy I just couldn't keep to myself! Now all the house of Wong knows the truth about Fong-Fong and you know who! I imagine baby gifts will be coming in at any time now. Don't worry mistress we'll make sure to check all the baby gifts before we give them to Ranma. Also don't worry mistress, despite the fact that Ranma is your only grandson, you don't look old enough to be his grandma despite the fact that you are." The air headed servant sang happily!

Fong-Fong swung his duffle bag loaded with various weapons over his other shoulder.

He spotted his mother in the tea room drinking her tea calmly only for one servant to whisper something in her ear fallowed by a maid which then leaped into the room as if she were on drugs only to also shout something excitedly to his mothers ear. Fong-Fong wasn't paying attention so he didn't hear what was said but he saw his mothers eyes widened in shock/ horror. She let out a inhuman scream which echoed throughout the mansion fallowed by the crack of the tea cup as it shattered upon hitting floor. She grabbed the man in the dark suit by his neck looking angry enough to kill. She turned and made to grab the maid but was too late as she had already skipped out of the room.

"Goodbye mistress I'll be in Florida for the next three weeks doing the count of Florida's Fairy Tale division!"

Tim-Tim looked at the servant whom was sweating heavily under her death glare.

"You have two minutes to improve my mood by explaining what you and that air head meant just now about Ranma being my grandson!" The martial arts expert growled.

"Touhou Fuhai bring Ranma here now!" She screamed.

The voice of the old youki came back a few minutes later.

"I can't right now Tim-Tim, I'm teaching Ranma how to be an otaku! We're really bonding together plus we are at a very critical moment in the Ranma1/2 anime season one! What do you want to do, take a bath with Ranma again like you did this morning? This dvd with the rest of season one will be over in an hour so why don't you take a bath with Fehi-Hung or something until then. I'm sure he would love the attention." Touhou Fuhai called.

"Besides if you interrupt the anime now it could scar Ranma for life and ruin his chances of becoming a great otaku like me! Don't worry I have all the _**important essentials for survival **_in my room. We have ramen, fresh dippers, a restroom and the more important things, tv, manga and anime, so we'll be fine." Touhou Fuhai added before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"You can put the dvd on pause I just want to see Ranma for a moment." Tim-Tim called a dangerous tone that fooled no one.

"Sorry Tim-Tim I will not allow Ranma to be traumatized by him missing any Ranma ½ anime episodes. It's a well known fact that if a otaku misses a episode of their favorite anime they have been known to do something drastic like reducing themselves to streaming their anime on the internet where its venerable to internet commercials that stop the show and play every ten minutes, or even worse the internet commercials that are outside on the page that you are streaming and you can't shut down, and worst one of all the kami forbid illegal downloads of it on the internet. Besides Ling-Ling can give him or Fong-Fong can give him a bath." Touhou Fuhai's voice faded away, leaving Tim-Tim to glare at the servant whom she was choking.

Tim-Tim let him go as he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Mistress you know how you have always wanted a grandchild….Well, now you get one, sort of...You see Ranma is it…..He's a clone half of his DNA belongs to Fong-Fong and the other half belongs to an unknown youki. Ranma, we think is extremely powerful, considering we can't even measure his latent power mistress. Its clear that he possess a youki that puts him in the S-Class monster statues."

Tim-Tim's mood didn't improve upon hearing the mans answer granted throwing the man into the wall helped her calm down if only a little. However then two of Tim-Tim's womanly instincts began to fight it out for control, one was hate for the woman or whoever it was who dared to use her son Fong-Fong and his DNA in a effort try to play god and ended up creating a symbolic Frankenstein monster in the cute baby yashi that was Ranma.

The second was happiness in finding out that she had, in a twisted sort of way, gotten a grandson who, according to the scout for the house of Wong, claimed that Ranma possessed a youki that put him in the class of monsters that only the strongest monster are in. Tim-Tim struggled to contain the thoughts of training, pampering, love and adoration that she suddenly found a new found need for in her only grandson Ranma's life.

'_I have a grandson….. sort of…..This seems impossible but yet here it is. I can tell that the scout isn't lying to me. So the only place we can go for answers is the lab where Fong-Fong found Ranma.'_ Tim-Tim thought as she stood up and grabbed the man and yanked him to his feet.  
"Come with me, we need to go to the facility." Tim-Tim commanded as she watched the man struggle to get up and guide her to the limo out front.

A short time later Tim-Tim bit back the bile in her throat as her eyes looked at the rotting limbs, and decaying heads that were attached to small holders that kept them suspended in the eerie glowing green liquid. Tim-Tim's eyes hardened as she spied the glass tube that functioned as an incubator along with the other pieces of machinery that Ranma been found in.

"Disgusting! I never thought that my opinion of Fairy Tale could get no lower, I was wrong….." Tim-Tim murmured as she fallowed one of the men out of the lab in the lab and into another part of the massive underground structure.

"Ma'am we are still trying to decrypt the files on the computers that were left here. So far we haven't been able to figure out who the woman was who ran this lab, but whoever she was, she was an extremely powerful youki and was also extremely high up in Fairy Tales chain of command. Possibly even reporting to the Three Elders before they were killed a few months back or perhaps someone a bit more recent like Miyabi, either way we are not sure. Also….Ummm, well perhaps you should take a break and rest a few minutes ma'am." The guard said silently praying that Tim-Tim would do so.

"You said it was a woman who ran this place. How do you know that it was a woman at all?"

Tim-Tims' escort shifted uncomfortably.

"Well ma'am come this way….and you'll see."

Tim-Tim fallowed her guard as he pushed open a door at the end of the lab which led into a long narrow hall way.

"This place is pretty big we haven't finished exploring what's all in it yet. From what limited information we managed to extract from the computer about this place is that, we've discovered that this place has forty two floors, and it has forty two rooms on each floor. What is in each of those rooms is not known at this time…..Just a fair warning mistress, what you see in this room will scare you. The last guy that came in here tried to tear out his eyes it scared him badly."

The wall beside the guard was marked with a red X. The guard stood before it and it split open.

Tim-Tim's eyes widened in shock and horror as her eyes fell upon various pictures of Fong-Fong that decorated the walls of the room. A large heart shaped bed with red sheets of egyptian cotton lay on it. Along with heart shaped pillows and a picture of Fong-Fong sat on top of the night stand beside the bed. A mirror was attached to ceiling above the bed.

The guard then went to the end of the room and opened a door to a closet. Inside was a large over stuffed black and white panda bear that looked to be about as close to the size of the live one Fong-Fong had with him. The guard the walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture of Fong-Fong. The image of Fong-Fong silently gazed at the guard with a firm, stern, yet happy smile on his face. He then pressed a small button on the picture frame.

"Would you like to join the Wong family!" The picture shouted happily its recorded message!

Tim-Tim rolled her eyes as the guard then walked over and pushed open a another door at the far end of the room. Walking though it Tim-Tim found herself in what could only be described as a scene out of a nightmare.

Tim-Tim looked in disgust at the collection of bones both human and youki covering the walls like some sort of satanic wallpaper even as soft warm fluffy carpet padded the floor. Every square inch of the room reeked with the stench of death and decay, even as Tim-Tim struggled to force down the mixture of bile and vomit that threatened to come up and force itself from her mouth.  
Clean white bones were assembled together in an elegant yet disturbing manner forming a cradle which held a large fluffy mattress, blanket complete with pillow. An equally disturbing mobile hung above it also made of bones with little miniature skeletons which hung from the ends of it and danced while shooting a torrent of green mist from their eyes and mouth. A large oak dresser held dippers along with baby cloths, while a small yet spacious closet held a few baby toys.

"Like we said Mistress we think a woman ran this lab and we think that it was this womans intent to take care of Ranma in her own disturbing way….."

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! A review is like boost to my ego to get the next chapter out!

Cheers Dogsfang


	54. Chapter 54 Twanging the magic clanger

Rosario + Vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 54 Twanging the magic clanger!

"AH!" Tim-Tim screamed in anger as she clinched her fist as she lashed out and attempted to hit Fehui-Hung's scared face. The sorcerer youki saw the move coming and simply jerked his sword up, letting the handle turn in his palm turning the sword to its side. The simple move was exacuted just in time to have Tim-Tim's fist struck the side of his sword, sending loud "clang" resounding thoughout the training room.

Fehui-hung yanked his sword back as he jumped into the air and for a few seconds vanished only to reappear behind Tim-Tim. Tim-Tim appeared to be equally confused for she stood still for a few moments more. Fehui-Hung then slammed a quick seal on the tip of his sword while he swung it around from behind his back using a move that head many a time been used to sever an enemies spine. Instead the move ended up, due to the seal's power, ripping Tim-Tim's beautiful dress off leaving her as naked as the day she was born. Only for her to scream, and try in vain to cover herself only to receive Fehui-Hung's sword against her throat along with a smug smile on his scared face.

"What's wrong Tim-Tim you're distracted tonight. You've never fallen for that trick before….So why now?" Fehui-Hung asked tenderly even as he took off his shirt and put it on Tim-Tim only to scoop her up into his arms and carry her off to their room.

For a few moments Tim-Tim was silent and said nothing. But she bowed her head and whimpered as if afraid to speak of what was troubling her. It was only when the two of them got back to the safety and security of their room did Tim-Tim finely break her silence with a sobbing cry.

Fehiu-Hung its about Ranma….When I went to the lab I…I found out something that made me sick…And I've been scared to death ever since then….I-I've been scared about how you'll react when you find out and how I'm going to tell Fong-Fong and the Kami only knows how I'm going to tell Ranma the truth! I…I'll tell you everything I learned and then we need to talk to Fong-Fong about Ranma."

Ranma opened his eyes after the brief nape that his grandfather insisted that he take. The little yasha wriggled his way out of the nest of pillows, and blankets that his grandfather had wrapped him in. Ranma let all three of his little eyes shift around the room until they fell on the tv, which was now turned off, over to the poster of the woman with the green hair whom looked like his mother.

Then over to one of the hanging wall scrolls which read "Believe in Jiraiya porn will save the world." Ranma crawled around looking slowly from left to right looking for Touhou Fuhai, wandering where he went. His search was not in vain for Ranma quickly found his grandfather kneeing on the floor pulling up a loose floor board from under his futon and taking took out a large box. Ranma squinted as he crawled closer unnoticed by Touhou Fuhia.

Letting his three eyes get a closer look he saw his grandfather take out several strange manga from inside the box and then go into the restroom. Ranma's eyes widened upon hearing a series of moans and groans from behind the bathroom door.

Curious to see the manga that his grandfather had hidden from him Ranma crawled over and looked upon the large pile. Stretching out his small hand Ranma picked up one with bright colorful kanji and as well as pictures.  
Ranma let his three eyes study the picture on the front.

On the front were two human women not wearing any cloths with their lips pressed against each other. Ranma grasped the strange manga in his right hand and began to crawl for the door. He looked back to the door of the restroom only to hear more cries and moans from behind it coming from his grandfather.

Ranma stopped upon hearing his grandfathers voice.

"Oh Xi-Wangmu you are the goddess! Your peaches are so firm and round, I need them! Harder baby harder!"

Ranma crawled forward and peeked his head inside the restroom. Inside he saw his grandfather sitting on tolilet which looked like a much larger version of the potty that Ling-Ling was trying to get him to use. The DarkLord had a magazine in one hand while his other hand was tucked inside his robes. Curious Ranma continued watching only to see his grandfather quickly turn the page of the strange manga with one hand while his other hand made quick jerking motions while every once in a while he would moan and groan.

Deciding his grandfather wouldn't be available to answer his questions about his strange activity nor would he be likely to answer him about the manga either. Ranma quickly crawled out of Touhou Fuhai's room and out into the main hallway of the house of Wong. Ranma strained his little ears listening for anyone he knew. For a few moments he heard nothing until he heard.

"Fehui-Hung oh harder! Husband you haven't lost your touch…..Oooooh….Faster sweetie, harder!"

Ranma recognised the cries of Tim-Tim as he quickly crawled forward through the maze of hallways until he came to a door which was cracked open. The little yasha poked little his head inside only to see Tim-Tim and Fehui-Hung both were not wearing any cloths just like the people whom he had seen in the strange manga his grandfather Touhou Fuhai had taken with him to the restroom. Tim-Tim and Fehui were both oblivious to Ranma's presence as the two of them were wrapped up in each others embrace as the two of them made passionate love breaking up several floor boards as they did so slamming their bodies against each other and into the warm fluffy futon.

Ranma then issued forth cry of shock and misunderstanding at seeing both adults he had come to care for doing something that seemed to be hurting the two of them for they kept screaming loudy.

"Oh Fehui-Hung that was wonderful." Tim-Tim sighed as she rested her forehead against the chest of her mate as she let out a moan content that her beloved mates touches and caress had helped erase her mind as she struggled to forget the horrors she had witnessed.  
Horrors that Ranma could have been exposed to had not Fong-Fong rescued him from the lab. Tim-Tim then reached up and ran her hands tenderly across Fehui-Hungs chest tracing every scar that she knew he had gotten from all those times he had used his swordsmanship and sorcery to protect her and kill the numerous arrogant perverted suitors whom had come seeking her hand.

Granted Tim-Tim knew she could have handled each and every one of them using her martial arts.  
However she secretly got a thrill seeing Fehui-Hung rush to her aid to protect her and her honor. Tim-Tim knew from the first moment she saw Fehui-Hung that he was different from the other men whom had come to get her affection.

For one thing he was a Wong, and thus their enemy, and two even when he saved her from a digusting fox youki, whom thought that sex was a great way to start a relationship, Tim-Tim had thought that he would demand that she give her body to him as payment for saving her after he cut off the foxes head. However he did not. It was at that time that Fehui-Hung had stolen her heat forever.  
It was at that time that Tim-Tim still reveling in her husbands' tender touch even as he still cupped her behind, heard a small cry and chose to the door only to see Ranma all three of his eyes wide in horror staring at the two of them laying naked on the sweat soaked futon.

Fehui-Hung blinked as it took him a few moments to register the little baby Ranma standing at the door looking at the two of them in their current state.

"Oh dear." He whispered. Tim-Tim struggled to smile and act like nothing was wrong as she reached out her hand and cooed softly.

"Come here Ranma, come to grandma Tim-Tim.…"

Ranma shook his head with a look of fright on his face as he continued to look at Tim-Tim and Fehui-Hung.

"Its okay sweetie you didn't do anything wrong, grandma and grandpa still love you. Come here baby so grandma can give you a warm hung. Then I'll give you a nice warm bath so you can splash around."

Ranma swallowed as he eyes widened further as he turn away and quickly ran down the halls to Fong-Fong's room. He broke through the paper that was placed in the swinging door and squeezed inside though the opening left by the paper.

"Otou-san(Father), Okaa-san(Mother)!" Ranma screamed as he threw himself up on top of Fong-Fong's futon and clung to Ranma's bare chest as he lay sleeping only to be scooped up and off by a pair of soft feminine hand and placed into the warm folds of a silvery robe. Slowly the Ranma looked into the face of a beautiful woman whom had her hair put up into two large buns like his grandmother Tim-Tim but still had a long wave of it to fall gently to small of her back like his mother. A pair of warm blueish green eyes looked at Ranma with interest and affection.

"My the house of Wong has some good looking men, even when they are so young…."  
The goddess Xi Wangmu whispered soflty as she rested Ranma in the cock of one of her arms and a basket of peaches hanging on her other arm. "Hello little one….Ranma1/2….I'm your godmother Xi Wangmu. You can call me Xi…"

Ranma briefly let his eyes widen only for the goddess to wrap Ranma up into her robes and begin to rock him to sleep. Soon felt the little yasha began to get sleepy as he was rocked back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth only briefly hearing the goddess's words.

"You have a destiny little one. You and the other children like you whom will help to protect the worlds you and the others have it within you to sore higher than all the others of your kind. You and the others will help lead your generation as a shining symbol of heroism and bravery, and you will lead your generation as The three DarkLords and the Fourth once lead theirs. The gods have plan for you and your friends and they look upon all of you with favor."

The goddess of Femininity and owner of the Heavenly Peach Garden then slowly removed her outer silvery cloak with Ranma still in it and laid him down upon Fong-Fong's chest along with the basket of peaches. The goddess clapped her hands and the ripe luscious peaches began to shimmer as they twisted and turned growing cold and hard. Until they ceased to be peaches anymore instead there sat in the basket lay several small glass jars labled;

_Strained, and refined essence of peach of immortality._

_Expiration date_** 5071 A.D**

_**Warning keep out of reach of perverted okatu! Enjoy!**_Xia-Wangmu with a flutter of her robes the goddess left Fong-Fongs' room.

Upon exited Fong-Fong's room she saw both Tim-Tim and Fehui-Hung. Unconcerned considering she could be seen as well as heard by whom she choose she turned to leave until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end only to feel a pair of small withered hands wrapping themselves around her wraist only to reach up and squeeze her breasts with a soft sigh of happiness.

"Pervert!" The goddess shrieked as she curled her hands into fists and brought them crashing down onto the small old youki with silvery gray hair whom, despite pain the goddess was inflicting, still held onto her breasts like a cowboy does while riding a raging bull!

"Xi-Wangmu you've come back to me!" Cried Touhou Fuhui happily, as he gave her breasts another squeeze; even as the goddess of femininity drove her firsts once more into the withered darklords face determined to make him let go even if she killed him.

Touhou Fuhui reached upwards with one of his hands as he struggled to get a better grip on the goddess's luscious breasts only for his hand to slip neatly between the folds of her robes and touch her bare skill underneath. In the darklords shock was his undoing as he lost his grip only for XI-Wangmu to grab Touhou Fuhai by his neck and pin him against the wall.

"You perverted old man!" She shrieked at the darklord. Something small and round fell from inside one of the goddess's sleeves only for her to catch it in her hand.

The silver haired goddess looked at Touhou Fuhai in mocking voice and gesture reserved especially for him she waved the small peach in front of the darklords face only to yank it away when he reached for it and said.

"I was going to give you this and restore you to your former self as a reward for caring for Ranma…..But now I've changed my mind…..Considering you let Ranma see your porn collection and you let him see you masturbating in the bathroom." The goddess said in a voice that reminded the old youki of poisoned honey.

"Once I am done with you I will scatter you body into so many pieces not even the vultures will-" The goddess froze and turned around only to see Ranma being held in Fong-Fong's arms looking happily.  
Ranma used his youki for form a small green sign in his hand that said.

"Grandfather in trouble?" The little yasha wandered.

Thinking quickly the goddess grabbed Touhou Fuhai and pulled him into her embrace breifly burying his head between her cleavage that showed from her robes as she laughed and said.

"Oh Ranma don't worry your grandfather is fine we were playing a little game you see." The goddess then began to stroke Touhou Fuhai's head in a not to gentle way.

Xi Wangmu pulled the perverted old man away from her cleavage and thrust the peach into Touhou Fuhai's hands as she hissed into his ear.

"Old man head my warning I'll restore that which I took from you but if you take advantage of my kindness and do not look after Ranma and something happens to him, then I hear that the underworld looks pretty nice this time of year if you get my drift." With that the goddess disappeared leaving the Wongs alone.

Ranma still had the sign in his hand which now read.

"Grandfather what is porn? Does it have something to do with what I saw you doing in the bathroom?"

Fong-Fong struggled to hid a grin as he said. "Yes Touhou Fuhai why don't you tell Ranma what you were doing?" The darklord struggled to keep his composure as he quickly turned ten different types of red in a matter of minutes and struggled to find the words to tell Ranma what he was doing.

"Oh…Ummm…Ranma porn is ummm….Adult manga….You see I was…Uhhhh twanging the magic clanger while…Uh reading adult manga."

Ranma's words changed on the sign. "So adult manga has no words only pictures?"

"Yes, yes that's right. With adult manga or in other words a picture book for adults who enjoy it for the pictures and art that's inside…Not for any story line….Its a very deep complex thing okay. I'll let you look at it when you're older okay. Because, ummmm when you're older you'll be able to enjoy it more."

The words on Ranma's sign changed and said. "So adult porn is manga with just pictures, and no characters and no story to enjoy…It sounds stupid."

Then a second sign appered in his hand that he pointed at Tim-Tim and Fehui-Hung that said. "What were the two of you doing in bed? The two you didn't have any cloths on just like in one of grandfathers books. I could hear screaming and moaning it was scarey."

Ranma's sign said.

Fong-Fong then turned and then asked his parents. "So mother and father what were the two of you doing?" Fong-Fong smiled seeing his parents squirm.

Ranma look at the sign pointed at his parents as if to silently make them answer.

Both Tim-Tim and Fehui-Hung both looked at each other then to Ranma.

"Ranma you see we were…" Tim-Tim paused praying to the Kami for a answer that would satisfy Ranma.

"You tell him Fehui-Hung." Tim-Tim said sweetly as she gave him a subtle strike to his ribs with her elbow. "Ranma I….we were just..J..Just…Having a jumping up and down on the futon contest….Yes that's right, when Tim-Tim and I do it that way it makes it more challenging to get more hight when you do it like that."

Slowly the words on Ranma's sign pointed at Tim-Tim and Fehiu-Hung changed and now read. "Oh, can I join in next time?"

"No, no Ranma sweetie you not big enough…..Tell you what we can do something else fun…..Why don't you and Touhou Fuhai read some manga while I have the cooks cook up some ramen then the two of you can watch some anime. Then we can put some futons on the stairs and slide down on them I used to do that when I was a young."

That thankfully seemed to distract Ranma and make him forget about asking any more questions. For he then crawled over to Touhou Fuhai and reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out the piece of paper that had the manga volume that they were on of Ranma ½.

'_Oh thank you great kami!'_ Tim-Tim though silently as she quickly pulled Fehui-Hung with her toward the kitchens.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter! As always review please! A review to me is like a boost to my ego and it persades me to get to work on the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	55. Chapter 55 Assassins Part 4

Rosario to vampire Time, Place Destiny! Chapter 55 Assassins part 4: A siren's last song!

A soft hand reached upwards and brushed against the large red ribbon in the back of her hair in a gentle motion then moved downwards softly brushing her black hair aside from the sides of her face to flow elegantly in a messy sort of way down the sides to her shoulders. A poka-dot dress fell gently down to her knees with a big red ribbon on her chest and a long-sleeved shirt with a thin ribbon around one of the sleeves.

Sun Otonashi, the former leader of the News Paper club of Youki Academy closed her blue eyes as her placed her hands around the thin notepad that served as the power limiter for her powers. Sun tried to relax as she heard it close softly with snap. The siren began to shiver slightly as got close to the microphone that a human had set up which would, he said, carry her voice though out the underground structure and offer the youki some comfort. Sun then looked at the one human whom she had looked upon as a mother figure to her and began to unleashed her heavenly voice upon the youki inhabitance hoping to bring all of them some comfort. Marin closed her eyes as she listened.

_'Great Sun and I are homeless along with all these youki…..I'm just barely getting my head around werewolves but all these youki are amazing….In a frightening sort of way. Here we are cramped, scared, and not to mention angry. All of them have a right to be considering all of them have been driven from their respective sacred lands and homes from Fairy Tale, whoever they are?'_Marin felt her thoughts leave her for a moment as she temporarily lost herself in Sun's song. Marin closed her eyes and took a breath as she clenched her fists only to hear Sun's voice and let the gentle song sooth her once more . Even now as Sun's heavenly voice offered, not just to her, but to all the other youki, if only for a moment, a reprise from the pain of the hell that everyone, residing in the massive underground had experienced days before, not to mention the stressful situation that they now found themselves in.

_'According to Sun's friend Gin from all the other youki he's talked to each race had somehow had been infiltrated by this organization and sold out. On top of that each youki race has been visited by the same woman with lime green hair and forced to watch as she sucks the souls, if that's what they really are, out of their loved ones bodies as they die of a plague that she spreads.'_

"Werewolves, Succubi, Yuki-onna, along with witches, and wizards." Marin shook her head slightly trying to wrap her head around the different youki she had met in the last few days.

"Everyone is all being forced to room together in this amazing place that offered us sanctuary. This place its like a underground city down here…" Marin opened her eyes and looked at the endless barrage of little cute pink bunnies which covered the walls. Marin resisted the urge to roll her head at the bizarre choice of wallpaper that covered the walls of the nursery in the large infirmary.

"Even days later after fleeing here along with Sun, Gin, his cousin, along with rest of the surviving werewolves the whole thing seems at times a nightmare to me." Marin sighed. The complex was still receiving youki whom were wounded or showing symptoms of being sick with the same virus which had killed hundreds of their own people. All around Marin could see scared and worried youki parents in their human disguises softly rocking their babies to Sun's enchanting voice and song while giving the occasional soft words of comfort to their small children whom looked like mini monsters like a human would find in a fun claw machine on Halloween.

Several humans from NightFalls and Kronos, had been dispatched here and even now aided in giving care for the wounded youki and sick youki but it seemed that it wasn't nearly enough.

Marin closed her eyes and felt herself relax loosing herself in the heavenly voice of Sun.

Melissa sat beside Gin's mate Gabrille. The two werewolves looked worn, tired, weakened, but still the two of them did their best to help the human's wrap bandages around the numerous wounded youki in the over crowed hospital along with Tsukune's cousin Kyouko Aono whom was helping other youki try to find their missing relatives. The human had taken everyones name down on a list and had managed to break it up into wounded, sick, missing or dead. Granted she maybe a human but despite everything she had seen and everything she had been through both the werewolves would have thought that the human girl would have lost her mind by now.

Ruby, spell book in one hand and her wand in the other, walked down the hall of the hospital after using her magic to make several potions which would help heal several wounded youki. The effort was exhausting. Suddenly the masochistic witch felt someone run into her from behind.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm supposed to relieve the witch who's making healing potions I though I was doing to be late desu!"  
A small voice said sadly.

Turning around Ruby saw a face she hadn't seen in the last few weeks. Not carrying what anyone thought Ruby rushed forward grabbing the little witch and holding the perverted witch in her embrace.

"Yukari oh I'm so glad to see you! I was afraid that you had….Anyway how have you been? What have you been doing? I've been hearing a mess of things from the other witches. Look tell me when your shift ends and I'll come and meet you so we can talk. Then you can tell me all about it then okay."

"Ruby this is a nightmare, Fairy Tale's gone too far this-" Yukari didn't get to finish her sentence as both she and Ruby found themselves in a dark void facing a little girl with long dark hair braided into multiple brads dressed in a youki academy uniform smiled at Ruby.

"Oh great not this again desu." Yukari closed her eyes as she struggled to keep calm.

The little girl toddled over to Ruby and hugged her leg.

"Mother hear me, hold me close." She cooed. Ruby swallowed as she reached down and picked up the little girl and held her close.

Yukari took the moment in strides, sure she had been exposed to the shear amazing power of the unborn off spring sired by her friend Tsukune Aono because of his blood of the Master vampire in his vains. Still the little witch was sure that despite how strong the little witch in Ruby's arms was, Yukari was sure that she would never try to hurt either her mother Ruby nor would she try to hurt her or anyone else. In spite of that the unborn witch was still something that had to be both feared and respected.

"Mother I've been giving you my youki to strengthen your natural magic so you could make that many potions, think of me as a supernatural battery. Also one more thing…..Ummm promise me one thing, if you think I've been bad spank me."

Ruby swallowed and wiped away a bit of sweat from her forehead as she said. "No, no you haven't been bad…I'm not going to hit you or spank you okay."

The little girl frowned hearing her mother say that then wrapped her hands around her mothers neck and said. "Mother get everyone out of the hospital wing. People are coming they are going to kill everyone here by they human or youki very soon the gates of hell will open, the apocalypse will be upon us and everything and everyone we love will be in danger of dying."

"Oh great we barely survive one apocalypse, one of those things is enough already so we don't need another one! So you can stop it with that talk desu! Besides when is it scheduled to start desu?" Yukari crossed her hands across her chest trying to look brave.

The little girl looked at both her mother and Yukari and said with a smile on her face.

"Oh its going to start in about ten minutes."

The dark void disappeared as both witchs found themselves back in the hospital.  
*****************************Ten minutes later!

Sun picked up her sketch pad and let her voice rest after singing a hauntingly beautiful melody for the last few hours to ease everyone's suffering. Marin stood beside her in the small cramped kitchen a large pot of miso soup in her hands to which she sat down upon a burner to cook. A few hours ago she and Sun had begun to fix the various youki food and drink in the kitchen that apparently had been unused with little more than a skeleton crew of cleaners to make sure that no food went bad in the freezer. But now the kitchen and cafeteria was up and running at full steam, under Marin and Sun's direction in an effort to accommodate the numerous youki whom were now hungry and thirsty.

'_Thank the kami none of them have found out where the booze and other alcoholic beverages are.'_ Marin sighed as she thought about the small door behind the door offset beside the freeze which led to the storage space which looked to hold nearly every alcoholic beverage known to man even a few which apparently were native to youki as well.  
_  
' The last thing this place needs is a drunk youki, oh well at least if we die we can go out with a smile.'_ Marin smirked.

"Sun go get more steaks and chicken from the freezer! I never thought that my idea to start this cafeteria again would be that appealing but now I've got werewolves wanting different types of marinated steaks, neko youki demanding fish, witches and wizards wanting bento's and pumpkin juice, ogers and trolls demanding raw hamburger, yuki-onna wanting to raid the freezers for any spare ice, and that doesn't include all the other youki who want food for I have to cater for. Then again I'm the only one who is able to give them food here.

Whoever built this place didn't exactly stock the refrigerators in all the apartments.  
They are luckly I don't charge them for the food I give them. Then again even if I had too I just couldn't bring myself to do it.  
Oh if my restaurant was this popular then I would be a millionaire" Marin smiled as she reached up and got another pot down from the rack only to turn around and see a man with pale blue eyes and short raven dark hair dressed in a dark suit and tie. Thinking he was one of the many youki whom she was serving said bowed and said.

"I'm sorry sir we're a little busy right now, I'm afraid that if you want some food you're going to have to wait in line I'm-" The man grabbed Marin by her long hair and slammed her face into the metal counter with one of his hands rendering her unconscious. He quickly dragged Marin over to one of the large burners used to heat pots filled with soup or sauces. Using his other hand he reached over to a large pan used to hold excess grease in and poured it all over the burner throwing the pan aside he turned on the burner causing the grease to explode in a sea of crimson flame.

Turning to an unconscious Marin he grabbed her by the hair and thrust her face into the grease fire. A few seconds later Marin's screams began to echo though out the kitchen as she kicked punched and tried to free herself from the youki whom grasped her by the hair and was holding her inside the fire which was melting her face off.  
The man then threw her backwards by the hair sending her to strike against the counter once more. If Marin would have screamed she would have for it felt like every nerve in her body was screaming in pain as she struggled to feel around the floor and try to get to where she last knew Sun to be.

'You're a traitor to your own kind woman!" The man snapped!

A sharp "_**clank**_" of a dropped pan fallowed by the sharp gasp of Sun would have been a welcome sight and sound for Marin if she could have seen them or heard them but she could do neither for every inch of her face looked like burnt candle wax.

Sun closed her hands around the sketch pad which never ran out of paper and that was her means of communication as well as her power limiter shutting it while running to Marin's side gripping the human close to her while quickly getting her away from the man in the dark suit.

"Marin' san, Marin san!" Sun cried as she cradled her adopted mothers head in her arms ignoring the burns the melted flesh cause on her arms.

Marin blindly reached up and around briefly touching Sun's face until her hands found the familiar red bow on Sun's chest as well as the sketch pad that she knew Sun had carried. Marin trembled in Sun's arms only fall silent and still. Sun looked down so concerned for Marin's safety and well being she didn't think of her own for she didn't see the man rush forward like a whisper of smoke until the man was in front of her with a thin dagger in his hand.

He thrust forward and thrust the dagger into Sun's neck. He twisted on the handle and Sun screamed as she felt something emerge from the daggers tip inside her neck. It felt large and sharp. Sun reached up and grabbed the hand that held the dagger trying to get it away from him only the man to use his other hand to deliver a back hand slap then using Sun's brief distraction yanked the dagger out of her throat. Once the dagger was out of her throat did Sun see what he did, out of the tip of the dagger rose six metallic claws which held her voice box or vocal cords impaled upon it.

"Now you can't sing or talk siren." The man murmured believing he had won only to be flung across the room by a smack from Sun's wings. Another three men appeared. One carried a large tank with a hose which let to a large long gun like attachment. The man pressed the trigger and the flame thrower shot a short burst of flame into the air. The other two men had a small black box which Sun knew to be a youki disrupter along with a long metal branding iron in each of their hands.

_'Marin san forgive me, I'm sorry.' _Sun thought as she longed to say the words to the woman who had done so much for her. Sun ignoring the blood rushing from her neck quickly took off her dress and rolled it up and layed it on the kitchen floor and layed Marin's head down on it turned to the men and said.

_'I won't forgive you for what you did to Marin san!'_ Sun thought enraged as she let the feathers on her wings harden as she let them fly at her adopted mothers' attackers. One of the men aimed the disrupter at the hardened feathers and fired unleashing a blast of energy which counteracted Sun's youki which she had embedded within the feathers to use them as a weapon, turning them into nothing more than harmless feathers once more. He fired again the wave of energy struck Sun's knocking the wind out of her forcing her to the floor. The four man then began to advance up the wounded siren and human. Sun's fighting the urge to try to fight them with her claws knowing that she had to get Marin to safety and get her help Sun turned picked up Marin and ran.

Bursting through the doors and out into the cafeteria with the four armed men at her heels Sun ran. The four men began firing their youki disrupters at the nearest youki they could find. All around Sun could see the blood of the various youki begin to decorate the walls as well as hear their screams and cries as they died all around her. A room full of youki whom for some unknown reason seemed to be no mach for the four humans.

Sun kept running and didn't look back.

'_Those are humans…..and they knew exactly how to hurt me the most. Why are they here and how do they even know about youki and why did they hurt Marin?'_

Something slammed into the side of Sun's face sending her and the unconscious Marin to the floor. Another one of the four humans the one that had the flame thrower on his back seemed to appear out of thin air beside Sun sending his fist into her face once more. The man yanked out his dagger and began to slash at Marin. Sun then began to bend and twist trying to duck and turned herself into the path of the blade taking as many of the blows as possible for Marin. Sun felt a sharp blast of pain as well as a lot of blood coming from her chest.

Fallowed sharply by a the man striking her with his branding iron on her back but she couldn't afford to give it any attention for a sharp cry started Sun as looked down the hall and there there ran a scared small boy. It only to a second for Sun to finger out that the boy was a werewolf cub. Knowing that she couldn't talk, Sun rushed forward scooping up the cub and ran for the nearest window which offered a view of the underground cavern. The man saw her running he fired his flame thrower at the sirn burning her wings as she leaped out the window and began to plummet to the cave floor on her burning wings.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! I review to me is like a boost to my ego that gets me working on the next chapter of the story!

Cheers Dogsfang


	56. Chapter 56 Kidnapping!

R+V Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 56 Kidnapping!

Ranma keep his eyes closed as he waited for his grandmother Tim-Tim, his grandfather Fehiu-Hung, and great grandfather Touhou Fuhai leave the room. All around his crib and the rest of the room hung little paper charms and talsmins that Touhou Fuhai had made for him to ward off evil. Never the less Ranma pretended to be asleep until he heard the door close signifying that his grandparents had left him alone.

The little yasha opened all three of his eyes as he stuck a finger out between the bars of his cradle and touched a single silver coin, one of six large coins stamped with a different youki symbol on it. Ranma had, at first, happily thought that they were simple chew toys, that is until he had saw Fehui-Hung summon a baby phoenix with them in a effort to show off for Ranma's amusement earlier that evening.

It was at that moment that Ranma saw what the little trinkets could do when used to summon a creature. Ranma waited until his family had all gone off and left him alone in his crib to sleep. The little yasha touched one of the coins which were wrapped up inside one of the many of the small paper charms that Fehui-Hung and Touhou Fuhung had hung around his cradle. Ranma closed his eyes and he crossed his little fingers together as he tried to do the gesture that he remembered when he had seen Fehui-Hung summon the phoenix to him earlier that evening.

Thankfully the coins and talsmens began to glow as a puff of smoke appeared and out of the smoke hopped the little yellow baby chick phoinex. For a second the yellow chick hopped up and down on the rail of Ranma's cradle only for Ranma to point to the side rail of his cradle. The small bird flicked his little stubs that were his wings and let a min burst of flame shoot out and turn the side of Ranma's cradle to ash.

Ranma hopped down and began to crawl across the floor to see the one person whom he desired to see the most.

The little phoenix chick hopped beside him and let out a happy chirp as Ranma pointed to the door that lead out of his room and into the main hallway. The little bird sent forth its mimi flame again and burned the door down turning it to ash. Ranma crawled forward and out into the main hallway and up to the door that lead to Fong-Fong's room. The little bird sent forth another burst of flame torching the door down reducing it to a pile of ash.

Then the baby phoenix, its task done, disappeared into a puff of smoke. Ranma then crawled forward into his fathers room and up onto the futon upon which laid his father. Ranma then laid his head against Fong-Fong's bare chest, letting the gentle beating of his fathers' heart begin to lull him to sleep. Suddenly the air around him and Fong-Fong grew cold as if someone of the housekeeping staff had turned the air conditioner down to arctic storm.

Swiftly and silently out of the shadows wrapped head to toe in a long dark cloak a long black scythe held in one of his boney hands strode a grim reaper the face of death itself. A pair of eyeless eyes stared at Ranma whom began to look upwards at the shadow or face of death.

Slowly the specter of death moved its boney mouth and smiled in as about as warm a gesture he could manage for one such as himself.

"Ranma your father has precious little time left….Mere four days left and he does nothing as I told him too. But you know this don't you….. Even now his friends suffer for the foolishness of his inaction. His friends are all going to die…..All because of him."

Ranma looked at his right hand as a long brown sign appeared in his hand with the words.

_"NO! I don't want that to happen! I've never met any of them but from what fathers memories have told me he looks and thinks of them with fondness and kindness, and thus so do I….Mother can help us stop it from happening. She loves father and I. Now tell me where mother is! __**Mother**__, where is she? I want her to find father so we can all be a family. I know that without grandmother Tim-Tim, grandfather Fehui-Hung, Anty Ling-Ling, Jii-chan Touhou Fuhu, and father's love and affections I would not feel such warmth and happiness like I do now. A person feels cold, lifeless and dead inside without family. Despite the love I get from all of them I still miss momma…..I know she loves father and I. Tell me where is she, so father can find her so we can all be a family!"_"Sorry….I won't give you what your father already knows."

Death chuckled darkly as he thought about the yasha simple desire and how he would react if he knew the truth about his mother.

"Your desire Ranma may not be possible. Events are now set in motion which cannot be undone, events of your own mothers making….In this life her sins are considerably numerous….Don't put your mother on too high a pedestal boy, for a day will come when she may disappoint you."

The words on the sign changed. _"Mother could never disappoint me. She loves me and Father so that is enough!"_

"Oh little one are you in for a surprise." Death chuckled darkly once again.

"Tell me why do you think she allowed your father Fong-Fong to have access to her lab? Why do you think she left you in the care and comfort of your fathers family instead of with her? For that matter why do you think she hasn't bothered to make contact with your father to come and see you? If she loves you as you so claim why did she leave you abandoned in her lab for anyone to find? It was only by pure luck that your father found you and brought you into his home. Your mother didn't love you and she didn't want you to begin with." Death said coldly as he reached out his hand as if to briefly touch his godsons living flesh only to pull back at the last moment.

"If your mother really cared for you, then why didn't she simply take you out of your incubation tank and take you to your father in person, instead of leaving you in there for your father to find? Oh yes mommy dearest loves and she dumps you! That is how much your mother loves you boy, you are nothing but a lab experiment, a pile of genes that she meant to use and throw away once she was done with! That is the truth of your birth." Death said coldly.

Ranma blinked all three of his eyes as he struggled to come up with a answer.

"There there boy the truth hurts but there it is….You just have to except it. There, there your not going to cry are you? As I said before the truth hurts. All you can do is just except it!" Death said in a tone like a teacher whom had just given a lecture to a kid in detention on the need to learn math.

A few small pale tears leaked down Ranma's face.

"Crying won't do you any good so deal with it. Now then in regards to your fathers friends there is nothing I can do. I wish that I could be….persuaded into granting your fathers annoying friends certain, considerations…. Like giving out a few second chances which would extend to their peoples as well, considering they will all be dead in a few hours from now anyway."

The letters on Ranma's sign began to shift around forming a new statement despite his tears on his face.

_"Why won't you do it?"_"Sorry its not that simple, I don't play favorites boy you know that."

_"Except with me, right you protect me and only me."_ Ranma's sighn read as the letters began to shift around once more.

_"Take me out from under your umbrella. Don't protect me anymore, Father is all the protection that I want or need."  
_Death chuckled darkly as he smiled once more.

"Are you sure about that? Tell me boy where do you think that all the enemies of your father and your mother have gone? Do you think that they have all just disappeared? You have no idea what type of hell will rain down on you if I stop looking out for you. But if that is what you want then I suppose that I will grant you request. But this doesn't mean that I will grant a few second chances for a few your fathers annoying little friends. Their fates are in their own hands now and soon I will hold a few of them in my embrace." Death chuckled once more and disappeared with a flick of his black robes into the shadows leaving Ranma to bury his face in his fathers chest and let out a fresh torrent of tears as he struggled to come to grips with what death had told him.

'_Mother would never abandon me…..She loves me and father….Stupid master death! Its not true mother loves me and would never abandon me!' _Ranma thought to himself as he cried.

A silent shadow entered the room though the remains of Fong-Fong's door. In to the room strolled a man dressed in a black suit. A long piece of elegantly twisted iron metal that made up the wicked looking branding iron was clutched in his hands. At one end had two circles one over the other, along with a pentagram inside of them. The pentagram had encased inside it a small spiral all perfectly forged on the single end of the piece of iron metal. The other side was twisted into a elegant vine like shape for the hand grip for its holder.

The man brandished the branding iron in front of him like swordsman would a sword as if using it to defend him against any danger in front of him. The heart shaped locket around Ranma's neck flared up and thrashed around his neck a glow with a green youki only fall silent and still within a inch of the branding iron.

The man rushed forward grasping Ranma tightly by his throat determined to snap his little neck, only to stop short and open his mouth in a silent scream with no one could hear as he felt his heart suddenly stop. The man fell to the floor dead, dropping little Ranma.

Suddenly out from the shadows a pair of cold pale hands reached out and grasped Ranma firmly and pulled him close into the warm silk of a black robe.

A pair of dark blue eyes gazed at Ranma coldy as a man whom looked to be in his thirties with his head now bald save for a toupee to keep his silence of him losing his hair.

Ranma wriggled in the mans hands struggling in vain to get free of his savor now his capture.

"Outa san! (Mother) Oaka! (Father)" Ranma cried out for his father and mother to save him from this stranger whom was now taking him away and into the shadows. The man flicked his hand against Ranma's head and the baby fell silently asleep.

Out of the shadows stepped two dark creatures who appeared to be living shadows concealed in the billowy wisps of blackness that were all their own. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth gave a gastly horrific smile unseen by Fong-Fong as the two shadow wraths reached forward with their tentacle mist like appendages and began to drag Fong-Fong into the shadows.  
The man kicked the branding iron into the darkness behind Fong-Fong even as he clutched Ranma tightly as he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please. A review to me is like boost to my ego to get me to work on the next chapter for the story! Happy new years everyone!

Cheers Dogsfang


	57. Chapter 57 Question and Answers

R+V Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 57 In the land of darkness.

Tsukune closed his eyes as he reached over and held Moka in his arms laying her head close to his chest so she could listen to the soft beating of his heart. Reaching up with his right hand Tsukune gently began to stroke her pink hair.

"Tsukune, chapa chu…."Outer Moka whispered softly as she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck. The pink haired vampire let out a happy moan reviling in the intimate contact she shared with her bloodmate as well as the intoxicating taste of his blood which was exclusively for her and for her alone.

"Moka, its okay, take as much of my blood as you want there's always more."

Moka hearing her mates comment seemed to inspire her to bite down harder and suck more blood from him for she continued to feast from Tsukune's neck for nearly twenty minutes only to fall asleep in his arms.

Tsukune smiled as he shook his head. He turned and looked at everyone in the limo with him. His grandfather, The Seer, and his parents. Tsukune paused for a moment trying to think of how best to word his question, thankfully the vampire with the long silvery hair dressed in her green robes looked at him and said.

"What you saw Tsukune was real do not doubt it. Tell your grandfather to do the task Moka's departed relatives asked of you so a little of your burden can be lifted from your shoulders."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he turned to The Seer and said. "How do you know about that? How do you know what Moka and I experienced in the temple? I don't even know if it was real or not."

"Tsukune its doesn't matter what you believe as long as you believe in something. Now please hurry time is short."

Tsukune closed his eyes shook his head and said. "Look this going to sound crazy but in the shrine Sheora Sanzena daughters uborn daughter unleashed her youki along with our babies youki. It mixed and something happened. I lost conciseness and I found myself kneeling in vast pool of blood.  
It was everywhere. I saw both Inner and Outer Moka then the Sanzena's daughter showed up. Then she claims that we are or were dead. Then out of this vast pool of blood Moka's four grandparents show up."

Olorin regarded his grandson for a moment taking in what he said acting as if what Tsukune had said didn't sound incredibly insane at all.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Tsukune said trying not to be overwhelmed by the near insanity of how his previous statement had sounded even to him.

"No Tsukune I don't. Now what did Moka's grandparents, if that is indeed what they were, tell you?"

Tsukune took another breath grathering his thoughts and said. "They told Moka to go back home to the mansion. That there was a fire place with a loose brick in it. They said that beneath that brick is a small silver and red square box covered with vampire glyphs.  
That box they claimed that it contains a piece of all four of their youki…It was some kind of ancient vampire device used for training younger vampires. They said that it was one part ancient vampire youki one part ancient vampire science. They claimed that it had all of their knowledge and techniques they learned from Moka's great grandparents."

Tsukune's grandfather raised one of his eyebrows in amazement.

"A sangreal a blood stone like the one Moka has around her neck, beneath her Rosario. Humm, things just got more interesting then….Tsukune continue please."

"Umm then Moka's grandmother said that we should use it to help and nurture the next generation of our family. That's what the stone was for.

Also Moka's grandmother said that there was an old tape drive in the space behind the fireplace. She said that it has two lists on it. The first is a list of friends of theirs other vampire nobles who know the truth about what the council is doing. Then she said that we should get them to go into voluntary exile into the human world, have Night Falls fake their deaths it's the only way that they would be safe.

Then the second list is a list of executive orders on it. Hidden inside that list of orders is the kill list of all the nobles that the assassination squad had been ordered to kill. She said we have to get the nobles who are on that list out of the vampire nation and into the human world.

After that she said for Moka to get her family and go into hiding in the human world." Tsukune paused and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding only to begin to unconsciously absentmindedly begin to stroke Moka's long pink hair trying to calm himself down while taking in the heated scent of his wife/ bloodmate.

Tsukune's granfather pressed his hands togeather proping his arms up on his elbows up on his knees frowning letting the wheels in his head turn taking in everyword Tsukune spoke considering it carefully.

"I see so the situation is that grave then….Hummm, well if what you are saying is true and checks out then once I have the list I'll have to pull a few strings but I'll do what you ask Tsukune. Now then go on Tsukune continue."

"Moka's grandmother said that if any of Moka's family or any of Kahula's family stay then they'll die when the assassination squads come for them…The councils and the two Elders goal is to start a war between the various covens, and noble houses which they believe will cleanse the vampire nation of all the vampires who are weak.

Moka's grandmother said that the official order that The Vampire council and The two Elders list the assassination order under is Executive Order sixty six they called it. Then she gave me a line of code memorize…" Tsukune closed his eyes as a frown appeared on his face as struggled to remember the conversation.

"Make sure that you remember this. The line of code is: Management Security Division, Security regulation three-zero-nin-zero, seven, seven, eight, two. Access code R20055. Then she said to decrypt the file . Authorization for the file is, nine, four-eight-AR-RMOC-666-02-AK. Make sure you get that tape drive and don't tell Moka's father about what you are doing…I don't know who if we can trust him…

Grandfather when a vampire dies what happens exactly? I mean…The reason I'm asking is I went to the temple of night and I got taken down to one of the lower levels in it. Underneath the temple is the resting place of the vampires. If Moka's grandparents are dead then will Moka's grandparents get taken there too? Also theirs someone else down there that you need to go and see….."

Tsukune paused once more looking squarely at his grandfather he said. "Grandfather at the lowest level of the temple is the resting place of the son of The Master Vampire, High general of the vampires, vampire general Gelnarf. The priests have been protecting him all this time. I thought that you would want to know."

Tsukune's grandfather closed his eyes and said nothing however for a few seconds Tsukune could have sworn he heard a brief all to soft murmur of "Father" escape his grandfathers lips only to die a few seconds later.

"That's not all…Moka's grandmother said that an Assassination Squad came and murdered the four of them when the team came to get the information. The council and two of the three Elders wanted to make a example of them for the other nobles of the other noble houses who they believed to be threat to their rise in power."

"Well Tsukune its true after all, the lower vampire court and the vampire high council and the Elders are corrupt and power hungry. Being gready, power hungry, and suffering no rival to your position , being pridefull, and a pureblood these are reasons that you get a position on the lower court or the vampire high council if you are good enough or if your lucky you become an Elder Tsukune.

Granted a positon on the lower court, the high council or The Three Elders doesn't open up that often, but when it does its due to one of its members being killed off by a rivial house. Its not because that any of them are kind, gentle and lead the other vampires. Its because they have proved to the other vampires that they are the coldest, cruelest, oldest and most dangerous of their kind. They always have to keep fighting among rival houses, covens or clans to keep their positions of power so its in their nature.

Then again what person of power and influence don't get that way over time. If the information Moka's grandmother told us is true then they've started something very dangerous, ordering the Assassination squads to kill the nobles of other prominent houses. The Assassination squad is not supposed to take sides in regards to feuds between clans, covens and noble houses. There soul purpose is to protect the vampire nation from threats outside and within. They kill the vampires who break the rules and hunt down the ones who go and kill their own kind mindlessly."

"What do mean, "Kill their own kind mindlessly?"" Tsukune asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Olorin regarded Tsukune for a moment and said trying to be as deliecate as possible. "Well this is going to take some explaining so relax and be patient. Tell me Tsukune what you think immortality is?"

Tsukune reached up and scratched his head for a moment and said.

"Living forever I suppose….Why?"

"Well immortality is defined as the ability to have eternal life or existence but it's so much more than that….So much more and then some. Let me give you an example….I remember I once saw a little girl playing in the gardens of her parents estate. I was a friend to her and I watched over her in secret then over time I saw the same woman get married, then years later I saw her grow old and die.

Immortality in its simplest form is it's the ability to see everything and everyone around you change and your left. It's the ability to see the people you love grow from mere babies to old adults only to die right in front of you. When your immortal you learn that people and places are finite in this world and that nothing and no one lasts forever. Everything and everyone around you is nothing more than a eye blink in your life. Everything changes all around you are you are left. Immortality can be a curse if you let it. It can drive you insane as well.

On the other hand you get to see people, places and things no one else has and it's a increadible thing to see the way a society changes from nothing more than social barbarism to a partially civilized society like we have now.  
Garont and Gilson once told me that it helps to have friends to pass the ages with. Immortality Tsukune is like being in the middle of a raging river. You have to have someone or something to help steady yourself against the flow and rage of the waters of time or you'll slip, loose your balance and loose yourself to times raging waters and drowned loosing your humanity and go insane."

Tsukune swallowed taking in the vast weight of his grandfathers words

"Now then that brings me up to this point as I said before you know Tsukune vampires are immortal youki. Now what you don't know is that just because you're a vampire that doesn't mean that you automatically get unlimited wealth and power. Vampires just like humans have had to work hard to accumulate the vast wealth that most of their houses enjoy espaecilly the younger ones. Most younger vampires on average are about two hundred to four hundred years old now the really older ones are about eight hundred to nine hundred years old. Now the oldest ones are about a thousand or two thousand years old.

The thing about being thousands of years old is to them they are few and far between and the older ones grow tired of watching and sheparding over the younger generation of vampires and left them to their own ways. Kind of like a older brother who gets tired of watching over his little brother or sister. Now the older you are the stronger you are also you tend to get a little set in your ways. Also you begin to feel the subtle impact of seeing the hand of time stretching itself out over everything and everyone and with that some vampires believe that they have seen it all, war, famine, plagues, revolutions, love, life, and death.

So they begin to lose themselves little by little and begin to not care about themselves or their own kind anymore. They begin to seek a new thrill to entertain them and what greater thrill is there to by tried then by trying to kill another immortal creature such as yourself. Thankfully the few five thousand year old vampires I know very few of them ever chose that path. When they grow tired of humanity some decide to find a quite spot away from everything and everyone and sleep away the ages and awaken every few hundred years or so.

Also a vampires immortality is a pretty relative thing. On the one hand if you play your cards right you could live ten thousand years like me or you could die tomarrow at the hands of another noble who could try to steal Moka away from you. Get the picture?

That in essence is what it means to be a vampire Tsukune. Now then if you are lucky enough to get that age, then you have, if you have played your cards right, a great deal of wealth and power, which would make them absurdly wealthy in the eyes of a human, and just like in human society, in vampire society that doesn't make all of them equal to each other in terms of wealth or power.

The truth of it is Tsukune that due to their own imortality and pride in their near invicible status amoung youki most vampires don't reproduce that often and they don't care to. Most of them are so content and confident in their own strength and power that they believe that they will live forever, which techicly speaking they will, and don't even both thinking about a heir. Then more often than not they end up killing each other in an effort to get another ones power.

Tsukune swallowed grimly at his grandfathers words.

"Good now I mean to sound bossy Tsukune but you and Moka should live in the human world just to be safe. Few vampires from the youki world set foot there most of them consider it beneath them to do so. Because if The council and the Elders are indeed hunting their own kind down until they believe that their position is secure they two of you aren't safe."

Tsukune looked at his grandfather said slowly. "Grandfather there's more. You see Moka's grandmother said that she should seek out The Exiled vampires they will be an invaluable asset later. I think that she was referring to the vampires whom you take care of. Also have you ever heard of a vampire called a ludo?"  
Tsukune watched as his grandfathers eyes shot open wide in shock upon hearing his question.

"Where did you hear that word Tsukune?" Olorin's voice said as it tightened like a vice.

Tsukune griped Moka in his arms.

"Ummm Moka's grandmother said that the ludo were humans who have been transformed into vampires….Is this true?"

"Yes its true Tsukune. The ludo are rare. They are sometimes called second born vampires. They are hated by the vampires in the youki world. They are as hated as much as say half bloods, or blue bloods as they are sometimes called. In other words demphires being the technical term for a vampire who has both human and vampire blood in their veins. Both Ludo and Blue Bloods are sometimes called mudblood or dirty blood by the vampires who are what they call pure blood. In otherwords blood that has no trace of human blood in it."

Tsukune shook his head at the level of racisim that Moka's race had.

"Grandfather listen Moka's grandmother said that I should meet with Fong-Fong Wong and that he would take me to a group of Ludo vampires. She said that the Ludo would listen to me and that they would help us as well. One more thing you said mom is what type of vampire again?" Tsukune asked trying to be gentle in the subject conserning his mother.

Tsukune's grandfather chuckled at Tsukune.

"Your mothers is a Fangless Vampire. Fangless are a group of vampires who were sired by The Master Vampires wife The Empress. Your grandfather was the first of their kind and from him grew the Frangless vampires. They are vastly different from purebloods.

Fangless vampires have to bite someone and inject their blood into another living person to get rid of it. Otherwise it overwhelms them and they drown in their own fluids. Just as purebloods need to drink blood to stay alive. Fangless vampires don't drink blood save for the one person they intend to marry. Fangless vampires can't reproduce with other fangless vampires they have had to mate with humans in order to survive. The purebloods hate them.

True your birth proves that a union between Pureblood and Fangless is possible. I'm starting to think that, that is what The Master Vampire and The Empress wanted both Pureblood and Fangless to do. The two of them wanted was for the two races of vampires to become one. What one race lacks the other provides in symbiotic relationship. The thing is Tsukune the purebloods started a war with the fangless vampires in a effort to exterminate them and they damn well nearly seceded.

I helped Kasumi's father help his people go into hiding so as far as most of the purebloods know the fangless are all wiped out. We can not let the elders find out what your mother is Tsukune otherwise they will kill her. Also Moka should be happy she married a new breed of vampire." Tsukune's grandfather chuckled.  
_  
'A new breed of vampire great.'_ Tsukune thought sarcastically.

"Look grandfather Moka's grandmother said that I should go to Las Vagas Nevada. She said that I would find a singer there by the name of Wyne Nution. He is a fangless vampire. She said I should met him then ask Wyne if that is his real hair. Then she said that I should say that Wyne has the same hair on his head as Elvis once did. Then say Elvis is not dead he just went home. Apparently its some kind of code word or something. I think that its best if mom and dad go to Las Vages to take care of that.

Also one last thing she said something about no matter how safe it may seem Moka and I mustn't go back to the vampire nation, especially on The vampire Holy Night of Attack. She also said that I shouldn't let the council or the Elders see Moka or our babies for if they do they will attempt to destroy them. She told us to stay away from the vampire nation for sixteen years, because if we do go there for whatever reason then our children will suffer for our foolishness. Grandfather first what is this vampire holy night of attack and second the councel wouldn't'do anything to Moka would they for fear of angering Moka's father who is High Elder right?"

"Tsukune," The Seer let her green eyes gaze at Tsukune as she addressed him. "The vampire holy night of attack is a night in honor of a vampire Saint named Vispuchi and is meer hours away. Remember my words of not going back and on the night of St. Visputchi. You must not go."

The Seers words sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine then The Seer then turned to address Olorin. "Now then the daughter of the head priestess of her shrine temple, her daughter is like your two children grandchildren. I knew that from the moment I first saw her." The Seer paused and rubbed her head for a moment and said.

"Soon the night of the vampire saint will be upon us, mere hours away with the rising of the full moon. It will get dangerous now for Sheora Sanzena her daughter and also for all of you."

The Seer wrapped her green cloak further around herself as she turned her green eyes over to and addressed Tsukune's grandfather Olorin. "The head priestess and her daughter are in the next limo so it will take the two of them to a safe place so they will be protected. Events are now set in motion which cannot be undone."

**********************************************************

Several men dressed in black suits and ties slowly peaked their heads out from behind several dead trees that each of them stood behind.

"T-Minus two minutes lets get this done people." A bald man spoke into a communicator on his ear to the rest of his men.

"Remember we need them alive, no disintegrations. Use your branding irons on the rest but leave Aono Tsukune and Akshiya Moka alone. We need the two of them alive."The man snapped as he fingered the grenade launcher in hands even as he unconsciously began to finger the long thin narrow branding iron attached to his belt.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please! I review to me is like a boost to my ego! It helps me write the next chapter fast.

Cheers Dogsfang


	58. Chapter 58 The trap is set!

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 58 Trap!

Tim-Tim laid her head against Fehiu-Hung's scared chest as the two of them once more lay together in the warmth of their futon.

"Fehiu-Hung. I know that we've had this talk before but this is important so I'm making sure to have this discusion with you twice, I just wanted to again tell you the truth about Ranma. I've been scared to death about what your reaction will be you know that right?….So you do care about Ranma right?" Tim-Tim asked a hint of fear in her voice as she asked.

Fehiu-Hung looked at Tim-Tim and smiled warmly at her has he held her in his arms.

"Yes I do the little guy has brought more laughter in the mansion than there's been in a long time."

Tim-Tim avoided looking at Fehui-Hung despite his answer.

"Umm, Fehui-Hung I had one of our servants test Ranma's blood and they found something…..You see….Oh how can I word this, you know how dangerous and despicable Fairy Tale is right? Well you remember when we first thought that Ranma was some kind of science project for Fairy Tale." Tim-Tim paused as she struggled to continue.

"We thought that Ranma was just a clone of Fong-Fong made using the semen that, that demon bitch woman with the lime green hair came and got from Fong-Fong when she appeared in Fong-Fongs room that night. Well Ranma is more than that so much more. You see I ordered the men to check Ranma's DNA. Part of it is Fong-Fongs as I said before and the other part of it belongs to another youki who is unknown to us. Well in a way Ranma is quite literally Fong-Fong's son."

Fehiu-Hung was silent for a moment as he took in his wifes words.

"That's probably why the project ways called Ranma ½. Fehui-Hung. Half of Fong-Fong and half of another youki but what youki?" Tim-Tim sighed.

"Now that you know the truth again what do you think that we should do? We can't take him back to the lab and leave him there, I won't allow it. Ranma has no one else. The female scientist who ran the lab abandoned it and him, not that that woman would have made good mother or care giver for Ranma anyway. Also poor Ranm his little heart would break and he would die if he was abandoned again. Despite the few days Ranma has been here he's bonded with each of us. Please husband I'm begging you to let us keep Ranma, I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't make a mess."

"Tim-Tim he's a baby yasha not some abandoned puppy you found in the streets who was looking for a home." Fehui-Hung said firmly as he  
closed his eyes for a moment only open them once more. The sorcerers' grip sudden tightened around his wife upon seeing the barrage of fresh tears that began to leak upon her beautiful face as his wife unleash the most potent weapon in her arsenal that was guarantied to make her husband see things her way…..Seeing her cry.

"Fehui-Hung please I am begging you to let Ranma stay. Don't hate him because of what he is or how he came to us. If you must be angry and hate someone please hate Fairy Tale for what they did. Just don't hate and reject little Ranma!"

'_Dirty, dirty, dirty….Oh Tim-Tim fights dirty…She knows how to pull at my heart strings.' _He thought as he reached down and placing his pointer finger down under his wifes chin he lifted Tim-Tim's face up began to kiss the tears away even as he once more began to use gentle caresses to bring fourth a new feeling to Tim-Tim.

"Tim-Tim don't cry I hate it when you cry, especially whenever its my fault or you think its my fault. I would never reject nor hate Ranma Tim-Tim….Besides." Fehui-Hung smirked to himself as he said.

"If Ranma is technically Fong-Fong's son than that would make you're his grandma and you wouldn't want all those tears to give you wrinkles now would you grandma? Ha! Ha!" Fehui-Hung laughed only to let out a gasp and groan of pain as Tim-Tim reached up and wiped the tears from her face as her sad pained face took on a dangerous scowl as she raised her left leg high backwards into the air only to bring it crashing back down slamming her knee into Fehui-Hung groin hard listening with a devilish smirk of satisfaction on her face upon hearing him groan in pain.

"Don't call me grandma Fehui-Hung only Ranma can call me that and live!" She stated dangerously, her voice carrying a razor sharp edge to it. "Do I look like some wrinkly old hag of a human?" She demanded sharply.

Despite the pain Fehui-Hung looked up and smiled at his wife and said in his best voice trying to sound sincere.

"No my wife you don't. No human woman could best your natural grace and beauty, and you look even better now than when I married you." Fehui-Hung coughed as he struggled to smile despite the pain in his groin.

Fehui-Hung's statement seemed to please Tim-Tim for she whispered.

"Oh Fehui-Hung I love you."

It was only then that Tim-Tim seemingly began to take an awareness of how much she had hurt her husband for she reached down and began to stroke his manhood and his balls gently in a effort to make him feel better.

"Can you feel that my husband?" Tim-Tim cooed lovingly as she continued her ministrations. Fehui-Hung began to groan happily as he said.

"Ah my wife you never disappoint me, but there's just one thing, how are we going to tell Fong-Fong?"

Tim-Tim's lovingly sensual strokes of her husbands manhood came to a dead stop.

Seeing his wife stop the sorcerers brought one of his hands up and began caress Tim-Tim smooth yet muscular bare thigh even as his other hand reached downwards and began to tickle his wifes womanhood as she began to groan.  
Tim-Tim then reached down and pull her husbands' hands from her body as they attempted to return the favor from earlier.

"Oh Fehui-Hung not tonight please." Tim-Tim moaned.

'_Damn I should have kept my mouth shut?'_ Fehui-Hung inwardly groaned as he watched Tim-Tim lay her head down on his chest and close her eyes and let sleep claim her.

**************************************************  
"Ranma honey grandma Tim-Tim has breakfast for you!" Tim-Tim called happily as she carried the tray upon which sat a glass jar and a spoon while she looked at the label on the glass jar.

"Granted its not ramen, but you can't eat ramen all the time if you want to grow up big and strong and became a monster among monsters!" Tim-Tim squinted at she looked at the label once more.

_**Strained Mystic Peach of Immortality.**_ _Grown, and ripened to perfection over nine thousand years. Inspected and approved by the goddess Xi-Wang. _

The brief statement was written in beautiful kanji and western characters. Tim-Tim shook her head.

" I'm not quite sure what it is….But according to Touhou Fuhei its supposed to be good…At least I hope it is….." 

As Tim-Tim got closer to Ranma's room she began to smell smoke. She rushed forward only to find the front part of Ranma's cradle burnt to a cider. The youki dropped the tray and began to search for the cute little baby yasha whom had somehow wriggled his way into Tim-Tim's heart.

************************************************  
A man with an afro of brown hair on top of his head dressed in a dark suit sat grumbling while he smoked his cigarette typing away at the computer terminal in front of them.

"Access main security, access main program grid, access main computer."

The man swore as the computer responded.

_Access denied  
Access denied  
Access denied_  
"Damn it I hate this hacker crap! The locks and security on this thing are unbelievable. All I've gotten this damn computer to do is-" As if on command a bunch of hidden speakers began to play "Roll out the Barrel!"

System administrator deleted file commands, executive order R2359.

"AHH!" The man screamed as he threw up his hands and covered his hands as he internally resided the urge to smash the computer to bits due to the annoying music the computer played whenever he entered the wrong command.

A hand shot out of the darkness and placed itself on the man's shoulder.

The youki jerked around only to sigh as he saw only Ling-Ling smiling warmly.

"Working hard I see." The zombie said as she looked over his shoulder at the computer terminal.

The servant blew out a ring of cigarette smoke into the zombie's face, which would have bothered any normal human or youki but not Ling-Ling.

The man suddenly realized what he did and hastily apologized only have Ling-Ling smile again.

"Don't worry the smoke will not bother me _**for I am already dead**_. You've been at this for a while, why don't you take a break." She said.

The man with the afro looked at the zombie as he crushed out his cigarette in the ashtray beside the computer.

"Thank you mistress that would be-AH!" The man's words died in his throat as Ling-Ling drove her hand through his chest cutting him in half with her moon crushing dimensional sword.

Ling-Ling picked up the mans phone and dialed the number for the mansion.

"Mother we have a problem the guards that were supposed to stand guard over lab are all dead. I found Fong-Fong and Ranma the two of them are in one of the labs and the two of them are hurt. I think that the thing that killed the guards is still in here somewhere hurry!" Ling-Ling cried as she quickly hung up.

"That should get everyone here." Ling-Ling chuckled darkly even as she fought the dark creature that controlled her body.

Hello everyone, well everyone whom still reviews anyway...Well I hope that all of you liked this chapter! Remember a review to me is like a ego boost to get me to write the next chapter!

Cheers Dogsfang


	59. Chapter 59 Death of Innocence

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 59 Death of Innocence!

Warning this chapter contains discriptions of death, canibilism and child abuse . 

"Wake up!" A loud voice cried as a cold darkness greeted Ranma a blurry form in front of him delivered a hard harsh slap to his face. He let out a cry of pain only to receive another slap to his face once more.

"Silence child!" Another strike to Ranma's face was swiftly delivered.

"You will never cry again for if you do this will be your reward." A cold voice said as the person struck Ranma once more on his face.

The stench of dirt, blood and a sickly smell like rotten eggs assaulted Ranma's sensitive little nose. He slowly opened his three eyes and looked around. Despite the darkness Ranma could see and the little yasha shivered as he found himself laying in a pile of mangled human limbs and blood. All around Ranma in the cold cramped room lay yellow greenish heads as their flesh decayed adding to their horrified expressions.

They gazed at Ranma with cold lifeless eyes. Along with green rotten fingers, toes, arms and legs all of which formed a disguising mattress against the cold hard concrete floor. Standing in front of him Ranma recognized was the man dressed in the long black cloak. His bald head reflected the gleam of the single pale light bulb that hung down from the ceiling above him. All around him echoed in human screams.

The man with the baled head picked him up and Ranm wisely didn't struggle. The man took Ranma in his arms and lifted him from the pile of dead bodies. Taking Ranma in his arms he wrapped him snuggly into the comfort of his jet black robes and stepped out of the dark metal shipping crate and into a room which was not as dark but still provided Ranma with little light not nearly as much as he was used to. The dim lights that dangled from the ceiling of the large warehouse cast a eerie glow all around he.

The man sat Ranma down in a large high chair which was behind a large wooden table. The highchair in which Ranma sat had large spots of red on it which looked like blood stains.

The bald man then turned and addressed Ranma who was shivering as the screams in which he had listened to seemed to sound closer as well as louder.

"Your pathetic little family gave you to me, for they grew tired of you and your constant whining for attention! I am Gregory." Gregory said in a thick Russian accent.

"Now I don't love you and I never will. The best you can ever hope to grain from me is my respect and my pride nothing more. You will learn what I teach you even if I have to beat my skills into you. If you refuse then, then I have no use for you and I will kill you."

Gregory walked into the shadows for a moment only to return carrying two things. A small pale gray urn and a large silver tray upon which sat two human hearts covered with blood. Gregory placed the tray on the table in front of Ranma and said.

"You must be hungry here eat. If you refuse to eat and enjoy what I give you then I will beat you until you're unconscious." Gregory said coldly as he removed a sharp knife and a fork from within his robes and stabbed at the nearest heart with it. He began to cut it into small portions for Ranma. He took one piece with his fork and brought it to Ranma's lips.

Ranma keep his mouth closed that is until Gregory reached up and grabbed Ranma's lower jaw forcing it open while shoving the morsel inside his mouth. He then placed his hand over Ranma's nose and mouth cutting off his air supply forcing the baby to swallow the disgusting morsel. It went on the same way as Gregory forced Ranma to ingest all of the heart. Gregory delivered another slap to Ranma's face using his backhand. Surprisingly Ranma did not vomit as he watched Gregory slice his and quickly ate with gusto as a human would a juicy stake.

"Its tastes like venison. Doesn't it? Now then you can not learn from me unless you respect the teacher….." Gregory chuckled darkly as he grabbed the urn and took the lid off of it. He poured the ash into one of his hands and blew it into Ranma's face. The ash swirled around in the air all around him forming a ghostly image all around Ranma.

The little yasha held his breath for as long as he could but eventually a few seconds later as Gregory knew he would Ranma took a breath and in doing so the ghostly entity invaded him forcing himself into Ranma's body and mind making him a slave to the spirits will. Gregory then walked into the shadows of the warehouse and returned a few minutes later with a small bundle wrapped up in a blue blanket. He laid it out on the table along with a butcher knife. Suddenly the bundle began to move ever so slightly.

Out of the blanket a small hand peeked out. A loud cry echoed from the human baby however Gregory ignored it as he took Ranma out of the high chair and sat him down in front of the baby and the butcher knife. Ranma, his body under control of the spirit, was forced watch as he lifted his arm up and grasped the handle of the knife; the angry spirit making use of his yasha strength and speed as he forced Ranma to swiftly chop up the innocent defenseless human baby to bits of blood and flesh. Gregory smiled as he watched.

The bald necromancer then reached forward plucking the knife away from Ranma's hand like many a parent would do to their own children and he placed his other hand over Ranma's heart. A ghostly smoky green aura began to emulate from his hand as the ghostly image of a angry cut up human face briefly overshadowed Ranma's own as the spirit screamed as Gregory's tendrils of energy ripped it from Ranma's body. The spirit screamed as it was then absorbed into Gregory's flesh, the necromancer using it to give himself life.

Gregory then picked up Ranma who began to cry and scream horrified at what he had been forced to be a part of. He began to cry in shock and emotional pain only for Gregory to give him another slap to the face sending Ranma into unconsciousness. Gregory then picked Ranma up and carried him deeper into the shadows of the dark warehouse.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter, what few of you there are, that is. As always review please! A review to me is like a boost to my ego to get the next chapter going?

Cheers Dogsfang 


	60. Chapter 60 Three Plans begin

Rosario to vampire Time, Place, Destiny! Chapter 60 Three Plans.

Disclaimer! I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Miyabi gritted his teeth and fangs as he ripped off his shirt and began to rip out the silver nails that the necromancer Lime Yamaguchi had shot him with.  
Ignoring the burns from the silver nails and smoke rising up from his flesh he ripped them out. Picking one up and examining it closely he noticed a sharp smell of garlic as a small drip of greenish liquid dripped from the tip of the nail. The liquid dripped on his bloody chest which shot a blast of pain like he was being electrocuted.

"A hallow silver nail filled with essence of garlic and holy water….Methodical sadistic bitch…Someone is going to get fired for this!" Miyabi growled.

"Kahula are you alright? Kahula?" Miyabi called as he reached over across the bed for the blond vampire that was his wife.

Not hearing a response a bolt of fear went through Miyabi, as he turned over and saw Kahula bleeding heavily from the various silver nails that were impaling her.  
Miyabi stretched out his already bloody hands and began to reach into each of Kahula's bleeding wounds to rip out the silver nails. Once he was sure he had gotten them all out and bit Kahula to inject his blood into Kahula to help her heal from the silver, garlic, and holy water.

Suddenly Miyabi found himself in the familiar darkness facing the little dark haired sadistic vampire boy dressed in a small suit who called himself his son.

A large wound on the side of his head gushed blood from it along with a large slash across the boys chest also leaked blood.

"Father listen to me and do what I tell you, for this will be the last time I talk to you." The little vampire boy coughed and Miyabi spotted a large amount of blood in his hand.

"Father the necromancer removed Touhou Fuhai's blood…It hurt sister and I greatly…Mother would have died if it wasn't for us…But its alright…Sister and I have a backup plan….Tell Lotho's to initiate his final programming, it's the final solution to the human problem…Loatho's will guide you through it. Then find out where Mothers annoying half sister Moka's in laws live. Go into the home then dig under the earth deep, deep, down and you will find a body. Tell mother to drink the blood of the person who is entombed there…Keep the body then burn the house down for good measure. AHH!" The vampire boy screamed in pain as he disappeared leaving Miyabi back with Kahula..

The blond haired vampire struggled to open her eyes. Every inch of her body screamed in pain.

"Miyabi what happened?" Kahula whimpered as she fought back the pain even as Miyabi's blood seemed to dumb it down to a dull ache.

"Kahula its okay, its okay you were shot with silver nails but its okay the babies are fine and you'll be alright. Come on lets get you to Fairy Tale headquarters."  
Miyabi gritted his teeth as he began to move and put the plan into action.

Ling-Ling shuddered even as she continued to scream inside her own head. The green spiky beetle like creature, the zombiode, sat comfortably inside her head lounging happily a top her brain as it continued to exert full control over her body binding her to its will.

Fong-Fong's sister Ling-Ling could do nothing but watch as she remained a prisoner inside her own body as the creature forced her to obey its will.

Ling-Ling approached the guards dressed in black suits stood guard of the private air strip that belonged to the house of Wong. The guards let Ling-Ling pass without question as she boarded the plane. She quickly started the engines as the plane shot down the run way, lifted off the air strip and into the air toward its destination.

*****************************

Gin felt his youki senses awash with the thick coppery smell of blood as well as the screams of the dying youki all around him.

The perverted werewolf rushed forward joining in the fight just as a chocolate colored werewolf advanced upon a helpless human.

"Get out of here!" Gin screamed at the human, not needing to be told twice the man ran for cover.  
For a few moments Gin froze as he took in the sight of the advancing adversary. At first glance it looked half way normal, however upon a closer look Gin saw otherwise. The werewolf that advanced upon Gin looked like parts of its body had been taken off and appeared to be reconstructed in a sleek silvery metal.

A piercing red laser shot out from the place where its right eye used to be, along with a metallic right arm with razor sharp claws. The disgusting appendage was attached to what remained of its shoulder with a combination of bolts and stitches. The cyber werewolf was upon Gin in a matter of seconds slamming him into a wall. It raised its metallic arm and slashed at Gin with its silver claws. The silver burned Gins flesh on contact as the wolf slammed its claws into Gins chest once more.

Gin screamed in pain as he felt several of his ribs shatter. Gin let his inner wolf take over as he felt himself transform into his wolf self. Long moon kissed fur began to sprout all over his body, his senses began to sharpen as his nose began to expand along with his fangs. Claws replaced his hands that had been used to grope many an attractive female. Gin felt part of himself slip away as he let loose the animal that lay beneath. The cyber werewolf's red eye quickly scanned Gin its master unconsidered about the turn of events.

"So want to play rough do-AH!" Gin suddenly let out a howl as he felt a sharp stab of pain. Gin felt his inner wolf scream in pain as  
his concentration and the force of his youki, which allowed him to transform, suddenly began to dissolve all around him forcing him to resume his human form against his will.

The cyber werewolf used its remaining wolf like paw and grabbed Gin's right hand crushing it with its massive strength while at the same time using its other metallic paw grabbed Gin by the throat.

"Gently my pet, gently…..I don't want him permanently damaged." A woman's voice called.  
Gin struggled to find the source of the voice as he looked around. Then out of the smoke and fire strutted a woman with lime green hair dressed in a green dress that clung to every curve of her sensual body.

"Hello Miroki Gini, no….Gin…." The woman purred.  
Gin growled at the sight of the same necromancer woman whom had desecrated his peoples' graveyards and whom had also spread a plague for Fairy Tale which had killed numerous members of his breatheren.

"I wanted to take your soul when you were near death fighting the head Alpha of the werewolf nation but I admit that I've changed my mind…I've thought of a better use for you." The necromancer, known as Lime Yamaguchi smiled sadistically as she turned to the cyber werewolf that she had created out of the body of one of the dead werewolves and said.

"Heel boy!" The dead wolf's ears perked up atop its head as if it were a simple human dog listening to its masters call. The werewolf lunged forward and slammed Gin into the floor at its mistress's feet like a human dog would brings its master a stick.  
Lime looked unimpressed as she swung her right foot forward striking Gin on the head with her green high heel rendering him unconscious.

Ling-Ling landed the jet at an abandoned airfield and quickly made her way to the limo that awaited her and from there into the human city.

It was vast a sea of humans rushed across the sidewalks as the majestic Eiffel tower loomed in the distance.

Ling-Ling signaled the driver to pull off to the side of the road. Ling-Ling quickly got out and rushed off to the narrow edge of a embankment that led to a large grey stone arch way under the street which feed sewer water out into the narrow grate below.

Unafraid of neither the smell nor the disease Ling-Ling immersed herself into the filthy brown water and into the sewers of Paris France she went.

"Neither the smell nor the disease will hurt me because I am already dead." The Zombiode creature muttered amusing itself as it used Ling-Ling's own catchphrase.

Ling-Ling continued further into the muddy water passing the occasional graffiti stained wall filled with human obstinacies in the French language.

The zombie continued onward into the darkness through the maze of stone tunnels until she stopped at a wall and placed one of her hands on it. The stone wall split open giving way to another chamber which was filled with disgusting water. Two men with machine guns, dressed in gas masks and dirty green and brown robes leaped out of the water at Ling-Ling. Ling-Ling used her youki speed and got between them easily as she brought both her hands up and quickly shoved them though the two mens chests then downwards between their legs. Her moon crushing dimensional sword delaying her existence letting her cut them in half. The two humans screamed in shock as they felt their bodies split in two only for their dying scream to be cut short as death took the two of them as their bodies fell lifeless into the disgusting water.  
Ling-Ling paid them no mind as she continued onwards.

Hello everyone! Sorry it has been a long time since I last updated. Real Life has kept me from doing it numberous times.

I will try to update more offten for what few readers I have left. As always review please, they help me to get the next chapter out sooner. Also don't be afraid to shoot me a PM.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
